A Subtle Change
by Weasleylover1
Summary: Sequel to 'What You Left Behind'. A view of the wizarding world as it heads into war, with relationships tested to the limits and the guarantee that everything will subtlely change from now on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise from the HP books.

Review Responses for Chapter 12 of What You Left Behind:

Rsegovia – Ah, I hate to disappoint you but I have not plans for Percy romance at the moment. Still the story isn't actually finished yet so we'll see. I'm glad you liked that line, I stand by it as the truth about Harry and Ron. Thanks for the review and enjoy the sequel!

Dark-Lady-Devinity – Let's just say that Malfoy's don't make empty threats. Glad you liked the ending chapter to 'What You Left Behind' and I hope you like this story just as much. Thanks for reviewing!

PWeatherby – Good question there and I don't know what prompted you to ask it but you're right, this sequel will not be Percy centric in fact even though this chapter focuses on just one character this won't b anyone centric. It's stepping back more to an overall view of the war, Hogwarts and the Order. It picks up just before the last story ended and it will carry on to talk about the time period of Harry and Ron's sixth year. But don't despair as I'm guessing your name makes you a Percy fan, Percy will still be here and you'll certainly find out what happens to him, he's still got a role to play but the story I wanted to tell from here onwards involves needing a more general view from differing view points. Thanks for reviewing the previous story and I hope you enjoy this!

Db – Lol! Did you really think I'd promise a sequel and then not deliver? I admit I'm a terrible updater these days but if I say there'll be a sequel there will be! And here it is! Thank you for your flattering remarks on the last story and I hope you like this one just as much!

Cooldot – I'm so pleased you liked the ending as I admit until I wrote that chapter I didn't quite know what the heck it was going to end with! The cruelty of war's something we'll keep coming back to, that was the joy of working with Percy he's old enough to really understand more than Harry, Ron and Hermione have been and yet he's young and inexperienced enough to be shocked by what's happening. Percy's job is important to the Order and it certainly has a role to play as far as the plot's concerned. Narcissa's threat was something that wrote itself because it's something I've been dying to say myself ever since I read that scene at the end of book five (I admit it I love the Malfoys and I hate seeing them be mean to Draco!) and it will definitely cause further conflict! As to Ron and Hermione you'll have to wait and see, after all he may have other options. Thanks for reviewing the last story and I hope you'll continue to review and like this one!

JMM – Yay! You said 'Go Narcissa'! Sorry but I'm with you about that, she was rather unpleasant but I think she was well within her rights to be angry with the Weasleys! The Gryffindors were wrong in their behaviour and James and Sirius were certainly beyond wrong in what they did to Snape! I think however that it may eventually begin to dawn on some that being one of the good guys doesn't mean that whatever you do is above and beyond criticism. Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this sequel!

Rutu – You hate Narcissa? Well I'm not surprised but look at it this way, she's an enraged mother who's had to put up with an attack on her only child. Still, she's no bloody saint! Yep, Lavender died! I was told by my friend who helped me with much of this story that to portray a real full on war properly I had to start being a bit less keen to save every single character and I'm afraid Lavender got it! I've always felt Ron and Percy eventually grow to be fairly close and the talk was meant to demonstrate that so I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing, enjoy the next part!

Hydraspit – remembering to post's a pain! I'm getting worse at it! But I will try to improve my record for this story! Thanks for the review and enjoy the next part of the story!

Insanechildfanfic – glad you enjoyed it, here's the next part! Thanks for reviewing!

Mikhyel – Lol! I'm flattered! Marriage might be a bit far but putting out the sequel I can just about manage:o) Severus and Percy rock! Snape's my favourite character but Percy runs him close and let's face it Slytherins just are the best! Thanks for the review and here's the sequel so, enjoy!

A/N: Ok, here it finally is, the sequel to What You Left Behind. You'd be advised to read that first if you haven't already but you'd probably get most of this anyway I think. Just to let you know this chapter's set before the end of WYLB by a few days. I've moved away from Percy's viewpoint for this sequel to a more overall view but he's still in it. This chapter's about one character mostly but after this it'll skip between everyone. Enjoy!

A Subtle Change

Chapter 1

Another summer was drawing to a close and Neville Longbottom was getting ready to face another year at Hogwarts; which would undoubtedly come with the various taunts and torments that the previous years had thrown at him, but that didn't mean he wasn't pleased to be going back. He loved Hogwarts, perhaps he'd love it slightly more if Professor Snape could leave him alone but that probably wasn't going to happen.

It was a glorious day, bright sunshine with just enough of a breeze to stop things becoming too hot. Only that morning his mimbulus mimbletonia had been swaying around happily on his windowsill, revelling in the sunny weather. In fact the only blot on the day so far was that though he wished to return to Hogwarts he still felt guilty about going. Ever since his first year he had felt bad about leaving his grandmother alone and, even though he wasn't sure they knew the difference, he felt guilty for not spending more time with his parents as well. He was sat in their ward for his last visit of the summer, always a difficult one because he knew how long it would be until he saw them again and, worst of all, he was looking forward to leaving and his guilt for that was eating him up inside.

His parents were both asleep, having been kept up half the night by a patient ranting from the other end of the ward and then given dreamless sleep potions. His grandmother had not accompanied him, as she was expecting a friend of hers to lunch, and Neville was therefore left with very little to do. His mother had still been awake when he had arrived and clutched in his hand was her latest offering of a brightly coloured sweet wrapper. He touched his mothers' hand gently; it was easier to be with them while they were asleep like this. Easier to pretend that one day they would wake up and be normal again, but he had long ago stopped believing that that could happen. He'd had too many disappointing years, had grown too much beyond the frightened young boy who had been upset beyond tears to realise his parents didn't have the earthliest idea who he was, or who anyone else was either.

"Ten years. Did you know?" he asked quietly, "Ten years you've been on this ward and you'll likely be here ten more and you'll still be just the same as you were when you were first brought in. Still not able to understand or recognise anything, though sometimes I think you recognise **me** mum. Why else would you keep giving me those sweet wrappers? But you don't really know who I am and you never will. I wonder what you'd think of me if you did know me?" he sighed, "Pointless to ask, I'll never know."

Neville sat back in his chair, staring at the two people his parents had become, staring at the reason he could never have been a normal child. He sank his head wearily into his hands. The first time he noticed anything was wrong was when the doors to the ward flew open and almost off their hinges. The black robed and hooded figures stepped inside and the staff flew into a panic.

XXXXXXX

Severus Snape had not had a good night, the Dark Lord was planning something and he had been unable to find out what. His curiosity had in fact been rewarded by his being pushed down a flight of stone steps and told to mind his own business. It was for this reason that he was sat in a St. Mungo's ward deeply displeased with the world while a young healer mended his broken wrist and held a compress against the large cut on his head; apparently she couldn't heal that until a more senior member of staff had confirmed the skull wasn't fractured. He normally avoided St Mungo's but Madame Pomfrey was away, visiting her niece and her husband and their newborn baby, so Severus had been left with no choice.

He was jerked from his thoughts by the sounds of screams from the floor above.

XXXXXXX

Neville found himself watching in horror as one of figures in black pointed their wand at the nearest healer and muttered the killing curse, causing the man to fall, lifeless, to the ground. The other Death Eaters followed suite, a couple being stunned or cursed themselves by the ward's staff, one of whom managed to escape through the door and could be heard raising the alarm even as one of the Death Eaters chased after him.

With the staff either involved in fights or lying dead or cursed upon the floor, the Death Eaters unoccupied by them moved their attention to the patients, all of whom were asleep and defenceless due to their late night and the sleeping draughts. A few moved amongst the patients, laughing at them and killing at random. Neville couldn't move, his shock had rooted him to his chair. His wand was at home, he had no way to defend his parents. He stood suddenly, seeing one of the figures walking lazily towards them, bypassing the other beds disinterestedly.

"Longbottom," Neville's blood froze as the deep female voice triggered the memory of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Well it looks like I can finally finish what I started, doesn't it?"

He wouldn't flinch, wouldn't give her the satisfaction, merely watched in horrified fascination as she raised her wand slowly and deliberately. His eyes snapped shut and he waited to hear the words no one should ever hear.

Her cruel voice seemed to be near a laugh as she spoke. "Avada Kedavra."

Something was wrong though; he was still conscious. He risked opening his eyes and looked in confusion as the woman raised her wand again and pointed it at his father's bed and he suddenly noticed that his mother's deep breathing had stopped. She repeated the curse and he saw it hit his father even as he ran towards her to stop her. She just laughed as he lunged at her, knocking her to the floor, and he found himself thrown across the ward with a flick of her wand. "Two down, one to go."

He knew he should get up and run or try to distract her but something in him just wouldn't cooperate and he simply stared at her, unable to muster the ability to care anymore. Just as he was sure it was all over, more figures burst into the room claiming her attention. Aurors had appeared and were taking on the Death Eaters. Bellatrix let out a snarl and ran to meet them, leaving Neville on the hospital floor staring at the two beds that had for ten years contained all that remained of his parents. His parents who were now more lost to him than they had ever been.

XXXXXXX

Having heard what was going on Snape was forced to hang back until the Death Eaters had either been restrained or had, for the most part, escaped. Had they seen him it would have placed them all in a very awkward position with regards to his dual role. Afterwards though he made his way through the wards they had attacked, thinking Dumbledore would want to know what had happened and noting absently that his head wound never _had _been healed and was beginning to bleed afresh.

He reached the fourth floor to find healers buzzing around, dealing with the usual treatment and also healing those amongst their staff who had been injured. It was a small waiting room though that attracted his attention. In it one of his students was staring into space blankly. Snape grabbed a passing healer, "What's wrong with the Longbottom child?" he gestured into the room.

The healer looked uncomfortable, "I'd forgotten about him. He was visiting his parents when this happened, I suppose you know they've been residents here for some time?"

"Yes." God did he know, Bellatrix just loved to tell **that** story.

"Well one of the Death Eaters killed them in front of him and nearly killed him too, the aurors arrived just in time. Poor kid. His grandmother's on the way but she fell apart at the news apparently so she's going to be a little while. You teach him don't you?"

Snape nodded.

"Look, I know you're injured but could you sit with him for a minute, I don't like him being on his own and I'm busy. Thanks." The healer didn't wait for an answer before leaving.

It was the last thing Snape wanted to do, Neville Longbottom got on his nerves at the best of times and he wasn't sure that he was someone the boy would want to see when he'd just lost his parents, but there was no one else. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room where the boy was leaning against a wall looking incredibly pale, a piece of brightly coloured paper clenched tightly in his hand.

"Are you alright, Longbottom?"

The boy started in surprise at the sound of Snape's voice, "Professor Snape. I'm fine, thank you."

That had hardly been the answer Snape had been expecting. "Are you sure about that? Those people just killed your parents, you don't have to pretend to be alright."

Neville looked at him with a strange expression in the eyes Severus normally saw filled with fear and confusion. "How can you kill someone who's not really alive to start with? They weren't living. My parents died ten years ago, what happened in there was just a formality."

The potions master was struck at once with the painful truth of that answer. He looked at the boy quizzically, wondering if he was really alright or if internally he was going to pieces.

Neville was surprised to see his potions master at the hospital but for once he found the man didn't scare him as much as usual. Why had it taken him so long to realise that the thing that scared him most was not the awkward, harassed looking man before him with, Neville noted absently, blood trickling from a cut on his head, the thing that scared him most in the world had lain in that hospital room – the most tangible reminder imaginable of what people could do to one another. What did a cynical potions master have to that? For that matter what did anyone have to that? He'd seen and dealt with one of the worst things the world could throw at anyone and suddenly his fear of his professor seemed just as ridiculous as everyone else had thought it had been.

"Longbottom!"

Or maybe not, after all Professor Snape was still a pretty dangerous person, but that didn't mean he had to start trembling every time the man entered a room.

"Yes, sir?" Neville responded quietly.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Neville shook his head, "Sorry sir, I was thinking about something else."

"I said your grandmother will be here soon."

"Thank you, sir."

"Can I get you a glass of water or something? Are you sure you're alright?" Snape felt he had to say something.

"It may sound awful but I feel sort of relieved, it's not like they had any real quality of life to start with at least they've been released," the boy choked on the last word and a tear made its way down his face.

Snape began to feel uncomfortable. "Don't cry; it won't change anything."

Neville wiped at his face with a tissue and silence fell for several moments as the boy slowly calmed down. Severus thought that maybe changing the subject would relieve some of the awkwardness he was feeling and perhaps take Neville's mind off everything that he'd lost, or for that matter never really had to begin with.

"Have you received your OWL results yet?"

"Yes sir, they came last week."

"Are you pleased with them?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you care to explain your potions grade to me?"

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"You got an E Longbottom!" Snape had still not quite recovered from that particular shock, "I wasn't very confidant you could manage an A."

"I could tell," Neville replied, "So I thought I should put some extra work in. I was up all night before the exam."

"You must have worked hard." Snape hesitated for a moment, "Congratulations, you certainly exceeded **my** expectations but I'm gratified that you did. After all the class average was low enough as it was."

Neville couldn't hide a small smile, "Thank you, sir. It wasn't just hard work, you were a good teacher, you made me want to do more than just pass because frankly I didn't fancy the idea of you being right about me useless and revelling in your victory."

Snape raised an eyebrow causing Neville to think he'd gone rather too far. "Well that's one way of getting my students to pass."

"You did it on purpose? You tried to make me feel useless so I'd get worked up and terrified and spend forty eight hours straight revising for the subject!"

"There was no point in letting you get complacent. I told you what I thought, that is that you would fail. I am however pleased you did not. After all I didn't need you trying to re-sit the exam this year! What NEWTs are you doing anyway? Have you decided yet?"

"Well, I was going to do Herbology, Professor Sprout wrote to me the other day to say she had a special project she wanted me to work on as part of my NEWTs course, I think she said that it was something you had requested, sir."

"Yes. You wouldn't guess it from the way _you_ go about the two subjects but Herbology and Potions are in fact fairly closely connected. I asked Professor Sprout to get some of the more able NEWTs students involved in growing some rare and difficult to manage plants I might need."

"For your NEWTs potions classes, sir?"

"Are you joking, Longbottom? I don't waste rare ingredients on children and some of these are to be handled only by those who have a particular gift for herbology, you should know that even once harvested certain plants…"

"Need a particular type of treatment, which can often be very complicated."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the interruption, "Precisely, so unless my seventh year class buck their ideas up they're going no where near these ingredients and I doubt any class that McGonagall's determined to see Mr Potter in is one where I want to leave them lying around!" He would have sworn that he saw amusement flicker, however briefly, in the boy's sad, bloodshot eyes. He continued in a more gentle tone, gentle for Severus Snape anyway. "Longbottom, I do believe that, had your parents been capable of comprehending who you had become, they would not have been too disappointed."

Neville managed a sad but genuine smile at this, "Thank you, sir."

Snape sat awkwardly for a few minutes longer before he saw the formidable form of Mrs Longbottom walking down the corridor.

"Sir? I can see my Grandmother coming, perhaps you should go and get your injury seen to?" Neville spoke up.

Severus nodded, "I'll see you in school, Mr Longbottom, I hope your grandmother's alright."

As he walked away he glanced back to see Neville helping his grandmother into a chair and staying protectively by her side and Severus reflected that perhaps the Longbottom child was tougher than he thought. _He's going to need to be. Then again perhaps we all are._

XXXXXXX

A/N: I really hope you liked that! I'd love it if you reviewed and told me what you thought! Anyway, I'll try to update about every fortnight, I know that's not very often but it's about the best I can try to commit to at the moment. So expect chapter two in a couple of weeks, though it may be sooner if I get the chance. Next chapter sees the rest of the charactersand the journey back to Hogwarts. :o)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise from the HP books. 

Review Responses:

Dark-Lady-Devinity – Glad you liked the first chapter, particularly the Neville and Snape interaction. Thanks for reviewing!

hydraspit – Glad you liked Neville's point of view but I am leaving it for most of the story, I'm going to move between various people's perspectives as it makes it easier to tell this story. Thanks for the review!

Rutu – Yeah, I'm evil aren't I for doing that to Neville! But this is war and I'm determined not to write something where everyone gets their happily ever after, wars are messy and I want to show that. Still I think that is one of the worst things I've ever written about, it was just so mean! Oh the Weasleys will have a very large roll! I love quite a few members of that family and they're here in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

Cooldot – Glad you liked the story's opening chapter, it was rather evil of me but for some reason I wanted to do it. This story will definitely have more action as the war wages, I'm not going to portray war as neat and tidy, it'll get messy and I'm not too fussy about innocent bystanders as you've seen. Snape always rocks and I'm so hoping he's in book six lots! Sorry for the wait for this next chapter but it's longer than the first so hopefully that'll make up for it being late! Thanks for reviewing!

A Subtle Change

Chapter 2 

Ronald Weasley looked out of the window at his family fading into the distance as the train drew away from the station. His mother's request that he and his friends not have anything to do with DracoMalfoy was troubling him. Not that he wanted to have anything to do with Malfoy, but there had been something in his mother's tone that had suggested that she was scared for them and, combined with Percy's comment to Hermione that it was not Draco they were worried about but his family and their connections, Ron was sure something had been said to his mum to make her so worried.

"I'm going to find Dean," Ginny piped up suddenly, pulling Ron's attention away from the suburbs of London they were now passing through.

"See you later," he watched her leave, hoping that her presence would not cause any unnecessary pain for Seamus who would undoubtedly be sat with his friend. However, when tact was being shared out amongst his siblings it seemed Ginny had got the lion's share of it so he thought she would probably be able to manage the situation reasonably well.

Harry and Hermione were pulling robes over their clothes and smoothing them down when the door to the carriage opened again and Neville Longbottom appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, mind if we join you?" Ron was momentarily confused at the 'we' until he noticed Neville had gestured to himself and Trevor the toad who was held gently in his hands. "Everywhere else is pretty full," he continued.

"Course you can join us, mate," Ron smiled at him and hoped his tone sounded normal and not as though the only thing going through his head was the newspaper casualty list bearing the names Frank and Alice Longbottom. He had a feeling that was the last thing Neville would want to be thinking about.

Neville sat down gratefully only to find himself being instantly condoled with by Hermione. "Neville," she spoke quietly as though afraid he'd fall apart at a moment's notice, "I just wanted to say, well we read the papers and if there's anything we can do just say so. How are you feeling?"

"Er, I'm coping thanks."

"I'm so sorry about what happened."

Neville managed an awkward smile.

Ron spoke up suddenly as Hermione opened her mouth to speak again. "So Neville, did you read about that Chudley Canons match the other week? We won!"

Neville looked gratefully at Ron, "Yeah, I heard about that. It was a really close match wasn't it?"

"Yeah but we still won, even if it was close!"

Hermione elbowed Ron in the side and looked about to say something else but was cut off by Neville.

"I'll be back in a moment, I think I need a breath of fresh air." Neville walked out of the carriage, closing the door behind him. He walked along to the end of the corridor until he reached the door, the window in the top half of it already rolled down. Leaning against the wall Neville took a deep breath. He'd known this was going to happen, people were bound to ask awkward and pointless questions but that didn't mean he knew how to deal with it. Trevor was still clasped gently between his hands and he stroked his cool skin absently, fighting back the tears threatening to spill.

XXXXXXX

As soon as Neville was out of sight down the other end of the corridor, Hermione turned on Ron.

"Ron, how could you be so insensitive?"

Ron looked her in confusion. "What, Hermione?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't, what did I do?"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, frowning at him, "I think the last thing Neville wants to talk about now is quidditch!"

"No, Hermione," Neville's voice came from the doorway, "The last thing I want to talk about now is my dead parents and how I had to watch somebody kill them. Please don't have a go at Ron under some misapprehension that he's said something wrong, because he hasn't. He's the first person to actually say something right to me since I reached the platform this morning." Neville's voice was quiet but firm as he sat back down.

Hermione looked flustered, "Well, er, sorry, Neville. We should get to the prefect's carriage, Ron!" she grasped Ron by the arm and attempted to pull him to his feet. He remained seated for a minute to illustrate to her how pointless it was her trying to pull him around before standing up and following her out into the corridor.

"See you in a bit," Harry called after them. He looked awkwardly at Neville who was now staring at his mimbulus mimbletonia. Harry glared at the plant, he had not forgotten the embarrassment it had caused him on the last journey to Hogwarts.

Harry though was thankfully spared having to think of something to say as Luna Lovegood wandered idly in. "Oh, hello."

She had addressed her remark to the ceiling so Harry was left to assume she was speaking to them both.

"Hello, Luna. Have a good summer?"

Neville looked up and smiled at her before turning his attention back to the plant.

Luna didn't answer Harry's question, "I thought Ronald Weasley might be in here."

"No, he's at a prefect meeting," Neville told her.

"Oh." She sat down next to Neville and continued to stare at the ceiling.

She looked just as crazy as the first time Harry had met her, her hair was tied back with what looked like a bright purple shoelace and her wand was once again behind her ear. Her large eyes didn't seem to focus on anything.

"That's a toad."

Neville hastily removed Trevor from his position on the seat between him and Luna, "Yes he is." He held onto Trevor protectively and Harry couldn't blame him, there was no knowing what Luna would do.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Trevor, he was a gift from my great uncle."

"Named after your uncle then?"

"No, my grandfather actually."

Harry raised his eyebrows; Neville had named his toad after his dead grandfather?

Luna simply nodded and stroked Trevor's head with a fingertip, Trevor croaked at her.

Harry had the nasty feeling Luna took this as the toad communicating with her as she nodded her head in Trevor's direction.

She sat quietly for a while, toying with a strand of her hair, "So how long do you think Ron will be?"

"I don't know. What did you want him for?" Harry asked.

"Oh I didn't. I just thought he'd be here."

Another silence fell, Harry was becoming tempted to go and find Ginny and Dean but he was unsure whether Seamus would want to see anyone at the moment so stayed put, staring out of the window and wishing Ron would hurry up and come back so that Luna could get whatever she'd come for and leave again.

"How's the Quibbler doing?" he asked.

"Fine. Dad and I spent the summer searching for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack but we didn't find one, had some near sightings but nothing concrete."

Harry nodded, "Right."

"Don't worry, we'll keep trying. The Quibbler's going to be first with proof for their existence, do you know some silly people don't believe they exist? Don't you hate people like that? People who can't feel, they just think. They think that if you can't verify it in a book it isn't worth believing in."

Harry was oddly reminded of Hermione. "Right, Luna."

The plump witch with the food cart stuck her head around the door, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

The three purchased lunch, Luna also buying a large quantity of liquorice wands, one of which she stuck behind the opposite ear to the one her actual wand was behind.

Lunch was a quiet affair, Neville had said little and Luna seemed disinclined to conversation. Shortly after they'd done eating, Hermione returned with Ron trailing behind looking half asleep.

"Hi guys," Harry was relieved to see them, "How was the prefect meeting?"

"Hello, Ronald!"

"Hi, Luna," Ron sank into the seat next to her. "The meeting was deathly dull, but Katie Bell's the new head girl."

"Ron!" Hermione said, "**I **thought the meeting was very interesting."

"We could tell that, Hermione, by the way you kept talking, **and talking**!"

Hermione sniffed and sat down beside Harry, "Hello, Luna, what are you doing here?"

"Going to Hogwarts," Luna replied in her usual dreamy tone, "Why, what are you doing?"

Hermione sighed and snapped, "Never mind."

Luna shifted herself closer to Ron, "Liquorice wand?"

Ron accepted the offered sweet, "Thanks, I haven't had one of these in ages."

"They're my favourite." Luna moved fractionally closer to him and Hermione glared at the girl.

"So Katie's head girl this year?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, some Ravenclaw's head boy. Malfoy didn't manage to disappear over summer either so we're still stuck with him." Ron shrugged as if to say, 'can't have everything'.

"Great, I suppose he's as charming as ever?" Harry responded.

"Absolutely. Had the sense to stay quiet about those students who died over summer though but you should have seen the looks on his and Parkinson's faces it was like they just didn't care!" Hermione put in.

"Doesn't surprise me with those two," Harry replied. "Is there a replacement for Hannah Abbott?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, Susan Bones. Apparently she only got the letter telling her this morning. Oh and it turns out we know one of the new Gryffindor prefects pretty well!" he grinned.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Colin Creevey, your favourite!" Ron laughed at Harry's expression.

"Oh brilliant, well at least it might give him something else to do than follow me around with a camera!"

"Yeah, I think mum was quite disappointed Ginny wasn't chosen but she doesn't seem bothered by it in the least. Not that I blame her, who'd want to be a prefect!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded again.

"I think it gives people a wonderful air of authority." Ron jumped at hearing Luna's voice so close to his ear and realised how near she'd moved to him. She was now gazing up at him with large, pale eyes.

Ron began to edge away before realising he was already on the end of the seat, "Right, well whatever you say, Luna."

"Oh God, look who's coming!" Hermione was looking through the glass window of the carriage door.

"Who…" Ron trailed off as the door opened and the 'who' became self-evident.

"So considerate of you all to sit together like this, makes you so much easier for everyone else to avoid!"

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron sighed.

"Make me, Weasley," Malfoy drawled in response. "So, how's the wonderboy?" he sneered at Harry.

"How's the convict?" Harry retaliated. "Still in Azkaban I heard."

Malfoy gave him a glare that was a fair imitation of one of Snape's. "At least I **have** a father Potter!"

"Are we **really **going to re-hash that one **again**?" Ron asked in angry disbelief that that insult never seemed to get old according to Malfoy.

Draco didn't seem to be going to deign to respond so Goyle grunted, "You're as stupid as your father, Weasley," surprising everyone in the carriage by proving he could string together that many words in one go.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Luna grabbed her wand from behind her ear and pointed it at Goyle.

He frowned in confusion, "That wand's made of liquorice."

It was true; in her haste to defend Ron, Luna had grabbed the wrong wand and was in fact threatening Goyle with a stick of liquorice. "Is it?" she said in a dreamy tone that Ron was starting to suspect of being merely an act.

"Actually, yes it is…" Hermione began before stopping in shock. Goyle's wand had gone flying from his hand and flew out of the door, he staggered backwards though whether from the spell or in surprise was unclear. Malfoy gave Luna a calculating look before gesturing to Crabbe, "Come on, if Potty and the Weasel have stooped to getting little girls to defend them we're not going to get much in the way of entertainment here."

"Probably not," Luna nodded her head affably.

Malfoy ignored her and left without another word.

"Wow, Luna!" Ron grinned at her, "That was cool!"

Luna beamed at him in pleasure, "Thank you, Ron."

"What did you do!" Hermione asked in shock.

Luna shrugged and took a bite out of her wand, proving that it was indeed a liquorice one, "Witches and wizards can learn to perform certain simple spells without a wand you know, Hermione. The disarming spell isn't that advanced." She sat back and continued to eat the wand. The merest hint of a self-satisfied smile playing around her lips as Hermione gave her an unpleasant look that suggested she did not like being outdone by someone.

The rest of the train journey was relatively quiet, Luna left them just before they reached Hogwarts in order to fetch her things she had left in another carriage and Hermione did not look sorry to see her go.

As they made their way to the carriages they sawLuna patting a thestral on the head, well Ron and Hermione saw her patting the air that they assumed to be a thestral, Harry and Neville watched with interest as the large beast turned it's head towards her and seemed to enjoy the attention. Most of the other Ravenclaws simply rolled their eyes at what they could only see as further proof of her insanity.

The four Gryffindors climbed into a carriage and were soon afforded their first view of the school gates and the castle beyond.

XXXXXXX

Seamus Finnegan was about ready to scream. He felt like it had been building up inside him ever since he had been called away from his packing the previous evening by his mother to see a ministry representative with a solemn look on their face stood in their kitchen. His first thought upon hearing the words, "I'm afraid I have some rather distressing news for you," had been for his father. However that fear had instantly been put to rest by the sight of his father's car pulling into the driveway and his dad getting out.

Tom Finnegan was a muggle and even upon finding out he'd married a witch, a shock Seamus sometimes felt his father was still reeling from, he had continued to live with one foot in the muggle world, hence the car. Tom Finnegan drove to work, dressed as a muggle and mostly lived as one, though he had developed a strong liking for quidditch and had been utterly delighted to find out his home country had one of the best teams in the world.

Tom had joined his wife and son in the kitchen, unsurprised to see a strange man in robes with them, he had become accustomed to such things over the years.

The ministry official had continued with what he'd been saying and Seamus suddenly felt like the floor had fallen away beneath him as he had broken the news about Lavender. He had stayed long enough to hear how they had found her, holding her wand as though she had been defending her muggle friends. He could imagine that that had been exactly the sort of thing she would have done, she was a brave girl sometimes. He remembered fondly the time when she had helped them recapture Hagrid's blast ended skrewts, Parvati had run inside along with most of the other students but she had stayed and helped and that had been the moment he'd known he'd wanted to ask her out.

He couldn't listen to anymore from the ministry's representative though and he turned and walked out of the kitchen, past his mother who tried to reach out to him but was held back by his father. His father who somehow always knew when Seamus needed time to himself.

It had been his father who had come to find him later that evening, bringing with him a strong cup of coffee and the same understanding nature he brought to every situation involving his son. He had held him as he cried then handed him the coffee which had helped soothe him.

"You know you don't have to go back tomorrow. We've had a letter from the school, you can start back late if you want to, I think Parvati is and they said a couple of the Hufflepuff students are too."

"Hufflepuff students?" Seamus asked in confusion.

"There were a couple of other casualties from Hogwarts as well, a Hufflepuff called Hannah Abbott and an older Slytherin boy. I don't know what any of the Slytherins are doing but like I said some of the Hufflepuffs are going to start back in a week or so and the headmaster said he thought Parvati would be doing the same."

"I want to go back."

"Are you sure, Seamus, you don't have to just because you think you should."

"I want to go back, dad," he had repeated. Tom Finnegan had merely hugged him in silence and helped to finish his packing. Now that he was approaching the school though Seamus was beginning to wish he had stayed at home. Parvati had indeed failed to return, she had sent him a brief letter asking what he was doing and saying she would be back the next week and hoped to see him then. He had been grateful to hear from her, she had been too caught up in her own grief to ask the stupid questions he'd heard from everyone else about his welfare. It was Lavender who was dead, not him.

He had sat with Dean and Ginny on the journey down and at least they had been thoughtful enough to avoid those questions that were driving Seamus mad. It had been good to see his best friend again but there was something deeply painful about watching his happy reunion with Ginny and remembering that he should have been having a happy reunion with his own girlfriend.

As they climbed out of the carriage he slipped away from the two of them, muttering something about desperately needing the bathroom, and turning away from the crowded Great Hall.

He had wanted to go up to his dormitory but he had no idea what the password was for that year yet so he had wandered aimlessly around the ground floor of the castle until he ran across McGonagall and the new first years.

"Mr Finnegan! You are supposed to be in the Great Hall!" she admonished him gently, "What are you doing wandering around?"

"I didn't feel like food, could you give me the new Gryffindor password please, Professor. I think I need an early night."

Her expression softened, "Of course, Mr Finnegan, but I will send a house elf up with some food, you have to eat. The password's 'curiosity killed the cat' but I'll be changing it before the end of the week, that's the last time I let Professor Snape set the password!"

Seamus nodded gratefully, receiving a few odd looks from the bolder of the new students as he swept past them.

The fat lady seemed somewhat surprised to see him, "You're very early," she commented.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Well I only asked!" she looked offended.

"No!" Seamus shook his head in frustration, "It's the new password isn't it?"

"Oh, yes it is, sorry."

Seamus sighed as the portrait swung open and he made his way across the common room and up to his dormitory which now had a small plaque bearing the words, 'sixth year boys'.

He collapsed onto his bed, seeing a plate of sandwiches and a goblet of pumpkin juice on a table nearby. He had convinced himself he wasn't hungry but once he had started he was surprised to see he quickly finished the food, it seemed life really did go on. He kept waiting for it to stop but he still felt hungry, still felt tired, still kept going, life continued, it just seemed to have subtly changed. He lay back on the soft bed and quickly fell asleep, not even waking when the other boys returned later that night and Dean threw a blanket over his friendand pulled his curtains closed.

XXXXXXX

* * *

Sorry this was late but I'm done with exams now so I'll post again soon, as I'd like to have a fair amount of this up before the release of the sixth book! Next chapter we finally see Percy again. 

So, what do you think? I'd love to know so please drop me a review and tell me what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise from the HP books. 

Review Responses:

DarthRoden – Glad you liked the Luna stuff I think she's definitely more in touch with reality than people give her credit for. Thanks for the review!

Dark-Lady-Devinity – Glad you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reviewing!

cooldot – Percy and Snape are here! And they'll be back again soon! As to Ron and Luna or Ron and Hermione I'm not telling just yet but trust me I don't think you'll be disappointed, at least I hope you won't be! Neville has way too hard a time of things but something nice will happen to him eventually I would imagine as he is one of my favourite characters. The Malfoys are mentioned here but do bear in mind Narcissa's not really smug – she's more enraged and maternal and rather cold towards most people. Glad you enjoyed, hope you'll keep reading. Thanks for the review!

Rutu – Ok, lots of people asking that question! Yeah, she does, (who can blame her?) but that doesn't mean anything will necessarily happen, there is romance in Ron's future but I'm not saying with who! Sorry, you'll have to keep reading! Thanks for the review!

honestiago – Aw thanks, you know I always love your reviews! I'll take a look at _The Patient_'s new chapter as soon as I get a chance! Thanks for reviewing!

hydraspit – Percy's back! Glad you liked Seamus's POV. I am continuing this story regardless of the sixth book. I've read it and loved it but this is going to continue as it was planned before the book was released. It'll be AU that's correct to the first five books but disregards any information given in sixth. I hope people keep reading anyway but we shall see. Thanks for the review!

ElavielBlack – Got the impression I wasn't fond of dear little Hermione? Lol! I'm not! She really annoys me and I hated her in book five, she was a bit better in book six though. I'm glad you thought I handled the Neville and Seamus stuff alright, it was interesting to write but difficult as well. I did indeed enjoy HBP, in fact I loved it! Hope you did too! Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Right, just reaffirming the fact I will be continuing with this regardless of the sixth book, I loved it but there's way too much plot written for this for me to change it now so it'll be drastically AU but then I always thought it would end up that way so I just hope people keep reading. Thanks to everyone who does. :o)

Thanks also to those who reviewed Understanding and for those of you who asked, yes I'm afraid it was just a one-shot.

A Subtle Change

**Emphasis**

Chapter 3 

Percy was, after one of the longest, and most stressful, and confusing summers of his life, settling back into work and into the Order of the Phoenix. Druscilla Thornfield was turning out to be a very **interesting **boss; he wasn't sure what to make of her at all some days. Thankfully she was an enigma he didn't have to deal with for another hour or so at least, first thing this morning was a meeting of the Order.

Percy was sat, along with most of his family, in the large kitchen at Grimmauld Place where Molly had insisted they have the meeting so that she could brew up tea and coffee to keep people from dozing off. By 'people' it was clear she meant Mundungus Fletcher who had developed a habit of falling asleep during the meetings.

The meeting came suddenly to order as Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall entered the kitchen and sat down at the end of the table.

The Hogwarts Headmaster smiled cordially around the group and began to speak. "I appreciate that this is an uncomfortably early hour of the morning for most of you but some of us have to be ready to have breakfast with the students of Hogwarts in three quarters of an hour's time and several of us are busy this evening so this was the only time slot I could find for our little gathering. I will try to keep this brief and with that in mind let us begin. Several of you have been following various suspicious people for a while now and I'd like an update. Has anyone got anything interesting to report?"

Kingsley began handing a report around, "We've compiled most of our results, and they're being passed out at the moment but the synopsis is that, after their disastrous efforts to secure the prophecy, the Death Eaters and their known associates are mostly lying low, they've certainly not given us anything particularly useful."

"There was one person in particular I wanted to ask about," Dumbledore continued, "I've mentioned to you previously the threats made to Molly on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Has Narcissa Malfoy done anything we might classify as interesting or unusual? Dedalus you were following her, is there anything to tell?"

Dedalus Diggle looked up from Kingsley's report. "That depends on how interesting you find full day shopping trips! Professor Dumbledore, all she does is go out with her son or on her own, she never meets anyone else and whatever she's up to in the Manor I've no way of finding out. I honestly think it's a waste of time tailing her. Besides anything else, I think she's begun to notice, she's taken to glancing behind her all the time so she's definitely not going to risk doing anything."

Dumbldore nodded, "Alright. Take over from Tonks on MacNair. She's expressed the same concern about him knowing he was being followed by her and Kingsley tells me he needs her to be more available within the ministry."

"Hold on a moment," Remus Lupin spoke up in his quiet tones, "If we leave Narcissa uncovered what's to stop her making some kind of a move? She's exactly the kind of person we don't expect trouble from, which puts her in a pretty good position to cause it. Particularly if she realises she's not being followed anymore. And it seems she does have a wish to cause trouble."

"I disagree. Even during the last war she's always been someone to sit back and let someone else take action, I've always got the impression her bark's worse than her bite," Professor McGonagall argued. "Besides, she steps out into society and suddenly she's the centre of attention, it's always been that way, she can hardly hang around down Knockturn Alley with the suspicion already on her family so I really don't think she'll give us any trouble."

Dumbldore seemed to consider what Remus and McGonagall had said, "Despite her threats on September 1st, I'm tempted to agree with Minerva about Narcissa, I can't see her publicly doing anything in connection with Voldemort. Severus, have you seen her recently?"

Severus Snape shook his head, "No. I saw her a couple of times over the summer but she's mostly at home, it's seems she's got little interest in what's happening without her husband around. I'm not saying I can't see her acting on her own but she'd need one hell of a provocation I think to drag her out of the depression the loss of Lucius has sent her into."

"That settles it then, Dedalus, you can stop tailing her and move onto MacNair," Dumbledore decided.

Percy lost the rest of the conversation as his thoughts turned to the events of September 1st. Dumbledore had been told by Charlie and had briefed the Order on what had happened with Narcissa, no one had seemed too worried but Percy could see that his parents still were. There had been something about the calm, dismissive air about Narcissa Malfoy that didn't fit with threats made in the heat of the moment and Percy had the horrible feeling that she had meant every word and likely had the means to back them up, and he'd have felt much more comfortable if someone was keeping a close eye on her. Still, he kept his mouth shut, Dumbledore had already made up his mind and all Percy would do was further alienate himself within a group in which some had not entirely accepted him with open arms upon his return.

Percy glanced up to see the meeting was breaking up. Pushing his copy of Kingsley's report into his briefcase Percy stood up and straightened his robes, he was due at the ministry in an hour but there was no harm in being early.

Charlie however had other ideas, "Where are you going?" he asked as Percy tried to leave. "You haven't had any breakfast and you're not due at work for ages yet!"

"I want to get in early and I'm really not hungry!" Percy protested, hoping his mother wouldn't hear them.

"Percy! Have you not had anything to eat yet today!" Molly Weasley had heard the conversation between her sons and was not best pleased.

"Well, I'm really not hungry mum," Percy attempted to slip away.

"Nonsense! You need to keep your strength up! You only got out of hospital a couple of weeks ago!"

"I'm fine, really!"

"No you're not, Percival Weasley! You are going to sit down," she pushed him back into his seat at the table, "And have some breakfast! I'm making some for Remus anyway so you can have some too!"

Remus Lupin looked about to protest when Molly fixed him with a 'don't push your luck' glare and he sat down meekly next to Percy, "That's very kind of you, Molly. I can cook for myself though and I'm going to have to get used to it anyway with you moving back to the Burrow soon."

It had been decided that Molly, Arthur and their three eldest sons would move back to their family home. Fred and George were staying at Grimauld Place to try and set up a shop in Diagon Alley and Remus Lupin was also to stay there. Percy glanced at the greying man with sympathy, Remus had been quieter than usual after Sirius' death everyone had said and indeed he did look much more haggard than he had when he had been Percy's teacher, as though many more than just two years had passed.

Arthur and Charlie both decided to stay for breakfast as well and Molly soon had the kitchen full of the smell of bacon.

It was half an hour before Percy could escape, thankfully without the packed lunch his mum had been trying to set him up with, and he finally made it to work.

XXXXXXX

Druscilla Thornfield had a large office on level five of the ministry. She was as far from the lift as it was possible to get and Percy suspected that that was so that visitors had to walk down the long hallway to reach her, therefore having time to be impressed by the various goings on around them and by the pristine condition of this particular floor. Thornfield could be very particular when it came to this and fresh flowers were arranged here daily for the benefit of the various foreign dignitaries, for whom this was often their first glimpse of the British Ministry. Percy's boss knew the importance of a good first impression and knew how to create one.

Percy's own office was just down the corridor from his boss', he was the head of the International Magical Cooperation Department but in reality it was Druscilla Thornfield who oversaw everything that happened within the Department, Percy was just running it for her, but that suited him. He had a feeling that being given his own department to do as he liked with would have been a little bit too much to handle just yet.

Percy was allowed a fairly free reign but, if anything began to grow beyond his ability to cope with, Druscilla had a knack of knowing about it and dealing with it herself. People had soon found out that to mess with her newest employee made Druscilla Thornfield rather annoyed and **no one **wanted to annoy Percy's boss. Most people found it safer just to avoid her.

Upon reaching his office he found a note stuck to the door:

Percy,

In a meeting with the top idiot so behave yourself and don't create any problems this morning! Not that I think you will but this morning's meeting actually has a purpose and it's very important so don't interrupt me under any circumstances!

Druscilla

P.S. If the minister's personal assistant shows up early for that lunch meeting, interrupt me! I want to be rude to him in person.

Percy sighed, his boss was clearly not having a good day. He knew she'd been worked up about the Minster's new personal assistant all week and was making it her new pastime to insult the young man in every possible way, though Percy had to admit he was insufferable. He hoped desperately that he had not been like that when he had held the position.

Thornfield always signed her notes Druscilla but none of her underlings called her that, she was Professor Thornfield to most people. As for the 'top idiot' she referred to, that was poor Fudge who Percy couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for after he'd had to deal with Druscilla, who acted as though Fudge was an errant child who had been let loose by some dreadful accident into what was in fact **her** ministry.

Percy had a reasonably productive morning, conducting a meeting and sorting out a dispute between some Goblins and the Belgian ministry who they had accidentally insulted by not getting a proper grasp of the language and saying something deeply unfortunate about the Belgian Minister's mother.

Around half past eleven Percy's secretary knocked on the door and stuck her head around it, "Someone to see you, Mr Weasley."

Remus Lupin was shown in.

"Hello, Remus," Percy greeted him a little awkwardly, he still could not get used to referring to a former teacher by their first name but the werewolf had insisted upon it.

"Hello, Percy, I'm afraid your mother sent me to track you down."

Percy was on his feet before Remus had finished the sentence, a hundred horrifying scenarios running through his mind. "What's happened!"

"Nothing," Remus gestured to Percy to sit back down, "Calm down. Your mother just wanted me to bring you your lunch, apparently you left without it earlier." He placed a paper bag on the desk, eyes twinkling with mirth. "It could be worse, Percy," he said at seeing the young man's embarrassment, "I accidentally interrupted your father in a meeting to give him his."

Percy laughed, "Poor dad. Thank you, Remus."

"Oh it was no problem, Percy, it gave me something to do. It gets awfully dull around Grimmauld Place sometimes."

"Wait until the twins are there without mum to keep control of them!" Percy warned.

Remus chuckled, "Oh I'm sure I can handle them, I shared a dormitory with Sirius Black and James Potter and came off not too much the worse for it so I dare say I'll manage."

Percy smiled, pleased to see the man talk about his lost friends in a tone that suggested good memories rather than painful ones. He was contemplating whether it would be tactful to ask how Remus had been doing when his door was pushed open. Knowing that only one person did that without knocking, Percy stood up instantly to face the woman in the doorway.

Remus also turned to look at her. The woman was tall, about forty, with dark, tightly curling hair piled attractively atop her head, the odd tendril artistically falling around her neck. She wore a lilac robe over a deep blue/purple matching suit consisting of a skirt and tailored jacket with a crisp white blouse underneath. Her conservative outfit however entirely failed to make her look conservative, of course it didn't help that the blouse was veering towards a little too low cut and the skirt a little too short and showing off long, slender legs ending in a deeply impractical, but highly stylish, looking pair of high heels. All in all though what caught Remus' attention was the aura the woman gave off, one of someone who seemed supremely alive. Energy was written all over her face, as was a look of stubbornness and determination. Her posture was of one who had supreme self-confidence and was accustomed to being treated with either respect or fear and often with longing.

"Good morning, Professor Thornfield," Percy greeted her. "This is Remus Lupin, he's a family friend." Remus looked pleased by the description. "Remus, this is my boss Professor Thornfield."

The woman smiled at her young employee, amused at his almost military attention as she had entered, "We've met thank you, Percy."

"You have?" Percy relaxed a little in his surprise.

"Not in person," Remus extended a hand, "It's nice to meet you face to face, Professor."

The tall woman accepted his hand, "You too, and please call me Druscilla."

Remus gave his usual charming smile, "Then you must call me Remus. I just called to see your assistant."

She smiled back at him, "I don't suppose you have a spare moment do you? Fudge is still banging on about tagging werewolves and I'm desperately trying to throw him off it. Don't worry, I'll manage it, even if he passes it into law I'll make sure it's so complicated as to be entirely unenforceable but letting it pass into law would create a dangerous precedent so I'd rather that didn't happen. If you have some time could you step into my office and read my opposing article? Also, this is going to sound awful, but I'd love to have an example of a werewolf who's a capable and well-meaning, well-rounded human being, could I persuade you to be my example?"

"Well, if it would help then of course and I have some time to spare."

"Great, if you're done with my assistant then follow me to my office."

Remus nodded, "Right, see you later Percy."

"Good day, Remus." Percy watched the two of them leave with a little trepidation, Thornfield had a bit of a reputation when it came to men younger than herself and Percy could only hope she'd behave. Then again anything that took her attention from **him** and stopped her giving him appreciative looks whenever she saw him was definitely welcome as far as he was concerned!

XXXXXXX

Druscilla Thornfield sized up the man in front of her, eyeing him critically without bothering to hide this from him. He was dressed in clothes she wouldn't have given houseroom and yet they seemed to suit him, they had an air of what might once have been elegance but was now decidedly decay. She was willing to bet that if she could have seen his socks they'd have needed darning. That was her first impression, before looking beyond the cardigan to the man himself. She decided instantly that the fact he could pull off a cardigan without looking ridiculous or over the age of sixty was definitely a mark in his favour. His age she couldn't quite determine, younger than herself she thought but his face had an ageless quality despite the haggard look, the bags under the sad eyes and the streaks of grey in the auburn hair. He had an intelligent look about him and she could well believe what she already knew, that he had once been a teacher, and what she could make out of his body was well proportioned and, though slender, had an appearance of quiet strength.

The two had been in conversation for almost an hour about Fudge's ridiculous ideas about werewolf tagging and he had struck her as a very gentle, compassionate man, quietly and pleasantly spoken, deferential and polite and a pleasure to converse with; but not terribly exciting. Surely werewolves should be more…she reached for a word, exciting was the only one that came to mind.

He raised an amused eyebrow at her critical gaze, though it was clear he was embarrassed by the close examination, "Do I pass the inspection?"

If he expected her to blush at his noticing her sizing him up he was to be disappointed. "I must admit you're not what I expected," she said thoughtfully.

"What did you expect?" he asked.

"I don't know, you seem so…forgive me but mild-mannered. I have difficulty seeing you as a werewolf, from what accounts I've had most werewolves say that the wolf is as much a part of them in their everyday lives as it is at the full moon."

"I'd certainly agree with that. I suppose I've just had a long time to learn to control it."

"How long?"

"Thirty years."

Her hand flew to her mouth in a gesture of shock and horror, "Oh but you must have been a child!" She gave a flirtatious smile, "That or you look very good for your age."

"I was a child."

Druscilla was not used to being shocked anymore after nearly twenty-five years at the ministry but something in his clear acceptance of what had happened made a surprising tug on her heartstrings. "That must have been terrifying."

"Yes, well being bitten was but after a while the transformations, painful as they were, began to feel…liberating." He looked slightly guilty at this admission but all Druscilla felt in response was curiosity.

She frowned, wanting a further explanation, "Liberating?"

He shook his head, "It's difficult to explain unless you've been there, I'm afraid."

"I'm sure it is. I think I can imagine a little though, letting out everything, giving in to a more primal part of yourself, I can see how that could be liberating."

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, I think you do grasp it a little."

She looked at her watch and saw it was gone one o'clock and she had a meeting she was already late for. "What would you say to continuing this over lunch?" she asked. What the hell, it was going to be a dull meeting anyway.

Remus gave her a friendly smile, "I'd say that would be very nice."

"Lovely! That's settled then," she grasped her cloak and umbrella, mindful of the fact you could never tell from inside the ministry what the weather was like outside.

As they walked down the corridor he instantly offered to carry the umbrella for her and she allowed him to.

"Weasley!" Percy put his head round his office door at the sound of his boss calling for him. "Cancel my lunch meeting, Remus and I are going out."

"Oh I don't want to put you to any trouble…!" the quiet man spoke up.

"No trouble," she insisted. "It was with Cornelius' new junior assistant and, if that's possible, he's turning out to be worse than the last one!"

Percy blushed and she grinned at him, "I'm kidding, Weasley, for goodness sakes don't be so sensitive!"

Percy gave her an embarrassed nod and retreated into his office. Remus waited until they were alone in the lift to speak again.

"It was a little cruel what you said to Percy just then," he pointed out, quietly.

"It was a joke, Remus." Druscilla did not appreciate being told to coddle her employees.

The man didn't let the matter drop as she expected him to. "Yes, but he is rather sensitive, he's got quite a low self-esteem at times."

Druscilla decided to lay the cards on the table, no point in starting out on a misapprehension. "Look, Remus. I'm not the nicest of people, I don't go out of my way to make my staff comfortable, they get used to it or they get out!"

"What a charming policy."

"Oh, now you're angry with me. In a rather mild mannered kind of a way but still you're angry!"

"No. If I were really angry you wouldn't be calling me mild-mannered. I just feel you could have been more sensitive in there."

"Perhaps I could, but I'm not one of those politicians who goes around kissing up to everyone! I say what I think." Druscilla found herself very much on the defensive.

"There's a difference between not saying what you think and being tactful you know."

"I can be tactful when the occasion calls for it."

Remus gave an amused smile, "Not from what I hear."

The lift came to a stop at the main entrance to the ministry and he stepped out.

She followed directly after him, "Has the kid been telling tales on me?"

"Percy? Well he did mention you threw the Minister's Junior Assistant out of your office last week." He was definitely more amused than annoyed about that one.

"He's a nightmare, Remus! And it really doesn't help that he's got a secretary who can't tell the days of the week yet but looks terribly decorative sat at the desk just outside his office!"

Remus laughed, putting her more at ease.

She smiled a little contritely. "I'm working on the tact thing. I suppose if I want to be Minister I'll have to."

"It would be advisable. So where would you like to go to lunch?"

"Well I'm in robes so I think Diagon Alley would be the best idea, it's amusing watching muggles try not to be too obvious in staring at my robes but if we're going to talk ministry business it would be best if no one was paying too much attention. Call me paranoid but I'm starting to think Cornelius has spies everywhere."

They both grabbed a handful of floo powder and were soon stepping out into the Leaky Cauldron.

"How long have you and the minister known each other?" Remus asked.

"Well he worked in my father's department years and years ago. Why do you ask?"

"Aside from Delores Umbridge and Albus Dumbledore you're the only one I hear call him Cornelius on a regular basis and you and Dumbledore are the only one's I know of who consistently call him that to his face."

"Hell, I've called him worse to his face!"

He smiled, "I'm sure you have."

"I do it to remind him that though I may not be technically his equal I have as much if not more power in this world as he has and that bossing me around will get him no where. I get the feeling that maybe Dumbledore does it for the same reason, to remind the bugger he's not God Almighty as he seems to think he is. Doesn't help when impressionable youths like the Weasley child start treating him like he is either!"

"You act like you don't hold Percy in much regard," Remus commented.

"On the contrary, I hold Percy in very high regard I just think he's got some more irritating qualities which will hopefully pass as he grows older, his tendency towards hero worship in particular."

"That's hardly that bad, he made a mistake and picked the wrong role model, it happens, don't blame him for it."

"You really do like to defend him don't you?"

"He's grown into a responsible and very likeable young man in my opinion."

"I don't disagree. Come on let's not fight, if it makes you feel better of all my employees I think I like him best. Now where do you want to eat?"

"Lady's choice."

"Very gentlemanly of you, how about staying here? Most ministry workers tend to avoid the Cauldron because it's got so much through traffic but the lack of ministry workers can definitely be seen as a good thing."

"Definitely," Remus agreed.

XXXXXXX

Percy found his boss returned from lunch in a much better mood than if she'd had to deal with the minister's junior assistant but that didn't really make up for having Fudge yell at him for doing as he was told and cancelling the meeting. On the whole he was glad at the end of the day to get home. Remus was there, joining them for dinner at Molly's invitation and Percy couldn't resist satisfying his curiosity.

"Remus, how do you know Professor Thornfield?"

The man smiled, "I've been exchanging correspondence with her for a few years now, she's done a great deal of work for werewolf rights."

"Yes, that's certainly a cause that's close to her heart." Percy knew that if there was one thing Thornfield absolutely stuck to her principles on it was the idea of all people, including werewolves, having equal rights.

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Yes. It does seem to be. I've agreed to come and see her in a few days to let her question me further about werewolf life."

"You're not uncomfortable answering those questions?" Molly asked from across the table.

Remus shook his head, "Oh no, not at all. It's just a fact of life as far as I'm concerned."

Percy couldn't help but notice though that Remus hardly ever spoke of his lycanthropy, indeed this was the first time he could remember the man using the term werewolf. However, seeing the slightly uncomfortable look on his mother's face, Percy got the distinct impression that that was more due to other people being more comfortable ignoring that part of his life. Clearly Remus knew that it was much easier for people to forget that once a month this gentle man turned into an aggressive predator. It reminded him of what his boss had often said about people being tolerant of werewolves by ignoring their 'condition' (a word that in itself she detested using but could come up with no other) rather than accepting it as part of them. Perhaps, he thought, meeting Druscilla Thornfield might end up being good for Remus.

XXXXXXX

Ok, we're back at Hogwarts next chapter and people are turning their attention to quidditch.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'd love you to drop me a review and let me know what you thought. Also, what did everyone think of the Half Blood Prince? Personally, I loved it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I just own the plot, and Thornfield. 

Review Responses:

hydraspit – Glad you liked Thornfield, personally I'm loving writing her! Thanks for the review!

ElavielBlack – I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much. As for the writing making you like characters you hadn't thought you would it's probably because I like them and it comes across in the way I see and portray them. I love Thornfield, she's great fun to write and I do feel I know her extremely well, I've thought through more about her than will probably ever be useful but character planning's never really useless I suppose. As to getting emotional over a book being sad, well I do it too – a heck of a lot actually! I think it's the mark of a good book if it can make you emotional. Not too upset James and Sirius are gone though, I wasn't their biggest fans. I liked Sirius and I kind of miss him but I'm afraid I hate James Potter's guts! Forgive me, he hurt my Snape. If you would like to discuss HBP feel free to e-mail me about it if you like. The link's in my profile if you want to use it. Thanks for reviewing!

Dark-Lady-Devinity – Romance? Maybe. You will indeed though have to wait and see. :o) Thanks for the review!

Golden Lass – oh, I'm so pleased you liked Percy in this. I still can't believe what she did to him in book five! Book six was indeed awesome. Thanks for the review!

A Subtle Change

**Emphasis**

Chapter 4

A few days after their first encounter, Remus arrived at the ministry of magic offices early in the morning to meet with Percy's boss. The woman was waiting for him in her office with the door open and gestured him in impatiently while signalling to him to sit down and be quiet as she finished writing a memo and gave it a prod with her wand, sending it to someone in the department of mysteries.

Eventually she looked up at him and smiled, "Good morning, Remus, it's so good of you to agree to this."

"Oh that's no problem, Druscilla. Where did you want to start?"

"Well, traditionally we start at the beginning. The beginning in this case was around the time when Fudge finally acknowledged Voldemort's return to the mortal plane and therefore instantly cast around for something else to focus the attention of both himself and the rest of the wizarding world on, in hopes that by the time he turned his attention back to Voldemort he'd just have gone away."

Remus couldn't quite hide a smile at her comment, "Still he wasn't the only one who didn't acknowledge Voldemort's return," he pointed out.

Druscilla was too quick to let that slip by, "Are you talking about me?"

"I suppose so."

"I knew he was back. You had nothing to gain by lying about it and much as Dumbledore can seem a trifle demented he's not out to depose Fudge, after all that's my job."

Remus chose to ignore the last part of her comment, "If you knew he was back then why did you never say so, why did you never try to convince Fudge or anyone else?"

She shrugged, "I didn't see the benefit."

"You didn't see the benefit in the wizarding world knowing that Voldemort had returned?" he asked sceptically.

"No," she said, "I didn't see the benefit to **me**."

Remus was still trying to take this in when she began talking again.

"Anyway we're not here to talk about everyone's favourite Dark Lord, we're here because Fudge wants to magically tag werewolves which is the first step on a slippery slope which leads to the complete erosion of their rights. I want to check some facts about what you're like with the aid of the wolfsbane potion. What's the difference? And keep it in layman's terms, I need Cornelius to at least be able to **look **like he understands it."

"With the aid of the wolfsbane, I retain my sense of self. Instead of becoming something different inside it's just the outside that changes. I don't hurt other people or myself."

An expression of morbid curiosity spread across her face, "You hurt yourself without the potion?"

"Yes," he replied matter of factly, "I've still got the scars."

"So if you're hurt as a werewolf you retain those wounds when you change back and you keep the scars?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Can I have a look?" she asked suddenly.

"Well…" Remus was about to decline when she stood and crossed the room and began, without so much as a by your leave, to unbutton his shirt. He was slightly shocked and irritated by the woman's forwardness but didn't fight her, guessing that she was not someone who was accustomed to taking no for an answer.

Druscilla finished unbuttoning the shirt and pulled it open. Her eyes were instantly drawn to a long pale scar that spanned in a slightly broken diagonal across the man's chest. She ran her eyes admiringly over him; he certainly was attractive. She reached out a hand only to have him step back suddenly.

Remus was growing increasingly uncomfortable with her giving his half naked body such critical looks and as she extended a hand as though to touch him he pulled away from her. "You look with your eyes, not your hands," he mumbled sharply.

She smirked at him, "Sorry, got a bit carried away."

Remus quickly began to re-button his shirt. "Was there anything else you wanted?"

She raised an eyebrow at this comment.

Before Remus could respond, the door to the office swung open and Percy Weasley walked in brandishing a piece of parchment and a quill which was dripping violet ink. "Professor…" Percy trailed off taking in the scene around him. Remus Lupin was hastily buttoning up his shirt, a faint blush adorning his cheeks and his power crazed employer was looking at the werewolf with undisguised enjoyment and amusement. Percy immediately blushed and dropped his quill.

Druscilla began to laugh at the two very flustered men as Percy retrieved his quill from the floor and beat a very hasty retreat, never explaining what had been so important as to make him barge into the office unannounced in the first place. Druscilla couldn't help but feel slightly bad about embarrassing Remus in such a way, the man was really quite endearing in the way he blushed.

She grinned and said, "Ah well, at least he won't be barging in here without knocking again in a hurry!"

Remus seemed to miss the humorous side of the situation. "Well if you've got all the information you need perhaps I should be getting on."

"You could stay for a cup of tea if you like?"

"Oh no, I really should get going," Remus insisted, retreating swiftly before anything more could be done to embarrass him.

XXXXXXX

The first week at Hogwarts had passed relatively quietly, a new and rather boring DADA teacher had been introduced, the sixth years had signed up for their NEWTs classes, Ron and Hermione had had two fairly serious arguments about deeply trivial things, Seamus and Neville had both avoided unnecessary conservation, Parvati had returned, deeply subdued and not at all her usual bubbly, gossiping self, and Luna had firmly attached herself to Ron and his friends. There had also been the obligatory Malfoy/Potter on going grudge match that most people were fast losing interest in and had already culminated in the two ending up in the hospital wing. All in all it was turning into a fairly average year, all that was needed was the fighting for their lives, Ron thought dryly.

The Gryffindors were sat in the common room with Hermione trying to get Ron to make an early start on his homework but having little success as he was far more interested in keeping a close eye on where Dean Thomas had an arm around Ginny whilst playing chess with Seamus.

Harry shook his head at his two best friends; there was something reassuring in their bickering, as though nothing had really changed in the world when of course everything had changed. He felt distanced from them, he had a destiny to fulfil that they had no part in and that pulled him from them.

Ron and Hermione were distracted from their squabbling however by the appearance of an owl at the window. Recognising Hermes, Ron jumped up and let his brother's owl fly in.

"Hello Hermes," he took the letter from the owl's leg and him fly away. "Hey Gin, it's for both of us," Ron called his sister over.

Ginny left her boyfriend's side to sit on the sofa with her brother and Hermione. After jostling each other to see the parchment Ron decided to read it out.

"Dear Ron and Ginny,

How are you both getting on? All's well at home, we're back at the Burrow now and it feels good to be back. Fred and George are staying at Grimmauld Place with Remus so that they can establish their shop easier in Diagon Alley.

Things are very busy at the ministry, though I get the impression that some people are simply busy extricating themselves from the political mess that we got ourselves into. My boss however still seems to be finding the time to create scandal, something I have found she excels at!

Not two days ago I walked into her office to find Remus Lupin rather hastily putting his shirt back on! I mean I'm very pleased to see him getting out of the house and having fun, which he very much deserves after his recent loss, but really in a ministry office! Also Druscilla Thornfield has a reputation for eating men for breakfast, I just hope he knows what he's getting involved with. She has a ward for those suffering stress induced breakdowns named after her at St. Mungo's and they say it's because she felt guilty about some of the things she'd done and felt she should make a contribution to helping the people she's driven there! Goodness knows whether that's true but it wouldn't quite surprise me if it were!

Anyway, I don't know that I should be telling you this, Thornfield can cause a public outcry all by herself without me spreading the news of her latest indiscretions!

Do write and tell me what's going on at Hogwarts, I hope you're both well and having an enjoyable year and working hard in your lessons.

Love Percy"

Ron and Harry instantly fell about laughing, "Lupin and Percy's boss!"

"I think it's sweet!" Hermione insisted causing Ron to roll his eyes.

"Have you met Thornfield, Hermione? She's a bit…well, she's got a reputation for walking over everyone and for being more than a little crazy at times!"

Hermione glared at the redhead, "You haven't a romantic bone in your body, Ronald Weasley!"

Deciding that though their arguing was reassuring it was also annoying Harry changed the subject, "Did you know it's the first quidditch team practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I heard," Ron said, "We're keeping the beaters who played in the twins' places last year and Katie's got that fourth year who was a reserve as the third chaser."

"Third chaser, who's the second? We've only got Katie left." Harry asked.

"Hem, hem!" Ginny cleared her throat, "I know you've never found me that noticeable, Harry, but that other chaser would be me, remember! I told you I was going to try out for the position! You wished me luck yesterday!"

"Oh, sorry, I'd forgotten." Harry had found himself forgetting more and more of the little things his friends got up to, his mind was constantly occupied with less pleasant but more important things. "So you got the position? I couldn't get to the try outs, what with being in the hospital wing because of Malfoy!"

"Harry, technically you hexed him first!" Hermione pointed out, looking up from the essay she'd turned her attention to at the mention of quidditch.

"Only after he and Parkinson managed to splash their hair growth potion at me!" Harry protested.

Ron had to suppress a laugh at the memory of his best friend covered in hair and unable to speak while Malfoy had grown a forked tail which really summed up quite a lot about his personality in Ron's opinion.

XXXXXXX

Ron made his way to the quidditch pitch feeling pleased at the idea of flying again, he'd missed quidditch over the summer and he knew Harry had too. Ginny was obviously excited at the idea of being a chaser so they were all in good spirits as Katie came across to talk to them.

"Hello everyone, welcome back after summer. I'm guessing the first question everyone's wanting the answer to is who's the new captain?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well McGonagall asked me to be team captain this morning but with the whole Head Girl thing and my NEWTs at the end of the year, I don't think that's going to happen, I won't have time. We chatted for a while and we came up with a solution. I'll captain the team through to the end of our first match of the season, we've drawn to play first anyway. After that the team captain will be whoever performs best in that game. Should give you all a motivation to kick Slytherin's arses! Oh yeah, that's the other thing, we're playing Slytherin and apparently Malfoy's their new captain. Now I haven't a clue how good he's going to be at that but don't underestimate the Slytherins, if we lose this match we'll have a tough fight on our hands for the cup."

A murmur ran through the other team members, all except Harry. "**Malfoy's **Slytherin quidditch captain!" he blurted out.

"Yes, he is," Katie responded as though it wasn't that important.

Harry snorted disdainfully, "Wonder how his father managed to bribe people from behind bars."

"Hey, no underestimating him. I know you've never lost to him, Harry, but he's a pretty good seeker and the last thing we all need to do is get over confident and start making sloppy mistakes!" Katie had apparently trained at the Oliver Wood school of quidditch captaining.

"Now we've got a lot of new people here but Umbridge's actions last year mean that almost all of us have experience of a real quidditch match and, excepting Harry and David, our new chaser, we've all flown as a team. Harry you're not much of an issue in that area since you don't really need to work with the rest of us, you've got your own job to do. David, Ginny and I are going to have some practice sessions on our own because we've never flown together as chasers before. Other than that we'll have the usual weekly quidditch practices to start off with but if things don't go according to plan I might up the number of them if I can fit them around everything else I'm doing."

"How are we going to judge who's best in the match?" Ginny asked, "Do we vote on it or will you choose or what?"

"Well I thought we could try and agree informally and if we can't decide we'll put it to a vote. Any other questions or are we ready to start practice?"

There were no other questions and so Katie led the team out onto the pitch and sent Harry and Ron to fetch the practice balls.

XXXXXXX

Ron and Harry returned to Gryffindor tower later that evening to find Hermione engrossed in her homework. Ginny left them to go and sit with Dean and the other team members dispersed around the common room, or in Katie's case ran up the dormitory stairs to catch up on homework in a quieter environment. If there was one thing you could say for a Fred and George free Gryffindor tower though, it was a lot quieter than it had been at any point in the previous seven years.

"How was quidditch practice?" Hermione looked up as Ron and Harry sat down, "Did you find out who the new captain was?" she looked meaningfully at Harry, clearly expecting that it would have been offered to him.

"Katie's doing it temporarily," Harry answered her, "But she doesn't want the job so the new captain's going to be whoever performs best in the first match of the season. We've found out we're playing Slytherin and Malfoy's their new captain."

"Doesn't surprise me," Hermione said, returning to her work, "Who else were they going to choose? Those brooms his father bought really were a good investment it seems. Anyway I'm sure you'll get it Harry…I mean…" she looked up at Ron suddenly, as though she had forgotten that he too was on the team, "Not that, well, I just meant that Harry you've been on the team longer than anyone other than Katie so I just thought…" she trailed off, "Sorry Ron."

Ron smiled humourlessly, "Think nothing of it Hermione, I know exactly what you mean." He stood up suddenly, "You know what, I'm exhausted," he yawned, "Time for an early night, see you guys in the morning."

As she watched him leave Hermione grimaced, "I shouldn't have said that in front of him."

Harry frowned at her, "No you shouldn't but he shouldn't be so sensitive about everything."

XXXXXXX

When Ron reached the dormitory it was in semi darkness, the heavy drapes had been drawn against the last of the light and just a single candle was burning by Seamus' unmade bed. Seamus himself was sat hunched over with his head on his knees and did not seem to notice Ron's entrance.

Ron stood awkwardly in the doorway and was about to retreat when it suddenly hit him that maybe Seamus did want to be alone but that didn't necessarily mean being alone was doing him any good.

"Seamus?" The boy sat bolt upright in surprise.

"Oh hiya Ron, you gave me a fright. Didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Just wanted to get away from the common room for a bit. You doing the same?"

Seamus looked intensely grateful that Ron had enough tact not to mention the tear tracks on his cheeks. He smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm sure Dean's going all soppy over your sister right about now."

Ron frowned, "Yeah well he better watch it with her."

Seamus laughed a little, "You know he's terrified he'll wake up with you trying to kill him or something! He wouldn't hurt her, he really cares for her."

"I know," Ron said grudgingly, "But she's my little sister! I'm allowed to worry." He walked across and sat on Neville's bed next to Seamus'. "You're not feeling like a third wheel or anything are you mate?"

Seamus shook his head, "Nah, not really. Your sister's great but I just don't want to be with the two of them at the moment. They look so happy and then Dean remembers I'm there and starts looking guilty. He shouldn't, it's not his fault and I shouldn't be annoyed with them just for being happy together."

Ron looked at the floor, "You miss her a lot?"

Seamus didn't answer, simply pulled a photograph out from under his pillow and handed it to Ron, it was him and Lavender at the Yule Ball in their fourth year. "She really was very pretty," Ron smiled, "Never could work out what she was doing with you!"

Seamus tried to smile, "Must have been my Irish charm."

"Must have been." Ron passed the photograph back. "Seamus, are you going to be alright?"

"That's a different one, most people ask if I **am **alright."

"Of course you're not alright, you're a long way from alright, but I just want to know if you're handling things. I mean, if we can help we're all here for you, we just don't know what to do."

"That's ok, I will be alright eventually I suppose; it just doesn't feel like it sometimes." He sighed, "I feel awful moping around like this and worrying people, Neville's just getting on with things like he always does!"

Ron smiled, "Neville's not the type to want to bring attention to himself."

"Yeah but he's been through more than I have, I had no clue his parents were like that. He shouldn't have to deal with that, none of us should have to deal with this."

"No," Ron hesitated, "Harry's got so much to deal with and I do sympathise with him but I wish he'd stand back every once in a while to see that he's not alone."

"Harry's never going to do that, as far as he's concerned he has to do it all." Seamus shrugged, "But for heaven's sakes can we talk about something else for a while? I'm going to be bawling over that photograph again if we carry on like this!"

Ron laughed, "Can't have that. What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Oh, did they make you quidditch captain? With your head for strategy I'd have thought you'd have been a cert! Got five galleons riding on you actually!"

"You might want to withdraw your bet! The captain will be whoever performs best at the first match, so as Hermione kindly pointed out Harry's going to get it. But I don't mind, not sure I want it that much anyway."

Seamus snorted, "Liar!"

"I don't!" Ron insisted.

"Yeah, you do. Just think, you'd get to boss the head girl around! And quidditch captains get all the girls! Hermione won't remember Harry's name once she sees you holding the quidditch cup!"

"Shut up, Seamus!" Ron threw Neville's pillow at the laughing Irish boy, but he had to admit he'd put up with a lot to see the other boy laugh again.

XXXXXXX

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long waits between updates but I assure you it's all necessary at the moment. Hope you can stick with me. The next update won't be for at least the next two weeks because I'm going on holiday without an internet connection. It'd be great to come back to a load of reviews though, hint hint. :o)

Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I just own the plot. 

Review Responses:

Golden lass – thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it. I'll try to check out yours sometime but I'm rushed off my feet with stuff at the moment, as this late update will testify!

ElavielBlack – hehe, Druscilla certainly is a maneater! Glad you liked the chapter, my holiday wasn't wonderful due to non-stop rain but thanks for the good wishes anyway. I think Ron needs the occasional bost, everyone always forgets the poor dear. Thanks for reviewing!

Dark-Lady-Divinity – Ron rules, we all know it! Thanks for the review!

A Subtle Change

**Emphasis**  


Chapter 5 

"**Weasley!**" Percy was summoned from his office by a loud yell from down the corridor. It had been over a week since he had caught Remus Lupin hastily redressing in his boss' office and he hadn't been able to look the man in the eye since. His boss however seemed unconcerned by the incident.

Percy trotted down the corridor to her office and put his head around the door, "Yes, Professor Thornfield?"

The woman looked stressed and her hair was rumpled as though she had passed her hand through it many times that morning. She looked up at him and instantly ordered, "We're swapping lunches and whatever you have I hope it's high fat, high salt and through the roof in calories!"

Percy hid his amusement, "I've only got a salad."

"What! That's what I've got!" she groaned. "For future reference, Weasley, when we order something from the canteen you order something fatty and delicious and I order a salad and then we swap, ok?" she grinned mischievously, "You see that way I get to look like I'm sticking to a healthy diet, which I'd rather die than stick to, and you get to stay fit and healthy and in shape, which is how I prefer my staff to look."

Percy opened and closed his mouth looking for a response but was unable to come up with one.

"Weasley, stop impersonating a fish and go and get me a muffin from the canteen, triple chocolate if you please and if anyone asks it's for you."

"Yes, Professor, would you like my salad as well as your own if you're that hungry?" Percy asked dryly.

His boss was perfectly capable of recognising when she was being mocked, "I'm not that hungry, I'm just suffering from calorie withdrawal! That and the knowledge that the minister's junior assistant is roaming around my floor, and I think he's spying on me!" Her distressed and indignant tone sent Percy scrurrying in sympathy down to the ministry's canteen.

XXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later when Druscilla had eaten a muffin, a chocolate bar and her salad she was feeling far more benevolent towards the world. "Right, Percy, have you got that report on the American Ambassador ready yet?"

Her young employee nodded, "Yes Professor it's in my office, I'll just go and get it."

"Oh I'll come with you," she volunteered, "It'll give me a chance to walk off the muffin."

He grinned, "It's a thirty yard walk."

She shrugged and grinned back, "It's better than nothing." Druscilla led the way down the corridor and wandered into Percy's office, "Thanks for that muffin by the way." She paused and stared at his desk. "Percy, there's a rat sat on your desk. Did you know?"

"Scabbers!" Percy rushed across and picked the scruffy creature up, "I thought you were with Ron." He turned to Druscill and explained, "He was my pet rat, I gave him to my brother, Ron, years ago."

The woman looked a little dubious, being someone to whom one rat looked very much like another, "You sure it's him?"

"Yeah, he's lost a toe on his front paw and Oh…!" Percy exclaimed suddenly, "Oh he's lost his other front paw completely, the poor little thing. He must have been fighting with another rat or something."

"Poor little creature," Druscilla responded sympathetically, "Maybe you shouldn't send him back to your brother if this is how he looks after him."

Percy shook his head, "I can't keep him, Hermes tried to eat him once, that's why I gave him to Ron in the first place and he was supposed to keep him company at his first year of Hogwarts. I'll send him on to him, I remember how distraught Ron was once when he thought his friend's cat had eaten him. And look, he's bought him a little collar with a name tag on it, he must care about him."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I've always found that nothing says I love you like a collar, especially a leather one." Percy ignored Druscilla who continued by asking, "Why's he called Scabbers?"

"My twin brothers named him and it stuck to the point where he responded to that and nothing else, I always got the impression he didn't much like me."

"Percy, he's a rat." Druscilla began to wonder how far Percy's insecurities went.

Percy looked mildly embarrassed, "I know but all the same I just got the feeling he didn't. Seemed to like being with Ron better."

"Where'd you get him?" she asked.

"He found me, came up to me while I was reading in the back garden one day and just sat on my foot. After that he wouldn't go away and eventually I bought him a carry cage and moved him into the house. Poor creature didn't seem too good at feeding himself, he was awfully thin. Now he's come and found me again, it's quite sweet really."

Druscilla laughed, "Somehow I never saw you as the animal rescue type, then again you are rather attached to that owl of yours I suppose. Now, send him to your brother, give me that report and get on with some work would you."

"Ok," Percy handed her the report. "Want to go back to Hogwarts, Scabbers?"

The rat looked up at him with bright eyes and twitched its whiskers in what Percy took to be an affirmative. Druscilla decided she didn't need to watch her staff talk to rodents and retreated to her office to spend the afternoon having fun by tormenting the Minister for Magic.

XXXXXXX

Ron was becoming increasingly aware of a strain placed on his and Harry's friendship. After the first quidditch practice Ron had been annoyed at Hermione's remarks and Harry had been annoyed at Ron because Ron had taken exception to being dismissed out of hand by a girl who claimed to be one of his best friends but who had conveniently forgotten he existed.

Ron knew that their cooler than usual attitude with each other however was about a lot more than who was going to be quidditch captain. Ron certainly didn't want the position badly enough to risk their friendship, but Harry had been drawing away from both himself and Hermione since the end of the previous year. At first Ron had thought it was Sirius' death but he was coming to realise that what he and Seamus had said about Harry feeling the need to soldier on entirely alone was more likely to be the problem.

They were sat at the dinner table almost a week after the quidditch meeting when Hermes arrived with a note for Ron. Hermione was engrossed in a book and Harry was staring vacantly at his food in a worrying manner.

Ron soon saw that Hermes was followed by a pair of official looking ministry owls who were carrying a basket them. Confused, he read the note.

Ron,

I gave you Scabbers under the impression you would look after him and instead you lose him and don't tell me! How do I know this, I bet you're wondering? Well the poor little thing was in my office, though goodness knows how he got there! I've sent him to you in this basket, take better care of him this time, he's getting on and I know you didn't mean to neglect him but you ought to be more careful.

Love Percy.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Ron exclaimed after reading the note through twice to be absolutely certain he hadn't imagined its contents. He loosened the basket lid to peep inside. All he could see was a beam of light, coming through a rat-sized hole that had been nibbled in the side of the basket. "Oh Hell!" Ron swore loudly causing Hermione to look up from her book.

"Language, Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Percy!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "What's he done now?"

"Sent me Scabbers!" Ron threw up his hands in frustration, "And less of the 'what's he done now'!"

"Sent you Scabbers!" Hermione was suddenly less bothered by Ron's use of language.

"Are you joking!" Harry asked hopefully.

"NO! Says he found him in his office and decided to send him on to me in this basket, but it's empty he must have nibbled his way through!"

"Your brother's a basket case never mind anything else!" Harry retorted angrily.

"Don't say things like that about him!"

"Why the hell would he send us a murderer, even on the off chance he found one in his office!" Harry's voice was getting louder causing a few other Gryffindors to stare.

"Percy doesn't know! He thinks Scabbers is still my pet, I don't think anyone ever told him!" Ron replied.

"Excuse me gentlemen," McGonagall's voice came from behind them, "What on earth is all the fuss about?"

"Scabbers is loose in the school!" Ron explained.

"Who?" The Gryffindor head looked confused.

"Scabbers, my rat who turned out to not be a rat!" Ron was now getting some decidedly funny looks.

"Come with me, you three," McGonagall gestured to them to follow her and led them outside the Great Hall, waving Dumbledore across to them.

Snape accompanied Dumbledore and joined them in the entrance hall. "Headmaster, we have a problem, Mr Weasley says Pettigrew is loose in the school in his animagus form."

"How did this happen?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

Ron poured out the explanation, trying to keep Percy out of it as much as possible and explaining that his brother hadn't known what he was sending.

"When is somebody going to demonstrate the sense to tell your brother what he needs to know to prevent things like this!" Snape snapped viciously, clearly he was no more happy at the idea of Pettigrew running around the school than they were.

"Severus is quite right," McGonagall unexpectedly joined in, "If someone doesn't tell Percy these things it's no wonder we end up with this sort of mess on our hands, he could have handed Pettigrew over to the aurors if only he'd known!"

"Well, that will have to be dealt with later," Dumbledore smoothed over the beginnings of a joint Snape/McGonagall rant, "For the moment, I believe we should keep the students in the Great Hall and search the castle. Go back in you three and I will make an announcement. The students may have to stay put for the night."

It was at this point that Neville came running down the stairway nearby and stopped abruptly at seeing the group of students and Professors.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" Snape asked.

"I didn't feel well, I went for a lie down and fell asleep. I didn't mean to miss dinner, am I too late?"

"No, there's probably still food in there," McGonagall waved him in. "Neville, if you feel unwell or out of sorts or anything, you can come and talk to me you know."

Neville returned her smile unconvincingly and retreated into the Great Hall followed by Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Ron nudged his friend suddenly, "Are you alright, Neville?"

Neville turned to answer Ron but suddenly found himself alone, he glanced around but the other three had gone and goodness knew where. He sighed and went to sit down, "I'll live, thanks for asking even if you didn't stick around for the answer," he muttered to himself.

XXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione found themselves pulled into an alcove behind a tapestry just as they were about to enter the hall.

"Harry!" Hermione protested.

"Look, we need to find Pettigrew before he does whatever he was sent here to do, I've got the Marauders Map in my pocket and I say we go and look for him," Harry poured out.

"Harry, it'll be **you** he's here for!" Ron argued.

"I've dealt with him before," Harry said simply.

"Still…" Hermione trailed off at the stubborn look on Harry's face. "Alright, Harry, we'll do it your way."

"Don't we always?" Ron muttered, earning himself a glare from Hermione. "Well I'm sorry but I think this is a risky idea, obviously I'll come with you but I withhold the right to say I told you so!"

They waited for the teachers to pass back into the Great hall before slipping down the empty corridor. Harry pulled the map out of his pocket and they pored over it for a long time without finding anything. There were just so many people, even with most of the school at dinner there were a lot of students who had skipped the meal or already left the Hall and there was Filch wandering around with Mrs Norris. Eventually Hermione jabbed the map with her finger, "Got him!"

Pettigrew was on the floor where the entrance to the Gryffindor common room was but was moving fast away from it. "Right, let's get him!" Harry had drawn his wand.

They had to get across to the other side of the castle but they could see they were closing on the rat that seemed to be aiming for the third floor and the statue of the one-eyed witch. Harry was about to point out that this was the entrance to the passage out of the school when a voice called out, "Tarantallegra!"

Ron and Hermione whirled around as Harry found his legs begin to do their own demented tap dance.

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were stood behind them looking very pleased with themselves and trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, Potter, mistook you for the rat!" Malfoy sneered.

Hermione cast the counter curse. "What are you two doing out here, you're supposed to be in the Great Hall!" Hermione reverted into prefect mode.

"Actually, Granger, we were sent out to round up any remaining students who didn't turn up for dinner as Dumbledore's worried about some killer rat he's dreamed up or something whilst high on sherbet lemons," Draco's sneer was losing effect as he was trying not to laugh at the fury on Harry's face as Ron held him back from starting a fight.

"Yeah, McGonagall sent all the prefects out." Pansy gave a sly smile, "She wasn't too pleased when she couldn't find **you**, I don't think you're her favourite anymore, Granger!"

"Oh no! No, no, no! McGonagall's going to kill us!" Hermione came close to hyperventilating.

"Hopefully!" Pansy agreed.

"Out trying to play the hero again, Potter?" Draco didn't seem terribly interested at his girlfriend's baiting of Hermione.

"Out trying to scare the first years, Malfoy?" Harry responded, shrugging off Ron's warning hand on his arm.

"First years. You. Stray rats that have got Dumbledore running scared, I'm not fussy," Draco smirked.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley," Snape's silky voice cut across them before things could escalate further, "Let me guess, you thought that you were much more likely to catch the intruder than the members of staff? Of course you did, Potter, arrogant as ever I see."

Harry opened his mouth to speak only to find Ron stepping hard on his foot and muttering, "Don't make things worse!"

"We need to see the headmaster!" Harry insisted.

Snape simply sneered at them, "Why?"

"We just do!" Clearly this was not the right thing for Harry to have said and Snape instantly began to herd the five of them along to the Great Hall.

"You will go the Great Hall and wait there until the staff are satisfied it is safe, do you understand?"

"Problem, Severus?" Harry was relieved to see his head of house walking towards them. "There you three are, you were told to wait in the Great hall!" she scolded.

"Professor, we have to talk to you, it's urgent!" Harry cut in.

McGonagall glanced at Snape who seemed to receive a silent communication to take Draco and Pansy back to the hall and out of hearing range.

Harry showed her the map, "Pettigrew's heading for the secret passage on the third floor behind the one eyed witch statue."

To her credit McGonagall showed no surprise at the sight of the Maruaders Map, clearly Dumbledore had filled her in about it. "I'll need to borrow this Mr Potter," the professor took the map from Harry before he could protest, "Though frankly confiscate would be a better word in the circumstances! Get back to the Great Hall and do it now! The other Order members are arriving as we speak and they will go after Pettigrew. Go!" she shooed them down the corridor.

XXXXXXX

Harry wasn't at all keen on the idea of simply going back to the Great Hall to wait with the rest of the students but Ron and Hermione were insistent, Hermione spending most of the way there regaling them in a horrified tone about the disappointed look she swore she'd seen in McGonagall's eyes. Ron was mostly trying to block this out. He was also trying to block out Harry's complaints over the loss of the Marauder's Map. Frankly Ron thought if he was daft enough to show it to their head of house he should expect it to get confiscated.

They slipped back into the hall almost unnoticed because a lot of students were milling around between house tables exchanging rumours about what was happening.

"You're back then." A disinterested voice caught Ron's attention as he reclaimed his seat at the Gryffindor table, still trying not to listen to Harry and Hermione – neither of whom had ceased complaining or worrying. Though neither of them seemed to be worrying about the fact there was a Death Eater running around the school, oh no they both had much bigger concerns than that!

Ron turned to see it was Neville who'd spoken. "Yeah." He felt a twinge of guilt for not being around to hear the boy's response to his earlier enquiry about how he was. "How are you, I didn't catch your answer before."

Neville shrugged, "Fine."

"Really?"

Neville gave him a small smile, "I got a letter from my gran this morning, she sounds better than she has in a while so I feel better about leaving her."

Ron grinned, "That's really good, Neville, I'm glad."

"Well, thanks for asking."

"No problem."

Ron was about to turn to Harry and Hermione and inform them that neither one of them was listening to the other and no one else was either so they might as well be quiet, when Dumbledore stood and called for quiet, sending everyone scurrying back to their seats.

"I am sorry you have been confined in here but it was necessary, there was someone loose within the school who could have posed a threat to you, however they have gone so do not worry unnecessarily. They managed to evade capture but the circumstances which allowed them access to the school will not be allowed to happen again. You may all return to your dormitories now and I would just request that you spend the evening in your common rooms just to be on the safe side. You may leave."

The students began to file out noisily.

"Isn't he going to talk to me?" Harry watched in frustration as Dumbledore left the hall with Professor Snape. "Someone came into this school, probably to kill me and he doesn't even tell me what's happened! How on earth could they fail to catch him!"

"He was probably off the edge of the map before they could get to him and searching for one rat in Hogsmeade, which seemed to be where he was aiming for, would be just about impossible," Hermione pointed out.

Harry didn't look convinced and strode moodily out of the hall, Hermione hurrying after him so as not to be seen as dawdling by any of the teachers. Ron fell into step with Neville, though neither of them spoke until they reached the portrait hole.

Finally Neville's curiosity got the better of him, "So what was all that about?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Hermione had been waiting on the other side of the portrait hole. "Harry's gone up to the dormitory, Ron, and I'm going to go and get some homework done, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, night, Hermione." Ron turned to Neville, "You remember Scabbers?"

"Your rat?"

"Yeah. Well it turned out he was an animagus and an informant for You-Know-Who before he fell. He escaped and returned to You-Know-Who in our third year and helped to restore him to his power and tonight he got loose in the school but they didn't catch him."

To his credit Neville didn't laugh at the preposterous sounding story, then again there had been many more preposterous stories involving Ron and Harry. The shorter boy frowned suddenly, "A rat?"

Ron nodded, "Yes."

Neville paled, "Before I came down to dinner I saw a rat in our dormitory. On Harry's bedside table."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Ron shouted "Hell!" and they both bolted for the stairs.

The two boys broke into a run and chased up the stairs. Upon reaching the dormitory though there seemed to be nothing to worry about. Harry was sat on his bed and Seamus was rooting through his trunk.

"Harry, Neville thinks he saw Pettigrew in here," Ron was still concerned.

"Well I saw a rat anyway," Neville said uncertainly.

Harry however wasn't paying attention but was staring at something lying on his bedside table. "What's this?" Harry put out a hand to pick up the small blue collar which was lying there until Neville suddenly grabbed his arm. "What?" Harry asked in surprise.

"That's where I saw the rat!" Neville said.

"So?" Harry frowned.

"So that looks like a rat collar?" Neville was beginning to sound impatient.

"So?" Harry repeated.

"So what if it's been left there on purpose for you to pick up! We don't know what it could do, we should not touch it and get McGonagall!" Neville insisted.

Harry shrugged, "Alright, but it doesn't look that dangerous to me."

Seamus was looking confused and had withdrawn his head from his trunk, "What are you all on about now?"

"They'll explain," Ron said, "I'm going to get McGonagall."

Ron raced down the stairs and through the common room, diving through the portrait hole and sprinting down the corridor towards McGonagall's office. Upon reaching the door he flung it open, revealing Snape and McGonagall deep in conversation.

"Mr Weasley," the potions master was the first to recover his shock, "What do you think you're doing!" Without giving Ron time to speak he smirked at the Gryffindor Head of House, "Your students really do have appalling manners."

"Mr Weasley, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked sternly, ignoring her colleague's jibe.

Ron's story tumbled out in a rush of disconnected words but his head of house seemed to understand and shooed him from the office and towards Gryffindor tower.

Snape followed them out into the corridor, "I will go and speak to Professor Dumbledore about this."

McGonagall nodded and continued after Ron.

XXXXXXX

Up in the dormitory Seamus and Dean had been filled in on the details regarding Scabbers by the time McGonagall and Ron appeared, having greatly surprised the common room first. The sight of their head of house suddenly appearing in the tower had sent many students into a frenzy of supposed activity with guilty expressions on their faces.

"Where is it?" the transfigurations teacher asked immediately.

Ron pointed to the cabinet beside Harry's bed.

McGonagall ran her wand over the collar and paled, "It's a portkey. Set for activation by your touch it looks like, Potter, and Mr Weasley tells me you nearly picked this up!"

Harry nodded dumbly, "Where would I have ended up?"

"At the Dark Lord's feet most likely!" his head of house snapped in worry, "I'll talk to Severus and see what he knows. Thank heaven Mr Longbottom had the sense to stop you picking that thing up!"

Neville ducked his head at the praise and so missed the approving glance his head of house sent his way. "That was good thinking, Neville."

The professor cast a charm on the collar and carried it from the room.

The five boys looked at each other in shock. The seemingly simple plan had very nearly succeeded where others had failed. Harry looked torn between shock and fury and Ron sat down heavily on the nearest bed. "Bloody hell!" he swore.

XXXXXXX

The teachers remained in conference until late that night, eventually dispersing to their rooms until the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin were left alone.

"What a day!" Minerva sat down gratefully in the comfortable armchair Dumbledore had just vacated.

"Indeed." Severus agreed, passing her a cup of tea

"That was a close one, Severus. Too close."

"Yes, and who knew Longbottom had his uses!" the man smirked.

"Severus!" Minerva chastised, but with a smile at seeing that there was more humour than malice in his words. She had noticed that his attitude towards her student had improved subtly since the death of the boy's parents.

"It's alright, I do realise your house in general lacks both purpose and common sense, not to mention intelligence, so I don't expect wonders from them."

"Severus, you'll be laughing on the other side of your face when you lose the quidditch game next week!" she warned him.

"Alright, why don't we bet on the quidditch game? Put your money where your mouth is, Minerva. Twenty galleons says Draco gets the snitch before Potter."

"Alright, so you wager twenty galleons on Slytherin to win," McGonagall agreed.

"No, I said for Draco to catch the snitch," he corrected her.

"It'll be the same thing, whoever catches it is bound to win," she objected.

"Minerva, don't argue with me."

"Fine, Severus, whatever you say," the woman sighed in exasperation but after all it wasn't as though her money was in any danger.

XXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry this was so late but I've been rushed off my feet with all sorts and I've been having some internet connection problems as well! Anyway hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to post! Next chapter's about Percy after his little hiccup in this one! lol! Also there's another encounter between Remus and Druscilla. I'll post soon. Please tell me what you think and reassure me that there's anyone still out there:o)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and Druscilla Thornfield. 

Review Responses:

ElavielBlack – Yay, I got a Squee! I love those! Thanks for the review but don't blame Percy too much after all nobody had actually told him about Pettigrew. :o)

Dark-Lady-Devinity – Harry doesn't need a dumb potion, he was just born that way, lol! Sorry, not a Harry fan! Hehehe! People do in fact have to start filling Percy in, but they're about to twig about that. Thanks for the review!

Golden Lass – Thanks for the suggestion but the story's pretty much plotted out right to the end so it would have required a major rework to do that, interesting idea though. I'll try to get round to looking at your fics when I get the time. Thanks for reviewing! 

Cooldot – Yay, I'm so pleased you're still reading! I noticed you hadn't been around for a while and I was missing the lovely long reviews you leave me! I'm glad you like the way this is heading! I agree entirely with your assessment of people not telling Percy things and how if it weren't for them this whole mess wouldn't have happened but not everyone may see it that way. Harry vs. Draco's always fun, I loved writing the upcoming quidditch match and next chapter you get to see why. I love Ron too and I think he gets to do some cool stuff in this so hopefully it'll come across well. Neville's supposed to be acting a little oddly, he's still Neville but he's been through a horrible experience and it's taken it's toll for the moment. As for Dru and Remus, just wait and see. ;o) There was so not enough Percy in book 6! And I agree with you, I don't believe Snape is evil! To me it just doesn't make sense. Thanks for the lovely review! Oh and I don't think the site will let you type in URLs, addresses never show up.

honestiago – Thanks my friend, I think heroic Ron is something the whole world could use! See, I finally updated! Thanks as always for reviewing!

Kathy – Glad you liked it so much! Personally, I always have an urge to smack sense into Harry! Lol! Hehehe, the bet's outcome becomes apparent in the chapter after this and I think that if nothing else people will find it interesting! Thanks for reviewing!

A Subtle Change

**Emphasis**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 6

The fallout from the 'pettigrew incident', as Moody had termed it, was mostly directed at Percy and came both from his family and the Order of the Phoenix members, plus his crazed employer who was busily developing various conspiracy theories surrounding the incident.

An Order meeting had been called for the evening after the rat had made it's visit to Hogwarts, due to Dumbledore having held an emergency staff meeting the previous night and so being unable to call the Order together.

Percy had arrived home from work on the day of the incident well past midnight, having spent the day chasing up a report from The Department of Magical Games and Sports. From what he could tell the employees in that department spent much of their time tossing a quaffle back and forth and arguing with the American ministry about whether Quidditch was superior to Quodpot. That of course was when they made it into work at all and weren't busy charging quidditch games to their expenses accounts under the dubious heading of 'field research'. When they finally settled down enough to write their reports they were often past their deadlines and written late at night while someone stood over them and forced them to concentrate. Due to this it was not until the following morning that Percy found out exactly how much trouble he had inadvertently caused.

"Percy, dear, there you are. We wanted to talk to you last night," his mother said the moment he entered the kitchen the next morning.

"Sorry, issues with reports at the ministry." Percy refrained from regaling them with the whole story, deciding he'd heard quite enough about it himself.

"Percy," his father spoke from his seat at the table, looking serious, "Did you send Scabbers to Ron at Hogwarts yesterday?"

"Oh yes," Percy had all but forgotten about the rat in his annoyance over spending his afternoon and evening chasing up reports from annoying quidditch obsessives. "Poor little creature turned up in my office, goodness knows how. I wish Ron would take better care of him."

Arthur sighed, "There's something you might want to know about that rat."

"What's that then?" Percy asked, not expecting anything terribly interesting.

"He's not a rat. He's an animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

Having had far too little sleep to register his father's statement properly Percy merely asked, "Isn't he the one who was killed by Sirius Black? Friend of the Potters, went after Black when he found out what had happened and was killed by Black along with thirteen muggles. Awarded a posthumous Order of Merlin, first class."

"Right, that's him yes," Arthur's amazement had never ceased when it came to his son's ability to reel off all manner of information most people couldn't care less about, "But Pettigrew didn't die that day and Black didn't kill those muggles. Percy, did you not even know Sirius was innocent?" Arthur asked in clear surprise.

"He is? I mean was?" Percy was looked deeply confused.

"Yes, Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keeper, he betrayed them to Voldemort and when Black found out what he'd done and caught up with him he faked his own death and framed Sirius," Arthur was well aware that this was sounding like a somewhat unlikely tale.

"Then he lived as my pet rat?" Percy asked sceptically.

"Odd and disturbing as it may sound, yes," Charlie said from the doorway, stifling a yawn and shuffling towards the large pot of tea which stood on the table.

"My rat was a murderer and an informant for Voldemort!" Percy finally seemed to take the idea in.

"I'm afraid so." Arthur nodded.

"But, but…I talked to him, told him things!"

"Like what?" Arthur asked in concern.

Percy coloured in embarrassment, "Well about Penelope and me."

Charlie laughed suddenly, "Percy, I don't think the Dark Lord's too interested in your teenage romance with the Ravenclaw prefect!"

"Still!" Percy looked indignant before suddenly glancing back at his father in horror, "I sent him to Hogwarts! I sent him to **Ron**!"

"It's alright, you missed the excitement yesterday, he was stopped before he could do anything but he still managed to escape unfortunately," Charlie informed his brother.

"Oh God, I could have ruined everything!" Percy sank into a seat at the table next to Charlie.

"It's not your fault Perce, I think we all just assumed you knew," Charlie shrugged.

"Knew! How would I know! Nobody told me!" anger began to edge into his voice.

"I'm sorry, Percy, it just slipped my mind," his father said tiredly, "Dumbledore's called an Order meeting for tonight and we're going to make sure there's nothing else that you or anyone else needs to know that they don't at present."

His father's clear weariness wiped away Percy's anger in an instant. "What time's the meeting?"

"Eight O'clock, Grimmauld Place as usual. Oh, and if you could tell Professor Thornfield that there may a breach of security in her department that would be helpful," Arthur smiled ruefully.

"She's going to have a fit!" Percy predicted. "She was there when I found him."

"Well you'd better fill her in on what's going on," Arthur said, not envying his son that task.

Percy nodded weakly, not at all looking forward to that conversation. He suffered his mother's fussing over his breakfast for half an hour before deciding that putting off talking to Druscilla was only going to make things worse, that and give his mother too much time to make a fuss of him.

Having arrived at work a little later than usual but still earlier than he needed to be, Percy went immediately to his employer's office and knocked a little nervously on her door before entering cautiously.

The woman glanced up and smiled, "Good Morning, Percy."

"Good morning, Professor. I was wondering if I could have a word?"

"Of course, have a seat," she gestured to a chair and Percy sat down.

"Well," Percy gave an apologetic grin, "It's about that rat I found yesterday."

It took more than half an hour before Percy had managed to explain the whole story to a deeply bewildered Druscilla who was torn between the idea that her assistant had been inhaling cauldron fumes and that, despite all likelihood, he was telling a joke. Eventually however she was persuaded that the rat really had been a murderer and death eater informant and was left trying to address the uncomfortable issue of how he came to be roaming loose in the ministry, more to the point on her floor.

"Professor, he could have had help getting in," Percy suggested.

"That is unfortunately what I was thinking and I don't like the idea one little bit!" She sighed and rested her chin on her hand, "I have been noticing that information, supposed to be confidential, has been leaking from this department, I just haven't been able to put my finger on where it's leaking from. This however suggests things are much worse than someone simply spying on us for Fudge, this suggests we have a traitor in our midst, someone who's selling us out to Voldemort!"

"Who would do that!"

"Plenty of people, Percy. They'd do it through fear, or greed, or even stupidity. Look at the mess Bagman caused during the last war by simply talking to an old family friend!"

"This doesn't look like an accident though," Percy pointed out.

"No, you're right. Whoever's doing this is doing it with the intention of aiding Voldemort." She ran a hand distractedly through her hair. "This is just bloody wonderful!"

"Well did you have any ideas about who was leaking information?"

"Yes, I did and as they were snooping around this floor yesterday I'd say that right now they're a pretty likely suspect. Trust Fudge to go and hire himself an assistant who's working for the other side!"

"You think the Minister's junior assistant did this!" Percy was shocked.

"You don't?" Druscilla asked.

"Well I could believe that he was spying on **you** but he seems so loyal to Fudge!"

"So did you," she pointed out, "Until you started back chatting him over werewolf rights and defending your father and what not. For goodness sake Weasley whoever this person is they're not going to have Death Eater Informant stencilled across their chest!

"Yes, Professor, I'm sorry."

"Talk to the Order tonight, tell them I'll hold some sort of investigation here as quietly as possible. Don't mention the minister's assistant yet, I don't want to get him in that much trouble if it's not true!"

"Yes Professor." Percy nodded and gratefully retreated, simply pleased that his boss hadn't reproached him for his blunder in what he done in sending Pettigrew to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXX

The Order, by the looks they were giving him that night, were less willing to allow the issue of Percy accidentally mailing a mass murder to Hogwarts to drop. Percy couldn't really blame them but he was slightly annoyed that no one seemed to have had the decency to apologise for not telling him the truth about his rat.

The Order did have the decency not to vocalise any ill will towards Percy, though that could have had something to do with the glares Charlie shot anyone who even looked at his brother funny. Percy was embarrassed but pleased by this, but was perhaps even more pleased to see Bill doing the same thing. The two brothers had been slowly mending their relationship after years of mutual resentment and coldness. Bill was still capable of demonstrating impatience with his younger brother but his attitude had in general improved and he had in fact become surprisingly protective of him.

Percy was rather put in the spotlight by Dumbledore who made it very clear that he did not consider the young man to be to blame for what had occurred and that it was all simply a near disastrous breakdown of communications within the Order.

After Percy explained the situation at the ministry and what Druscilla had said Dumbledore instantly turned to Remus Lupin.

"Remus, perhaps you should go and talk to her about this?" the headmaster suggested, "She knows you and your presence in her office can be easily explained by the werewolf rights she's campaigning about."

The man nodded, "I'll go and try. However if she thinks ministry security is compromised then she may not be too willing to talk."

"That was part of my reason for asking **you** to go, Remus, she seems to trust you and gaining Druscilla Thornfield's trust is not an easy thing to do, in fact I would say that of the people in this room there is only yourself, Arthur and Percy who have managed it and Arthur can't be seen to be interfering at the ministry. You are outside of Fudge's jurisdiction so even if he gets suspicious there will be nothing he can do."

"She trusts Kingsley!" Tonks gestured to the older auror sat across from her.

"No," Kingsley shook his head thoughtfully, "She likes me and we get along with I think a substantial amount of mutual respect but I doubt very much that she trusts me. Indeed she may only trust Remus in so far as she can see no motive he would have for betraying her in any way."

"Oh I'm sure there's more to it than that," Dumbledore smiled.

Remus shrugged his shoulders, "Well I'll go and try. Nothing to lose by it I suppose." _Except my dignity,_ he added mentally, remembering their last encounter where the woman had succeeded in half undressing him in her office without him being able to work out quite how it had happened.

XXXXXXX

Upon arriving at the ministry the next morning Remus made his way directly to Druscilla's office, deciding not to disturb Percy by going to see him first.

Her office door was open but seeing she was talking to a young man Remus was going to leave so as not to disturb her but in noting her behaviour he leaned against the doorframe to watch her at work.

Druscilla was oblivious to Remus' presence at first as she was rather preoccupied with the man in her office, he was in fact the person responsible for reporting security situations to Fudge and she knew very well that if she randomly began monitoring fireplaces he would be the person who would alert the minister to her behaviour.

Druscilla leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, her short skirt riding up to mid-thigh length. She allowed a hand to drop to her lap, her fingers idly tracing patterns on her exposed leg. "Now, Dave," her voice was low and seductive, promising all sorts of indiscretions without actually promising anything, "I'm sure we can sort this out between us. No need to bother poor Cornelius, he's so over worked right now and I'm keen to help in **any** way I can." With these last words she slipped her tailored jacket from her slender shoulders, allowing it to slide down her back, revealing the crimson silk blouse, well fitting and low cut at the neck.

Dave swallowed nervously and seemed not to know where to look. Druscilla looked up and caught Remus' eye, batting an eyelid in a playful wink. Remus rolled his eyes in response. Dave had no idea Druscilla wasn't giving him her full attention and he was certainly giving her his.

"Well, quite, Professor Thornfield, why don't I leave this in your capable hands."

"You know, I think that's a splendid idea! I'd never have thought of it myself but you're quite right as it happens, this **is** best left to me." She gave him a brilliant smile and stood to indicate the meeting was over. Dave followed suite and followed her as she sashayed towards the door. At the doorway she grinned at Remus before turning to Dave and extending a perfectly manicured hand. She shook his hand firmly, "I'm glad we had this chat."

Dave, looking dazed, stumbled out into the corridor and away, giving the woman several backward glances.

Remus wasn't sure whether to be amused or not, "Wiped your feet on yet another young man?" he asked.

Druscilla gestured him into the office and grinned again, "Now is not a good time to be a man. They don't know what to do with women anymore, they're not sure whether to worship us or fight us and so for the most part they've settled on fearing us. It's great! If you're a woman that is. So yes, Remus, I use a certain amount of sex appeal to get what I want but if I walk all over men it's only because they keep lying down in my path."

Remus chuckled, "Not something you've ever objected to, I'm sure."

She raised her eyebrows, red lips curling into a self-satisfied smirk, "Well, maybe not."

He shook his head, "I feel sorry for the men you work with."

"Oh so do I, the poor dears seem to be running around like headless chickens whenever I see them."

"Can't think why," he said in amusement.

She grinned, "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I was sent by the Order to speak with you about the possibility of a security leak here at the ministry."

"Well there's plenty of those, only normally they're nothing too serious and it's the Daily Prophet they're leaking to. However this time we seem to have a very serious problem. I spoke to Kingsley Shacklebolt the other day and he said that either the Death Eaters are getting to know the way we operate or they're being told what we're going to do before we do it, because they're getting harder to fight off."

Remus had heard Kingsley voice the same concerns previously and nodded in understanding, "And things now look worse because of the Pettigrew thing."

"Precisely. He must have had help getting in here and that means we have someone here working against us from within which is never a pleasant prospect. Personally I'd rather deal with another idiot like Bagman, even though they can cause more trouble in the long run, they're worse at covering their tracks because they don't realise they're doing anything wrong and that does make them easier to spot," Druscilla responded.

"Do you know who the traitor is?" Remus asked.

She frowned, "I've got my suspicions."

"Who's that?"

Druscilla bit her lip uncertainly, "If I'm wrong, and I admit I could be, and this gets around it will finish his career and little as I like the guy I don't want to do that to him by mistake."

"Meaning you'd do it on purpose?" Remus joked.

Druscilla didn't return his smile, "If need be."

Remus thought at first it could be a joke but her eyes showed a mind made up and a determination that she would do what she considered necessary. "So, who is this?" he asked.

"The minister's junior assistant, his name's Stephen Meadows."

"Why him?"

"I'm just suspicious of him and I'm not sure if it's just because I despise him, but I have to say he **was** up here with that brainless blonde secretary of his when that rat appeared and he's always sniffing around."

Remus frowned, "Is there a way you can keep an eye on him?"

"Well, maybe. I need to set up an observation spell on his fireplace, he's also one of the few members of the ministry to have their own fireplace with access to the floo network. Even **I** don't have one of those in my office."

"Jealous?" he grinned.

"No! Anyway, I was dealing with that guy from the auror's office when you arrived and we seem to have come to an agreement whereby he isn't going to report me to Fudge for monitoring the floo activity of his assistant."

"Oh, so that's who you were turning on the charm for?"

She smirked, "Jealous?"

Remus shook his head with an amused smile, "I'm afraid not."

She laughed but something in her expression indicated displeasure that Remus didn't fall at her feet like the other men she knew.

"Anyway," she rose to her feet, "I have a meeting with Fudge in half an hour and I want to get there early so as to catch him unprepared. I suppose I'll see you again soon?"

"I expect so," Remus nodded politely before taking his leave of her to return to Grimauld Place and dwell on her theory.

XXXXXXX

That night the Order met yet again and Remus reported back what he had gathered, which was really not much more than Percy had already told them but he was grateful he could at least confirm she was doing something to investigate the issue.

Dumbledore listened during his report with an intense look in his twinkling eyes. When Remus had finished he nodded slowly, "Well I think it's about time we extend an invitation to join us to Professor Thornfield. She has already implied to you that she would be willing to help, hasn't she, Percy?"

"Yes, when she offered me the job and made it clear that she knew about my involvement with the Order she seemed to suggest she would be willing to be of some assistance."

"Very good. In that case I think you and Remus should go and formally invite her to join us."

"Me, headmaster?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Yes, Remus, she likes you and I think the invitation would sound best coming from you rather than from me, as meetings between myself and her would be closely monitored by various people."

"Very well then, headmaster."

"It might be best to give it a few days before speaking with her. She's very stressed out about the Pettigrew thing. Perhaps one morning next week?" Percy suggested.

"Suits me," Remus nodded, "Just tell me when you're both free and I'll be there."

"Are we sure about this?" Tonks voiced the concerns of various other Order members. "She's very, well no offence to anyone but she's very Slytherin. You know, very ambitious and all that."

Kingsley shook his head, "I believe she can be trusted, she has never acted against the interests of the wizarding community and she has spoken up for many worthy causes which did not make her popular."

"I agree," Arthur Weasley put in, "She's good at her job and she's a good person at heart I think."

Even Moody nodded and Severus raised his head and spoke, "If she is as I remember her then she would be an asset to us, **if** you can get her to join." He looked at Remus as he said this and there seemed to be a challenge in his voice.

Remus smiled, "I'm sure I can persuade her."

XXXXXXX

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took a while to post! Hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for all the continuing reviews, I love them all! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Next time it's the quidditch match.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff JK doesn't. 

Review Responses:

Golden Lass - thanks for reviewing!

Dark-Lady-Devinity - Next chapter's here, sorry for the wait, thanks for the review!

honest iago - I know you're going to love the first part of this chapter! Thanks as ever for the review!

Cooldot - People do in fact need to start telling Percy things and hopefuly they've learnt their lesson! I'm so glad you like Dru! I love writing her and I was hoping everyone else would like her too! She's here again in this chapter being just as frank as ever! lol! Hope you enjoy the quidditch. What did you think of GoF? I liked it, possibly noit as much as PoA but still really cool I thought. Thanks for reviewing!

Aries Zodiac - Glad you liked the boggart incident it 2was great fun to write! Thanks for the review!

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait you've had for this, I couldn't post over Christmas because the only computer I had access to that was internet capable had a virus and couldn't be used, if it's any consolation I have been able to keep writing on my laptop so I'm a fair way ahead of myself at the moment. This is a very long chapter though so hopefully it'll help make up for the wait.

A Subtle Change Chapter 7 

Having fixed a date and time for him and Percy to speak to Druscilla, Remus found himself at the ministry early one morning. In the lift he started a conversation with the man he was travelling with, who had given him an odd look when he had stated which floor he wanted. The man was probably in his late twenties but he had a harassed look about him.

"So who are you here to see?" the man asked.

"Professor Thornfield," Remus replied.

"Oh, are you another new secretary?"

"No, why would she need a new secretary?" Remus asked in confusion, "I met her secretary just the other day, what happened?"

"Oh they never last long. I held the position once." The man spoke quietly as though recalling something he would rather forget.

"Why don't they last long?" Remus asked curiously.

The man shuddered slightly and shook his head, saying in a near whisper, "We don't speak of that."

Deeply puzzled, Remus continued on his way as the lift came to a halt at his floor. He was conscious of being rather late and tried to drag his mind back to the important issue. He rounded a corner in a hurry only to walk directly into what looked like a walking pile of files and parchment but turned out to be a startled Percy, Remus saw as he looked up from where he had landed on the floor covered in pieces of parchment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Remus!" Percy bent to pick up his paperwork and soft laughter came from down the corridor followed by footsteps, muffled by the plush carpet.

Druscilla Thornfield loomed over him suddenly, "Hello Remus, nice to see you again," she smiled, clearly amused.

_Damn_, Remus thought, this was never going to change the embarrassingly foolish impression he'd made the last time she'd seen him. "I'm fine," he waved off Percy's continued apologies and concern.

Druscilla watched as he got to his feet and dusted himself off, helping Percy pick up the last of the papers. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks," he assured her.

"Sure you don't want to take your clothes off and let me have a look?" she raised an eyebrow.

Remus grinned at seeing Percy blush a deep scarlet, feeling more confident at seeing someone more ruffled than himself by the situation. "Well, maybe later. I came to talk to you about the Order."

She raised her eyebrows, "We could do both at the same time."

"Percy was supposed to be in the meeting as well."

"Oh, he won't mind, will you, Perce?"

Percy gave them a flustered look, "I don't think this sort of conversation is very proper for these surroundings, or really any surroundings."

Druscilla laughed, "Pity. Anyway, I suppose you two better come into my office."

The first thing Remus noticed about Druscilla's office that day was that though every other ministry window was showing a thunderstorm of horrific proportions her window showed a light spring shower. She saw where he looking and smiled, "It's a good idea to stay on the good side of the weather regulation department's people," she winked, "Even when everyone else gets hurricanes my weather stays relatively fine." She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk, "Have a seat, both of you."

Percy and Remus sat on the somewhat uncomfortable wooden seats whereas she relaxed in a large squashy leather armchair which put her higher than them. This was a woman who liked to remind people who was in charge.

"We're here to extend an invitation from Dumbledore," Remus began, "You know of course about the Order of the Phoenix."

"Of course," she nodded.

"Well Dumbledore has asked me to invite you to join it."

"No, thank you."

"I'm sorry?" Remus wasn't entirely sure he'd heard her correctly.

"No, thank you," she repeated. "I'm a member of too many obscure societies as it is, just the other week I ended up at a fundraiser for the Society for the Protection of Pogrebins and goodness knows what possessed me to join that, I was almost killed by a Pogrebin as a small child."

"I don't think you quite understand what the Order is, it's not so much a society…"

"More a last desperate defence against a rising Dark Lord?" she interrupted Remus in a dry tone.

"Yes." Remus didn't know how else to respond.

"I'm not interested. If I want to do something to obstruct Voldemort I **do** work for the Ministry," she reminded him unnecessarily.

"Without meaning to sound offensive, the Ministry…"

"Is run by fools," she interrupted him again, "Yes I know that but I don't feel the need to join this group of yours."

"Druscilla, we really would value your help," Remus pressed, "The Ministry isn't doing very well when it comes to fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

Her usually warm voice turned instantly to ice, "Well I'll just go and tell that to the aurors downstairs, twelve of whom have been killed in the last month, **most** careless of them."

"I didn't mean that it was the ministry workers that were doing anything wrong. I meant that the ministry lacks the strength of leadership required to come up with a comprehensive strategy to fight Voldemort," Remus attempted to smooth things over.

She gave a humourless smile, "As one of the leaders of the Ministry I'm going to take that as an insult."

Remus shrugged, growing tired of walking on eggshells, "It wasn't intended as one."

"It better not have been or you'll be invited to leave." Her voice had not thawed even a degree.

"Perhaps I should leave and give you some time to think it over," Remus suggested, "But whatever you say I have a feeling you'll join us eventually."

"No," she replied emphatically, "I don't think I will be doing that."

"Yes you will," he smiled, "I can tell." Remus nodded politely to her, "Good day, Druscilla."

Druscilla Thornfield was left spluttering in annoyance as he left her office, "Weasley!"

"Yes?" Percy had remained quiet in hopes of staying out of trouble and thinking Remus could convince her better than he could.

"Why did you let him in here?"

"Actually you invited both of us in," Percy reminded her.

"Well if he comes to see me again throw him out! And why are you still in here? Don't I employ you to do something? Like manage a department you are currently not managing due to being sat in my office."

"Yes, Professor Thornfield, I'll just be going then." Percy beat a hasty retreat, glad that it wasn't him that had tried to convince her.

XXXXXXX

At Hogwarts the day of the first quidditch match of the season dawned brightly. Ron rolled out of bed far earlier than usual, he had had little sleep the previous night, worrying about the day's match. After his victory at the end of the previous year he had been feeling more confidant about his abilities but the added element of competition in this particular game had left him more nervous than ever.

After his conversation with Seamus he had admitted to himself that he would very much like the position of team captain and had taken to practicing harder than ever. The knowledge that he was going up against his best friend though was disquieting, firstly because of the personal competition, and Ron hated competing with Harry, and secondly because Harry had been the youngest seeker Hogwarts had seen in a century and there was no way he wasn't going to win. There was also the added factor that Ginny had been practising just as hard and was determined to take a shot at the position herself.

His sister was the only other person at the Gryffindor table when Ron came down to breakfast. The hall was mostly deserted, a few Ravenclaws were chatting at one end of their table and a solitary Hufflepuff seventh year was reading the Daily Prophet at her table. The Slytherin quidditch team were mostly yet to surface but Draco was poring over a quidditch diagram and appeared to be trying to explain it to a very bored looking Pansy Parkinson who was far more interested in her magazine but was nodding and smiling in what she appeared to think were the right places.

Dumbledore was sat at the staff table with Snape and McGonagall, the latter of whom smiled across at Ron in an encouraging way as he sat next to his sister.

"Hi, Ron."

"Hey, Gin. You couldn't sleep any longer either?"

"No. I'm not expecting to get the captain's job or anything but I want to give Harry a run for his money for once!"

"Technically, that's Malfoy's job," Ron pointed out.

"No," Ginny objected, "Today that's our job. Though admittedly it'll be easier if Malfoy can actually get the snitch!"

"True."

"Look, Ron, I just want to say good luck and may the best Weasley win!" she extended a hand and Ron shook it with a grin.

"You're on, Ginny, we may not be able to win but we'll give Harry a good run for his money!"

"Definitely!" she agreed before loading her plate with bacon.

The team were all assembled soon with Katie giving last minute instructions. They were about to leave when the post arrived and Hermes swooped over to where Ron and Ginny were sitting. The note was short but encouraging with the whole family wishing them luck for the up-coming match.

It was with his family's encouraging words still ringing in his ears that Ron walked out onto the pitch half an hour later. The whole school had assembled to watch and both teams looked well trained and determined to win. It was strange to see Malfoy step up to shake Katie's hand but it all seemed amicable enough as they exchanged nods and Madame Hooch blew the starting whistle and threw the quaffle into the air.

Ginny was the first in possession, passing swiftly to Katie while Harry and Malfoy both swooped up and began circling the pitch. Ron positioned himself in front of the goal posts flying back and forth, keeping an eye on the game.

"And they're off!" Lee Jordan's replacement commentator was a seventh year Slytherin girl who seemed to have got the job by beating off all competition, literally. "Chaser Weasley in possession for Gryffindor, passes almost instantly to temporary captain Bell! Added element of fun to this match in that the most successful Gryffindor player (or should I say the one still actually on their broom at the end!) gets to be their new captain as Bell's refused, pleading reasons of workload! Course we're all suspicious she's just making the time to have a social life, but such vicious rumours should be quashed here and now as we all know she doesn't know what a social life is!"

"Miss Gray!" McGonagall chided whilst Snape could definitely be seen to be smirking at his student's comments.

"Sorry about that, Professor," the girl continued, "Truth hurts sometimes I guess. Anyway, Gryffindor's still got the quaffle, it's the new kid, the bloke, only male chaser, you can't miss him but I don't remember his name so we'll just call him Jimmy for now. Jimmy passes to Weasley…Oh let's make that **tries** to pass to Weasley! Intercepted with ease by Slytherin Chaser Mathews! Go Slytherin!"

"Miss Gray, please commentate in an unbiased manner!" McGonagall snapped.

"Yeah, that'll happen, Professor!"

Ron tore his incredulous eyes from the teachers stand where Mariella Gray was giving the most unusual commentary he'd ever heard. The quaffle was heading his way and the Slytherin chaser in possession looked likely to make a break for the goal. Sure enough they outstripped Ginny with ease and flung the quaffle at the right goal post. Ron shot across and caught it neatly, tossing it easily back out to his sister.

Mariella Gray had turned her attention to the Gryffindor robes, "Well I must say that red's rather garish, doesn't do the Weasley siblings any favours with their hair colour! Slytherin on the other hand are all looking very dashing in that beautiful forest green!"

"Could you focus on the game perhaps?" McGonagall suggested.

"Nothing interesting's happening!" Mariella protested.

"Yes it is!" The Transfigurations teacher could be heard yelling.

"Ok, ok," Mariella shrugged her shoulders, "So Gryffindor just scored. Twice. So it's twenty nil to the Gryffindors but there's still everything to play for and plenty of time for us to slaughter them! Hopefully, literally!"

"I never thought I'd say this, Gray, but you make me miss Mister Jordan's commentary!"

The commentator seemed to realise she'd gone too far and was about to have the magical megaphone forcibly taken from her, "Sorry, Professor, I'll stop tormenting your team."

Half an hour passed by remarkably quickly and Ron had stopped a further ten tries at the goal, the Slytherin chasers worked together awfully well, better than the Gryffindor ones because they had all flown in matches together before. Still Ron was quite proud that he was yet to let them score a single goal. The score, as the depressed commentator, who was sounding less pleased with herself by the minute, had just announced, was now one hundred and ten to nothing in Gryffindor's favour.

Harry and Malfoy were both circling madly but aside from one brief appearance ten minutes previously no one had seen anything of the snitch. At that moment Katie scored for the seventh time in the game, there was no denying that she was an excellent chaser, and Gryffindor went up to a hundred and twenty. Slytherin were still to score and the team were looking rather disheartened, apart from Malfoy who was looking furious and yelling various commands at them which Harry was trying to sabotage by breaking up their formations, something Malfoy looked fit to kill him for.

Ron noted with surprise that Malfoy wasn't a bad captain. With being uninvolved in most of the game he was able to organise the other players fairly well. It seemed seekers were in a good position to captain, well Charlie had told him that years ago Ron thought glumly. Still, he tried to stay hopeful, Oliver Wood had been a keeper and he'd been a great captain, if a trifle mad.

Neville, Seamus and Dean were cheering in the stands, along with Parvati who Seamus had dragged along and seemed to be enjoying herself. She was stood next to Hermione who was bouncing in front of her seat in excitement causing Ron to chuckle at her antics.

Luna Lovegood was cheering fiercely in the Ravenclaw stands and seemed somehow to have appropriated a Gryffindor scarf.

Ron was pulled out of his observation of the crowd by Ginny's whoop of delight and the commentators shout of dismay, the score had gone up to one hundred and thirty to Gryffindor.

Ten minutes later and the score was one hundred and seventy and Malfoy had ceased to shout orders and seemed to be searching madly for the snitch, wishing to end his team's misery as quickly as possible. Ron didn't think he'd seriously lose the match on purpose though.

Up above the other players Draco Malfoy was beyond annoyed, his first game as captain and they hadn't scored a single goal! It was humiliating. The Slytherin stands were getting quieter and less animated despite Pansy's continued cheering and prompting of them to do the same. As he flew past his girlfriend blew him a kiss, yelling, "Come on, Malfoy, what are you waiting for? Do something!"

Do something, well that was easy for her to say! All she had to do was stand there and watch.

"Not doing too well as captain, are you?" Harry couldn't resist the opportunity to irritate Malfoy.

"Well at least I am a captain!"

Harry gave him a look which to Draco said, 'yes and I will be too just as soon as I catch the snitch before you, which I always do!'

Suddenly Draco saw it and it took all his self-control not to dart after the little golden ball fluttering by the Slytherin goal posts. His keeper had noticed and was trying to surreptitiously let him know. He glared at the fourth year and the keeper took the hint that he'd already noticed and that he didn't need Potter to do the same.

Racking his brains for a distraction that wouldn't land him in Azkaban for attempted murder, though at least then he'd be with his father, Draco took a risk and turned away from the snitch to yell to his chasers. "Arrow Head Attacking formation!"

Draco then turned back to Harry, "So, Potter, do you think you strive to achieve so that you can think your dead parents would have been proud of you?"

He took the bait. Harry dived through Draco's chasers, scattering them left, right and centre and allowing Draco to take off towards the Slytherin stands where his keeper was near frantic at his captain's seemingly blasé attitude to the snitch.

The shouts of the crowd were drowned out by the wind streaming past him as he threw his broom forwards at speeds that weren't exactly safe. The snitch had hardly moved and he grasped it easily, swinging his broom to the side in order to avoid the goal post and nearly colliding with Harry on the way.

Draco looked down at his hand in shock before laughing and waving the snitch in the air. The whole stadium was quiet for a moment before the Gryffindors began to cheer their victory. Draco looked towards the Slytherin stands, he didn't care that they'd lost, he'd won a much more personal victory, but his house were probably not going to be overjoyed by his decision. Still, hopefully they'd see that there had been no coming back from the position they were in.

"Gryffindor win but Slytherin captain Malfoy catches the snitch whilst Potter's too busy thinking he's a human bludger. Tough luck, Potty! Final score: Gryffindor-170; Slytherin-150!" Mariella didn't seem too bothered by their defeat, for all the girl couldn't concentrate on the game while commentating, Draco knew she knew enough about quidditch to agree with him that they had had no chance of a victory.

Suddenly the Slytherins began to cheer, encouraged by Pansy who seemed to have forgotten that she was a demure young woman and was screaming like a banshee. Draco laughed and flew across the pitch to meet her.

Ronald Weasley was in shock, Malfoy had caught the snitch before Harry. This was not the way things were supposed to go, they'd still won but that just made it more amazing. Clearly the Potter/Malfoy grudge match did not allow for them to put their teams first, or at least it clearly didn't allow Malfoy to put his team first.

Ron swerved madly as Malfoy darted past him to land in the Slytherin stands and sweep Pansy Parkinson off her feet while being clapped on the back by Crabbe and Goyle.

The Gryffindor team seemed to get over their shock and landed, each feeling though that their victory had been a little hollow. Harry certainly didn't look happy, Ron thought. He landed by his friend and patted his shoulder, "Don't let him get to you, so he caught the snitch before you once, odds were it had to happen sooner or later! We still won!"

Harry shrugged him off, "Yeah, I suppose."

"Oh my God!" Ginny smacked her brother on the back with a disturbing amount of strength, "Ron, you were amazing in that game!"

"He certainly was!" Katie agreed, "You get my vote, Weasley!"

"Mine too," Ginny grinned.

"Vote for what?" Ron asked in confusion.

"The captain's post!" Katie clarified.

"He gets my vote too!" Jack, one of the new beaters, said.

"I don't think…" Ron looked at Harry, "It was one game, I vote that Harry's captain."

Harry looked up from the ground at his friend. "Don't be silly. I vote for you."

It was that single vote, knowing how much it cost his friend, that meant more than any of the others. Ron didn't care that he'd been unanimously voted Gryffindor Quidditch Captain; it was Harry's vote that mattered to him.

"Thanks," he muttered as the other team members began to stream away from the pitch to the crowd.

Harry shrugged, "No problem. Ginny was right, you were amazing up there." He turned and walked away leaving Ron with a knot in his stomach, he hated it when he and Harry were put into competition with each other.

Katie had grabbed the Slytherin commentator and Mariella suddenly yelled, "Alright everyone, no surprise I'm sure but Ronald Weasley's the new Gryffindor captain by a unanimous vote from his team mates. Wow, you know what this means?" she paused for a moment, "They can count up to six! Who'd have guessed it to look at them!" With that she relinquished the magical megaphone to an annoyed McGonagall who seemed to be being held back from grabbing it beforehand by a smug looking Severus Snape.

Ron's attention however was grabbed by Luna Lovegood who raced up to him, "Hello!" she said brightly.

"Hi," Ron gave her an uncertain look. At close range he could see that her Gryffindor scarf was in fact home knitted and he suspected she'd made it herself, though what she'd want with a Gryffindor scarf he was unsure.

Luna had a strange gleam in her eyes, "Congratulations." She rose on her tiptoes, leaned in and kissed him.

Ron was stunned, Luna Lovegood was kissing him. It was rather nice actually, he reached out and placed his hands on her arms to steady her and bent his head so she relaxed the sharp angle her neck was at in order to reach his lips. Eventually he moved his own lips against hers before pulling away.

Luna beamed at him, "I know you don't feel that way about me, I've just been wanting to do that for ages."

"Luna, I…" guilt welled up at the truth of her words, but then **she** had kissed **him** it wasn't as though he had meant to lead her on or get her hopes up.

"It's ok, Ron. That was all I wanted."

He returned her smile, blushing rather red, he hadn't imagined his first kiss being quite so public, or with Luna for that matter, but he wouldn't take it back even if he could.

She hugged him impulsively, "We're friends though, right?"

Had she asked him that question just the previous day he wouldn't have known quite how to respond, now he didn't even consider before grinning at her and pulling a strand of her hair gently, "Yeah, course we are."

She beamed at him, "Well you should get back to your house for the celebrations."

"You could join us if you want," he offered.

She shook her head, "That's ok, Hermione might 'accidentally' hex me."

Ron turned to look at the spot over his shoulder she was focusing on, Hermione was indeed shooting Luna a very unpleasant look while leaning on Harry's shoulder. The two were both looking equally sorry for themselves and Ron was torn between the instinct to groan and tell them to snap out of it or to go over and comfort them both.

He looked back at Luna who simply said, "She likes you too, you know."

Ron frowned warily, "Too?"

Luna snorted, "I'm weird, Ron, not stupid and certainly not blind." There was a slightly wistful look in her pale eyes, "See you round." She turned and began to walk away.

"Luna!" Ron ran a few paces after her and grasped her arm gently, turning her round but lost for words. Wanting to make her feel better but unable to feel something he didn't.

She managed a smile and patted his cheek in an odd gesture, "Win some, lose some," she shrugged, "Plenty more fish in the sea. Now for goodness sake go and celebrate your victory!" This time when she walked away he let her go.

XXXXXXX

After the match Hermione raced onto the pitch, intent on congratulating Ron, but sidetracked by a dismal looking Harry. "Oh, Harry," she gave him a quick hug, "Don't worry about it. You did your best and Malfoy just had a lucky break!"

"I don't care!" Harry muttered unconvincingly but Hermione didn't hear him, she was too busy looking over to where Luna Lovegood had just run up to Ron. What was she doing? Hermione suddenly gasped in horror as the younger girl leaned in and kissed _her_ Ron. The kiss was too long to be one sided in her opinion.

She watched in shock as the girl hugged him and Ron playfully pulled her hair, grinning at her. As Luna went to leave he even pulled her back, his hand on her arm!

Throughout the whole exchange he spared her and Harry a brief glance before turning his attention back to Luna.

The two of them were attracting a lot more attention than simply hers, the remaining students were watching and gossiping madly though the two young lovers (Hermione used the term with great bitterness) didn't seem to have noticed. It seemed they were too wrapped up in each other.

Malfoy and Parkinson strode by, arm in arm, with a large crowd of Slytherins.

"Bad luck, Potter!" Malfoy called tauntingly to Harry, clearly not caring for good sportsmanship.

Pansy though took one look at where Hermione's gaze was directed and laughed, "Come on, Granger, surely you knew he could do better than **you**!"

Watching them walk away, and restraining a fuming Harry, Hermione felt the girl's words cut deeply. Ron felt he could do better, well fine, let him, she thought indignantly.

The aforementioned Weasley was currently crossing towards them, seeing Malfoy had said something to provoke Harry and keen to see that his friend was alright.

"Hi guys, what was Malfoy on about?"

"Just rubbing it in!" Harry said bitterly.

Ron gave him a self-conscious smile and shrugged awkwardly, "Ignore him."

Ron tired to ignore Harry's muttered statement of, "Couldn't have worked out to do that for myself!"

"What were you doing with Luna anyway?" Hermione asked in a disapproving tone.

Ron blushed and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing from here!"

"She was just offering her congratulations, that's all."

Hermione looked doubtful. Ron was surprised Harry hadn't teased him about it but Harry was remaining stubbornly silent and looking almost anywhere but at his best friend.

XXXXXXX

The victory party in the Gryffindor common room was less boisterous than usual, possibly in part due to the fact that the twins weren't there to liven things up Ron thought. All of Gryffindor though seemed to feel that it hadn't been much of a victory, being handed to them in the way that it was. In fact Slytherin seemed to be relishing the outcome of the game much more than the Gryffindors were. One Slytherin in particular.

McGonagall looked up from her work at a knock on her door the day after the match, "Come in."

A smirking Severus Snape strode into her office, "Hello, Minerva, I just came to remind you that you owe me ten galleons."

"I hadn't forgotten," she frowned.

He took up the vacant seat across from her, "Just giving you a reminder. Don't look so disappointed, your team won, just because Draco proved himself capable of beating Potter's no reason not to be pleased with the outcome."

"I'm still not convinced he didn't find a way to cheat!" she grumbled.

"Is this the fabled Gryffindor sense of fair play?" he teased, "I didn't think you were such poor losers."

"As you pointed out, Severus, we didn't lose, **you** did."

"Actually, personally, I won. Ten galleons to be exact."

She sighed in frustration and glared at the younger man, infuriated by his teasing but also pleased to see his mood so light for once. In recent times the two had shared less and less banter about their houses as Severus became increasingly withdrawn, and in her opinion ten galleons was not really that high a price to pay if it got a smile out of Severus. Not that she was about to tell him that.

XXXXXXX

Almost a week passed after the match with surprisingly no altercations between Gryffindor and Slytherin; despite Slytherin's constant taunting of Harry, who was quite obviously reaching the end of his fuse.

Ron and Hermione though were both worried that their friend was going to snap eventually, the looks he was giving Malfoy were certainly enough indication of that. Harry reigned himself in however and managed to make it through the days after the quidditch match with nothing more than the odd comment tossed back at the smug Slytherins who all seemed to have completely forgotten the fact that one win against Harry in more than two years of playing against him was not necessarily that impressive.

It had been a particularly difficult day and the three Gryffindors were on their way to the library, at Hermione's insistence. ("What do you mean, you haven't done much Homework this term!"). Coming from the opposite direction Draco Malfoy was walking with Pansy Parkinson but the two didn't seem to notice them at first.

Suddenly the Slytherins registered their presence. "Look at Granger fawning over Weasley, notice how all last week she was supporting Potter the wonder child until Weasley turned out to be the winner after all." Pansy's clear, mocking voice reached them as they passed, causing Hermione to turn red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment and remove her hand from Ron's arm where she hand placed it to restrain him from going after Malfoy if he said anything stupid. It was unclear whether Pansy had intended them to hear her or not as she and Draco continued without further comment.

Harry however had had just about enough, the last couple of days had been progressing from bad to worse and being laughed at by the Slytherin girl was the last straw, even though a part of him registered that it had been Hermione and not actually him she had been talking about.

He swung around and pulled out his wand, "Care to say that again, Parkinson?"

Pansy turned to face him, looking unimpressed, "What are you going to do, Potter?"

Harry advanced towards her and though she refused to back up she began to look slightly concerned. Draco was in the process of pulling his wand out to help her when Harry fired off the first hex that came to mind. Considering how often he saw Pansy fiddling with her hair or checking her reflection in the glass of a portrait he couldn't help but think it was rather fitting.

"Furnunculus!"

Pansy was hit directly in the face, a look of bewilderment dawning as she realised Harry had indeed attacked her without further warning. Knowing what the spell did, she raised a hand to her face in horror and felt the ugly and somewhat painful boils springing up across her nose and cheeks. "Oh!" she let out a little cry of horror and Draco rushed to her side, placing a hand on her arm and trying to turn her to face him but she shrugged him away and refused to look at him.

"Potter, you bastard!" Harry was momentarily distracted by the fact he'd never heard Malfoy swear at him before and that was all the opportunity Draco needed.

Harry suddenly felt himself hit with what felt like a not so mild electric shock which sent him stumbling backwards. Draco had turned away from him and back to Pansy who was still keeping her back to him, not wanting him to see her face. Harry didn't even think before throwing all the force he could muster behind his next curse, "Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand flew across the room and out of sight and Draco himself was thrown back roughly into the nearby wall hitting his head with enough force that a tinge of red appeared in his white blonde hair. Pansy screamed and began to dig through her shoulder bag for her own wand, seeing Harry raise his wand to curse Draco further.

Harry was half way through the curse when his wand slipped from his fingers, "I'll take that thank you, Mr Potter." Snape's silky tones came from his side where the potions master had pulled his wand from him, "A thousand points from Gryffindor." The man sounded entirely serious and Harry was about to protest that the Slytherins had started it when the furious tones of his head of house reached his ears.

"Severus, much as we all understand the severity of what Mr Potter just did, would not a hundred be more realistic?"

"Very well," Snape conceded.

"But Professor – " Harry began only to be cut off by McGonagall.

"Mr Potter, we saw exactly what happened, whatever provoked you to attack Miss Parkinson it was very clear that you were the one who started this fight!"

Snape was helping Draco to his feet while Pansy stood by glaring at Harry, though admittedly her facial expressions were hard to tell because of the boils but the anger in her dark eyes told him that she definitely wasn't smiling at him.

Ron and Hermione were both looking deeply uncomfortable and as though they should perhaps have put a stop to what was happening but the whole scene had played out so quickly no one had had a chance until Snape and McGonagall had rounded the corner to see the situation.

"You will serve detention every night for a week. I am deeply disappointed in you Mr. Potter!" McGonagall snapped, fixing Harry with a look of serious displeasure.

Harry was given no time to respond as McGonagall accompanied Snape in taking the two Slytherins to the hospital wing.

"Can you believe that!" Harry exploded once they were out of sight.

"Well you attacked an unarmed girl, so no mate I have to say I'm having trouble believing it," Ron looked shocked.

"That 'unarmed girl' was Pansy Parkinson, not exactly little miss innocent! You heard what she said!" Harry's anger was clearly growing.

Ron, wishing to avoid the fight he could feel brewing between them, said, "Yeah I did. You're right, she shouldn't have said that. Come on let's go back to the common room."

"You two haven't been to the library yet!" Hermione protested.

Ron sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. "Go without us, Hermione, I think the last thing we need is to find more trouble tonight."

XXXXXXX

So what did you think? Please let me know, I'm desperate for feedback! Next chapter's going to be a little action packed and hopefully rather interesting. I'll try not to keep you waiting so long next time. Stick with me, I'm geting there with this story, thanks to everyone for reading:o)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As usual, Harry Potter and crew are not mine blah,blah blah. (Do ya get the hint I'm sick of writing these things?) 

Review Responses:

Golden Lass: thanks for reviewing!

Dark-Lady-Devinity – Glad you enjoyed, thanks for the review!

Kathy – ah we all want smack Harry every now and again, or in my case most of the time! Lol! Severus rules. Thanks for reviewing!

DarthRoden – Glad you liked the quidditch game, I had great fun writing that new commentator. I'll try to check out your story at some point but I'm currently snowed under with work, hence the long wait for the update! Thanks for reviewing!

A Subtle Change

Chapter 8

A week passed after Harry's attack on Draco with no more dire consequences than Harry having to serve McGonagall's detentions. Ron had been briefly worried that incurring the wrath of the Malfoys could be detrimental to them all but everything seemed surprisingly peaceful. They remained so until breakfast one morning the following week when Ron realised that revenge did not have to be taken immediately but that many people, apparently including Malfoys, prefer to savour it.

XXXXXXX

Ginny was eating breakfast at Dean's side when a non-descript tawny owl dropped a small package in front of her, she looked up at the bird in surprise but it was already flying away. The bird hadn't waited for any kind of reply and she didn't recognise it. She shrugged to herself and picked up the parcel. No one around her paid any attention, Ron, Harry and Hermione were chatting together on one side of her and Dean was busy with Seamus on the other. Ginny pulled off the plain brown paper, deeply curious, and found herself holding a book. A book she recognised all too well.

Ginny sat transfixed, unable to do what every instinct in her body was telling her to do and throw the book as far away from her as possible. The voices around her became fainter and her vision blurred, the only clear sense she had of anything was of the small diary in her hands. It felt slightly, strangely, warm and it was feeling more powerful by the moment, just as she was feeling increasingly weak. She tried to put it down but found herself unable to move her own limbs, she simply lacked the strength.

Dean turned around from arguing with Seamus to speak to Ginny, to try and involve her in their quidditch debate, but something definitely didn't look right. His girlfriend appeared to be wasting away before his eyes, her cheeks were gaining a hollow appearance and her robes were hanging loosely on her diminished frame. She was swaying in her seat as though lacking the strength to hold herself up any longer and her eyes were dull and focused on the object she was holding.

"Ginny!" Dean looked at the book in her hands; it was glowing ever so slightly with an eerie greenish light. Without thinking, Dean grabbed it and pulled as hard as he could, forcing it away from Ginny's iron grip on it, hardly noticing the pain as it burned his hands.

Ginny continued to sway and, before Dean could catch her, her eyes dropped shut and she fell backwards off the bench, hitting the floor with a loud and sickening thump.

The whole hall was silent for a moment before bursting into pandemonium. Ron instantly dropped to his sister's side. Ginny lay, unmoving, on the cold floor, all signs of life extinguished.

Dean was kneeling on her other side, the palms of his hands already beginning to blister and the skin to peel. Seamus was on hand, pouring a pitcher of ice water into a bowl and putting his friend's hands into it causing Dean to hiss at the pain but it was clear his attention was still focused on the unmoving redhead.

The staff stood almost as one, with Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore and Hagrid heading for the scene of the disturbance and the others moving to restrain and quiet the other students.

The school nurse pushed Harry and Hermione aside to reach Ginny and ran her wand over her, performing a medical scan, watching as a weak aura appeared around her body, changing colour to indicate the problems. "I need to get her to the hospital wing, now!" she snapped.

Hagrid instantly lifted Ginny into his arms as though she weighed nothing at all and he and Dumbledore followed Madame Pomfrey out of the hall. Ron and Dean both moved to follow them but were stopped by McGonagall, "Give Madame Pomfrey a few minutes boys, you can see your sister later, Ron."

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked in distress.

"I'm afraid I don't know," his head of house replied gently.

"She's not dead is she?" he asked very quietly.

"No!" McGonagall answered emphatically but it was clear from the look in her eyes that Ginny's condition was a long way from good.

Snape was paying more attention to the book that lay discarded on the floor, it had ceased to glow and as he touched it nothing happened.

"What is it, Severus?" McGonagall asked quietly.

The potions master looked at her, "Riddle's diary," he said simply.

"But we destroyed that!" Harry objected.

"Apparently not," Snape sneered.

Ignoring the interruption from her student, McGonagall asked, "Can you find out anything from it, Severus?"

The potions master nodded thoughtfully, "I can try."

"What is it, Finnegan!" The transfigurations professor snapped suddenly, feeling someone pull on her robes in frustration.

Seamus had been trying to gain his head of house's attention for several minutes without any luck. "Dean's hands are burnt."

McGonagall looked at his hands and frowned, "Severus, do you have a burns potion in your stores?"

"Yes. Come with me, Mr Thomas, I'll get you something for that."

Dean followed the potions master as he left, Riddle's diary clutched tightly in Snape's hand.

XXXXXXX

Once in the entrance hall Poppy Pomfrey almost forcibly prevented anyone but Hagrid, who was still carrying the unconscious Ginny, from following her up to the hospital wing. Even Dumbledore quailed at the fierce look on his healer's face. Instead he turned to speak to McGonagall and Flitwick who had joined him in the entrance hall.

"The Weasleys must be informed immediately. I'll speak to Arthur through the floo system, Minerva could you go to the burrow and bring Molly back here. The poor woman may need some support when she finds out. I'll contact Ginny's brothers once I've spoken to Arthur."

McGonagall gave a small tight nod, hesitated briefly as if trying to take in what had happened, before taking an even tighter grip on herself than usual and walking briskly from the room.

"Fillius, go back inside and calm the students down, and send Mr Weasley to my office, preferably without Mr Potter and Miss Granger. This is a matter for him and his family, not to be overshadowed by the wider politics of war." Dumbledore watched his staff retreat into the great hall and demand attention. Shaking himself from his shock he hurried to his office all the while wondering who would have the means and the sheer temerity to attack a student right under his nose.

XXXXXXX

Percy was at work when his father rushed into his office, failing to knock and nearly knocking a very irritated Druscilla Thornfield flat on her back as she tried to open the door from the inside at the same moment he chose to dash in.

"I am sorry," Arthur steadied the woman automatically with his hand and turned his attention to his son. "Percy, it's Ginny."

Percy was on his feet before his father could explain, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know exactly, there was some kind of incident at Hogwarts, your mother's meeting us there, Dumbledore wants us to floo into his office immediately."

Percy's boss waved a hand at him, the other clutching her face where the door had hit her, "Go. I'll deal with your work for today. I hope everything's alright."

"Thank you, Professor." Percy didn't wait even to grab his cloak from where it hung by the door as he followed his father in dashing to the entrance lobby and the fireplaces, internally damning that you couldn't just apparate into Hogwarts.

Druscilla sat down suddenly in one of Percy's chairs, a trickle of blood running from her nose and a bump forming on her head where she'd been hit by the door. "Now, if someone could just tell me what that was about…" she groaned and shook her head to try and clear it. Wherever her assistant had gone it didn't seem he would be coming back soon so she called out to his secretary in the office across the hall and demanded they get a mediwizard to help her.

XXXXXXX

A very concerned Molly Weasley was already sat in Dumbledore's office when her husband and son arrived from the ministry, with Fred, George, Bill and Ron seated around her. Charlie was stood to the side, his hand on his mother's shoulder.

Molly stood the instant Arthur entered the room and he drew her protectively into his arms, "What's happened?"

Dumbledore looked up at him with all trace of his usual twinkle gone from the bright blue eyes. "I'm afraid there has been an incident involving your daughter. Somebody sent her a package containing Tom Riddle's diary, the one he used to possess her through in her first year."

Molly gasped and clasped her husband's hand. "Is she alright?"

"I'm afraid she's not, she is in the hospital wing in a very serious condition. The diary drew energy from her in much the same way it did then, only at a much accelerated pace. If she'd held onto it a few seconds longer than she did, she would not have survived the incident."

Molly sobbed and Percy sank into a chair.

Dumbledore continued, "You have Mr Thomas to thank for the fact she is alive, he saw what was happening and grabbed the diary from her hands, severely burning himself in the process but Severus tells me he will be fine in a day or so. Ginny's condition, as I said is serious, she is dangerously underweight, her magical energy is drained and even if she makes it through the next few days, which we are hopeful she will, it is going to be a very long road to recovery."

"If?" Percy asked, voice slightly trembling, "What do you mean, 'if'?"

Dumbledore looked at Percy with nothing but sympathy and sorrow in his expression, "Mr Weasley, your sister is very dangerously ill. She is unconscious and has shown no signs of waking, she appears to be running a fever which is nothing to do with the diary but is due to her apparently already having a slight cold which she likely had not even noticed yet. Her immune system is as drained as everything else and the cold virus quickly developed into something far more serious."

Molly was sobbing quietly into her husband's chest and he held her close, his face ashen.

"Can we see her?" Arthur asked, quietly, sounding as though his voice might break at any moment.

"Of course, I must warn you though, she will most likely not be awake for a few days and even when she is she will be exhausted both mentally and physically and will probably prove rather unresponsive at first."

Ginny's father nodded in understanding, helping his wife to dry her tears.

"You can floo through to the hospital wing from here," Dumbledore offered, gesturing to the fireplace and a pot of floo powder on the mantelpiece above it.

From the moment Riddle's diary had been mentioned Percy's head had been filled with some of his worst memories. Penelope in the hospital wing, still as a corpse and not looking any healthier than one. Ginny being taken into the Chamber of Secrets. The realisation at the end of the year that Ginny had tried to talk to him, tried to talk to Ron, and both times he had been too caught up in his own worries about Penelope and their relationship to allow her the comfort and help she had so desperately needed. The weeks of insomnia that summer as guilt and fear ate away at him until he felt he was going up the wall.

He jumped at feeling a hand on his shoulder. It was Charlie, concern written all over his face, they were the only ones left in the room apart from Dumbledore himself. "Come on," Charlie handed him some floo powder and took some himself. "Try not to panic, Perce, we have to believe she's going to be ok."

Percy nodded dumbly, following his brother into the fireplace and through to the hospital wing.

Ginny was lying at the far end of the ward looking small and fragile. Her freckles stood out far more than usual against the pale skin, which looked stretched across her bones, Percy could see the bones in her arms as they lay on the sheet and the form under the sheets was far too thin. Even her fire coloured hair looked less vibrant than usual.

Molly burst into further sobs at the sight of her child looking so desperately unwell and Arthur helped her gently into a chair by Ginny's bedside. The others stood or sat around, all sharing looks of horror, maintaining their silence because there seemed to be nothing anyone could possibly say.

After a few minutes Dumbledore excused himself saying he had to speak with some of the staff and Madame Pomfrey came across to discuss Ginny's condition with her family.

XXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore returned to his office to find Professors Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick waiting patiently for him.

"Severus, Filius, what have you discovered from the Diary?" he asked, sitting down carefully and gratefully accepting the tea McGonagall conjured for him.

His potions master set the book down on the desk, the hole still evident from where the basilisk fang had penetrated it. "Somebody has worked out how to reactivate it to a degree, using some highly complex charms work from what Professor Flitwick and I can ascertain. Riddle is certainly gone from it but some of the power he poured into the diary remains, its ability to draw energy and almost her life from Miss Weasley was due to it's previous experience of doing so. It wasn't the book that burnt Mr Thomas but the energy flowing through it. It was really only dangerous to Miss Weasley and I would assume whoever reactivated and sent it would know that."

"Who did it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Whoever it was went to great lengths to conceal themselves, there is no evidence for who did it." Snape sighed, "However we would do well to remember who was last known to be in possession of it."

"Lucius Malfoy," McGonagall said after a moment's thought, "But he's still in Azkaban, how could he have done it?"

Severus Snape shook his head, "I don't think he did, but he was not the only one with access to it."

"Narcissa," Flitwick spoke up suddenly, "The girl _was_ very talented when it came to charms."

"Yes she always was," Severus agreed, "And I would think this would be well within her abilities."

Dumbledore frowned, "I am tempted to agree with you but she has never done anything like this before, even during the last war she seemed to keep very much out of it."

"She did have a baby then," McGonagall pointed out.

"And she was a lot younger," Flitwick suggested.

"More importantly she lacked a motive."

Dumbledore turned to Snape upon hearing his comment, "What's her motive now, Severus?"

"Revenge most likely, either for her husband's incarceration or the incident with her son. It's more likely to be to do with Draco I think."

"But that was Harry," McGonagall argued.

"Ah Minerva, I believe Narcissa probably sees little difference between Harry and the Weasleys, her threat to Molly on September 1st said that if the Weasleys or anyone connected with them harmed Draco she would harm Molly's children," Dumbledore said gravely.

"This has happened because of the altercation between Potter and Malfoy then?" Flitwick asked.

"Most likely," Snape agreed.

"Severus," Dumbledore turned to the dark man once more, "Is there any way you can find out for certain if she did this?"

"I can try but I haven't spoken to Narcissa much in recent years, not least of all because she is not easily fooled and is easily made suspicious. Not to mention the fact that the loss of her husband has put her rather on edge. When she's not moping around worrying about Lucius she's snapping at everyone who crosses her path, apart from Draco of course."

"Well don't press the issue, just see what you can find out." Dumbledore stood slowly, looking his full age for once, "And now I really must go back to the hospital wing and see how the Weasleys are doing. Thank you all for your efforts."

"I'll come with you," McGonagall volunteered. As they were processing solemnly down the staircase she asked, hesitantly, "How is Ginny? Is there any change?"

Snape and Flitwick paused to hear the answer.

"She is still in a serious condition but Poppy says she has high hopes of getting the fever under control by tonight. If she pulls through the next few days things look good." Dumbledore did not miss the tears in his Transfigurations teacher's eyes or the slight faltering of her steps as he said '_If _she pulls through'. Nor did the sharp eyed, elderly wizard miss the fact that Snape's hand was there to steady her, receiving a grateful and slightly comforted look from the man's one time most hated teacher.

Despite the circumstances Dumbledore smiled, when he had first employed Severus he had wondered how he and Minerva would work together. She had been a young teacher fresh to the profession with only a year's experience when she had first taught Severus and the pranks she had been subjected to by the Slytherins had made it perhaps unsurprising that she had neglected them on occasions but he knew that the guilt she felt for not reaching out to Severus had never diminished and had in fact increased with his having to return to his dual role. It was good to see the way the two worked together now though. Of all the people Severus held a grudge against, Minerva was clearly not one of them and Albus Dumbledore held the sneaking suspicion that she had in fact managed the very difficult task of winning Severus' respect and friendship.

XXXXXXX

In the hospital wing, the headmaster was greeted solemnly by the two eldest of the Weasley siblings who seemed keen that their parents were left alone with their grief and were not troubled by anything unrelated to their daughter. Once assured that the headmaster had no intentions of troubling their parents further, Bill and Charlie allowed Dumbledore to pass over to where Arthur was sat with a protective arm around his sobbing wife.

"Is there anything I can get the two of you?" the headmaster asked gently.

Arthur shook his head, "No, that's fine. You've done everything you can. Thank you." He turned to his wife, "Molly, sweetheart why don't you go home and get some sleep. You look exhausted and there's nothing you can do here."

"But, Arthur, I can't leave her…" she began to protest.

"Darling, she won't wake up for a while yet and if the first thing she sees is her mother looking worn out and as though she's been making herself ill it's not going to make her feel any better now is it? And I can't worry about both of you. I'll stay here with Ginny."

"Dad's right, mum," Charlie agreed, "You look like you need a rest."

Molly gave a tired, reluctant nod. "Well alright, but you have to promise to get me the instant anything happens."

It took a further quarter of an hour before Molly was convinced enough to leave the school and return home, refusing to allow anyone to accompany her despite her elder sons' worried protests.

XXXXXXX

Upon reaching the Burrow, Molly conjured herself a cup of tea and went straight upstairs to bed, she was desperate to sleep not only because of how tired she felt but also to temporarily shut out her pain at the attack on her youngest child. She moved to close the open window and noticed that there was a letter lying on the windowsill sealed with black wax.

Molly looked at the letter curiously, there was a strange crest in the black sealing wax that she was sure she had seen before but could not put a family name to. She broke the seal and unfolded the expensive looking parchment, reading its words with growing dismay.

_I warned you. You didn't listen. Next time I won't fail._

_Narcissa Malfoy née Black_

The parchment suddenly began to burn in her hands causing Molly to drop it in pain, watching in horror as it blackened and curled until all that remained was a pile of ash.

The crest that she had been unable to identify suddenly became clear in her mind, the Black family crest that she had so often seen in Grimmauld Place. The bleeding crow with a rope around it's neck, an ancient omen of death, a fitting emblem for a family that had both caused and endured various macabre deaths throughout the years. It seemed Narcissa did not need Lucius' name or power in order to cause pain and it also seemed she had no compunctions about gloating over nearly killing a small child. Molly sat down heavily on the bed, tears beginning to flow once more.

XXXXXXX

Ok, apologies again for my sporadic updates, hope people are sticking with me. Anyway, for those who are the next chapter's about Ginny again, unsurprisingly given the way this ended.

Oh yeah and the bleeding crow with the rope around it's neck really is an ancient omen of death, it's Celtic I seem to remember but I haven't got the book here to look it up but I'm pretty damned sure it's Celtic.

I'll update again soon! However I am a third year university student currently facing dissertatioin and exams so please don't think I'm abandoning this story, I'm not I just have a lot to do at the moment. Thanks for reading:o)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and the characters JK doesn't.

Review Responses:

Dark Lady Devinty - Thank you so much for the review, particularly because it was the only one I received for the last chapter so it's nice to know somebody's actually still reading. However, I think I lost part if your review as it seems to end mid-sentence? Still, thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter. :o)

A Subtle Change

Chapter 9 

Upon hearing about the attack on Ginny the first person Remus Lupin thought to contact was Druscilla. He made his way to her office early the next morning, at Dumbledore's request, and found her preparing for a meeting.

"Hello, Remus, she began before he could speak, "You wouldn't believe what happened to me yesterday! Arthur Weasley came bursting into Percy's office and slammed the door into my face! I had one hell of a nosebleed and I still don't understand what it was all about!"

Remus waved her concerns away, "Druscilla, can I grab a few hours of your morning?" he asked urgently.

"Ooh," she pushed her glasses up onto her head, pushing strands of hair from where they had fallen across her face, "Depends what you had in mind."

"I need you to come to Hogwarts with me."

"Oh, well that sounds less than exciting," she pouted.

"It's important, Dumbledore's waiting for us."

She sighed, "I swore I'd never be at his beck and call anymore than I'm at anyone else's. Is this a genuine emergency of some sort?"

"Yes, I can assure you it is."

"Oh, very well then." She snatched her glasses from her head, and stood to leave, swirling a warm cloak around her shoulders and following Remus out of the door.

As she passed Percy's office she knocked on the door and called out, "I'll be out of the office this morning, Weasley. Cancel or postpone any appointments."

"Yes, Professor," the voice that called back was weaker than usual as though he were tired or upset but she shrugged it off, if her employees wanted to indulge in late nights that was their business as far as she was concerned.

At Hogwarts they proceeded straight to Dumbledore's office where he was waiting with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Thornfield, Remus," the headmaster greeted them, "Good of you to join us, do sit down."

"Thank you, Headmaster. What seems to be the problem?" Druscilla asked taking a seat.

Dumbledore began to explain, "Yesterday a worrying and near fatal incident occurred. There was an attack on a student."

Druscilla looked worried, "What happened? I hadn't heard anything."

"We didn't have chance to speak to the ministry yesterday. I expect you can deal with informing Fudge." Dumbledore sounded keen to delegate that particular task, "One of our fourth years, young Ginny in fact, was sent the same diary Tom Riddle used to store a version of his sixteen year old self in that enabled the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets three years ago. The diary, though no longer containing anything of Riddle, had been reactivated to the point where it drained Ginny of her magic and nearly her life."

Druscilla raised her eyebrows in surprise and concern though she couldn't claim to recognise the girl's name, "Is the child alright?"

"We hope she will be. She's doing well for the moment but she's going to have a long, hard road to recovery," McGonagall answered and Druscilla noted how tired she looked.

"Do you know who attacked her?"

"Well the diary was last in the possession of Lucius Malfoy, Mr Potter gave it back to him in a ploy to free his house elf." McGonagall replied.

"He gave a man he believed to be a death eater Tom Riddle's diary in return for the freedom of a house elf?" Druscilla frowned in disbelief, "That's not the brigthest thing I've ever heard."

"At the time we failed to see the threat, I'm afraid," Dumbledore sighed, "But regardless of how it got there, the diary was until the other morning, to the best of our knowledge, somewhere in Malfoy manner and as it's sole resident at the moment is Narcissa Malfoy she has become our prime suspect. She had already threatened the girl's family and Harry attacked her son the other day so we believe she would be out for revenge. There was also a letter, claiming responsibility, sent to the family by Narcissa."

"So you think Narcissa Malfoy sent the girl this diary in an attempt to kill her?" Druscilla checked she was following the same line of thinking everyone else was.

"We don't **think**, we **know**," Remus clarified.

"Then you can prove it?" Druscilla raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no," McGonagall admitted. "The letter combusted moments after being read and there were no actual witnesses to the threats she made aside from her parents and Remus here."

"Then **how** do you know?" she insisted.

"Weren't you listening?" Remus asked, frustration creeping into his voice, "They just told you about the threats and the letter, not to mention the fact that the last person known to have possession of that diary was her husband."

"The threat no one appears to have witnessed, the letter that no longer exists, her husband who is in Azkaban and for once definitely in the clear." Druscilla ticked the points off on her fingers in imitation of what Remus had just done when making his own points.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Remus argued, "It was her not him."

"You can't prove that!" Druscilla reminded him.

Genuine confusion and what looked suspiciously like betrayal crossed the werewolf's face, "Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not, I'm pointing out that we can't find someone guilty of a crime that there is no evidence that they've committed!" Druscilla found herself growing exasperated with the man.

"So go and search the Manor, there must be something you can do!" Remus pressured.

"I can't just grant a search warrant for no reason, I could lose my job!"

"So now your job is more important to you than the fact this woman tried to kill a fifteen year old girl!"

Thornfield got to her feet and grabbed Remus by the arm, "Excuse us a minute, Dumbledore." She pulled him outside.

"**Don't **say things like that about me! You know I didn't mean it like that!" she snarled at him, releasing his arm.

"Then what are you going to do?" he asked insistently.

"Nothing."

"What!"

"What **can** I do, Remus? You can't prove she did it, all I have is the fact that you lot are convinced of her guilt and I can't bring that as evidence before the Wizengamot!"

"There is a little girl lying in the hospital wing who nearly died because of this woman, she needs to be stopped!"

"Yeah well I'm sorry but the ministry's a bit busy with crimes we can actually prove have happened at the moment!"

"And Ginny's near death isn't proof enough that something happened or do you think she's faking it!"

Druscilla threw up her hands in frustration, sighing heavily. "Why did you call me here in the first place Remus? What did you really think I would do?"

"I called you here because I thought you might be able to do something, that you might care enough to motivate yourself into helping us but obviously that's asking too much, just as helping the Order was asking too much. Well why don't you go back to your office, never mind that Ginny could have died, don't worry that her parents are beside themselves with worry that the woman will try again with more success, you just go back to playing ridiculous power games with Fudge!"

"The way you're acting you'd think I'd sent that bloody diary not Narcissa Malfoy!" Druscilla felt furious at being made to feel guilt for a crime she had had no part in.

Remus went quiet suddenly, "So you **do** believe us?"

"Of course I do," she snapped.

"But, if you believe us why won't you do anything?"

"Because it doesn't matter what you or I believe, in our justice system to get a conviction, or for that matter to bring a case to trial, you require this little thing called **proof**. Something we are lacking. Remus your concern for the girl is well meant but you can't blame **me**! I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do except advise you to keep a closer eye on the woman in future!"

"There is something else you can do," his voice remained quiet.

"Name it," she said rashly, still not in full control of her emotions, "If you can really come up with something I can do to help which is actually plausible I'll do it."

"Join the Order," he stated simply.

"Oh no! We've had this conversation, it wasn't much pleasanter than the one we're having now! The answer is no!"

"Why?" he questioned her.

"Because, because…just because!"

"Because you want to be minister for magic and getting involved with subversive groups like this could blow your chances," Remus calmly finished for her but there was a glint in his eyes she didn't much like.

She nodded slowly, "Precisely."

"Well then I'd advise you to drop the werewolf rights issue if I were you, not much of a popularity winner and probably not worth it anyway. Besides, I think that cause can do without people like you."

"That's not fair," she objected, her voice near a whisper as the revulsion in the phrase 'people like you' hit her with full force.

"No, it's your attitude that isn't fair. How selfish can one person get? You won't join us because you're worried about your career! Do you not realise that we are almost all that is standing between Voldemort and your precious ministry? Do you really think that if we lose this war there'll be a ministry to lead? Or are you just going to throw your lot in with the other side?"

"Remus!" she interrupted in shock.

"Well, I think we're finished here," he continued, ignoring her outburst, "You should go back to your nice safe office. Plan your campaign for being minister, I wouldn't want to take up anymore of your precious time." He turned back to the door as though to leave her.

"Remus wait," her voice had lost its harsh edge and he turned to see the stubborn look fading from her face. "I said if there was anything I could do I would do it. If it's really what you want, I'll join the Order."

He raised an eyebrow, "What changed your mind?"

She sighed and sank back against the wall, "The simple fact that you're right. I've spent so long thinking about nothing but the advancement of my own career I sometimes forget that there are more important things. I forget why I wanted to be minister for magic in the first place, I wanted to change things and help people."

He offered her a small smile, "Why don't you come inside and tell Dumbledore that you're ready to start being useful."

She managed to return his smile and nodded, "Lead the way."

Everyone looked up at them as they re-entered the room. Druscilla was used to being the centre of attention, rather enjoyed it in fact, but she wasn't used to what she was about to do - ask permission. "Professor Dumbledore, if you could use me then I'd like to join the Order of the Phoenix, I'm sorry I declined your first invitation but I was a little involved in my own world of political ministry games. Please, I'd like to help."

Dumbledore beamed, "Of course we could use you, your help would be very much appreciated by all of us."

"Thank you, I'll try to be useful." Still feeling a little put in her place, something she was certainly not used to, Druscilla sat back down between McGonagall and Remus.

Dumbledore began to speak again but she found her attention wandered back to her exchange with Remus. The man was now sat peacefully, drinking his tea and nodding on occasions, appearing to be the same mild-mannered, gentle man she'd taken him for but his behaviour towards her just moments before had suggested she had failed to see beneath this exterior. Obviously he could be a long way from mild mannered when provoked and she was startled to see how easily he slipped back into his normal quiet behaviour. It wasn't that his behaviour towards her had been particularly unpleasant, she was uncomfortably aware that she had deserved most of it, but there weren't many people who'd speak to her like that and she found herself grudgingly respecting Remus for doing so despite still being slightly angry with him.

"Druscilla?"

She glanced up at hearing her name, "Yes?"

"You seemed miles away, did you hear what I said?" Dumbledore enquired.

She dragged her mind back to the conversation at hand, she had developed the habit in school of letting things subconsciously filter into her brain while she was thinking about other things and she cast her mind back in an effort to work out what had been said. "You were talking about having Mrs Malfoy followed?"

"Yes, we have been following several known Death Eaters and their family members who are not in Azkaban and we did have someone following her earlier in the year but she didn't appear to be doing anything so we, perhaps unwisely, stopped; despite Remus' warnings that we should continue, for which Remus I feel I must apologise for not listening to you."

"I was just being cautious, I don't know her so I had no idea what she'd do or that she'd do anything." Remus said self-effacingly.

"Well Severus is trying to see if she will admit to it so we should soon know for sure and hopefully he will also be able to find out if she plans to try again," Dumbledore continued.

"I could try to assign a couple of aurors to Hogwarts if you think it would help," Druscilla offered, feeling she should contribute something.

"I fear it would simply worry the children, this attack has proved that they can find ways around any kind of guards. Now I really must go up to the hospital wing and see how Ginny is feeling today. Remus will come to escort you to the next Order meeting, Druscilla, it will be next Tuesday most likely but I will owl you if it changes." Dumbledore rose and everyone else followed suit.

Druscilla found herself accompanied by Remus as they left the teachers to head out of the school. "Thank you," she heard him say quietly, "I hoped you'd help us."

She surprised herself by replying, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"I might go and see Harry while I'm here, I'll meet you at your office before the next meeting."

"Goodbye, Remus." She walked out of the school entrance, glancing across to the distant quidditch pitch where an unidentifiable team were practicing, and made her way slowly down the path. When Remus had asked her to join him that morning this had not been how she had expected things to work out, but she wasn't entirely sure that they hadn't worked out for the best anyway.

XXXXXXX

Ron, Harry and Hermione had been up late into the night, waiting for any change in Ginny's condition and had been excused the morning's classes. They rose late, took an early lunch before the rest of the school finished morning lessons and coped as best they could through their afternoon classes. Neither Ron nor Harry took any notes and for once Hermione didn't badger them, simply taking the best notes she could and placing a charm on her parchment so that it would duplicate another two copies for her friends.

Ron had said little all day, seemingly still in shock. Harry on the other hand was clearly angry, the attack on Ginny had brought his already strained temper to breaking point and Hermione was keeping a close watch on him, hoping nothing would provoke him further.

Of course there was one thing, or rather one person, always guaranteed to provoke Harry Potter. As they walked into the Great Hall for dinner, Draco Malfoy walked past them, arm in arm with Pansy Parkinson and laughing at something she was saying.

"Look at him, laughing like nothing's happened!" Harry made a move to go after him and from the look on his face it was clear that he did not have anything pleasant in mind for the Slytherin.

"No." Ron grabbed his arm sharply, pulling him out of the Great Hall altogether, Hermione following them.

"Why did you stop me?" Harry looked furious, "He's the reason your sister's lying in the hospital wing!"

"No Harry, he's not. He didn't do it, his mother did." Ron looked just as angry but his anger was not aimed at the Slytherin. "And he's not the reason it happened, **you** are because you couldn't just let things go, you just had to let Parkinson provoke you, didn't you, had to start a fight with the two of them! Mum warned us, Harry! Didn't you hear her? Weren't you listening when Percy told Hermione it wasn't Malfoy they were worried about but the people he's connected with!"

"Ron," Hermione put a restraining hand on his arm, "Please don't let's fight."

The truth in Ron's words caused guilt to well up inside Harry but he ruthlessly suppressed the part of him that felt he was to blame. He'd spent too long blaming himself for deaths he couldn't have prevented and attacks he couldn't stop and suddenly it was easier to yell at Ron, easier to be angry than to allow himself to feel how poor his judgement had been.

"How was I to know what she'd do! Since when has Narcissa Malfoy been a threat to anyone? As for letting them provoke me it was **Hermione** Parkinson was unpleasant about, I was defending my friend! Once upon a time you might have done the same!"

Ron bit back the remark that it wasn't the comment about Hermione that had caused him to respond to the Slytherins but his own wounded pride after the quidditch match. He knew Harry had a lot to deal with and even in his anger and stress he wouldn't allow himself to throw that in his face.

"Harry, I don't need either of you springing to my defence, but thank you for the thought." Hermione interrupted their argument. "Now why don't we go down and eat in the kitchens or something?"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you two are not going back in the Great Hall!" she snapped. "Fighting with Malfoy is something you can no longer afford to do, Harry! And I have no doubt at all that if you go back in there he or someone else will say something in order to provoke you."

"I'm going to sit with Ginny," Ron said quietly.

"Well, we'll come with you," Hermione offered.

"I don't want you to." Ron walked away without another word, leaving Harry and Hermione staring after him.

"He doesn't really blame you, you know," Hermione said.

Harry sighed, "Maybe he should."

She placed a hand on his arm, "Why don't we go and get some dinner, you need to eat. Let's go and see Dobby in the kitchens."

XXXXXXX

Ginny still had not regained consciousness when Ron joined his parents at her bedside but Madame Pomfrey assured him her fever that had raged long into the night had broken and was now under control. She looked more peaceful, more like she was actually sleeping, rather than the death mask she had resembled the previous day.

"Madame Pomfrey says she won't wake yet," Arthur placed a hand on his son's shoulder and passed him a cup of tea. "It'll be tomorrow at the earliest but it looks like she's going to be fine."

Ron sipped the tea gratefully and nodded, "That's good," his voice was quiet and thick with emotion.

"It's going to be alright," Arthur placed an arm around his son's shoulders. "It's all going to be ok, eventually."

XXXXXXX

In his office at the ministry Percy was desperate to leave, "Will there be anything else today, Professor?"

Druscilla Thornfield was in his office checking her diary appointments for the next day, she looked up from the diary and nodded, "Yes, there's a kid in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, I want to send her some flowers or maybe a fruit basket or something. Can you see to that? I've annoyed Remus and hopefully if he hears about this it'll placate him a little."

"I'm sorry," Percy shook his head to clear it, hoping he was too tired to understand what she'd said, "Are you telling me you intend to use a sick child to get Remus to like you again because you've had a disagreement?"

She looked uncomfortable, "When you put it like that it sounds so…well it doesn't sound good."

"You're right, it doesn't." Percy responded coldly.

"Percy, you know I don't mean it like that."

"You'd better not," he said sharply.

She put her head on one side questioningly, a warning in her eyes, "And why is that exactly?"

"For one thing, because I thought you were better than that and for another, that **kid** is my little sister."

Druscilla's hands stilled on the diary she'd been leafing through a moment before, but she didn't look back up at him. After a moment she raised a hand to her forehead and ran it through her dark hair. Eventually she looked up and met his eyes, "I didn't know."

"You were here when my father came to collect me to go and see her," Percy pointed out in annoyance.

"I…" she frowned and shook her head. "When?"

"He hit you in the face with the door." Percy didn't really sound like it was something he any longer regretted happening.

"Oh," she said faintly, "That's what that was about."

"Yeah."

They both seemed to have run out of things to say. Druscilla for all her faults was not one to argue pointlessly once she knew she was in the wrong, one of her strengths as a politician had lain in her ability to back down when she realised she'd done or said the wrong thing. Percy simply wasn't one to fight with his superiors, well not usually, but this was not an issue he was going to belittle by simply throwing a tantrum about it.

"I'm sorry," Druscilla offered after almost a minute of silence. "What I said was insensitive and I'd certainly never have said it if I'd known she was your sister. I shouldn't have said it anyway."

"I suppose this is what Dad meant when he said you made tactless comments."

She smiled ruefully, "Yep. This would be it. Tact isn't my thing, I didn't mean anything by what I said."

"I am so sick of being disappointed by this ministry," Percy said tiredly.

Guilt flowed through the woman, "I'm not the way I just sounded, Percy. Really, I didn't mean that and I'd give anything to take it back but it's been a very confusing day and I can't apologise enough."

He closed his eyes for a moment, "No, I'm sorry, I know you're under a lot of pressure and I have to be honest if it weren't my sister you were talking about I wouldn't be half as angry as I am."

"How is she?" Druscilla asked.

Percy swallowed awkwardly, "She'll be alright, but it's going to take a long time."

"If you want time off, Percy, you only have to ask and your job'll be waiting for you when you come back."

"There's not much I can do really," Percy refused the offer, "At least here I'm doing something that might help to stop the people who did this to her. You heard what happened?"

"Yes, I had a meeting with Dumbledore and Remus this morning, they told me everything and I agreed to join the Order. You'll see me at the next meeting."

"Great," Percy smiled, "I'm glad."

"I'm really sorry Percy," she apologised again, guilt still written on her face, "Would you mind if I still sent some flowers, perhaps without saying who they were from?"

"It's alright and send flowers if you want, she'll like them when she wakes up."

She nodded and turned to leave.

"Professor," Percy called her back, "Remus will forgive you anyway, he doesn't hold a grudge so I'm sure things will be alright, whatever you argued about."

She smiled briefly, "Thank you, Percy."

XXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, just finsihed my exams and haven't had much time to myself for a while. Will update again soon and in future I'll try to stop the updates being so spaced out. Thanks for reading, as with all authors I love reviews so let me know what you thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff JK doesn't. Review Responses: Dark-Lady-Devinity – You're right Dru isn't too lucky at the moment but her decision to join the order'll definitely work out well for her. Goodness knows what happened to your previous review, technology's never liked me, internet was probably being temperamental. Thanks for reviewing! 

db – Thanks for sticking with me and this fic and thank you for reviewing to reassure me!

Carl – Thank you for the complimentary review. Remus's natural charm and persistence are perfect for getting through to Druscilla. I'm glad you share my view of Narcissa's actions. I think she was wrong but her actions are understandable. Sorry for the late update, hope you stick with me.

Shinigami – woah that was a rant and a half, lol! In answer to your question I don't like Harry because he irritates me, I find him self-centred and lacking in understanding his attitude of all things being black and white is one I can't agree with personally but that's not to say I don't have some sympathy with him. As for what Draco deserved the actions are the actions of a mother who loves her son above all other things, to her he does not deserve any of the bad treatment he has received from anyone because she adores him. Narcissa would not care even if she were informed of what Harry has suffered, she would be perfectly indifferent to it, she is an unbalanced, crazed mother who cares only for her family and herself. I do think Draco is a victim of circumstance, his family seem to have pretty much determined his path through life but of course you could argue that in comparison to Harry he has had a charmed childhood. Harry has been abused and I do pity him but that's not what this story is about. I do agree with you that Dumbledore has a lot to answer for with regards to Harry and I was cheering Harry on at the end of book 5 when he started smashing Dumbledore's office. I'm sorry my story inspired such a heated response from you but I've always thought it better to inspire a bad reaction than no reaction, at least you weren't indifferent to my fic. Thank for taking the time to let me know what you thought.

Tamsin1013 – Glad to hear you've been on a Percy kick, he is rather wonderful. Glad you liked the stories sorry for the long wait on the updates.

Thank you to Andromakhe for reviewing 'Understanding', 'I found a Little Courage to Call it Off' and 'The Blind Fight the Blind' and being so lovely about them. Thank you also to Lady Arabella Malfoy for reviewing Understanding and being so lovely about that.

A/N: Sorry again for the wait, I've been away a lot and without internet access. I promise I will try to stop this infrequent updating and get back into a pattern.

A Subtle Change

Chapter 10

In the week following the attack Ginny began to recover quite well, regaining consciousness after 50 hours, much to her parents' relief. For the first few days Ginny had little idea of who or where she was and much less idea of how she had got there. She drifted in and out of sleep, waking to drink vile potions and try to smile at her family. On the fifth day after her waking though she began to feel more like herself and upon waking in the morning she struggled to sit up, alarmed at how difficult and exhausting such a simple thing had become.

"Ginny, dear, be careful, let me help you!" Madame Pomfrey was instantly at her side, helping her to ease herself back against more pillows than were really necessary in Ginny's opinion.

"Can I have a drink?" Her voice came out far weaker than she would have liked but she pushed that thought aside and gulped gratefully at the water passed to her by the nurse, too relieved even to notice how heavy the glass now seemed.

"How do you feel?" the nurse asked, taking the empty glass from her hands, noting that the girl had had to use both hands to support it.

"Weak, really tired, but wide awake. Weird, not like me."

The girl's distress was obvious and Poppy Pomfrey's heart went out to the small, pale figure in the bed. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Ginny cast her sluggish mind back as best she could, "I was at breakfast, there was a parcel…" she hesitated, trying to remember, closing her eyes to concentrate.

Poppy watched as the girl's blue eyes flew open suddenly, "Tom's diary!" Ginny exclaimed.

A slight chill passed through the nurse at hearing the child refer to the Dark Lord, in any incarnation, as Tom. It seemed so intimate, proof of just how far their friendship had progressed that she still called him by that now.

Ginny noticed the nurse hesitate before stepping closer to her, people had never easily accepted the period of her life spent under the influence of the boy who would grow up to become Lord Voldemort. Internally she sighed but she understood, it did sound odd to call him Tom, she just couldn't help herself. Her head had been too far messed with by him already though to trouble herself about how she referred to him, as far as she was concerned she had the right to call him whatever she wanted after what he'd put her through.

"The diary's in Professor Dumbledore's possession now, it will be destroyed once the teachers have got all the information they can from it. It can't hurt you again," the nurse placed a motherly hand on the girl's arm.

Ginny nodded tiredly. "Could you get my mum and dad?"

"Of course I will, but I'm afraid there's a meeting in a couple of hours so they won't be able to stay long."

"Oh, don't bother them then, get them to come here afterwards. Could you get Ron instead? I'd like to see him if he's awake yet."

"Well he should be awake, breakfast started twenty minutes ago."

"Oh well, he'll probably still be in bed but it's time he got up anyway," Ginny laughed. "He should have a free period first thing this morning."

XXXXXXX

Ron Weasley was, as his sister had predicted, still in bed. He was however wide awake thanks to the other four boys in his dormitory rushing around and getting ready for their first lesson. The only other one with a free period was Neville who was keen, as ever, to get to the greenhouse reserved for the NEWTs students and therefore not often in use for lessons.

Thanks to having astronomy classes at night, (and hadn't Hermione been surprised when Ron had gained an O for his astronomy OWL and decided to carry the subject on!), Ron had more free periods during the day than most people and he didn't see the point in getting up when he didn't have to be anywhere for ages. He lay comfortably in bed until Neville came bursting back through the door, tripped over a rug and just caught himself by grabbing the end of Seamus' bed.

"Morning, Neville," Ron chuckled.

"Morning, Ron." Neville grinned at his own near miss, his confidence this year seemed much better. "Madame Pomfrey says Ginny's awake and asking for you. Don't worry, she's better apparently, she just wants some company."

Ron leapt out of bed, "That's great!"

"Yeah, I'm really pleased she's getting better," Neville smiled. "Madame Pomfrey said if you want to go back and have lunch with her with a few others that would be ok. Harry and Hermione already know."

Ron felt slightly annoyed that the two of them had simply assumed he and Ginny would want them there but brushed the feelings aside. "Want to join us, Neville?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude," the small boy responded quickly.

"You wouldn't be, you're our friend and hers and I think she'd like to see you. Someone should probably tell Dean as well."

Neville nodded, "Alright, I'll be there, and we'll see Dean in Defence in just over an hour so you can tell him then." He picked up a pile of books, "I'm going to the greenhouse, I'll see you later."

"See you," Ron yawned and began digging through his trunk for his uniform.

XXXXXXX

Thanks to his promise to Dumbledore, Remus was stuck with the job of collecting Druscilla Thornfield and escorting her to the Order meeting that had been scheduled for lunchtime that day.

He turned up at her office just on time and found her ready to leave. "Ok," she waved a hand at the door, "Let's get going."

They passed several people in the corridor, mainly men. Druscilla smiled graciously at them all, her smiles were always returned, occasionally followed by flustered looks and a quickening of pace. Some of the men were openly adoring, the others more discreet and all had looks of respect and slight intimidation. Druscilla was clearly enjoying the attention and seemed to be keeping an eye on Remus, enjoying also the fact that he was witnessing it.

"Professor Lupin!" A pretty, young girl with a sweet face and a ready smile approached them, obviously pleased to see her old teacher. Remus remembered her as a pleasant Hufflepuff girl who'd been in her last year when he'd taught at Hogwarts.

Remus smiled at her, "Hello Laurel. I didn't know you were working here."

She nodded, "Yes, I was taken on by the Department of Magical Transportation after I left Hogwarts. I have to rush I'm afraid but it's so good to see you again, you were a brilliant teacher, sir!"

"Thank you, Laurel, it's very good of you to say so."

The girl smiled and carried on down the corridor.

Druscilla fixed him with a look.

"Oh I see," Remus chuckled, "It's ok when attractive youngsters shower you with attention but you don't like anyone else to be given attention."

"That's not true!" Druscilla looked a little flustered. "I have no problem at all with silly young girls throwing themselves at you."

"She was not throwing herself at me and Laurel is very far from being a silly young girl! **You **just like to be the centre of attention."

She pouted playfully, "Perhaps you're right. Seems you made quite the impression as a teacher, you **must **have been good!"

Remus got no chance to reply as they arrived at the street exit from the ministry and Druscilla swept through without him. Once outside and in a neglected side street they apparated swiftly to Grimmauld Place and Remus lead her towards the house. He had explained the magic that hid it and so she was not surprised that at first she could see nothing.

When they reached the front door she stared at it as if it were going to open itself then glanced meaningfully at Remus.

He sighed internally and stepped forward to open the door for her but changed his mind at the last minute. He was growing tired of her demonstrations of power and superiority and opened the door and stepped through it, allowing it to swing closed behind him.

She followed him momentarily looking frustratedly surprised at his behaviour. "Do you have any manners…?" she trailed off, taking in the house, running her hand across the intricate serpentine door handle. "Wow!"

"I know, it is rather dreary and grim isn't it?" Remus agreed with what he took to be her unarticulated thought.

"Dreary?! Grim?! Remus it's one of the most handsome and tasteful hallways I've ever had the pleasure of stepping into, I only hope the rest of the house is the same!" she enthused.

"It looks like it's inhabited by dark wizards!" he protested.

"It's darkly beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"It's creepy!" he protested.

"It's atmospheric!" she was progressing down the hallway, peering into rooms, her delight with the house clearly growing.

"Druscilla there is a blood stain we have been unable to remove from the Drawing Room ceiling that is believed to be from a family member's assassination sixty years ago!" Remus said.

"Cool." She hesitated and glanced back at Remus.

He rolled his eyes, "Second door on your right."

She smiled her thanks and instantly headed for the Drawing Room. She entered the room with her eyes fixed intently on the ceiling and so did not immediately notice the room's solitary occupant.

Remus followed her, "You're morbid."

"Yep," she answered him flippantly, still engrossed in the dark stain on the ornate ceiling.

"Thornfield. Lupin. I take it you're here for the meeting?" a soft voice from a corner of the room brought Severus Snape's presence to their attention.

"Hello, Severus, didn't spot you lurking in the corner." Remus' greeting and friendly smile were ignored by the tall man.

"Snape," Druscilla nodded cordially and offered her hand.

Remus took in the gazes of the two Slytherins as they exchanged a firm handshake. His gaze was coolly assessing; hers, critical as ever. It was her gaze that faltered first though and Remus smiled in quiet amusement. _Trying to outstare Severus; never going to get you anywhere!_

XXXXXXX

After Defence Against the Dark Arts Neville returned quickly to the greenhouse with the intention of getting some flowers for Ginny, it seemed impolite to turn up empty handed and he had been terribly worried about her. Despite the fact his 'date' with her at the Yule Ball had provoked no interest on either side he had become fond of her and the idea of someone hurting her was simply not something he would tolerate.

He cut the flowers carefully, chatting away to the plants as was his normal habit when left alone with them for any length of time. He was disturbed however by the sound of footsteps. He looked up to see Luna Lovegood staring at him.

She walked over to him with a curious expression on her face, "What are you doing?"

He blushed, "Talking to my plants."

"Do they talk back?" It appeared to be a genuine question.

"They don't talk but they do respond. They grow better and I like to think it makes them look happier when someone talks to them. Plants are a bit like people in that respect, they develop much better if you're kind to them."

She nodded thoughtfully, "I see."

He gave a self-deprecating smile, "You think I sound crazy?"

She shook her head fervently, "No. It makes perfect sense to me. Of course they like you to talk to them, I would imagine they're very fond of you; you take care of them and you treat them with respect, I can tell."

Neville found himself blushing again, it was unnerving to be analysed so blatantly and particularly by a girl half the school had written off as a loony.

"I read about your parents." She spoke again suddenly, surprising him by how blunt she could be.

"Oh." He didn't know how else to respond.

She placed her head on one side, a thoughtful expression on her face, "But you could see Thestrals even before then."

"So could you," he responded, remembering his surprise when he had realised she too could see the strange creatures.

She nodded a little sadly, "Yeah. I wish you couldn't see Thestrals, Neville."

He couldn't hold back a smile at the genuine kindness and understanding in the simple statement, "I wish you couldn't see them either."

They stood in contemplative silence for a further moment before Trevor croaked loudly as though to remind Neville he was due to go to the hospital wing.

"I have to go and see Ginny," he said quietly.

"Ok," she said, "Give her my best wishes."

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked impulsively, "I'm sure she'd like to see you."

She shook her head, "I'm not really one of your little group. I know you don't really want me around."

"I'm not one of their group either, that doesn't mean that either of us is unwanted. Come on, I'm sure Ron would like to see you anyway!"

She gave a shocked little laugh, "Don't be impertinent!" she pinched his arm. "I'll come with you but I have to get something for Ginny first, I'll meet you up there."

He rubbed his arm and grinned, "Ok. See you there."

After he had left, Luna glanced around the greenhouse. What to take for Ginny? Neville had taken flowers but she didn't want to be quite so unoriginal.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the house in Grimmauld Place the meeting was in full swing. Druscilla had explained that so far she'd had no luck in proving her hunch about who the leak in the ministry was and Remus was delivering a report about research regarding potential sites for Voldemort's hideout.

"…of course if some idiot at the ministry hadn't sealed off the Riddle Mansion he might have been tempted to go back there and then at least we'd know where to find him." Remus gave a playful glance at Druscilla who he knew perfectly well had been the 'idiot' who had given that particular order."

"Well, if the 'idiot' hadn't given that order the people in the village would have been at risk!" Druscilla argued and, in an attempt to shut the man up, she drew back her foot and kicked him sharply in the shin.

Remus jerked his foot back at the sudden pain and glared at the woman next to him, continuing with what he had been saying without even hesitating. She returned his glare with an irritating mock confused expression and before he could stop himself he had kicked her back.

Druscilla couldn't have been more shocked, he had actually kicked her and was now carrying on as though nothing had happened. She kicked him again, causing him to retaliate in kind. She had the feeling she was going to have some unpleasant bruises the next day but she was not about to back down from any kind of fight. They carried on for several minutes until it became clear that whatever Remus was talking about it had stopped making much sense.

"Remus, what are you talking about?" Dumbledore looked confused.

"He's a bit distracted headmaster, probably because he and Professor Thornfield are playing footsie under the table," Moody laughed his magical eye swivelling up from where it had been staring through the surface of the table.

Druscilla glared at him and Remus avoided everyone's eyes, suddenly aware that their behaviour had been rather unprofessional.

"We were not playing footsie thank you very much, he was kicking me!" Druscilla turned to Remus looking most indignant.

"Actually you were kicking me."

"You kicked me as well!"

"You kicked me first!"

"But you're supposed to be a gentleman! You can't kick a lady!"

"And I wouldn't, but you're not really very ladylike."

"How dare you!"

"Well maybe you'll think twice in future before starting things you can't handle."

"Can't handle…!" she spluttered vaguely, "I can handle you any day of the week!"

A quiet snort of laughter alerted them both to everyone's continued presence and the ambiguous nature of her comment.

"Can we help you?" Druscilla turned to the potions master, from whose direction the laughter had come.

"No, no. Please continue, I'm always pleased to see how productive these meetings are, how everyday we come closer to thwarting the Dark Lord's plans by beating him to it and killing each other."

"Severus is quite right," McGonagall said sternly, "Perhaps you two could leave your personal relationship at the door in future."

"We don't have a personal relationship!" Druscilla protested.

McGonagall looked doubtful but allowed the subject to drop.

XXXXXXX

Luna was the last to arrive at the hospital wing for lunch, as she entered the ward she heard Hermione giving Ginny a pile of papers, "That's the work you've missed over the last week and there's a note of all the homework you need to do but I assume you'll have extensions on those deadlines."

As the girl barely looked capable of lifting a quill, Luna had to concur with the last part of Hermione's statement.

"Hermione!" Ron groaned, "I can't believe you brought her work!"

"Well she can't afford to fall too far behind, Ron, she's got OWLs this year!"

Ginny certainly seemed more appreciative of Neville's flowers and Dean and Seamus' collection of Chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans than she did of the homework.

Luna walked swiftly across and presented Ginny with her own gift, "Hi, Ginny, hope you feel better." She placed the bunch of radishes on the bedside table.

"Thanks, Luna," Ginny looked like she was holding back a laugh but Ron grinned at her.

"Some say it with flowers, you say it with radishes, Luna." The tall redhead touched her arm and pulled up a chair for her.

Hermione did not look happy and she looked even less happy when the boys started digging into the radishes. Clearly she had not forgotten the incident between Ron and Luna on the quidditch pitch.

Tiring as it was, Ginny was glad of the company for lunch and was sorry to see them go but she perked up instantly at the arrival of her parents that afternoon.

Molly swept her into a hug and her father took her hand in between his and didn't let go for a long time.

"I've spoken to Madame Pomfrey," Molly said, "And we'll be taking you home at the end of the week I think."

Ginny was surprised, "What? Is that really a good idea? I mean I've missed so much school already and, much as I hate to sound like Hermione, I can't afford to miss much more!"

"Sweetheart," Molly said gently, "It's going to take a long time to get you well again."

Fear rushed over Ginny, "How long?"

"Several months. We've spoken to Professor McGonagall and the headmaster and we think it's best if you don't come back this year but start your fifth year again next September."

"But, I'll be a year behind everyone else!" she protested.

"I know darling but it's for your own good and your friends can come and see you."

Ginny's heart sank, "I don't have a choice do I?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," her father squeezed her hand.

Seeing the hurt and worry that lined her father's face Ginny put on a brave smile, "It doesn't matter, I'll be fine, Dad."

Arthur drew her into his arms, "I know you will, Ginny."

XXXXXXX

* * *

Hope you liked, do let me know what you thought of it, reviews are always welcome and they do keep me writing, you honestly inspire me to continue. :o) 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I just own the plot. 

Review Responses:

Dark-Lady-Devinity – glad you enjoyed, thanks for the review!

db13 – Sorry for the long wait, thanks for reviewing!

honestiago – I always love your reviews! Sorry for the long gap between updates. Yep, love the Harry bashing! Afraid there's no Dru and Remus in this chapter but you do get to see Harry acting rather crazy! Love as ever my faithful muse/devil.

Annibal – thanks for the nice review!

TROMBAY – personal relationship? You'll see. You've guilted me into updating, well done.

A Subtle Change  
  
Chapter 11

With Ginny having been taken home, Ron was able to relax slightly in his worry for her. It wasn't as though he was short of things to worry about though. Percy's letters let more slip than the ones from his parents or the occasional ones from Bill and Charlie and it was clear that things were not going overly well for either the Order or the ministry. More immediately troubling to Ron however was the state his and Harry's friendship seemed to have fallen into. They were both behaving as though things were normal but the distance between the two of them seemed to be growing. They disagreed more and more, and Harry was steadily withdrawing from everyone.

Ron was also slightly annoyed that Harry had been unable to resist mentioning Ginny to Malfoy. Who, much to Ron's surprise, had just looked confused and asked Harry if he'd lost any last shreds of sense he might have once had, before walking away with a look on his face suggesting he had no idea what was going on.

It was a few days after this particular incident and Ron awoke far earlier than he would have liked in the still grey morning and, unable to get back to sleep, picked up a book and began to read, noticing that Harry had fallen asleep with his curtains open. His wristwatch informed him it was nearly six o'clock.

XXXXXXX

Harry had had a troubled night's sleep, waking repeatedly, until in the dawn light he found himself in what at first he took to be a dream, before realising it felt far too much like the visions he had had the previous year.

He was in a stone room, lit by torches that were set in brackets at regular intervals along the walls. Voldemort was sat in a chair at one end, with the tall figure of Bellatrix Lestrange stood before him.

He spoke, his voice a low, snake-like hiss, clearly in response to something Bellatrix had been saying. "If we were to go through with your plan however, Bella, we would be lacking a rather important ingredient for the potion."

"I'm fairly confidant I can get hold of it, My Lord," she responded, adoration bordering on worship clear on her once handsome face.

"I am less so, admittedly," Voldemort responded. "We need someone a little less notorious, and a lot less suspicious, but someone who can still gain access…" Voldemort trailed off, looking at a small blond figure bent over a scroll in the corner. "Yes, I think we can still arrange that though."

The vision began to fade as the figure turned, revealing delicate, pointed features and stormy grey eyes, the face looked familiar but was too blurry for Harry to put a name to it. He struggled to stay with the vision a little longer, feeling it begin to slip.

"So what do you say, Malfoy," Voldemort asked, a leering smile on the snakelike face, "Ready to be useful again?"

"Malfoy!" Harry found himself losing the vision completely and his eyes snapped open suddenly.

XXXXXXX

Ron was disturbed from his book by his best friend sitting bolt upright and calling out their enemy's name. He raised an eyebrow and pointed his wand at Harry, "You know I've always said the day you woke up shouting that particular name I'd put you out of your misery!"

Harry didn't waste a second before blurting out, "I had a vision!"

"Of Malfoy!" Ron was starting to get concerned.

"Not exactly," Harry seemed too distressed to see the funny side, "I had a vision of Voldemort and the death eaters and Malfoy was there!"

"What?!" Ron frowned

"I…" Harry shook his head, "Get Hermione, I don't want to repeat this and we should talk about it in the common room so we don't wake anyone."

Ron nodded, "We'll have to try and send her an owl if you want to do this now, it's only six o'clock, she'll be asleep for another hour or so and we can't get up the girls' stairs."

Harry nodded, "Go get Pig, he'll get through her window easier."

Ron disagreed, "The window'll be closed, best to send Hedwig, she'll make more noise so she'll wake Hermione quicker."

"Alright," Harry leapt out of bed, "I'll go and get her."

Ron followed him down to the common room to see Crookshanks asleep on a chair. "Hang on, Harry," he grabbed the other boy's arm and scribbled a note, tucking it under Crookshank's collar and waking him with a firm but gentle poke.

The cat sat up, looking very disgruntled and Ron picked him up and set him down at the foot of the staircase to the girl's dorms. "Crookshanks, go wake Hermione up!"

The cat ran up the stairs.

"Ron," Harry said, doubtfully, "He's a cat, he can't understand you."

"I know, but Hermione says whenever he comes into the dorm he jumps right onto her bed and more often than not onto her stomach, that ought to wake her up."

Harry managed a grin, "Good thinking."

Sure enough, a sleepy looking Hermione soon came down the stairs, "What's happened this time?" she yawned, "And please don't tell me you need help with your homework at this hour!"

"Harry's had a vision," Ron said.

Hermione sat down, instantly serious, "Ok, what was it?"

XXXXXXX

Harry recounted his vision as best he could, ending with the face he'd glimpsed as the vision faded.

"He called him Malfoy and it must have been Draco he was talking to, the face wasn't right for Lucius, besides, unless something changed very recently, he's still in Azkaban. Voldemort must want some kind of potions ingredient from Snape's stores and who's in a better position to get it than Malfoy?"

"Snape." Ron looked doubtful, "If he really is working as a spy shouldn't he just be able to give You-Know-Who the ingredient he wants, after all I'd expect it would be him brewing the potion anyway."

"Maybe Voldemort doesn't trust him. Whatever it is it sounded important so perhaps Snape's been trying to keep it from him and Voldemort has lost patience and wants Malfoy to get it to prove Snape's been lying to him," Harry suggested.

"Hang on a minute; we still have the 'again' part to deal with. Since when has Malfoy done anything for You-Know-Who?" Ron still wouldn't use Voldemort's name, he didn't care what Hermione thought of that issue. He'd grown up with in aftermath of a war she'd been oblivious to until it were long over. She'd never seen her parents recoil in fear simply at a name. Even his father only used the name sparingly. He continued by adding, "That, and do you really think that if he didn't trust Snape, Snape would still be alive?"

"Just because he doesn't trust him doesn't mean he doesn't find him useful," Hermione argued, "He can feed him false information for Dumbledore."

"Still, if you were a Dark Lord would you use a sixteen-year-old boy to help you?" Ron asked sceptically.

"If it was the only way," Harry responded, "And who else could get such easy access to Snape's stores? Not only is he already entitled to be in the dungeons, he's Snape's favourite student and therefore if he gets caught he has the perfect alibi of claiming he was trying to find Snape and Snape never believes anything bad of him."

"Ok, but what about the 'again'?" Ron was still not persuaded.

Harry shrugged, "Obviously this isn't the first time Malfoy's helped them."

"He could be keeping tabs on Harry for them, he'd be perfect to use to spy against us!" Hermione said suddenly.

"I suppose," Ron didn't sound convinced.

"I saw him, Ron!" Harry said simply.

The other boy nodded, "Ok, so what do we do?"

"That's going to be tricky, none of us is exactly welcome down there. I suppose we'll have to try and spy on Malfoy and see what he does." Harry suggested.

"Shouldn't we go to Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Ron, Dumbledore's got bigger problems!" Hermione chided.

"You're saying You-Know-Who's got an agent inside Hogwarts and you think Dumbledore's got bigger problems! Unless he's got McGonagall pregnant, he doesn't have a bigger problem!" Ron snapped.

"But you don't think he **has** got an agent inside Hogwarts!" Hermione argued.

"But that's not the point, **you** do!" Ron said in exasperation, but it was clear Harry and Hermione were no longer listening to him.

"Harry, we can't just hang around in the dungeons, we should at least use the invisibility cloak," Hermione said. "Pity there's not much chance of pulling off the polyjuice thing with you and Ron again."

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed, "We need to get into the Slytherin common room!"

"How?!" Ron was instantly sceptical.

"The invisibility cloak!"

"Oh no!" Harry's plan suddenly became very clear to Ron, "Not in a million years! We'll be caught and they'll murder us!"

"It might be the only way," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione!" Ron groaned, "You're meant to be the sensible one around here! Think of all the rule breaking it'll require!"

"Some things are more important than rules, Ron," she responded primly.

Ron threw up his hands in despair, "You had to choose **now** to learn that!?"

XXXXXXX

"This is madness!" Ron whispered from where he was feeling decidedly squashed under the invisibility cloak along with Harry and Hermione. He still wasn't sure what had happened during the day to persuade him that this was the best way to spend his evening but now that they were practically at the dungeons it seemed rather too late to back out.

"Shush!" Hermione elbowed him. "Someone will hear you!"

Finding the entrance to the Slytherin common room was less of a trial than it had been in their second year because Ron and Harry both remembered where it was. However upon reaching it they found there was no one around.

"What now?" Ron asked, "We can't get in!"

"We wait for someone to come along and give the password and we slip in after them!" Hermione said simply.

"Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Ron asked sarcastically, "Oh I know why I didn't think of it, because this entire plan's too crazy for words!"

He still thought it was too crazy for words half an hour later when a solitary Slytherin finally showed up. The girl stepped up to the wall and said clearly, "Sangre Limpia."

"Is it just me or have their passwords become less easily understood since we were last here?" Ron muttered as they followed the girl through into the busy common room. Their 'guide' went off to one side and along a corridor that they presumed would lead to the girls' dormitories.

The three Gryffindors glanced around, trying to see through the sea of black and green uniforms to their target.

The common room was dimly lit and had an odd greenish glow about it, though Ron had to admit it was more calming than creepy. They passed a stressed looking seventh year, Ron recognised him as a prefect, his head was bent over a piece of parchment, piles of books around him and an expression on his face as though the world would end if he didn't work out the arithmancy problem before him.

Beyond the seventh year was a group of laughing first years and in a corner an older girl (a fifth year, Ron estimated) was looking close to tears, her head resting against the chest of a boy whose eyes shot daggers at anyone who tried to approach them.

They spotted Daphne Greengrass talking to Millicent Bullstrode about some aspect of charms and beyond them Crabbe and Goyle, sat unfortunately without Malfoy, were attempting to bewitch objects to hurl themselves at the giggling first years.

"Cheerful bunch, aren't they?" Ron couldn't help but think that more people in the room looked stressed and unhappy than appeared in any way pleased with life. Then again there had been times recently when the Gryffindor common room had looked like that, why should the Slytherins react too differently to the climate of the outside world?

"There he is!" Harry hissed under his breath.

Ron looked across to where Harry had gestured at the large fireplace with the impressively carved mantelpiece. Draco was sat in an armchair, working on what looked like homework. Pansy Parkinson was lying across a green sofa at the side of him, fast asleep, her dark hair covering her face, a novel slipping from her fingers.

Upon noticing she had fallen asleep, Draco reached across and placed her book on a nearby table, then pushed her hair gently from her face before taking a throw from the back of the sofa and laying it tenderly over her, smiling at the sleeping girl. To say the two of them were never very affectionate in public no one in the common room seemed to see this as anything out of the ordinary, that or they were all too intimidated by Draco to comment.

He sat back in his armchair and continued with his work. Ron was by now firmly convinced that this had been a deeply stupid idea, watching Draco do his homework wasn't very interesting nor was it helping them in any way and if anyone caught them they'd end up having to trawl the lake for their bodies knowing the Slytherins. Then again, Ron thought, it would probably be the same if any of the Slytherins ever sneaked into the Gryffindor common room like this.

They remained that way for a further fifteen minutes, having to dodge passers-by every now and again. Harry was trying to make sense of what Draco was writing, Hermione was glaring at Crabbe and Goyle who had now succeeded in bewitching various small objects and were tormenting the first years. Ron was just praying to every God he could think of that they wouldn't get caught.

Eventually the stressed looking boy with the arithmancy work looked up and hurled a book straight at Crabbe and Goyle, hitting Goyle on the head. "Stop pratting about!" He gestured vaguely with his wand and his book flew back into his hand. "Some of us have this strange intention of taking exams this year which will determine the rest of our lives, so if you want to muck around go to the library!"

The common room went quiet for a moment as everyone looked at the older boy before turning back to their own conversations. Crabbe and Goyle lumbered off in the direction of the dormitories, muttering mutinously, and Draco didn't even glance up from his work but simply snorted with quiet laughter

Clearly awoken by the raised voices, Pansy suddenly blinked open her eyes and yawned.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes," Draco smirked, "Had a nice nap?"

She nodded, "Actually yes, thanks for the blanket, I take it that was your doing?" she gestured to the throw he had covered her with.

He shrugged, "You looked cold."

She smiled and sat up, "What have you been doing?"

"Homework," Draco gestured at the parchment on the table before him, "Nothing too exciting."

"Yeah, I'll second that!" Ron muttered.

Hermione elbowed Ron in an attempt to get him to be quiet.

"What's the work for?" Pansy asked.

Ron poked Hermione in response to her elbow having connected sharply with his ribcage.

"Potions, it's finished now. I feel the need to give Snape something worth his attention after he has to mark whatever trash Potter hands in." Draco replied.

Pansy laughed, "How did that idiot get into the class?"

Hermione pushed Ron.

"By being the boy who lived of course, same way he gets everything," Draco drawled.

"Not the snitch," Pansy grinned.

Draco smiled, clearly enjoying that memory still, "Yeah that felt good, though I'd have preferred it if he hadn't hexed you afterwards. I mean it's bad enough he attacked a girl at all but an unarmed one in a surprise attack! Just goes to show you how meaningless all that crap about Gryffindor chivalry really is."

Ron returned Hermione's push with a pinch to her upper arm.

"Certainly does," Pansy agreed, "But it sounds like your mother took revenge for that incident."

Hermione glared at Ron and kicked his shin.

"Yeah, I asked her about that but she didn't reply to the letter, well she replied but she didn't mention the Weasley girl. I don't know if she actually did it or if Potter's just fallen further off his rocker than usual."

"Who cares?" Pansy shrugged. "I can't say Potter's sanity or lack thereof is one of my major concerns at present."

"Me neither. You know if we get caught tomorrow night we are going to be in so much trouble," Draco warned the girl.

"Since when do you care about trouble?" Pansy laughed quietly.

"I don't, but I still prefer to avoid it," Draco said. "I was thinking we could go in the early evening while people are still milling about in the corridors, less chance of getting caught and more cover if we do."

Pansy nodded, "True."

Ron was still hopping about in pain from the kick Hermione had administered when he grabbed her for support only to find her stumbling into him. The two thankfully were close to the wall so the cloak just managed to remain covering them but everyone's attention was broken and whatever Pansy said next was lost.

"Ron! Hermione! They're admitting what they're up to, stop mucking around!" Harry hissed.

Hermione stood up straight and stepped away from Ron while Ron suddenly realised the invisibility cloak was now firmly attached to a nail on the wall. _Oh hell, this is not good._ He tugged it but it didn't move, apart from to stretch in a worrying manner that suggested it was going to rip soon.

The other two hadn't noticed and Harry was still staring avidly at Draco with a fanatical gleam in his green eyes. Ron poked him in the back, "Harry," he hissed, "The bloody cloak's stuck to the bloody wall!"

"Shh! They're talking about their plans!"

Ron's eyes widened, _We're about to be killed and he's more interested in what the Slytherins may or may not be plotting!_ He tried to disentangle the cloak but the mess seemed to get worse. His back was aching from bending over all the time and he was getting deeply annoyed.

Hermione poked him again.

Ron grabbed her hand, "Hermione, the cloak is stuck on the wall, I can't get it free, the Slytherins are going to find us and we are going to die!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and tugged at the cloak as though she thought Ron hadn't thought of that already. She looked mildly surprised when it didn't work.

"Oh yeah, Herm, I didn't try that already, did I?!" he responded sarcastically.

It was a frantic and worrying few minutes before Ron managed to tease the cloak free from the wall, even Harry turned his attention from the two Slytherins and tried to help. Eventually the cloak was free and Ron decided enough was enough.

"Right, that's it!" Ron whispered furiously. "We are leaving! **Now**."

"But…" Harry began.

Ron cut off his protestations, "No buts! We leave now before they find us and roast us merrily over that prettily roaring fire over there. You know I can just see Malfoy and Parkinson romantically feeding each other Weasley kebab!" Ron grabbed hold of Harry and Hermione's arms, leaving them with no choice but to follow him in backing towards the exit.

Thankfully someone was leaving almost as they reached the exit so they slipped out with no trouble. As soon as they came across an empty classroom they slipped inside and pulled off the cloak, all very grateful to be able to stand up straight and move apart. They really were all past the age where the three of them could fit under it with any degree of comfort.

"That was too close!" Ron said.

"Yeah, that was a bit close," Harry admitted, "But at least we got some information. We should have stayed longer, they were admitting what they were up to."

"Harry," Ron groaned, "From what I heard it wasn't clear **what** they were talking about, **or** what they were planning. It's probably nothing! If Malfoy was up to something for you-know-who would he really drag his girlfriend along?"

"Why not?" Hermione said snidely, "It's not like she's known for her defence of muggles, and from what I hear her family's not much less suspect than Malfoy's is!"

"Well there's only one way to find out. We'll follow them tomorrow," Harry said determinedly, "While you two were mucking about with the cloak and trying to kill each other, I heard her suggesting they leave half an hour before curfew so we're getting back under this cloak and we're following them!"

"We are?" Ron asked, weakly, not at all happy at the prospect.

"We have to, Ron!" Harry insisted.

Even Hermione looked as though this was going too far, "Harry, are you sure?"

"Yes. Come on, we have to do this! You've seen the papers, you've read Percy's letters, things keep getting worse! We need to try to stop Voldemort and it's got to be done soon and it's no good telling me to leave it to someone else anymore, it's down to me. And I really wish it wasn't."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "Ok, Harry, we'll go with you."

"Ron?" Harry turned to his friend imploringly.

Ron groaned, "Alright!"

Harry grinned at him, "Thanks, Ron."

XXXXXXX

* * *

Sangre Limpia by the way means Pure Blood, it's a phrase used in this format in the Spanish inquisition. Just thought it sounded cool.

Let me know what you think, it's usually a review that guilts me into updating so I'll try not to keep you all waiting too long this time. So sorry about the infrequent updates, thakns to everyone who's stuck by me. I'd love you all to drop a review. :o)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: 

Review Responses:

Annibal – glad the last one amused. Sorry for the wait, thanks for reviewing! 

DarthRoden – I'm so pleased people enjoyed the Slytherin Common scene, I enjoyed writing that. Thanks for the review!

db – no Percy once more I'm afraid but he'll be back next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Dark-Lady-Devinity – Harry's definitely on the unstable side of things, as you'll see more of here. Thanks for the review!

Thanks also to Natasha, Jenny and Balsam for their reviews of Shades of Grey and Understanding.

Sorry for the long wait, hope people are sticking with me. Hope to get another chapter up before the weekend. Very excited, queuing at midnight, though I had hoped to finish this fic by now. Guess it's needless to say I won't be taking book 7 developments in account in this fic.

Enjoy and please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 12 

Druscilla Thornfield was sat in her office, up to her neck in red tape and paperwork she couldn't seem to cut through. It seemed there was actually no legal way to dispose of a Minister's junior assistant. The man was trying her patience beyond all measure and she was determined he was the leak the ministry seemed to have developed. She had even started to be grateful when he sent his secretary to see her instead of coming himself. The woman might be a brain-dead blonde who had trouble finding the office and got lost seemingly every time she went to Druscilla's floor, and ended up in the oddest and most inconvenient places, but at least it meant Druscilla had to deal with the minister's pompous assistant less often than she would otherwise have had to.

All in all she was grateful to be distracted by a knock at the door and the ever-welcome arrival of Remus Lupin.

"Good Morning, Remus." She smiled, "What can I do for you?"

He returned her smile and sat down without waiting to be asked. "I came to talk to you about the Order. I need your help with something."

Druscilla was not happy that he had only turned up because he wanted something and frowned instantly.

"We're trying to work on where Voldemort's hideout is, but we're hitting a dead end and Percy's been asked to dig through the ministry records from the last war and see what he can find that might help. However it was thought to be a good idea to inform you, as we were also hoping you might be able to help, after all you remember the last war and he doesn't. You'd have a better idea what you were looking for."

"I haven't the time," she snapped, "I'm snowed under with work and I'm still working on the issue of the information leak!" It suddenly occurred to her that an opportunity to help her cause was being presented to her and she forced a smile onto her face. "Actually, Remus, _I_ was hoping for _your _help. I need someone from the Order to track the minister's junior assistant, you know the way you've been following other suspicious characters."

Remus frowned, "I thought you'd already suggested that to Dumbledore and he'd said no?"

"Well yes he did but I thought that with your help I might get him to change his mind. You could remind him of how he didn't listen to you the last time you said someone needed keeping an eye on and how badly that ended for poor Ginny. Please, Remus." She reached up and unclasped her hair, allowing it to fall loose about her slender shoulders, her jacket had been discarded sometime through the speech and as she crossed her legs her skirt rode further up her thigh. Remus was suddenly struck by a feeling of déjà vu and the knowledge that he was being manipulated, or rather that she was _trying_ to manipulate him. Trying, and failing.

He grinned in a mixture of annoyance and amusement, "You know you're really insulting my intelligence, Druscilla. You tried this exact same trick on that poor guy the other day and I watched you do it."

The half smile dropped from her lips, "So it's not working then?"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I'm not about to be charmed by you, Druscilla."

Her annoyance was clear, "I'm just trying to get you to do what you should be doing anyway. This guy is a threat! I have no idea what he's up to once he goes home for the night and frankly he's someone who the order needs to be keeping an eye on!"

"Would you really be so bothered by this guy if he weren't being charmed by his young, blonde secretary instead of you!?"

Remus' remark clearly cut a little too deeply for Druscilla's comfort. "If you have such a low opinion of me I wonder that you came for my help!" she snapped, "As it is I think we can safely say we have come to an end for today."

Remus was suddenly reminded of why he had come to see the woman in the first place. "We have not come to an end. I still need your help. I need you to be helpful and not kick up a fuss while Percy goes looking for this information…" Remus trailed off suddenly.

"What?" Druscilla was by nature too curious to prevent herself from furthering conversation with the werewolf at his sudden silence.

Remus frowned, "Didn't you already make arrangements to monitor his fireplace? I seem to remember you flirting with someone from floo security or something until you got your own way. I take it that hasn't turned up anything?"

She sighed heavily, "You know as well as I do that those spells are easily detected if you check for them and every time I put one up he just deactivated it. He's obviously a little brighter than I'd quite given him credit for."

"Which in itself is hardly suspicious," Remus stated, "If someone were monitoring my fireplace, I'd certainly try to stop them."

"Yes, but you'd also report the fact to someone," she pointed out, "Which he hasn't."

Remus thought for a moment, "Druscilla, if he is using his fireplace to contact the Death Eaters is there a chance we could trace the connection backwards and find out at least roughly where Voldemort is? I mean, even if we can't monitor it as it happens, can't we go through all past communications one by one and trace where they came from?"

She looked at him for a long moment before replying, "That **might** be possible, I'd have to go and talk to the floo maintenance people to check but I think we could do it. Of course we'd have to wait until I'd proved what this guy was up to as it's not exactly something we can do surreptitiously."

"Well why don't we head down to the floo office and find out if this is possible?" Remus said eagerly.

She nodded and stood up, "Alright, let's give it a try."

They walked through the ministry in a fairly cold silence, Druscilla was annoyed with Remus though, unlike others at the ministry, she was able to put this aside at least temporarily and work with him on something more important than their squabbling.

As they approached the door to the Department of Magical Transportation: Floo Division, the minister's junior assistant's secretary came through it. She swept past them with a brilliant though rather vacant smile, which Druscilla returned with a scowl and muttered viciously, "Probably got lost again, looking for a bathroom to reapply her make-up!"

Remus frowned at her, "Are you always this aggressively jealous towards attractive women who are younger than you?"

She jerked her head suddenly in his direction looking angry and defiant and also a little hurt, as though Remus had exposed a vulnerability she'd rather have kept to herself. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response!"

Remus almost regretted what he'd said and, by way of an apology, let the subject drop.

Druscilla stormed ahead into the department and marched right up to the desk where an elderly wizard was sat writing something in a large book. She cleared her throat in a manner that demanded attention and, when she didn't get it, slammed her hand onto the book forcing the man to look up in annoyance. Upon seeing who it was though Remus noticed he either didn't bother or didn't dare to protest and simply allowed her to continue.

"I need some information about the uses of the floo system within the ministry," Druscilla was clearly not in the mood to exchange pleasantries.

"I'm afraid I can't give out information of people's movements and communications to anyone but the Minister himself or to Mr Meadows his junior assistant," the grey haired wizard replied solemnly.

"Very convenient!" Druscilla muttered under her breath. She forced a friendly smile onto her face and continued, "I don't want that sort of information, I want to know about the system itself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Every time someone uses the floo system within the building, whether it's for purposes of travel or communication, you know about it in this department, yes?"

He nodded.

"And is it possible, by using a particular fireplace, to trace where communications have been going to and from?" she asked, hope showing in her dark eyes.

The man thought for a moment, "It's possible, difficult though and I don't think we've got anyone working here who could do it on their own."

"But it can be done?" she pressed.

"Yes, if you find people capable of doing it. Why do you ask? Floo communications are logged anyway."

"Oh, I was just curious," she bluffed, "Have there been any obvious discrepancies in the logs lately?"

"Of course not!" the man seemed insulted by the idea. "This is the ministry of magic! We do not make mistakes!"

Remus held back the urge to laugh and noted that Druscilla was holding back what looked like the urge to groan in despair.

"I wasn't thinking about mistakes," Druscilla frowned, "I was thinking of someone falsifying records!"

He shook his head, "They'd have to get in here to do that and we'd notice, there's always someone down here at the desk and you can't modify the records without knowing the exact spells anyway and they're known only to those who work here."

She frowned, clearly this was news to her. "How long has this been common practice in the ministry?"

"Oh not long," the man said, "Only about the last fifty years, we worked on an honour system before then. I suppose to you though that's a long time, you'd only have been a little baby back then but I remember it…"

He seemed about to go into a prolonged reminiscence when Druscilla snapped in frustration, "I wasn't even born fifty years ago, thank you very much!" Her age had clearly become a touchy issue that day.

The man carried on without paying her any attention, "I remember everything that happened then as if it were yesterday but lately I can't even remember what happened this morning, come to think of it I can't even remember what I was doing before you showed up down here. You're the first people to come down here for a long time."

Druscilla was about to tell him to shut up when she stopped short, "But one of the secretaries was here a moment ago."

He frowned, "Were they? I don't remember."

"Young, blonde, pretty!" Druscilla tried to jog his memory.

"Oh yes," he nodded slowly, "That'd be the secretary to the minister's young assistant."

She nodded, "Yeah, that's the one."

He frowned, "My memory never used to be like this you know."

She suddenly gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his arm, "I'm sure it'll be alright. Thank you for your help."

Once outside Remus turned to her, "What do you make of that?"

"His memory's got me interested. It sounds to me," she hesitated, "Like someone's been messing with his memory. He could just be a confused old man but that's not the impression I got of him. And I'm very interested to hear that the only people with access to those records outside of the department are Fudge and his junior assistant, rather convenient for Mr Meadows if he is our spy."

Remus nodded, "Yes I thought that sounded suspicious. You think he's capable of obliviating that man's memory?"

"If he's working for Voldemort he's got brains, the Dark Lord, from what I hear, does not tolerate fools for long, so very probably. Besides, to get through the ministry's employment agency you have to be bright. I think we've not only got our man, we've got how he's operating as well. "

"**If** we're right," Remus warned her, "We don't know for certain that it's him, though I admit the evidence doesn't look good."

"We're right," Druscilla insisted, "I'm sure of it. As soon as I can I'm going to try that spell."

"You don't know what it is," Remus said flatly.

She waved her hand in a vague manner, "That's what I employ Percy for, finding out the very few things that I don't already know. Unfortunately I'm going to need to wait until I've got something approaching real evidence before I can do anything with his fireplace."

"You'll keep looking then?"

She nodded grimly, "Oh yes. I don't give in and this security leak can't be allowed to get any worse."

Remus nodded in understanding, "Well I should be going, you will let Percy look out that information on Voldemort's possible location?"

"Yes I will, but I still think you should get Dumbledore to have someone follow Stephen Meadows!"

"Druscilla, if you want the Minister's assistant followed, prove he's done something and then I'm sure the aurors will follow him for you."

"Remus…!"

"Goodbye, Druscilla," Remus smiled at her and walked away leaving her spluttering out the rest of her protest to an empty corridor.

XXXXXXX

Ron had spent the day wondering what the evening would have in store for himself, Harry and Hermione. Harry's determination to follow Malfoy wherever he was going that night had not waned in the least and so Ron was left to stress about how to explain to his mother whatever trouble they were bound to end up in.

Dinner was a noisy affair that night, with the school having mostly recovered from the shock of the deaths at the end of summer. Lavender and the others who had died were mentioned less and less except by those who had really known them. Even Seamus and Parvati were seeming more like their old selves. For almost a fortnight there had been no more news of deaths or destruction or even of ministry stupidity and so the general atmosphere of the school had much improved.

Ron however was glad when dinner was over and he and Harry could return to the common room and wait for the time when Hermione finished in the library and met them to start the night's insanity.

Curfew for the sixth years was at nine thirty so at ten to nine Hermione returned to the common room, stowed her books and bag in her dormitory and joined Ron in following Harry down to the dungeons. What they had over heard of the Slytherins' arrangements was that Malfoy and Parkinson would be leaving half an hour prior to curfew, so the three Gryffindors made sure they were hidden by the invisibility cloak, near to the entrance of the Slytherin common room, by five to nine.

They didn't have more than a minute to wait before the two Slytherins appeared, dressed in everyday clothes and warm winter cloaks.

"Why are they in their cloaks?" Hermione hissed.

Harry shrugged, "Hurry up, they could easily lose us in the castle if we lose sight of them."

The three Gryffindors shuffled along underneath the cloak as best they could without making too much noise in the fast emptying corridors. Draco and Pansy were walking quickly with the attitude that they had every right to be going where they were going. Ron knew that attitude, it was the one best adopted when heading somewhere you weren't supposed to be.

Much to the surprise of Ron, Harry and Hermione, despite their outdoor clothes, the two Slytherins didn't head outside but went up to the fifth floor and along to the corridor containing the statue of the one eyed witch. Draco drew his wand and tapped the statue, whispering the password and he and Pansy disappeared inside the passage, stifling laughter. The statue closed behind them.

"Where the hell are they **going**?" Ron was completely bewildered by the turn of events.

Harry shrugged, "Must be going to Hogsmeade."

"This is silly," Ron said ten minutes later when they judged the two Slytherins far enough away that they could follow them down the passage without detection. "Why are we still following them?"

"They've probably already got the potions ingredient and are meeting someone to hand it over!" Harry argued.

"Right," Ron said doubtfully, "That'll be it."

They left the cloak at the start of the passage, knowing that they would be unable to catch up with the other students if they couldn't move fast.

They reached Honeydukes and clambered out of the trapdoor.

"What now?" Hermione asked, "The shop'll be locked up for the night, how do we get out?"

Ron glanced around, "Up there." He pointed to a small window in the top of the wall, partly open with a pile of boxes beneath it. It was clearly how the Slytherins had exited the building.

Once outside they instantly regretted not having cloaks, it was a cold night and they were quite unprepared for the temperature drop. Harry stared down the street in both directions and urged the others in the direction away from the school, "They're down there."

Straining his eyes, Ron could just see two figures in the distance. Draco and Pansy seemed in no hurry at all and as they drew a little closer to them they could be heard talking and laughing. He frowned, something didn't seem right or rather nothing seemed wrong; surely if they were going to meet Death Eaters they wouldn't be behaving so nonchalantly. Eventually the two of them disappeared inside a building that Ron recognised as the Hogshead, the seedier of the village's two taverns.

The three Gryffindors waited a moment before carrying on towards the tavern, they hadn't dared get too close to the two Slytherins for fear of being seen. Deciding however that enough was enough Ron put a hand on Hermione's arm and pulled her back as they reached the tavern. "This is ridiculous, Hermione! Can't you see that? Harry's blinded by his desperation to do something, but you should be able to see that this is a wild goose chase."

"Why is that exactly?" She did not respond well to his challenge, "We don't know what they're up to!"

"Hermione, they are a couple of teenagers, they're not Death Eaters and I still have difficulty believing that Malfoy, no matter how much of an evil little prat he can be, is actively working for You-Know-Who right under Dumbledore's nose!"

"Ron, he's a Slytherin!"

"And Pettigrew was a Gryffindor! What difference does it make to what I've been saying?" Ron sighed in frustration suddenly sick to death of the whole thing, "I'm going back to the school before we get into trouble! You can follow me or not, I don't care."

Hermione watched him stride away, his long legs taking him quickly out of her sight. Shaking her head, she turned to Harry who was surreptitiously checking through the windows of the Hogs Head.

Harry looked round for his friends and saw only Hermione, "Where's Ron?"

"Gone back to the school, we had a bit of an argument, he thought this was ridiculous."

Harry looked surprised then fixed his attention back on the pub. The two of them approached another window and saw Draco and Pansy sat at a table, drinks in front of them that were definitely not butterbeer and sat so close that, with their matching black cloaks, it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. As the two Gryffindors watched, Draco leaned in and kissed his girlfriend, his hand caressing her slightly rumpled hair.

"Ok," Hermione pulled a face, "**That** I don't need to see!"

Harry was forced to agree with her.

"And I don't need to see Hogwarts students out of school without permission." The two of them whirled around to see Professor Snape, looking angry. "Do you have some sort of explanation for this?" he growled at them.

"We followed Malfoy and Parkinson, they're in there!" Harry blurted out, determined Snape would listen before simply carting them back to school. Snape looked through the window Harry pointed at. "Well aren't you going to go and get them?"

This did not seem to have been the thing to say, Severus Snape was very clearly not going to take orders from Harry Potter of all people. "If you think I'm wandering in on **that**, Potter, you are much mistaken! I will deal with Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson when they return to the school, which is what you will do **right** **now**!"

"But they're in league with Voldemort!" Harry said in desperation.

Snape's expression became even more furious, something that only a moment before Harry would have thought impossible, "Keep your voice down!" he grabbed Harry's arm and forcibly dragged him in the direction of the school, Hermione hurrying after them. "You do **not** yell accusations like that in public!" he hissed. "And when we get back to school you had better have a very good reason for making accusations of that nature at all!"

XXXXXXX

Having left Hermione and Harry, Ron stormed right up to the school gates not caring that he might easily be seen by any teachers in the grounds when it was well past the curfew. He was storming up the path from the gates when a voice called out his name, "Ron!"

He turned quickly, thinking he'd been caught but saw that it was only Hagrid.

"Hi, Hagrid," he waved sheepishly, Hagrid might be their friend but he was still a member of staff and could still put Ron in detention for breaking the rules.

"Wha' are yeh doin' out at this time? An' where 'ave yeh been? I saw yeh comin' in though the gates!"

Ron grinned nervously, "Hogsmeade. It's a really long story, Hagrid. Are you going to report me?"

"Course not!" Hagrid exclaimed, "But yeh can come back to me hut and explain this long story o' yours over a nice cup of tea."

Ron grinned, "Thanks, Hagrid. You're great!"

"Yeah well," Hagrid looked pleased, "Don' tell yeh teachers I let yeh off!"

XXXXXXX

Neither Harry not Hermione dared to break the silence on the way back to the school and both followed the potions master without further protest. Upon reaching the school he ordered them both into his office and slammed the door.

"Why do you constantly flout all attempts to keep you safe, Potter?" he asked in a silky voice, "Do you have a strong wish to see your parents again, because that could be arranged." He twirled his wand idly in his fingers as he spoke.

Harry was shocked into silence.

"You continually break rules put in place to keep you and the other students safe! I am tired of you thinking yourself so far above rules that everyone else manages to keep to!"

"Malfoy and Parkinson clearly don't! What about their safety?" Harry exploded in indignation.

"Your imbecility amazes me, Potter, the people that would harm you have no interest in Mr Malfoy or Miss Parkinson! You are the main target of the Dark Lord, do you not understand what this means?!"

"But…!"

"Be quiet, Potter! I am taking fifty points each from Gryffindor for your and Miss Granger's behaviour and you will both serve detention with Mr Filch every night for the next three weeks! Let's see if you're still so keen on roaming around when you've spent hours every evening cleaning the castle!"

Hermione gasped in horror but knew better than to argue. Harry however was not done. "What about Malfoy and Parkinson?!"

"I will deal with them when they return to the school, I thought it best Potter that information of your tendency of wandering outside the school and its protection not reach the ears of those connected with the Dark Lord!"

"So you do believe they're connected with Voldemort!" Harry spoke triumphantly.

"Stop saying that name, Potter! And I was referring to their families not to them. That is not an accusation to throw about lightly and if you make it again, now or in any other context, I will dock so many points that your housemates will have no choice but to lynch you!"

Realising that Snape was in no humour to deal with his two most hated students, Harry settled into a sulky silence.

"Quite finished, Potter?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'll escort you back to your common room to prevent anymore detours taking place this evening." He swept from the office with Harry and Hermione trailing behind. Hermione was in shock at the number of detentions and Harry was fuming that Snape hadn't dragged back the Slytherins at the same time.

Once in the entrance hall they almost collided with Hagrid and Ron.

Snape glared at Ron, "What are you doing out of your common room at this time?"

"It was my fault, Professor!" Hagrid quickly put in. "I invited Ron fer a cuppa and I lost track o' the time. I'm just taking him back to his common room."

Snape looked as though he were going to pursue the matter then seemed to change his mind, "Fine, then you can escort these two as well," he gestured at Harry and Hermione, "Get them back where they belong!" He turned and stalked back to the dungeons leaving Hagrid looking confused and Ron trying not to smirk at Hermione.

"So you got caught?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded angrily, "We'll explain later."

Hagrid shook his head and hurried them up to the Gryffindor common room before bidding them goodnight and returning to his hut thinking that really the three young Gryffindors had quite the talent for trouble.

XXXXXXX

Once in a quiet corner of the common room, which was a long way from empty, Harry and Hermione exchanged stories with Ron, who was gracious enough not to say that he'd told them so. He did however question Harry's handling of the situation.

"Why didn't you tell Snape about your vision?"

"Like he'd believe me!" Harry scoffed at the idea, "Besides, he's the last person I'd tell!"

"Well are you going to go to the headmaster?" Ron pressed.

"No. I'm not, it's pointless, Snape defends Malfoy too much and Dumbledore still trusts Snape for reasons unknown!" Harry looked sulky.

"I think you should tell him," Ron said.

"I told you, it's pointless." Harry's tone of voice suggested he wanted an end to the conversation and Ron reluctantly let it drop, feeling that Harry probably needed a night's sleep to calm down before he would speak to the headmaster about what he had seen. Despite his belief that Malfoy had nothing to do with Voldemort's plans, Ron had no trouble believing that Harry's vision was real and he hoped that he would indeed inform someone about it. His own loyalty to Harry had prevented him from giving Hagrid much by the way of an explanation and the giant had been forced to admit defeat and go without the 'long story' Ron had protested that it was.

XXXXXXX

Having been relieved by Hagrid of his duty of ensuring the Gryffindor students returned to their common room, Snape returned to his office and poured himself a strong cup of coffee. The evening had not been pleasant, he despised dealing with Granger and Potter and despaired of keeping the boy safe. Now he would have to wait for the return of his own students, who would undoubtedly not be back for some time, none of this put him in a good mood.

It was long gone midnight when Draco and Pansy arrived at the entrance to their common room, congratulating themselves on not having been caught and laughing as quietly as possible at their attempts to be quiet.

"And would you two like to tell me where you've been?" A soft voice from the shadows surprised them.

They turned as one to see their head of house looking at them in a mixture of annoyance and amusement, they were clearly rather the worse for wear.

"We were…" Draco trailed off.

"In an extra astronomy lesson," Pansy managed to suggest.

Snape was half impressed by the suggestion and the fact she still had the mental faculties necessary to make it, "I see," he said, "And when, Draco, did you take up astronomy?"

Draco looked blank, "Today?"

Snape snorted, "You were in Hogsmeade, in the Hogshead and are now quite clearly drunk."

"He really does know everything!" Pansy whispered, somewhat obviously, to Draco.

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"As your girlfriend pointed out, I know everything."

The two students looked impressed.

"What were you doing breaking the school rules like that?"

Sensing danger, the two instantly began to apologise profusely and at the same time. Snape sighed heavily, "Shut up!"

They stood there expectantly, swaying slightly.

He handed them each a phial containing a potion. "Drink that or you will feel dreadful in the morning and I will not excuse you not being in classes. You will serve detention with me for the next three weeks and you will not complain about it, in return I will fail to mention this to the headmaster and refrain from informing your parents who I am sure would not be impressed by this behaviour. You will also never do anything of the sort ever again and I don't want either of you setting one foot out of line for the rest of the year! Do we understand each other?"

They nodded vigorously.

Snape sighed, "Go to bed."

They left quickly without a word, falling over each other as they passed through the entrance to their common room.

Snape found himself willing to let the issue drop with them, they were under a lot of pressure and he doubted either of them was enjoying life at home much at present. Draco was clearly missing his father and Pansy's parents were not usually that concerned with their daughter. Whereas Lucius and Narcissa were more concerned with Draco, the Parkinsons were far more concerned with the Dark Lord.

As he wandered back to his office, Snape wondered if anything other than a quick end to the war could prevent the young couple being caught up with the maniac their parents served. He doubted either one had the strength or inclination to break free, and he knew that if they tried the recriminations would be terrible. He had defended them so vigorously to Potter not because he doubted they would work for the Dark Lord but simply because he knew they could not do so without his knowledge. Snape would continue to defend all of his students as long as he could and hopefully thereby at least give some of them a chance to make a decision that would keep them alive and out of the war. Sighing again he tried to put the issue from his mind, his time to change Draco's direction, as he had long wished to do, was running out and he had an unpleasant feeling that he would be unable to do anything to save the boy.

XXXXXXX

* * *

Sorry again for the long wait for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you thought. Hope to update again before the weekend. :o)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I just own the plot, and a gorgeous set of Harry Potter stamps! Yay! 

Review Responses:

DarthRoden – I love Remus and Dru so I'm pleased other people like them as for Draco and Pansy well you'll see how far I'll spare them. Personally I'm wondering what JK'll do to them. Thanks for reviewing!

Dark-Lady-Devinity – Glad you liked, Ron is so the sensible one of this group! Thanks for the review!

Only two of you seeing as I only updated only two days ago but hey thanks for being so quick on the uptake it reassures me that people are enjoying this fic.

Chapter 13 

Winter had set in early that year, Percy noted as he made his way to work one morning, for early December it was several degrees colder than usual and a fine layer of ice covered everything. The ministry building was boiling hot in comparison and he quickly stripped off scarf and cloak before glancing at the morning's post.

He had no time to open any of his post however before his boss arrived in the doorway looking grave.

"Percy, I need you to get someone here from the Order so I can brief them and you at the same time. Something's gone rather wrong." The tone she used suggested that this was somewhat of an understatement and Percy suddenly remembered the quiet, sorrowful attitude of everyone he had passed on the way to his office that morning.

"What's happened?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Just get an Order representative here who can go and brief Dumbledore properly, I'll need you all day so I can't send you to do it and whoever Fudge sends will give the version Fudge decides he likes rather than the truth!"

Percy nodded, knowing when not to question his boss any further. She rarely insisted on things without explanation but when she did it tended to be for very good reasons. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I'll be in my office, bring them to me when they get here."

The only Order members easily contacted who were readily available were Remus Lupin and Molly Weasley so Percy decided to ask for Remus as the look on his boss's face suggested that this was not going to be pleasant and he'd rather save his mother the worry.

Within ten minutes Remus was stood with Percy outside Druscilla's door. She took a moment to respond to their knocking before opening the door herself and hurrying them in. They both sat down expectantly.

"Right, do either of you know what happened last night?" she began.

They both shook their heads.

"Ok, at least that means the press still don't know." She hesitated, "Last night some aurors were sent out on a reconnaissance job to check out some unusual magical readings from the middle of some open countryside believed to be uninhabited. And, just to be clear, the order for this came from me. It was a team of five aurors, none of whom returned. They were ambushed, from the sounds of things someone told the Death Eaters they were coming. This ministry has more leaks than a colander!" she slammed her hand onto the table, "So, there you have it. Five aurors dead and our leak is getting worse. I'm going to see what I can do about that as soon as I can. Remus, could you brief Dumbledore," she handed him a folder that had been lying on her desk, "The details are all in there. Percy," she turned to her young assistant, "I know you're supposed to be researching possible locations of Voldemort's hideout but this leak problem is more immediate. I can't explain why but I need you to research a spell to track floo communications, that can tell you where the fireplace was connected to and maybe even what was said?"

"Is that possible?" Percy asked.

"I think so. Well, the location might be anyway, I very much doubt you'll be able to trace anything that was said but don't worry about that."

The young redhead nodded, "I'll get to work right away."

"Thank you, Percy," she bestowed him with a small smile, "I'm confident you'll find what I need."

He nodded politely and withdrew from the office, closing the door quietly behind him.

Remus looked at her, "So you're going to try it then? Use the minister's junior assistant's office fireplace to try and prove he's the spy?"

She nodded, "If Percy can find me the spells necessary, then yes. Also, it will hopefully provide us with information as to Voldemort's whereabouts at the same time. Anyway, I hate to rush you off but we both have work to do. I'll see you out."

She guided him out of the office and they set off together down the corridor. "How bad was it?" he asked.

"The whole thing was a disaster, Remus. They were slaughtered." Her hard tone and emotionless expression were betrayed only by the dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged coldly, "It happens."

Fast footsteps approached from behind, "Professor Thornfield?" the voice broke slightly.

Remus and Druscilla turned to see a middle aged witch with red rimmed eyes.

"Yes," Druscilla frowned, puzzled, "How can I help you?"

"I'm Robert Davison's mother."

Druscilla looked blank for a moment before recognition dawned and she spoke, "I'm so sorry for your loss. He was a dedicated and talented young auror and he'll be much missed."

"You're sorry?!" The woman looked furious, "You were his boss, you gave the go ahead on this crazy plan! If it weren't for you my son would still be alive!"

"I…" Druscilla was clearly lost for words, something Remus realised he hadn't seen before.

"How can you do this to people?!" the woman sobbed.

"Now, now what seems to be the problem?" Fudge seemed to materialise as though he had been waiting in the wings for this scene.

"My son is dead and it's all because of her!" the distraught witch shrieked.

"Madame I am truly sorry for your loss, Debbie, take her and get her a cup of tea and I'll be along in a minute and I'll personally talk this through with you."

The woman allowed herself to be led away by Fudge's secretary and Druscilla whirled to face him.

"You dare to use that woman's grief as your big propaganda coup and I'll personally see to it that it will be your relatives who'll be grieving next! If they'd really miss you, which I doubt!"

"Did you hear that?" Fudge lanced around in hope of witnesses, "She's threatening me!"

Druscilla almost growled, "Too bloody right…"

Remus stepped in, "Minister, I do apologise for my friend, she's having a hard day and she's under a lot of pressure. Please forgive her temper, she doesn't mean what she says."

"Yes I…" Druscilla was cut off by Remus' hand on her arm, pulling her away from the still fuming minister.

"What are you doing?!" she spat as he dragged her back into her office and closed the door.

"Stopping you getting arrested! Because if you threaten the minister for magic like that during war you'll end up in Azkaban for bloody treason!"

"What do you care if I end up arrested and thrown in Azkaban!"

"I've already lost one friend to that place when they didn't deserve it, I won't let you do anything so stupid! Besides, people need you to stay in your job, they need someone who cares about more than their own propaganda!"

She slumped in her chair.

Remus softened a little, "It's nice to see how you care sometimes, about more than your career that is. With you it's easy to forget that you actually do have principles under your political exterior."

She choked out a laugh, "Thanks, I think."

He sighed, "Will you be alright? Do you want me to come back and see you at the end of the day?"

"No," she shook her head stubbornly, "I want to be alone to deal with this."

"I don't think you **should** be alone with this."

"It's not the first time I've been indirectly responsible for people dying you know, I can handle it. I resent the implication that I need your support to cope."

"I don't think you need my help, I just thought you might like some company," Remus offered.

"Well you thought wrong, I have work to do."

"Then I'll leave you to it. I'm sure I'll see you at the next Order meeting."

"I'm sure you will."

Her voice was so dismissive that Remus decided it would be best to leave her alone, if she wanted to wallow in her misery then he would let her.

XXXXXXX

The majority of Hogwarts were blissfully unaware of the night's unpleasant activities. At breakfast the only people aware that anything had occurred were Snape and Dumbledore, neither of whom were inclined to discuss the issue.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were having a pleasantly peaceful week, Ron and Harry's strained friendship had seemed ever so slightly repaired thanks to Harry's worries being ever so slightly alleviated by the lack of too much bad news in the papers. Hermione was fussing over work and house elf rights as usual but things for the most part were better than they had been for quite some time.

Of course peace and quiet never lasts for long.

Ron had been growing steadily more and more annoyed with Hermione's house elf liberation plans. She would spend most evenings (when not still fulfilling Snape's quota of detentions) knitting more little hats, that still didn't really resemble hats that well, and Ron would spend most evenings after she had gone to bed finding and removing said hats. As a result he had an ever-growing collection of the things and had run out of ideas as to where to put them. Harry's only advice had been to give them to Dobby.

That afternoon the knitting began again and Ron could feel himself beginning to twitch in annoyance. The common room was almost empty and Harry had a detention to serve with Professor Snape during what should have been his free afternoon. Harry and Snape in an NEWTs level potion class was not something that had ever been likely to work and no one was surprised at how much time Harry was currently spending in detention with the potions master, even on top of the detentions Snape had assigned him and Hermione to do with Filch over the Hogsmeade incident.

After sitting in silence for a while, attempting to concentrate on a quidditch magazine, Ron eventually spoke up. "Hermione, I want you to stop doing this."

She glanced up in surprise, "Doing what?"

"This!" he brandished a small hat at her.

Hermione looked stern, "I'm sorry, Ron, but while there are still house elves enslaved in this castle I will carry on trying to help them."

"But you're **not **helping them! Hermione, I'm sorry but you don't know what you're talking about! House elves enjoy their work! They don't know or want any other way of life and forcing freedom upon them is just cruel! You saw how desperately upset freedom made Winky! Dobby is not representative of house elves as a whole! I don't care how many books you've read, that doesn't mean you understand this issue! I've lived my whole life in this world, I'm a pureblood just as much as Malfoy is, the fact that I don't act like an arrogant git because of it is irrelevant, there are issues which as a muggleborn you simply don't understand because culturally speaking the worlds we come from are miles apart!"

Hermione looked at him in disgust, "Speaking of Malfoy, you sounded just like him when you said that. I can't believe you of all people are bringing up the pureblood issue!"

Her words hit Ron like a splash of ice water, "What?!" he gazed at her in astonishment.

"Just because you're a pureblood doesn't mean you know any more than I do!"

"Actually on this issue, yes it does! In the same way that you being a muggleborn means you know more about electricity and the muggle postal service than I do! It's about the worlds we were raised in, it doesn't mean I think I know more than you in general but I do know more about the magical world because I was raised here! You've never actually lived in the magical world, Hermione, Hogwarts is a different thing entirely! Boarding school does not give you an accurate impression of what life's really like in the magical community! I do not think muggleborns are in any way inferior, I think a quick comparison of most of our test scores would prove that to be a ridiculous idea, but muggleborns and purebloods are different! I'm sick of the kind of political correctness that can't accept people being different and so decides to act as though everyone's the same when we're blatantly not."

She looked at him in disdain, "You're right, you being a pureblood does give you a different perspective on this issue. You've been raised to think this enslavement is not only normal but that it is right! You're bound by the prejudices you were raised with, that the magical world indoctrinates into every pureblood! I wonder how well you'd survive without house elves to run around after you!"

"Hermione!" Ron thundered, "You're not talking to Draco Malfoy! The Weasleys haven't had a house elf in living memory and far beyond it! We don't have the money or the legacy that other purebloods do and so I can tell you that we can manage just fine without them! My opinion is not based on prejudice; it's based on experience! Experience of a world you can be amazingly ignorant of! You can't change a culture if you don't understand it and you **don't** understand! House elves should have better protection from cruelty, I agree with you, the way Dobby was treated was appalling and the fact it was legal makes it worse, but you are being just as cruel to the Hogwarts elves as Lucius Malfoy was to Dobby!"

Hermione shook her head quietly, "That isn't even worthy of an answer," she said quietly and stormed from the common room.

Ron collapsed into a chair, trembling in frustration and rage. He cared for Hermione but sometimes she simply drove him up the wall, she had a lot to learn and sometimes she seemed perversely unwilling to learn any of it or even acknowledge that there were things she didn't fully understand.

XXXXXXX

Hermione wandered randomly for a while thinking hard, perhaps Ron was right? It didn't seem very likely given his past record on these things but he had sounded so insistent and it wasn't like him to get fired up without truly believing in what he was saying. She frowned, annoyed at her own self-doubt. She didn't have to doubt for long though as she suddenly realised that there was a simple answer to her problem.

Hermione reached the kitchen portrait and tickled the pear. She would go and see the house elves again herself and see how hard they had to work for nothing and that would soon reassure her.

As soon as she entered the kitchens several elves raced up to her excitedly, "Can we's get you anythings?"

One elf offered her a plate of freshly baked scones which she declined.

"Hermione!"

She glanced across the room to see Dobby waving at her and scurrying to meet her.

She smiled benevolently at him, "Hello, Dobby."

"Hello, friend of Harry Potter! Can I gets you some food?"

"No, thank you," she refused politely, not wishing to hurt his feelings, "Dobby, you like being free, don't you?"

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed, "Harry Potter saved Dobby! Dobby very happy with freedom and with beings paid for works now!"

Hermione's smile broadened. "So your life has improved since being freed?"

"Oh yes, all thanks to great Harry Potter."

"Thanks, Dobby, that's what I wanted to hear."

"Can I offers you a cup of tea?"

"Oh no," she shook her head quickly, "I don't want to create more work for you even if you are being paid for it. I should get to the library anyway…" Hermione trailed off, staring across the kitchen to where an elderly house elf was being given a wide berth by the others. He was wizened and stooped but there was something very familiar about him. "Kreacher!" she exclaimed in horrorified surprise.

"Oh yes!" Dobby said suddenly, "Kreacher is new here!" He crossed the room with Hermione in pursuit and added, "Kreacher escaped from Malfoys too!" Dobby slipped an arm around the other house elf, "Kreacher and Dobby both mistreated by bad masters!"

"Oh, Kreacher, I'm so pleased you got away from that terrible family!" Hermione smiled in delight at the elderly elf.

The elderly elf gave her a rather creepy smile and nodded his head in recognition at Hermione. "You not tell anyone Kreacher's here?" Dobby asked suddenly, "Peoples blame him for bad deeds of his masters but he was bound to them, it not his doings!"

Hermione hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Of course I won't mention it to anyone, it wasn't your fault, Kreacher. Now I really must go."

She left Dobby with Kreacher and crossed to the door, where she felt a tug on her skirt. Looking down she saw Winky, not looking substantially better than she had the last time Hermione had seen her.

"Kreacher is bad house elf, you not trust him!" she little elf squeaked insistently.

"Winky, when are you going to learn that what wizards do to house elves isn't right?" Hermione sighed pityingly, "You should listen to Dobby, he's got the right attitude."

She left the elf, still protesting, not feeling up to another argument that day.

XXXXXXX

Back in the common room that night things were still strained between Hermione and Ron, and Harry was growing sick of the entire house elf rights issue. Hermione had intended to tell them both about Kreacher and about how he was another good example of a house elf enjoying their freedom but the still furious look on Ron's face made her feel that this was a time when things were best left unsaid.

The atmosphere at the ministry was not much better. Druscilla Thornfield had been in an appalling mood all day and everyone who came into contact with her ended up regretting it. She had been mulling over Remus' offer of company all day and was growing more and more annoyed with herself that her pride had not allowed her to accept it.

It was in this mood that she ran into Fudge at the end of the day in a deserted stretch of corridor. The man smirked at her unpleasantly, "Feeling a little less certain about your abilities to lead?"

Druscilla found herself more than ready to answer him. "No. More certain than ever, because now I have even more incentive to get you out of that office as quickly as possible! Maybe I do send those people to their deaths sometimes but at least I feel guilty about what happens to them, to you they and their families' grief are just another way for you to make me look bad and further your own aims and that disgusts me!"

He gaped in shock, they had never got on but Druscilla had never attacked him so blatantly before. "I've heard enough, I don't have to listen to this from you!" he huffed and hurried on his way.

"Cornelius?" she called after him.

He turned.

She gave him a sad smile, "How do you sleep at night?"

He scowled at her and stormed away.

Having given her rival something to worry about Druscilla felt slightly better and decided that further action really should be taken.

XXXXXXX

Remus had just sat down to eat dinner alone at Grimmauld Place, having declined Molly Weasley's offer of joining the Weasley family yet again, when he heard someone come in through the front door.

Curious, he made his way into the hallway, keeping his hand ready upon his wand.

"Hi, Remus," Druscilla Thornfield was stood in the hall looking slightly shame faced, "The offer for some company still open?"

He found himself smiling at her, "I was about to have dinner, why don't you join me?"

She nodded, "That'd be great. I'm sorry about before, it's been a rotten day."

"It must have been. I briefed Dumbledore, he said to tell you you handled it well, he said there was no way you could have seen it coming."

"I know, believe me, Remus, I've been through this before. Sadly, you do get used to it." She followed him back into the kitchen.

"I suppose you must do, does it get any easier?"

"Not really," she sighed, "Just less shocking. Anyway, can we talk about something non-war related for the rest of the evening? "

Remus smiled, "That sounds good."

When she dropped politics and manipulation for a while Remus discovered Druscilla was in fact very good company. She was still teasing and sarcastic but she was far more relaxed than usual. It was long after midnight by the time she left and Remus reflected that he had not had such an enjoyable evening in a long time.

XXXXXXX

Severus Snape however was not having such an enjoyable evening. As Death Eater gatherings went this one had been bearable but he was unable to slip away afterwards. Narcissa Malfoy had been there, a very unusual occurrence, she had come to question the Dark Lord (a very risky thing to do in any circumstances) about when she might see her husband again. Surprisingly she had manipulated the Dark Lord with no small amount of skill and though not receiving any particular answer had managed not irritate him.

Afterwards she sought Severus out and engaged him in conversation before he could leave. He decided to take the rare opportunity of speaking to the woman and greeted her politely.

She smiled at him sadly, "Well it has been a while since I've seen you, Severus. Then again, without Lucius there's little to bring you to my home."

He inclined his head politely, "I should have come to see you were alright."

She shrugged, "You sent an owl to do that, it was quite sufficient," she met his eyes suddenly, "And much appreciated."

They walked slowly around the large, mostly stone building that Severus found himself continually called to. "You have been coping?" he questioned.

"I'm tougher than I look."

"I know." He did know. If nothing else, only a strong woman could have captured Lucius' heart in the way the petite blonde beside him had done. "You must miss him terribly."

"I do." The stormy grey eyes contained such pain and sorrow that Severus found his sympathy for her was genuine. They continued in silence for a while.

Almost everything Severus knew of the woman had come from Lucius, it was Lucius he had been friends with and though Narcissa and he had formed an instant respect for each other they had never had the opportunity to become close friends as the fall of the Dark Lord had enabled Severus to escape his connection with the Malfoys at least temporarily. However, through it all he retained a grudging liking for the family, it seemed that no matter how deep Lucius sunk into Dark Arts Severus could still see the remains of the person he had been.

Narcissa was known amongst the Death Eaters for her non-involvement, she was just as capable as her husband was but she had no desire to follow him in serving anyone. Narcissa served only herself and her family and that made her much more pleasant company than any of the Death Eaters.

At length she spoke again, "How is my son?"

"He's doing well."

"Still inseparable from Miss Parkinson?" a smile tugged at her lips.

"Sickeningly so."

She laughed, "Reminds me of Lucius and I."

In the following silence Snape decided to try and gain some information from the woman, "Things seem to be going fairly well at present."

She nodded, disinterestedly, "I suppose. Has Kreacher been any use yet?"

Severus frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, has he provided any information from Hogwarts?"

Snape had to make a concerted effort not to snap his head towards the woman in shock, "Kreacher's at Hogwarts?" he tried to sound merely mildly interested.

She nodded, "Yes, it was Bella's idea," her distaste for her sister was clear in her tone. "You know I usually prefer to stay out of all this," she made a vague movement with her hand which he took to mean 'the attempted genocide's your business, not mine'. "He's been there for a few weeks, I take it no one's suspected anything?"

Snape shook his head, "No. No one suspected a thing. No one usually goes down to the kitchens."

She raised her pale eyebrows, "Well apparently some prefect wandered in and recognised him earlier today, but it's alright he said he managed to talk her round."

"A prefect?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He knew that to continue the subject with her might make her suspicious and so he dropped it, his head spinning with unasked questions but he knew he had to get back to Hogwarts as soon as he could.

"I should return to the school before someone misses me."

She looked sorry to see him go, "I should leave myself. Do stay in touch, Severus, it was nice to talk to you."

An idea struck him and he asked on impulse, "You attacked Ginny Weasley didn't you?"

She looked defensive, "They hurt my son."

He nodded in understanding, "It will not happen again, I assure you."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Severus."

He managed with effort to return her smile, "Goodnight, Narcissa."

He disapperated to Hogsmeade instantly and set off at a run towards the school, damning Bellatrix Lestrange and her mad ideas and the fact that this one might have paid off but most of all the fact that it seemed one of the students had enough sympathy with the Dark Lord's activities to recognise Kreacher and yet say nothing.

XXXXXXX

* * *

A/N: Hey I updated twice in one week! This has got to be a record for me in recent years! Hope you're all still enjoying it and I hope you stick with it after book seven comes out because I'll continue to write and update.

On that note I hope everyone enjoys Deathly Hallows, I'll be queuing up at midnight once more and I'm just praying that it's good and that Snape gets a fantastic storyline! By the way I'm going to put out a theory, I think Snape's going to turn out to be Draco's father. I might be wrong but we shall see, it's just what I think.

I'll update again soon:o)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

Review Responses:

Darth Roden – Hermione does let her over idealistic tendencies cloud her judgement at times and now she'll have to pay for it. Even if its only by the depth of her own guilt. Draco is in a dreadful position and he'll need help to cope with it all at some point but I'm making no promises about whether that help'll come in time to save him a lot of heartache, or worse. Glad you like Dru and Remus, I love them. Thanks for the review:o)

Dark-Lady-Devinity – I'm not suire what to think of the house elf issue personally but I think Hermione's wrong to sweep into a world she does not fully understand and try to change it. So pleased you find Dru strong and dynamic she's a real favourite of mine! Thanks for reviewing!:o)

A/N: Before we get on with the story I'd just like to say wow to book 7! Also, I'm still reeling from her announcement that Dumbledore's gay! And damn it I was wrong about Draco being Snape's son. I am heartbroken over the whole Snape and Lupin dying thing! I will never accept it! Anyway, on with the fic.

Chapter 14

Professor Dumbledore was still awake at his desk when Snape returned to the school and knocked urgently at his door. Unusually, the potions master did not wait for an answer before storming into the office.

Snape wasted no time on longwinded explanations. "We have a problem, headmaster. Kreacher is apparently here at Hogwarts in the kitchens."

Dumbledore to his credit did not question his spy but moved immediately to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder, "Remain here, Severus, I will return momentarily." He threw the powder into the fire and spoke clearly, "Kitchens," before stepping in after it and disappearing leaving the potions master stood in the office.

It was indeed no more than a matter of minutes before the headmaster returned, bringing with him Kreacher, who seemed too much in awe of the headmaster to fight him. Dumbledore set him down on a chair and looked at him gravely. "Kreacher, what brings you to Hogwarts?" his tone was stern but there was a general air of compassion as though he pitied the elf and what his masters had done to him.

The elf shook his head fervently.

"You refuse to say?" Dumbledore continued.

Kreacher merely glared at Dumbledore and Snape in silence.

"Severus, fetch me a truth serum." Dumbledore it seemed did not have time for any negotiations with the elf.

Severus was about to move towards the door when he noticed the grey pallor of the elf's skin. He opened his mouth to mention this to Dumbledore when the elf's eyes drifted closed and he fell from the chair to the floor where he lay completely still.

Dumbledore was beside Kreacher in an instant and scanned him with his wand, "He's dead," the headmaster spoke in surprise. "But I cannot determine how."

Severus frowned and moved to examine the body, performing a series of spells, eventually he spoke, "I think he poisoned himself with a potion that I can't identify without further tests." He sighed, "I should have expected Bellatrix would have had a back up plan for if he was caught!"

"You think he was ordered to kill himself rather than answer our questions?" Dumbledore sounded disgusted at the idea.

"Yes I do. I'll get a blood sample and run some tests to find out what it was that killed him but I'm pretty sure he'll have ingested something, probably the instant you stepped into the kitchen."

Dumbledore sighed heavily and gestured for Severus to sit, "I think you had better explain all this from the beginning, Severus."

Severus sat down tiredly, "After the meeting tonight I spoke with Narcissa Malfoy, she had come to inquire about her husband's incarceration, she mentioned Kreacher in passing and told me he was here. I don't think she even realised I didn't already know at first, apparently this was all Bellatrix's idea. I don't think he was here to harm Harry, I think he was simply supposed to gather information. Also Narcissa admitted to the attack on Miss Weasley."

Dumbledore sank his head into his hands, "Severus, this is three times now they have infiltrated the castle itself, this is supposed to be a haven for the students to keep them safe!"

"The first time it happened was due to our own carelessness, the second was an angry mother acting on her own and I truly believe Narcissa would have wandered up to the school and wreaked revenge in person if she hadn't found another way. As for this time, well I have reason to believe that once again either carelessness or something worse was to blame."

Dumbledore frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Something Narcissa said, she said that someone had seen Kreacher and recognised him but that he had talked her into not telling anyone he was at Hogwarts."

"Talked '**her**' into not saying anything?"

"A female prefect she said."

"But, Severus, that means a student…" Dumbledore trailed off, clearly not wishing to contemplate the meaning of Snape's information.

Snape had to agree the implications were a long way from good. Female prefects who would have recognised Kreacher were few and far between, the very fact that the prefect had been content to leave Kreacher at Hogwarts led his mind instantly to his Slytherins, after all they were the only ones likely to have had an invite to Malfoy Manor and would therefore know the elf.

Somehow though it didn't seem right, someone like Pansy Parkinson didn't seem likely to be in the kitchen paying attention to the house elves. That of course left the option of another female prefect who would have known who Kreacher was, Hermione Granger seemed unlikely to keep her mouth shut about him being at the school but Snape was convinced that she was a much more likely candidate than anyone else who would have recognised Kreacher.

"I think it might have been Granger," Severus voiced his opinion.

"Oh, Severus, surely not. Perhaps it was someone who knew Kreacher from his time with the Malfoys. A friend of Draco's who visited over the holidays perhaps?"

"I suppose you mean Miss Parkinson? Draco isn't really friends with any of the other female prefects."

"I don't wish to think ill of any of the students, Severus, but I do think her a more likely suspect than Miss Granger, surely if Hermione had known she would have informed one of us immediately. However I will speak with her and check, it is possible that she meant to inform us tomorrow and simply hasn't had the chance yet."

Severus raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Severus, I know you dislike her but that does not mean that you can suspect her of something like this!"

"And I know you dislike Miss Parkinson, headmaster, but that doesn't mean you should suspect her either. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some essays to mark and it's getting late so if you don't need me for anything more?"

"Severus," Dumbledore trailed off at the stubborn look on Severus' face and sighed, "Goodnight, Severus."

Snape nodded and left without further acknowledgement.

XXXXXXX

Ron awoke early the next morning, his sleep had been troubled and unrefreshing and he tumbled resentfully out of bed, refusing to try to sleep any longer.

He stumbled across the room to the window and stared out across the school grounds in the early light. A spire of smoke wound its way up from the chimney of Hagrid's hut. Ron glanced at his wristwatch to see it read a quarter to seven. The other boys wouldn't likely be awake for almost another hour and so he quickly showered and dressed and pulled on his cloak. He was soon out in the cold, crisp air and walking hurriedly down to Hagrid's hut.

The groundskeeper was delighted if a little surprised by the early morning visit and greeted Ron with a steaming cup of tea.

"So wha' brings yeh down 'ere at this hour? Normally yeh'r racin' down to breakfast at the las' minute," the giant man chuckled.

Ron hadn't meant to talk about any of what was on his mind but at the kindly look on Hagrid's face he found himself beginning to open up.

"I…" he took a deep breath, "Things aren't going well with the war, are they? I mean the papers are rather quiet at the moment but I can tell from the way you all behave."

Hagrid gave the young man a sympathetic smile, "Now, Ron, yeh musn' worry too much abou' all that!"

"I can't help worrying! And Harry's worrying too, I can tell, but he won't talk about it. And I had this stupid fight with Hermione, only it wasn't stupid because I'm sure I'm right and I wish she'd listen to me but she won't and I hate fighting with her but she makes me so angry sometimes!"

Hagrid listened patiently to the rant and topped up Ron's cup of tea, unable to help thinking that the real reason for Ron's upset was far more the argument with Hermione than the happenings in the war.

"So, wha' did the two o' yeh fight abou' this time?"

"House elf rights."

"Again?" Hagrid sounded surprised.

Ron snorted in amusement, "Yeah. Silly, isn't it, but what she's doing is wrong! She knits little hats and leaves them lying around the common room under bits of rubbish so that the house elves will touch them by mistake and so be freed against their will. I always take them away when she's not there. She doesn't know that though. Anyway we fought because I told her not to do it anymore and told her that due to our respective backgrounds I knew more about the issue than she did."

"Yeh mean she doesn' understand because she's not lived in the magical world."

Ron nodded, "She just thought I was being some kind of pureblood snob, she even compared me to Malfoy!"

"Oh now tha's not right! 'Ow could she compare yeh to that little brat?"

Ron shrugged, "I think I upset her and I didn't want to but she is wrong, isn't she?"

Hagrid nodded, "She's wrong in her actions, bu' her heart's usually in the right place. Yeh know tha', Ron."

Ron sighed, "I do, I'm just too frustrated with her at the moment to admit it most of the time!"

Hagrid nodded understandingly. "You youngsters, yeh always sort it out in the end. No matter 'ow badly yeh fight!"

Ron couldn't help smiling at the half-giants unfailing optimism and remained for another hour with Hagrid, drinking multiple cups of tea, before leaving with the groundskeeper to go to breakfast with his spirits much improved by the encounter.

XXXXXXX

Harry and Hermione joined Ron at breakfast soon after he had sat down. Ron managed a polite nod at Hermione which went unreturned. Harry rolled his eyes at the pair of them and grabbed some toast. They hadn't been eating long when a pair of school owls each dropped a letter, one in front of Harry and one in front of Hermione. They glanced at each other in surprise at the identical parchments and ripped them open. Ron peered over Harry's shoulder. The notes both read:

Please come to my office after breakfast, you are excused from your first lesson. The password is Peppermint Toads.

Albus Dumbledore.

Ron frowned at the two of them in confusion and grinned, "Alright, what have you two been up to?"

Both of them looked confused and shrugged.

"No idea," Harry said, "I wonder what on earth he wants us both for?"

Ron was equally curious but as the bell went for their classes to start he had to leave them as they made their way to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

XXXXXXX

Dumbledore opened the door almost immediately after they had knocked. "Ah, Harry, you're here, good. Miss Granger, could you wait outside for a moment while I have a word with Mr Potter?"

Hermione nodded, unsurprised that the headmaster would want to see Harry alone but still wondering what he wanted her for. "Of course, sir."

She waited outside for a nervous ten minutes unable to hear what was being said within until the headmaster's voice called out, "Come in, Miss Granger."

Instinctively straightening her posture, Hermione opened the door and stepped through, closing it quietly behind her and waiting to be asked before taking a seat.

Harry looked unhappy about something and Dumbledore and Snape both looked deeply serious.

"Miss Granger, we were hoping you could help us with something." Dumbledore began in a solemn tone.

Hermione looked nervously at the headmaster, "How can I help, sir?"

"Hermione, you remember Kreacher?"

She nodded hesitantly, "Yes, sir."

"Well he was discovered here at Hogwarts, he's been hiding in the kitchens and we've heard that someone knew he was here; a female prefect. I am sorry to have to ask but you are one of very few people who would have recognised him, did you know Kreacher was here?"

Hermione was silent for a moment.

"**Well**, Granger!" Snape snapped.

"No!" she shook her head quickly, "Of course not."

"Well we believe you, I didn't think it would be you but I wanted to eliminate as many possibilities as possible."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Was there anything else, sir?"

"What'll happen to Kreacher?" Harry interrupted before Dumbledore could answer.

"He's dead, he'd been given a phial of poison which he chose to swallow rather than give us any information."

Harry was quiet for a moment, "Well, I'm glad he's dead."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well I am, he's the reason I lost Sirius and I just wish I'd got my hands on him first!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "And what precisely would you have done, Potter? Sent sparks at him?" he sneered.

Harry looked furious and was about to say something that would have likely been regrettable when Hermione placed a calming hand on his arm.

"Severus," Dumbledore said quietly, "Harry knows better than to take the law into his own hands."

Hermione and Snape both had their doubts about this but both kept these doubts to themselves.

Dumbledore continued before anyone else could speak, "Anyway, I think it's time you two returned to your morning classes, no doubt Mr Weasley is wondering where you are." He managed a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and the two students left in silence.

"I am convinced it was her." Snape spoke as soon as the sound of the footsteps of the two Gryffindors died away.

Dumbledore sighed, "You can't be sure, Severus. I want to believe she is being honest with us and you must admit we have never had occasion to question her honesty before."

"She is the most likely candidate. Miss Parkinson is the only other female prefect who would conceivably know who Kreacher was and I can not see her paying that great an amount of attention to the house elves."

"Perhaps Kreacher was mistaken and the girl wasn't a prefect or perhaps he was even lying."

"He couldn't lie to Narcissa, she was his master."

"Then perhaps she lied to you."

Severus shook his head, "I don't think she was lying, besides she had nothing to gain from lying to me about this."

"Well I am afraid that I will be taking Miss Granger's word over Narcissa Malfoy's and I do believe her honesty, Severus."

"I'm sorry, headmaster, but I do not. However there is a more immediately pressing concern, it won't take long for Narcissa to realise that the very night she told me of Kreacher's presence here he was discovered by you."

"Yes," Dumbledore frowned, "That is going to be a problem. Is there any chance she will remain quiet?"

"I think she'll remain quiet until after she's confronted me herself but she knows the dangers of being seen to assist anyone in betraying Voldemort, she saw what became of her cousin Regulas when he tried to switch sides."

"Then we have quite a problem."

"We have, but I may have a solution. Not a particularly palatable one, but a solution nonetheless."

XXXXXXX

Harry and Hermione slipped into Defence Against the Dark Arts and were instantly given the excuse to talk by the teacher's instruction, "Ask Mr Weasley what you're doing, he'll explain it to you."

The class was operating on a low level of background noise anyway and so when Ron finally whispered, "Well, are you both going to be expelled for some rule breaking I'm yet to hear about?" Harry judged it safe to explain the morning's meeting to him.

Hermione was interested too in hearing what had been said to Harry before she had entered the office. It turned out that Dumbledore had felt that Harry should be told alone so that he could get any initial reactions out of the way. "Probably thought I was going to trash his office again!" Harry whispered with a rueful smile.

Ron gave a snort of laughter at Hermione's disapproving look. His good humour vanished though as he heard why Hermione had been sent for.

"They thought you knew and kept it to yourself!" he exclaimed quietly. "That's ludicrous and insulting, of course you wouldn't do that!"

Hermione gave a nervous smile, "I suppose they had to check all explanations."

"Still, they shouldn't have had to ask!" Ron was clearly deeply indignant on his friend's behalf.

"Just drop it, Ron," Hermione hissed, "It doesn't matter!"

"Aw, trouble in paradise?" A mocking voice made them turn to see Pansy stood at the side of their desk, "You know, Granger, just because he chose the Ravenclaw freak over you is no reason to be so ratty! Then again you and Potter both specialise in being sore losers!"

Harry leapt to his feet but was instantly pulled back down again by Ron, "Luna is not a freak and she and I are just friends, as are Hermione and I. Now can we help you in some way?"

Pansy snorted, "If you say so. And yes you can help, you can give me your work! I've collected everybody elses and I don't really want to stand here all morning!"

Glancing around them they realised that the classroom was steadily emptying, leaving them with the impatient looking Slytherin girl and Malfoy stood in the doorway waiting for her.

Hermione thrust their half finished work at her, "There!"

Pansy gave her an extremely false smile and took hold of the work delicately by a corner, when they looked at her questioningly she explained, "Oh just a precaution, you never know where these mudbloods have been."

This time it was Harry's turn to hold Ron back as Pansy sashayed away with their work and placed it on the professor's desk as Draco burst out laughing at her remark.

"Shut up!" Ron snapped, "You're just jealous because Hermione's everything you want to be!"

Pansy grinned, "Oh you mean unpopular, badly bred, single, lacking in a sense of humour and stuck in a permanently bad hair day?" She shook her head, "No, I don't think I want to be any of those things."

"I mean genuine, brave, intelligent and an actual human being, none of which are terms I hear applied to you."

"Watch it, Weasley!" Draco intervened from the doorway.

Pansy simply glared at the Gryffindors, "Trust me, Weasley, you're better off sticking with the Ravenclaw at least she's got some chance of living through the next few years!" her voice was filled with vitriol that told Ron he'd hit too close to the mark with her being jealous.

Draco smirked, "You should listen to her, Weasel!"

Ron's eyes widened, surprised by just how far the two of them would go in what they said. "You two are unbelievable! Now why don't you get out of our sight before you turn our stomachs any further and we actually vomit on you!"

"Charming, Mr Weasley. May I ask precisely why the five of you are loitering here?" Snape, his timing perfect as always, appeared, looming up from behind Draco.

"Weasley was just being crass as usual, sir."

"Oh, _I_ was the one being crass! I'm not the one making light of innocent people being killed!"

Snape's eyes flickered briefly to his two Slytherins before coming back to rest on the Gryffindors, "I haven't the time or inclination to care, just stop loitering and get to your next class!" he snapped, more irritation than usual in his voice.

The Gryffindors beat a hasty retreat before the potions master could take house points. As they left they heard Draco attempt to speak to Snape.

"Sir, I was actually wondering if I could talk to you about my Potions project…"

"Not now, Draco!" Snape said sharply.

Ron winced, "God, he must be in a mood, he's even snapping at Malfoy! Let's run before he remembers he didn't put us in detention yet this week!"

XXXXXXX

Ron was still indignant that Dumbledore had had to ask Hermione whether or not she had known Kreacher was in the school. However Hermione did not seem to appreciate his indignation. Instead of being offended by what had happened she was rather evasive about the subject. This was puzzling Ron greatly and that evening he cornered her in the common room whilst Harry was serving yet another detention with Snape.

"Hermione, you've been acting strangely all day and you get the weirdest look on your face whenever someone mentions the whole Kreacher thing. What's going on?"

She shook head and refused to meet his eyes, "Nothing!"

She had spoken too quickly for Ron to believe her. "Hermione you're an awful liar, you've turned red and you won't look at me. What is it?"

"Nothing, I just said that!"

"You can't lie to me, Hermione! If I didn't know better I'd say you were hiding something from all of us about this Kreacher issue."

"Why would I do that? Do you think I knew he was here or something?"

"Oh, of course not!" Ron frowned, "Is that was this is about? You think we might have believed you'd been responsible for this?"

"I…" she trailed off, red in the face.

"Hermione?" Ron said questioningly, "**Is** that it?"

She didn't answer.

He hesitated, "Hermione, I don't want to ask this but did you know he was here?"

Hermione's eyes never left the floor but she nodded almost imperceptibly.

"What?!" Ron's exclamation held more shock than anger.

She shook her head desperately, "I…it wasn't like that!"

"Then how was it?" Ron asked, trying to sound calm.

"I just went down to the kitchens and he said he'd escaped the Malfoys and Dobby believed him and…!"

"Oh yeah, cos Dobby's the most sensible person to use as a character judge!" Ron couldn't help the barbed comment escaping.

"I'm sorry, Ron!"

Ron looked at her in bewilderment, "Why didn't you tell Dumbledore about this?"

"I couldn't! Imagine what they'd think of me!"

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed then trailed off.

She looked up, turning tearful brown eyes on him, "Are you going to tell them?"

He sighed, "No. **You** are, because I know you're better than to simply let things remain like this, I know you're braver than you're behaving at present. I'm just waiting for you to prove me right."

He walked away, hardening his heart as he heard a sob escape her, unable to do what he wanted to and go to comfort her.

XXXXXXX

In the past Severus had once been a frequent visitor to the vast and beautiful manor house that the Malfoy family had long called home. It was a mark of how much the family had thought of him and trusted him that Lucius had shown him how to enter the house without alerting anyone to the fact he was doing so. At that time the intention had been that should anything happen Severus would be able to enter the house without troubling Lucius or dealing with the house elves. Severus supposed it was a mark of further trust that Lucius seemed not to have made the necessary alterations to prevent Severus from still being able to do this.

The gates and the front doors of the manor yielded to him as though he had every right to be there. He closed the door quietly and began a quiet and systematic search of the beautiful house, looking for its only current inhabitant.

Narcissa Malfoy was sat alone in her study, a book in her hands but her eyes were not focusing on it, she was merely staring vacantly at the volume. Severus made almost no noise but obviously something had revealed a presence to her as she turned and stood up in surprise to see him in the doorway of the elegant room.

"Severus," she gave an uncertain smile, "What brings you here? This is rather unexpected. Not that I'm not pleased to see you but a little warning would have been nice." She smirked in amusement as she began to relax, "Some people ring the doorbell you know."

Not wishing to enter into conversation, which might distract him from his purpose in being there, Severus simply nodded in acknowledgement and walked steadily towards her without a word.

"Severus?" she stepped back warily as he came close, finding her back pressed against her desk, "What is it? What do you want?"

She sounded nervous, not something that happened often and Severus suddenly remembered Lucius telling him that the young potions master was one of the only people who could intimidate her. He ruthlessly suppressed any guilt he might feel at her fear and stepped closer to her, grasping her small face and forcing her to look at him.

Just as he had expected, her eyes met his in an angry and bewildered glare, "What are you doing, Severus?!" she snapped and began to squirm in his grip.

"Petrificus Totalus," she stiffened in his hands, now incapable of closing her eyes and breaking the contact Severus was about to force her mind into.

As his mind forced it's way into hers Severus was hit with a wave of fear and betrayal. The woman was terrified and lashed out in a disorganised fashion, trying to push him out of her thoughts. However Narcissa was not an accomplished occlumens, she had had only the briefest of teachings on the subject and she was certainly no match for Severus.

She did however throw everything she had at keeping him confused and unable to get a grasp on anything in particular. Fragments of her memories and ideas and feelings flooded over him. Images of her and her sisters fighting, her and Lucius in school together, Draco as a child, and one particularly disturbing image of a night he remembered too well - the night she had been told of her cousin's death. Narcissa had been closer to Regulas than to any of her other family members and the sight of her in floods of tears, being literally held back by Lucius from ripping a laughing Bellatrix to shreds was a memory Severus felt neither one of them really wanted.

Eventually he found what he was looking for, the memory of her conversation with him about Kreacher, and he raised his wand and obliviated the memory from her mind beyond any chance of recovery, taking with it the memory of their current encounter and stunning the woman into unconsciousness.

He caught her as she slumped to the floor and carried her to a chair, removing the binding spell upon her and ensuring the room showed no signs of their brief struggle.

Eventually he smoothed his own robes and woke her gently. She sat up slowly, focusing on him with some difficulty – all she should be able to remember was seeing him in her doorway. She frowned, "Severus, what happened?"

"You fainted, are you alright?"

She brought a small hand slowly to her head in confusion. "Yes, I think so." She frowned, "I fainted?"

"Yes. When was the last time you ate, Narcissa? You look terribly thin." This was true, when he had lifted her Severus had marvelled at how little she weighed and how little of her there seemed to be.

She gave a self-conscious smile, "I don't remember the last time I ate."

He frowned at her, "You need to take better care of yourself."

"I know. While Draco was here it was all easier, I just ate when he did, what he did, no thought or effort required. Now, it just doesn't seem important even when I do remember."

"Unless you would like your son to return at Christmas to find you half starved then it is very important, as well you know."

She flinched slightly at his harsh tones and he noticed the bags under the troubled grey eyes. "How are you sleeping?"

"Hardly at all," she confessed, "It's been years since I was last left alone anywhere and I just can't seem to relax on my own like this."

"I'll send a supply of dreamless sleep potion if you want," Severus offered.

She nodded slowly, "Yes, that might be a good idea. But I'm sure you didn't come here to question my sleep patterns so what brought you here?"

"Concern for you," an obvious lie, but not obvious to her. True however in that he was finding he **was** concerned.

She gave a small genuine smile, "Really? Why?"

"When I saw you the other night you looked worse than I had expected, I wanted to check on how you were doing and I think your faint gave me my answer. You must take care of yourself, Narcissa."

She nodded, "Yes, I will. Thank you for visiting, you will stay for dinner?"

He shook his head, "Narcissa, it's gone ten o'clock, I ate hours ago."

She looked surprised and glanced at her watch to confirm this.

"I can't stay," Severus continued apologetically, "Dumbledore would become suspicious of where I was."

She nodded regretfully, "Of course, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just take care of yourself, I may come and visit you again sometime if I can."

Narcissa gave him a small smile, "No, you won't, at least you don't mean to."

Surprised and made oddly remorseful by her perception, Severus insisted, "I might," and found he meant it.

She gave him a curious look and seemed to believe him, "Thank you, you will always be welcomed to this house by myself and my family."

Severus could comfortably stay no longer and took his leave of the woman, catching hold of a house elf on the way out and ordering it to take it's mistress some dinner and a soothing cup of tea with a splash of something stronger in it.

Severus supposed as he wandered out of the grounds of the manor that most double agents must have moments when they were no longer sure which side they were on, moments when they regretted almost everything and he had suffered one those tonight. His sympathy for Lucius' wife and son, no matter how unpleasant some of Narcissa's recent activities, meant that there was a part of him that, should Voldemort triumph, would at least be able to take consolation from their continued safety and possible happiness. He felt no guilt for trying to aid Narcissa, though he did feel guilt for violating her thoughts in the way he had. However despite his personal guilt he knew he had done the right thing. He supposed this was why most people never bothered to get to know the human face of their enemy – few people, having done that, would have the strength to carry on fighting them.

XXXXXXX

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked, sorry for the awfully long wait for this! I'm not abandoning this story though so don't give up on me. I've been working on the sequel to Shades of Grey for anyone who's interested but I probably won't post that until this is finished. I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter, remember reviews inspire me:o) 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I just own the stuff JK doesn't.

Review Responses:

Dark-Lady-Devinity – I'm so glad you're sticking with me despite my awful update rate! Sev and Narcissa didn't get a very nice deal in the last chapter and that last part was tough to write so I'm pleased you liked it and thought the emotion came across. Thanks as always for the review!

lilyqueen777 – Narcissa's the unfortunate person who wound up knowing things she shouldn't, Sev really didn't want to do that to her. Glad you liked the chapter thanks for reviewing!

Shadow Cat17 – Ooh do I see from the name an X-men fan? Glad you liked the story and also WYLB, I'm particularly proud of the OCs so thanks in particular for your comment on them! Thanks for both your reviews!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's still reading this despite my awful update rate! I have an excuse this time I've been ill with an awful cold or you would have got this sooner. I'll update again before Christmas, honest!

Chapter 15

Hermione Granger was the best student in her year group and could have outsmarted and out performed a fair few in the years above her. She was intelligent, determined and principled. Upon finding herself in a strange, unknown world six years previously she had set out to conquer it in the same way she had the world she'd inhabited as a child, she had succeeded in this as well. She was an obstinate, headstrong young woman with a penchant for always believing herself to be right. Hermione Granger was many things, some she liked, some she didn't, but she refused to add coward to the list.

That was why, at seven o'clock in the morning, after a sleepless night, she was stood outside the door to Professor McGonagall's office screwing up the famed Gryffindor courage she needed to knock.

Finally, with a deep breath and her heart hammering in her chest, her fist connected with the door and her head of house's voice was heard compelling her to enter.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall looked up at her student, "What brings you to my office at this early hour?" She smiled at the girl who was one of her favourite students, "What can I do for you?"

Hermione swallowed, tried to speak and turned an interesting shade of crimson.

"Miss Granger, what on earth is the matter?"

"I…"she stuttered, "I…I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I think Professor Dumbledore needs to hear this too." Hermione could not face explaining herself twice.

McGonagall looked uncertain for a moment before standing up and gesturing towards the door, "You'd better come with me then."

Hermione followed as though in a daze and soon found herself sat in the headmaster's office facing not only Dumbledore and McGonagall but also Snape who had been in the office when they had arrived.

"What was it, Miss Granger, do you want to speak to me alone?" Dumbledore asked gently after Hermione had sat there in silence for almost a full minute.

Hermione was deeply tempted for a moment but she knew what she had to do. "No, sir, I think you should all hear this. I want to tell you something, I should have told you the other day but I was too scared to tell you the truth." She hesitated before plunging into her confession. "I saw Kreacher, I knew he was here and I didn't tell anyone and then I lied to you. I'm so sorry, I was afraid and I lied and I know it doesn't make things any better but I had to tell you and I see that now. Ron found out, he saw right through me, and I know he was right and I was wrong and that I had to tell you. I'm so, so sorry, sir," a vague sob escaped her.

Two astonished pairs of eyes, and another pair that seemed entirely unsurprised, stared at Hermione across the desk.

"Well, Miss Granger, pleased as I'm sure we are that you can finally find it in you to be honest with us, did it not occur to you that this is rather too little too late?" Snape hissed, eyes flashing with controlled anger.

"Hermione," Dumbledore's voice was filled with quiet disappointment and disbelief. "Why would you do that?"

Hermione met his eyes for only a moment before she glanced away, the betrayal in the usually twinkling blue eyes too much for her to bear.

"Perhaps, Miss Granger," McGonagall said gravely, "You could explain yourself more fully, from the beginning."

Hermione could tell from her head of house's tone that this was not a suggestion. She swallowed nervously and tried to order her thoughts to explain everything.

XXXXXXX

'Everything' took rather longer than Hermione would have liked but she was determined this time to leave nothing out, no matter what the price her honesty might come at.

Her story met with silence for almost a full minute before Dumbledore spoke.

"We can all act in fear, Hermione, and indeed we all do at some point in our lives, but it is important to remember that fear is something evil preys upon and you should never be ashamed to admit you were wrong. After all the sooner you do that the sooner you can put yourself in the right again. I know you did not intend any harm in what you did but you must have realised that it was imperative we discover who it was who had seen Kreacher and failed to mention him. I do not blame you for your poor judgement on him as it was clearly a result of misguided compassion…"

"Though it would be well in future to speak with someone who knows a little more of the duties and capabilities of house elves before pronouncing judgement that they are all ill used slaves without a bad bone in their body!" Severus interrupted.

"Thank you, Severus, quite." Dumbledore continued, "What is worse than this is that you lied to us when we asked you whether you had seen him or not. Your honesty now is something I am grateful for and proud of you for, as you must have realised that having lied to us once you had only made your confession all the worse. However, I am deeply disappointed in you."

Hermione held back tears and steeled herself for her punishment.

"I am not putting you in detention for this, it seems far too trivial a punishment. I will leave the punishment to your own conscience to devise, which I'm sure it will. However, I will be revoking your prefect's badge for the foreseeable future. If there are no further incidents involving you this year I may reinstate it for your final year but at the moment I think a little time for reflection and humility would do you a world of good." He looked at her gravely, "You may go now."

Silent and shaking, Hermione stood and walked from the office, unable to speak because it was the only way she could be sure of not bursting into tears. Though determined not to be a coward, knew she could not face the rest of her schoolmates that day. With this in mind she hid herself away in the dormitory after the others had all gone on to breakfast, leaving explanations to come from other sources.

XXXXXXX

If there was one thing Ronald Weasley hated it was being interrupted at breakfast, which was precisely what happened that morning just as he lifted the first bite of toast to his lips.

"Mr Weasley," the sound of his head of house's voice behind him suddenly was enough to make Ron drop the toast promptly into his lap, butter side down of course. McGonagall rolled her eyes heavenwards, flicked a cleaning spell in her student's direction and continued, "Come with me please."

"What have I done?" Ron asked in dismay.

"Nothing I as yet know of," the stately witch said with amusement, "It's about prefecting duties, now come along."

Ron grabbed another piece of toast and darted after his already retreating teacher, after gracing Harry with a long troubled look that clearly said, 'bloody hell, how am I supposed to understand prefecting duties at this hour!'

XXXXXXX

When Minerva McGonagall showed the sleepy looking Ron Weasley into his office, Dumbledore was amused to see him hastily munching away at the remains of a piece of toast.

"I am sorry to have interrupted your breakfast, Mr Weasley," he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Incoherent noises issued from Ron as he attempted to mumble apologies through the toast.

"Quite alright, Mr Weasley, do sit down," Dumbledore's expression turned serious as Ron nervously perched on a chair with McGonagall stood beside him.

"Mr Weasley, would I be right in assuming that you are aware of the conversation I had with Miss Granger yesterday and of what it was about?"

Ron nodded hesitantly.

"It is alright, Mr Weasley, she has already admitted to knowing Kreacher was here, we are not asking you to give her away." At the look of wonder on Ron's face, Dumbledore continued, "She holds you and your good opinion in high esteem, whether she realises it or not."

"We have removed her prefect badge from her, Mr Weasley, leaving you as Gryffindor's sole prefect for your year, that is why you were dragged from your breakfast," McGonagall explained. She turned to Dumbledore, "Headmaster, it is my opinion, as I have already stated, that Mr Weasley is quite capable of coping alone and I see no need to appoint a temporary replacement for Miss Granger."

Dumbledore nodded, "I am in full agreement with you. Mr Weasley, I am sorry for the extra workload it may mean you taking on but I believe you are more than up to the challenge." Ron nodded dumbly, looking doubtful. "Well, off you go before you miss your first lesson."

Ron rose slowly to his feet, still confused, made as though to leave then changed his mind. "Sir, with all due respect, can't you overlook what she did and let her keep her prefect badge? She didn't mean any harm!"

"It is not so much what she did as that she lied about it," Dumbledore said sadly. "I warned you all after the Tri-Wizard Tournament that the time was coming when you would have choose between what was right and what was easy. On this occasion Miss Granger chose what was easy by lying to us. Your defence of your friend is admirable but my decision is final. I'm sorry, Mr Weasley."

Ron nodded in defeated understanding and, with a polite acknowledgement of Professor McGonagall, slipped through the door and down the spiral staircase.

XXXXXXX

Hermione did not re-appear until long after dinner that evening. Ron had explained things to a shocked Harry during a dull Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"How could she?" Harry whispered, behind the cover of their textbook. "That elf was the reason Sirius died!"

"Harry, you know what she's like, she was blinded by her compassion for Kreacher's pathetic condition."

"Where was her compassion for Sirius?" Harry asked coldly.

Ron sighed, "Harry, I know it hurts but I bet she feels worse than you do right now. She was a bit silly but she didn't mean any harm and I think if I hadn't fought with her she'd probably have told us. It's as much my fault as hers in that respect."

"No it isn't, Ron," Harry suddenly spoke with feeling, "Stop blaming yourself for things. Sounds like it was thanks to you that she confessed at all." He ran a hand through his typically untidy hair, "Look, I don't want to talk about this now. I'll talk to her myself when I see her."

"Don't be too hard on her," Ron cautioned softly.

Harry simply managed a small, unconvincing, smile and returned to his work.

Concern for what Harry might say made Ron grateful for Hermione's continued absence that evening at dinner and in the common room. Concern for her however made him increasingly uncomfortable with her absence.

He waited up in the common room after everyone else had gone to bed, shooing out the stragglers in his wish to be alone. Harry eventually left him to it, muttering something about it being better he see Hermione after he'd had time to sleep on the thing anyway and that Ron was to wake him if she didn't turn up by midnight.

Ron soon found himself dozing in a corner of the common room, woken only when he heard a small noise coming from the direction of the fireplace. Climbing out of his chair he crossed the room to see a startled Hermione sat on the rug with her head resting on her knees.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes and bags beneath them.

"I heard that you told them," he said quietly and simply.

She nodded, hesitantly.

"I knew you could do it," he drew closer to her, extending a hand and pulling her firmly but gently to her feet. "You did the right thing." Seeing her tears threatening to spill he took pity on her and pulled her into his arms, allowing her to bury her head in his shoulder and cling to the front of his robes. He sighed, "You're a very intelligent girl, Hermione, you're just not always that wise. You can stopping beating yourself up about it now though."

He released her and stepped back, "I heard what happened," he gestured to the left hand side of her uniform where her prefect badge was normally pinned. "I'm sorry."

"They were probably right to do it," her voice cracked and silent tears slipped down her face.

"Don't cry," he wiped her tears away gently with his thumb. "No real harm was done, and even Percy would tell you that a prefect's badge isn't worth crying over."

Hermione managed a choked laugh.

He smiled at her, "Maybe you should go to bed. You look really tired."

She nodded, "I am. I'm sorry, Ron."

"Forget it," he said, "You acted stupidly and you did your best to put things right, and you told them the truth which can't have been easy. Now just forget the whole thing."

She shook her head, "I should never have lied to them."

"No, you shouldn't, but everyone gets scared and does silly things. You're only human, Hermione, when are you going to learn that you're as flawed as the rest of us and that that's how you're meant to be?" He smiled, "Now for God's sake get some sleep before you fall asleep in transfigurations tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks, Ron. Goodnight," she gave him a small smile and climbed the staircase leading to the girl's dormitories.

He watched the staircase for several minutes after she had passed beyond his sight and hearing.

XXXXXXX

Seeing Hermione's drawn face the next morning, Harry hesitated to raise the issue of Kreacher with her and settled for nodding acknowledgement across the breakfast table. She gave him a tentative smile and sat down by Neville. No more passed between the two of them until the evening in the common room, mostly due to Ron's determination to keep them from fighting in public.

Surprisingly it was Hermione who raised the issue. "I take it Ron told you what happened, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he did."

"I'm sorry, Harry," her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Hermione," Harry shook his head in disbelief, "Why would you do that? Kreacher's the reason Sirius is dead…" he trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"He isn't, Harry, he just got twisted by the Black family and I know I shouldn't have let that fact stop me but…" it was Hermione's turn to be lost for words, "I'm sorry."

For a moment it looked as though Harry was going to argue with her but then a calm resignation settled on his features, "It doesn't matter, Hermione. You didn't mean any harm." He stood up suddenly, "I'm going to get an early night. See you tomorrow."

Hermione looked ready to pursue Harry but Ron placed a restraining hand on her arm, "Leave him, he's not angry with you, he just needs to think."

The girl looked at him in surprise, "Since when did you become the knowledgeable one?" she joked.

"He's my best friend, I'd venture I know him better than anyone else does and I'd also venture that that's still not that well." He looked momentarily sad before shrugging and plastering a smile on his face, "How about a game of chess? I'll let you win," he winked wickedly.

She pulled a tongue at him and smiled, "Actually I think you should go and see that that best friend of yours is ok, as it's clear that you're dying to."

He frowned in confusion, "How do you know that?"

"Because you're not the only one who knows people, Ronald Weasley," she smiled again, "Go on, I'll stay here and get some work done."

He nodded, "Alright."

Ron found Harry sat on his bed in the dormitory. "Hey," he greeted his friend a little uncertainly, "You ok?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'll live," he laughed mirthlessly, "Until my next encounter with Voldemort at least!"

"Don't say that!" Ron complained.

"It's just a name," Harry shrugged.

"I meant don't say that he's going to kill you!"

"Oh."

They were silent for a moment.

"Hermione was right about one thing you know. Kreacher isn't the reason Sirius is dead, Voldemort is. Somehow I have to stop him before anyone else suffers and that looks more and more impossible some days."

"You're not alone in this you know," Ron sat down beside him.

"But that's just it," Harry exclaimed, "I am alone! Hermione's actions just proved that, I have to be focused on bringing down a Dark Lord I don't have time for the compassion she showed to Kreacher."

"Compassion isn't a weakness, Harry."

"No, but if you don't use your judgement with it, it can be. I'd sacrifice anything or anyone to bring Voldemort down, no one person is important enough to stand in the way anymore."

"Harry, that's pretty harsh."

"And that's why I'm alone, because you and Hermione don't have to realise that."

"Harry, the world's not black and white and things aren't as simple as you make them sound," Ron said sadly.

"You just don't understand, Ron." Harry said emotionlessly. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, I need some sleep."

"Right," Ron nodded, trying to keep the pain he felt out of his tone, "I'll leave you to it, Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

XXXXXXX

His short conversation with his best friend continued to haunt Ron so much over the next few days that he eventually found himself sitting down to write to the one person he could think of who might be able to advise him. His own parents were both too busy and too worried by their own children and so Ron wrote urgently to Remus Lupin.

Things being rather too complicated to explain in something so straightforward as a letter, Ron requested that the werewolf meet him on the coming pre-Christmas Hogsmeade weekend. Remus readily agreed, being concerned by what Ron related and curious as to how the boy had become so worried as to seek adult intervention, (hardly something either the young Weasley or his best friend were known for, no matter what the circumstances).

XXXXXXX

The Hogsmeade weekend fell on the first weekend in December on a glorious crisp day, with the previous night's fall of snow fresh on the ground. Ron had been wondering how to slip free of Harry and Hermione until most surprisingly Snape had solved his problem for him. Harry had managed to create such a ruckus in that week's potions lesson that the professor had put both him and Hermione (who had been trying to hold him back from hurling a pig's bladder at Draco Malfoy while his back was turned and instead caused Harry to fall back and knock their cauldron flying) in detention for the entirety of the weekend. Needless to say Hermione had not been pleased by this turn of events and Harry had hardly been pleased either and the two seemed very much inclined to blame each other for the incident's outcome. Harry argued that if she'd just let him throw the bladder their cauldron wouldn't have been upset and Hermione argued that if he hadn't been trying to toss pig bladders about in the first place there wouldn't have been **any** sort of upset.

Ron left them still trying to resolve the issue on their way to detention on the Saturday morning and headed down the snowy path with Neville and Luna, who had run up to join them the moment she'd spotted them outside.

Once in Hogsmeade, Ron made his excuses and apologies to the other two, who surprised him by not minding being left with each other too much.

"You go on, Ron," Luna said, "I want to go and see if the new edition of The Quibbler's in print yet."

Neville merely nodded, looking slightly nervous at being left with Luna but then Ron felt that for once Neville was reacting the way most people would as there really was no knowing what that girl would do.

He grinned and shook his head as he remembered what Luna had done after he'd won the quidditch match earlier in the term. He hurried on through the snow, hardly looking where he was going and ran smack into the very person he was going to meet.

"Oh, look out, Ron!" Remus laughed and caught the boy by the arms, causing Ron to notice that he was now decidedly taller than the man. "You nearly had us both over!"

"Sorry, Remus," Ron apologised, steadying himself. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, and what were you so deep in thought about? From the grin on your face I'd wager it had something to do with a girl?"

Ron blushed and shook his head, "Not quite in the way you think."

The werewolf was never one to pry and simply hid a smile behind his hand before suggesting they find somewhere warmer to talk. His suggestion was well received by the rather chilly Weasley and the two made their way into the packed, and nicely heated, Three Broomsticks and were soon seated in a far corner with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Now, Ron, pleased as I am to see you, where are Harry and Hermione?"

"Detention." Ron felt a little guilty disclosing this fact but saw no way around it.

"Detention?" Remus raised his eyebrows, "What did they do?"

"Harry tried to throw a pig's bladder at Malfoy in Snape's class and Hemione tried to hold him back and in the struggle they knocked their cauldron over. Snape was pretty cheesed off."

Remus laughed, "I bet he was." He sobered quickly, "You say Harry was trying to throw a pig bladder at Draco Malfoy? He was asked to steer clear of that boy and his family."

Ron shrugged non-commitally.

"Ron, we won't get anywhere if you can't tell me what Harry's been doing," Remus said gently but firmly.

Ron sighed, "I wasn't there, I assume he was provoked but I didn't ask. He is staying away from him for the most part but he hates him, Remus, he really seems to hate him."

Remus sighed, "That's far too reminiscent of Sirius and Snape when they were at school for my comfort."

"That's actually not why I asked you to meet me. It's not just Harry's attitude to Malfoy, that doesn't concern me that much in and of itself, it's his attitude to everything lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he seems determined to stand alone through everything, he thinks he has to and that no one else can understand and I think he might be starting to doubt if he can do this."

Remus pressed a hand to his eyes and sighed heavily. "You think this is a serious problem then?"

"Yes, I do. Maybe, maybe you could have a word with him when we come home for Christmas?" Ron suggested.

Remus nodded, "I will, I was hoping to talk to him today but it will have to wait. I don't want to discuss this in a letter, I'd much rather do it face to face."

"I don't know what to say to him, he just isn't really listening to me and to be honest he and I seem to have been drifting apart a lot this year," Ron sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Remus frowned in concern, "I've always classed your friendship as one of Harry's greatest assets."

Ron blushed, shrugged and muttered something inaudible.

Remus smiled, amused at the boy's self-effacing attitude, so different to most of his siblings, and behaving more like Percy than Remus felt it was wise to point out. "How are **you **coping with everything?"

Ron seemed surprised by the question, "Oh, I'm fine."

"Dumbledore mentioned what happened with Hermione, are you coping with the extra prefect duties alright?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, it's busy, what with that and quidditch and this strange idea the teachers have got that we should work, but it's not bad. It's Hermione I feel sorry for."

Remus smiled sympathetically, "How is she?"

"She's holding up, she's tough."

The werewolf grinned, "I know."

"How are you anyway?" Ron asked.

"Me? I'm doing ok."

"What have you been up to?"

"I've been spending a lot of time either doing work for the Order, which I obviously can't talk about, or aiding your brother's boss at the ministry with her efforts on behalf of werewolf rights."

Ron grinned, "Oh yeah, I heard you'd been spending a lot of time with her."

"She's a very dedicated woman."

"You want to watch out," Ron laughed, "Dad's said some funny stuff about her!"

"Like what?" Remus tried and failed to affect disinterest.

"Oh don't get me wrong he likes her but says she's got a bit of a reputation! Man-eater apparently, you should be careful or she'll set her sights on you!"

"I am sure Druscilla has better things to do than chase an ageing werewolf, Ron," Remus said mildly.

Ron snorted in amusement, "We'll see."

Remus sighed in amused annoyance, "I have to get back to Grimmauld Place, there's a meeting this afternoon."

Ron smiled, "Have fun, I'll see you at Christmas."

Remus nodded, "I'll have a word with Harry then, keep an eye on him for me."

The boy nodded determinedly, "I will."

"Goodbye Ron."

Ron smiled, "See you." He returned to the school hoping that Remus would have a positive impact on his troubled friend.

XXXXXXX

* * *

Next Chapter, Percy's back along with Dru and Remus and shocking news for those at Hogwarts. I'll update again before Christmas! Thanks to everyone who read this and I'd be delighted if you dropped a review:o) 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I just own what JK doesn't and I'm certainly making no money from this.

A/N: Ok so I can't really apologise enough for how late this is (like over a year!) but I honestly lost track of how long it had been since I updated. I have actually been writing in this time so I haven't been entirely useless. In response to my reviews for the last chapter thank you all so much! Thank you also to everyone who's been putting my stories on their favouraites list even while I've been so in active.

Chapter 16

It was an early December morning, crisp and cold but within the depths of the ministry you'd never know it. The heating was maintaining a pleasant temperature and the corridors remained well lit despite it still being dark outside.

Not many people had made it into work yet, it was not even six o'clock, but some things were best done early – the early bird catches the worm, or rather the early bird avoids getting caught themselves by ministry busybodies who might comment on their activities. So if you were going to pass information out from the ministry to the Dark Lord, and do it right under their noses, it was generally best to choose early mornings like these when all but the most dedicated, or the most unfortunate, were still comfortably in bed.

A lone figure yawned and emerged from an office, these early mornings weren't much fun, but some things were necessary and if you were clever you didn't keep the Dark Lord waiting. Not if you didn't have a death wish you didn't. Then of course there was the issue of not being caught by the ministry themselves as they might actually finally get a clue about what had been going on for months now.

The figure shook their head and smiled in amusement, it was really quite hilarious the way the ministry had not yet figured out quite where their information leak was coming from. Those monitoring spells on the fireplace had been a bit of a pest but they were easily disabled. Still, the ministry employed figure frowned, Druscilla Thornfield was becoming a total pain, her suspicions hit too close to the truth and if the monitoring spells hadn't been checked for meticulously they might have caused a world of trouble. It wasn't as though there wasn't enough to deal with, with keeping the floo regulation department in the dark but dealing with Thornfield as well was just ridiculous!

Druscilla Thornfield, who was quite sure of her adversary's idiocy, though who was, in her way, just as blind as she accused her adversary of being. This adversary was a person who did not like being seen as an idiot, even though it was necessary to act as one at present. Still, it wouldn't be forever and the Dark Lord would be in power to reward the faithful and then…well then everything would be as it should be.

A final smile and a glance around to see if anyone was there and the figure headed to an apparition point, deciding that a good breakfast in Diagon Alley was well and truly deserved after a hard morning's subterfuge. They had no idea that they would return in a few hours to events that could ruin all.

*******

Remus Lupin was beginning to regret volunteering his help to Druscilla Thornfield in tracking down the leak at the ministry. For more than a month now she had had Percy poring over books of old and often forgotten magic in search of a way to track past floo communications to their end destination using the residual magical signature left by them in the fireplace.

This was an unusual request, which Percy had exhausted several libraries in order to complete, but eventually, in an old book left half-forgotten in a dusty shop in Diagon Alley, he had come across what he wanted. At least he had come across part of it. The book could supply him with a spell to determine where floo communications had been directed to and perhaps even recover scraps of conversation but it could not trace the magical signature of who had been sending the communications. Still, it was better than they had previously had and Druscilla had put the spell through rigorous testing with her young employee before deciding to go ahead and try it on Stephen Meadow's fireplace.

This however had involved her asking Remus to help her. She had been fully aware that if it was discovered what they were doing and they had achieved no particular result Fudge would likely raise merry hell and, while her own reputation could withstand anything, Percy Weasley's career would likely have been ended by such another scandal and this time even she might prove unable to save him. Hence she had asked Remus Lupin, a man the Minister held no power over and who had no career prospects to begin with. Well, he was a werewolf she had reasoned, no one would employ him anyway. For some reason, he hadn't seemed to like that part of her logic.

The part of Druscilla's logic Remus liked even less though was the part that involved him being in the ministry for six o'clock in the morning. He couldn't help but agree with her though that it was imperative to perform the spell without getting caught and that doubtless this was the best time to do it. He passed few people in the ministry corridors and made it to the office of Stephen Meadows, Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic, without any trouble.

Druscilla was already there, leaning against the wall as though she had been waiting for a considerable length of time when it fact it had barely been a minute.

"You're late, Remus," she teased, "Couldn't get out of bed?"

He failed to suppress a yawn, "You're way too cheerful for this hour."

She grinned, "Today's the day, Remus!"

The grin was a little too manic for Remus's liking, "What day?"

"The day I finally see the back of that annoying Meadows boy!"

Remus sighed, "You know if it turns out you're wrong about this I fully intend to indulge any urge I have to laugh at you."

Her grin never faltered, "Go right ahead, I'm not wrong."

"Well, let's go and find out rather than arguing about it," Remus said tiredly, following her into the office that he had tried not to see her enchanting the lock of.

The office gave little clue as to its occupant's personality, there were no photographs on the desk, or pictures on the wall, but the desk was laid out with military precision.

Druscilla headed straight for the fireplace, after a quick glance over the room and a rummage through the desk drawers that Remus deeply disapproved of but she had tried not to hear his comments about privacy. "If he wanted his privacy respecting he should have respected the privacy of ministry plans and documents!"

Remus sighed again, "Can we just get on with this?"

She nodded and took a book out of her bag, "I'm ready. You know what you're doing?"

Remus nodded, the spell was designed to be used by one person but Druscilla and Percy had found that by having two people cast it it produced better results and was more likely to reveal older communications.

He stood beside the tall woman and together they spoke the words of the ancient spell, the archaic language testament to just how old it was. For a moment after they had finished nothing happened.

"Did it work?" Remus asked.

Suddenly the fire burst into life causing Druscilla to jump back and almost knock Remus flying. "Ok," she said uncertainly, "It's never done that before! It must be because you're more powerful than Percy, we've never been able to see things before, we could only hear them."

A head appeared in the fireplace and they both quickly jumped out of it's line of sight, but as it began to speak it became clear it was merely an echo of an old conversation.

"Well, what information have you for us?"

There was a silence then the head, hidden by a black hood, spoke again. "That information may prove useful, you have done well, the Dark Lord will be most pleased, I will contact you again soon."

The head disappeared and the fire went out, leaving the room glowing a rich yellow.

Druscilla was silent for a moment, "That shouldn't have happened, we should have got a section of a conversation begun from this end! It looks like that was begun by someone outside the ministry."

Remus frowned, "Percy said you had adapted the spell slightly to detect dark magic in particular, perhaps it simply detected the darkest signature it could find."

"Very likely," she admitted and shook her head, suddenly all business, "I wasn't sure if that adaptation was going to work but clearly it did and from the colour this room is glowing it means the communication's been supposed to be untraceable."

"Can we not get a fix on it?"

Druscilla cast another spell and shook her head, "No, it's being blocked, but I can possibly get an idea of the general area." She conjured a map of the British Isles, "I'm going to take a wager that the communication came from within Britain and see if I can narrow it down from there."

Remus was now left to watch as she spent half an hour growing more and more frustrated as she tried various spells and incantations, refused all help he offered and eventually tried the spell he had first suggested she try. A soft glow suffused one small area of the map.

"The west coast of Scotland," Druscilla whispered, not acknowledging the fact it had been Remus's spell that had produced the desired result, "It came from somewhere in this area," she drew a circle around the glow as it began to fade. Suddenly she smiled, "We've finally got him!"

"It would seem so," Remus admitted, "There's no doubt that that was a death eater in the fireplace. Are you going to send some aurors to his house?"

"No need, we'll just wait until he comes into work, he won't suspect a thing until it's too late."

Remus couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable at the look in her eyes as she said this, like a fox expecting a rabbit – a rabbit it really didn't like.

*******

Percy arrived into work early that morning, though late compared to his boss, to find Remus Lupin asleep in his office. He was still stood staring at the sleeping man when Druscilla Thornfield came in.

"I don't know," she shook her head, "Some men just have no stamina!"

Percy decided he didn't want to know what she meant by that. "Did you find anything out?" he asked eagerly.

She smirked, "Oh yes, and in roughly ten minutes Mr Meadows should be here and you can watch as we get it all from the horse's mouth." She waved a bottle of veritaserum in front of Percy, "We're finally going to know what's been going on around here."

*******

Percy soon realised however that things were not going to be as easy as his employer had hoped. A somewhat annoyed and finally scared Stephen Meadows was apprehended by the aurors only to claim under veritaserum that he knew nothing about any of it. Not Druscilla's icy attitude, nor Fudge's yells, nor Kingsley Shacklebolt's quieter and calmer questioning could produce the desired results.

Finally, Kingsley turned to Druscilla and said quietly, "He's testified under veritaserum that he had nothing to do with this, we're fast running out of reasons to hold him if you have no other evidence."

Druscilla sighed in frustration, "I'm going back to look at that fireplace, there must be something!" Then she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the young man who had annoyed her for so long, "But not yet, you can hold him until sunset tomorrow, yes?"

Kingsley frowned, "Yes, after that we have to let him go if you don't find any more evidence."

"Then I'll re-examine the fireplace tomorrow, let's see if a night in Azkaban jogs his memory," she continued out of the cell-like room they were in.

"No!" Stephen cried out, looking desperately at Fudge who snorted and turned away from him.

Kingsley simply nodded his consent.

Percy couldn't hold back a wave of pity for the young man and mild horror at the lengths his boss was willing to go to, there were days when he just didn't seem to have the stomach for the, now wartime, ministry. He hurried out after his boss and protested quietly, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what if he really is innocent? The veritaserum said he was telling the truth!"

"And if he were under an imperius curse and had had his memory tampered with then he wouldn't know that he was guilty so of course it wouldn't register that he was lying to us. Veritaserum doesn't give you the truth, it gives you the truth from one person's point of view," Druscilla explained.

"Surely if he was under the imperius curse then it's not his fault and you should hardly be putting him in Azkaban for it!" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy, we can't all be idealists all of the time!" Thornfield snapped, "You may be right, he may be innocent, but I don't believe he is hence the best place I can think of for him is in prison."

"Do you think he's guilty because you have damning evidence, or because you don't like him?" Percy asked calmly.

"That's enough, Percy!" Druscilla glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but surely you can understand my not being entirely convinced of your impartiality on this issue!"

Druscilla sighed heavily, "Percy, if I'm wrong then I'm wrong and we let him out and if I'm right then he stays there, it's not like I'm trying to execute him! We'll have to let him out tomorrow at sunset if we can't find further evidence and you should know that even if there were a way of holding him for longer I wouldn't do it. We have no right to hold him without further proof however we do have the right to a little time in which to investigate further so that he can't skip the country in the meantime."

"Why Azkaban?" Percy persisted, "They normally hold suspects here at the ministry if it's just for the night."

Druscilla gave a grim smile, "Frankly? Because, Dementors or no Dementors, that place strikes fear into the hearts of the bravest, which Mr Meadows is not, and if he's finding some way to lie to us then I want to ensure that the will to do so is scared right out of him."

"Well I find that morally repugnant!"

She shrugged, "It is, I just personally believe it to be necessary. When you're in charge you can do things differently, until then you accept my decisions. War is not pleasant and you can't fight one by being nice."

She walked off leaving Percy to stare at her back and call out weakly, "But I'm not convinced he's guilty!"

"Then prove he's not," Druscilla stopped in her tracks and turned to face him once more. "You're amongst the brightest your generation has to offer, so use that brain of yours and re-examine the evidence. I expect you'll reach the same conclusion I have, though you'll undoubtedly be giving him a little more benefit of the doubt, and if you reach a different conclusion then I will be genuinely interested to hear it." She carried on without waiting for him to reply.

Percy was left feeling rather a fool, she was right that though he may not like her methods he couldn't fault her logic based on the evidence she was working from. But then, if he couldn't fault her conclusion based on the evidence they currently had then perhaps it was time he went looking for some more evidence, after all if the man was innocent then someone else was guilty and there had to be something that connected them to the scene of crime. Percy made his mind up to do exactly what his boss had challenged him to and not just re-examine the evidence but also look for any further evidence he could dig up. He had some time to spare the following morning and he determined to use it to search Meadows' office and question his secretary.

*******

Percy had been learning of late that things rarely went according to plan and the following day his morning passed in a haze of paperwork, dumped on him at the last moment by an especially vindictive member of Fudge's personal staff, so it was not until the early afternoon when he was able to find a spare minute to carry out his plan. He headed down to the office of the 'blonde bimbo secretary' as Thornfield had termed her, more officially known as Natalie Andrews – secretary to Stephen Meadows and therefore the person who should have had the best idea of what he was up to.

Percy arrived at Natalie Andrews' small office, next to the one Stephen Meadows had occupied, and knocked on the door. He received no answer and so checked the time, discovered that it had gone two and she certainly should not be on a lunch break still, and knocked again.

After having knocked several more times, Percy decided the time had passed for civility and simply opened the door. The young woman was in fact not there and he was about to search elsewhere for her when he was struck by the emptiness of the room. The desk had nothing on it, the walls were bare, the filing cabinet's drawers were open and clearly empty. He quickly pulled open the drawers in the desk to find them empty as well, there was nothing in the room except for the furniture it had in it. There was no trace of Natalie Andrews having ever been there.

Percy instantly knew something wasn't right and, throwing decorum aside, raced towards the lift, squeezed in just as the doors closed and pressed the override button which would take him straight up to his own floor (much to the disgruntlement of the others in the lift).

*******

Druscilla, having got used to the strange comings and goings at the ministry over the years she had worked there, barely batted an eyelid as her door was flung open and Percy Weasley charged through it panting, hair falling into his eyes and cloak hanging at an odd angle due to having slipped down over one of his shoulders.

"Yes, Percy?" Druscilla asked, patiently.

"She's gone! It was her! I'm sure it was, why else would she run off like this?!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Druscilla asked calmly. She could quite easily see that her young assistant was rather worked up about something but she knew from experience that the best way to get a straight answer out of those in such a state was to remain calm herself.

"Natalie Andrews, Meadows' secretary, she's gone, her office is empty and I think we got the wrong person! If you think about it, she would have had just as easy access to Meadows' office as he did himself and she could easily have used his fireplace while he wasn't there. I think the dumb blonde act was just that, an act!"

Druscilla looked like she were trying to swallow a lemon and not enjoying it. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly, "Are you sure she's gone?"

"Her office had been completely cleared out."

"Oh hell!" Druscilla smacked her hand down on the desk, ignoring the shooting pains that travelled up her arm from the impact, "I should have known there was something off about her when Remus and I saw her down in the floo regulation department! She was talking to the man who kept the floo records and when we spoke to him he barely remembered her and I thought he might have been under a memory spell, but I never thought she was the one who might have put him under one!"

Percy stared in silence.

The woman took a deep breath, "Send out the aurors, track her down if possible, though I doubt we'll find any trace of her now. I'm going to go and re-examine that fireplace and see if I can come up with anything, get me Remus and then both of you meet me in Meadows' office."

Percy nodded and hurried out of her office and down the corridor, leaving his boss to smack her fist onto the desk once more.

*******

The next day no news of the discovery at the ministry had yet reached the students of Hogwarts and Ron ambled down to breakfast, late as ever, feeling that today was going to be a good day. When he reached the breakfast table though it was clear that Harry and Hermione and indeed much of the Great Hall did not agree with this.

"Woah, who died?" Ron grinned at his friends.

"Not funny, Ron." Hermione whispered shaking her head in shock.

The smile fell instantly from his face, "Shit, who died?!"

Soundlessly, Hermione passed him the Daily Prophet. Ron took it gingerly, as though it could burn his suddenly trembling fingers, and forced himself to read past the headline of 'Further Death Eater Attacks, Death Toll Rises' to the article. There had been an attack on a wizarding household, just two inhabitants, both dead, a young woman and her muggleborn boyfriend. The man's name meant nothing to Ron but the woman's was instantly and awfully recognisable. Angelina Johnson, last time he'd seen her she had been celebrating having graduated and chattering excitedly with the others in her year about the future, a future that had just been cut short as far as she and her partner were concerned.

Ron dropped the paper, "Oh God."

Hermione pulled at his sleeve, signalling that he should sit down on the bench. Ron sat down mechanically. One look at Harry told him how his friend was taking the news, he was feeling guilty.

"Dumbledore already made an announcement, you missed it," Hermione said quietly.

Ron shrugged, "It's not like he could have said anything to make it better."

"Nothing can," Hermione murmured.

"No Hermione," Harry disagreed, "One thing can. I can kill Voldemort and his followers."

"More death to add to the losses already incurred can hardly make things better," Neville muttered softly at Harry's side.

Harry snorted, "Those people don't deserve to live."

"Yes they do," Neville said quietly, "They deserve to be punished for what they've done but they don't deserve to die. They're still people."

"And you really wouldn't want to see Bellatrix Lestrange writhing in the pain she put your parents in?" Harry said hotly.

Neville's face went cold, "You can kill her and every other Death Eater a thousand times over and it won't bring my parents back. And of course there's a part of me that wants to hurt her but that doesn't give me the right to."

"The fact she murdered your parents gives you the right to!"

"Oh yes, individual revenge masquerading as justice, well if we all follow that it'll all be fine I suppose!" Neville said sarcastically. "Look Harry, my life is not going to miraculously get better when you kill Voldemort, it's just going to stop the certainty of it getting worse! You're not everybody's saviour, you can't save those he's already killed, no one can and killing him won't make any difference to the fact they're dead!"

"You think I don't feel guilty for that?!"

"Oh grow up!" Neville snapped, uncharacteristically, "You know full well that you're not responsible for this, stop playing the guilt-ridden hero for two minutes and remember that you're sixteen, you're not even a fully trained wizard and most people thought you'd be dead by now! You're doing bloody well just to be alive, so stop trying to be tortured and deep and face the fact that you're as helpless as the rest of us to stop what's already happened!"

"True, but I can stop it happening again. And I will!"

"Ooh, scary, Potter! What you going to do, engage the Dark Lord in a duel and use the captain of an opposing quidditch team as a shield again?!" A mocking voice followed by a scattering of laughter burst out from the Slytherin table.

It was at this point the two boys became aware of how loud their argument had become, the whole hall was focused on them and Neville reddened quickly and ducked his head.

Harry however looked about ready to jump the table and attack whoever had yelled but Ron had a firm grip on him.

"Gentlemen," a quiet but deadly voice spoke from behind them, "If you're quite finished making a scene, you can come with me."

Harry looked about ready to start fighting with Snape as well but Ron and Hermione both kicked him hard in the leg as soon as he opened his mouth to speak.

The result of the following half hour that Harry spent being lectured at by Snape for creating a public disturbance and 'setting himself up as second only to God and even that was questionable' resulted in him acquiring yet more detentions and a threat that if he couldn't behave Snape would find a way to have him removed from the quidditch team.

Neville was also placed in detention but for less time and Snape said as they left, "Mr Longbottom, you must try not to let Potter provoke you – I know it's hard with all his posturing but if you learn to ignore him entirely it becomes less of a problem."

"God, that man hates you," Neville said as they left the dungeons.

"Yeah, he bloody does!" Harry snapped.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble, Harry."

Harry blushed, not expecting such a quick apology, "Yeah, I'm sorry I argued with you quite so badly, I was worked up."

"We all were," Neville shrugged, "But I meant what I said, Angelina's death was not your fault and nor was Cedric's." He gave a brief sad smile before hurrying out of the main doors in the direction of his beloved greenhouses and his half finished herbology lesson.

*******

I will try and update again soon, and I really mean that. I'd love it if anyone's atill reading this so do try and review and let me know. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Still not mine, just own the plot.

Review Responses:

tamara72 – thanks for the review, another update is here!

so hum shivo hum – I'm glad you enjoyed WYLB and this one so far. I too hate seeing Ron and Neville reduced to sidekicks they're two of my favourite characters as is Luna who's back again briefly here. I didn't quite leave it a year this time at least! Thanks for reviewing!

Aries Zodiac – I'm still writing just a little slowly! Remus and Dru are so much fun to write and they're featured quite heavily in the next few chapters. Harry's head is well and truly up his a*** sometimes yes but I think you'll end up feeling pretty sorry for him by the time I'm done with him. Lol. Thank you for the review!

danicadoodles – I don't think even I've read Wedding Bells a thousand times over and I'm a compulsive rereader of my own work before I'm happy to post it. I'm extremely flattered! Thanks for reviewing!

Fosse9 – Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying it!

A/N: Thanks SO much to anyone sticking with me on this, I know I'm a terrible updater but I promise I'm not abandoning this or that Shades of Grey sequel I promised you all.

Chapter 17

Stood outside in the quiet graveyard, Percy wasn't certain why he had gone to the funeral of Angelina Johnson. He was sure his brothers would have been fine without him, but he couldn't help but feel he should be there. If nothing else his mother seemed to take some comfort from his going to keep an eye on them, and perhaps more especially on Harry.

The service had been short and pleasingly cheerful. Angelina's family had been hell-bent on celebrating her short life rather than showcasing their own grief. Percy much preferred things this way; as far as he was concerned grief was something best kept private. During the service he observed his brothers and Harry carefully but afterwards he slipped away to give them time to speak to the other familiar faces that had been present.

Ron had looked shocked, beyond any kind of emotional reaction, still young enough to not only feel immortal himself but also to be shocked by the mortality of those he knew. Fred and George didn't stray from each other's sides the whole way through, clearly drawing strength from each other. Ginny had opted not to go and Percy felt Ron was really only there to support Harry; neither of the two youngest Weasleys had known Angelina very well.

Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet had been crying quietly on each other's shoulders for most of the afternoon, arms around each others waists, brought closer than they'd ever been while flying together by their shared grief. Oliver Wood was stood alone to one side, his usual energy drained and looking far too serious without his ready smile. Lee Jordan was another familiar face, sticking close to the twins, his usual cheerful smile nowhere to be seen.

It was Harry who had been the surprise, standing calmly to one side as though he really was unaffected by it all. Percy found that impossible to believe.

Stood alone in the graveyard, Percy rubbed his hand over his eyes. He had never really taken the trouble to know Angelina but the very fact that he had spent so many years in school with her made the death hit close.

"Percy," Oliver Wood's soft Scottish brogue, far quieter than usual, broke him suddenly from his reverie. Percy opened his eyes to see his former dorm mate standing before him.

"Hello, Oliver," a smile, in spite of the situation, came to his lips. "How are you doing?"

"Present tragedy aside, not too badly, all things considered." Oliver smiled sombrely in return, "I didn't expect to see you here today."

Of course he hadn't, Percy Weasley hadn't even gone to his own father's bedside when he'd been grievously injured so why would he attend the funeral of a girl he'd barely known and hadn't spoken to in over two years? He wondered briefly if Oliver had heard of his abandonment of his father and hoped fiercely that he hadn't. "I'm here to make sure the twins go straight home afterwards and to reassure mum that everyone's ok."

Oliver's smile widened, "So your mother's still a fusspot?"

Percy managed a small laugh, finding Oliver's humour as infectious as ever, "Oh very definitely!"

Oliver laughed with him momentarily before frowning and clenching his hands, "I felt so helpless when I heard about this! I wish I could do something to stop these people!"

Percy frowned thoughtfully, "Do you mean that? And before you snap, what I mean is, if there **was **something you could do, would you do it knowing that you'd be far safer if you just walked away?"

Part of Percy, the part that was haunted by Angelina's body in the open casket, **really** hoped that Oliver would choose to walk away. However the rest of him spied an interesting opportunity.

"Yes," Oliver responded, "It feels like there's nothing I can do but sit back and watch people die. At least working for the ministry you're doing something useful and don't feed me that crap about people needing a distraction right now and quidditch being good for morale! I can tell myself that and I still feel that if all I can do is play quidditch then all those people at school who never saw anything about me beyond the broomstick were right."

"Well I was never one of those people and I know you can do much more than just play quidditch." Percy smiled conspiratorially, "I think you should head back to Hogwarts with Ron, Harry and Katie, make sure they get back safely. While you're there it might be polite to say hello to Professor Dumbledore. Tell him what you told me, I'm sure he could find a way to make you feel better about the situation."

Oliver gave Percy an evaluating look, "What's up your sleeve, Weasley?" His use of Percy's surname was oddly intimate, an old school habit reminding the two of them of the bond seven years sharing a dormitory could form.

Percy shrugged, "Nothing whatsoever, just a thought I had. Anyway, I should get home with the twins. Hopefully I'll see you around soon."

"I have a feeling that, as you've said that, you probably will but I must say I'm confused as to why," Oliver responded. "But I certainly would be pleased to see you again, however cryptically you behave."

Percy shrugged apologetically, "Goodbye, Oliver."

"Bye, Perce," Oliver walked over to Ron and Harry, and Percy heard him say, "Hey guys, I'm going to head back to Hogwarts with you and Katie, just to make sure you're alright. I know McGonagall's going with you as well but I'd like to see the school again right now."

Percy smiled to himself and strode over to Fred and George.

ooooooo

Frost on the early morning grass and the sudden abrupt change from the frozen near-dead world outside to the comparatively tropical splendour of the Hogwarts greenhouses were two of the things Neville loved about winters in Scotland.

On the morning of Angelina's funeral the boy made his way slowly across the sparkling grass and into the personal sanctuary that was Greenhouse 7 where he was usually undisturbed by anyone except occasionally Professor Sprout.

The argument he had had with Harry had raised a turbulent maelstrom of feelings inside him as he struggled to cope with the ever darkening world around them. His plants however could always offer solace, and as he relaxed in the humid hothouse he felt a surge of gratitude towards Professor Snape whose request that the more able of the NEWT Herbology students be involved in cultivating some rare and exotic plants for his own private potions work had allowed Neville some interesting new challenges. The plants were beyond what would normally be covered on the NEWT syllabus due to their rarity and the difficulties of caring for them and the opportunity to work with them was a very welcome and fascinating distraction from current events.

"Good morning," he murmured softly, checking the soil around some seedlings, "And how are we all today? You need a bit more water don't you, and I think it's time to try a larger measure of plant food."

Neville pottered around the greenhouse for a good hour, talking to his plants and smiling at the memory of being caught doing that by Luna Lovegood. At least she was one person who would never judge anyone for their odd behaviour. She was too odd herself, though it was the kind of odd you couldn't help but like. It was an oddness that seemed to spring from a childhood of lonely grieving, being raised by a father who had retreated from the world that had taken his wife from him. It gave her an odd vulnerability that inspired a strong feeling of protection within Neville.

"What are you thinking about?" A soft, dreamy voice surprised Neville into almost dropping the plant pot he was carrying. He blushed as the girl he had just been thinking about ambled into view from behind a large Venomous Tentacular, batting one of its tendrils away from her shoulder.

"Oh…n…nothing!" he stammered.

Luna smiled, "Are you alright Neville, you seem uncomfortable?"

"I'm fine," he insisted. "What brings you out here, Luna?"

"I was looking for you," she said simply.

Neville felt his face grow warm, "Oh?"

"I heard you arguing with Harry the other day."

"Oh." He hoped she wasn't just here to get the latest gossip on the boy who lived; it was so unlike her.

"I thought you were very brave."

Neville was somewhat taken aback by her comment, "Why?"

She smiled sadly, "To see something better than revenge, to not wish your pain onto other people. That's quite brave I think. It hurts less if you can blame someone but it's better to let it hurt."

Neville shrugged and an awkward silence fell between them.

"So," Neville searched for something to say and found himself remembering the Gryffindor/Slytherin quidditch match, "Are you and Ron going out?"

She laughed a little, "No, he likes Hermione Granger, but that's ok, he still let me kiss him."

Neville blushed once more at the girl's bluntness.

"I never expected anything from him," she continued, twirling a stray piece of hair around her finger, "But sometimes in life, you just have to take what you want, not worry endlessly about whether or not you're supposed to have it." She rested her hand gently on his arm, "You have to assert yourself, Neville."

The ethereal looking girl gave him a sweet smile and walked away without another word, leaving him trying to catch his breath. Assert yourself, easy for her to say.

ooooooo

Life at Grimmauld Place was certainly much quieter whilst the twins were absent but, despite the funeral going on, the Order's business continued as usual. Remus had descended to breakfast to find Severus Snape sipping a solitary cup of aromatic black coffee. Upon inquiry Remus learned that an early morning message had brought him to the house to collect some papers from Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Seeing Severus linger at Grimmauld place was a rare occurrence which meant that there was little contact between the two men outside of Order meetings. Remus couldn't help feeling a certain connection to the man due to their shared teenage years, even if they had been on opposite sides of a deep divide. Severus had missed the previous evening's Order meeting and Remus couldn't help but be concerned, "So, how did it go last night?"

Severus scowled, "How did **what** go last night?"

Remus looked confused, "Weren't you with Voldemort?"

"No, were you?" Severus asked innocently.

"No I was…Well of course I wasn't! What on earth would I have been doing with Voldemort?" Remus responded in frustration.

"Getting yourself tortured and killed, though I always hoped I'd be present for that little show." Severus' smile seemed more poisonous than usual.

Remus sighed, same old Severus, "Well this descended from civilised quicker than I thought it would."

"You were involved," Snape pointed out calmly, "Hence it was never civilised."

"Where **were **you last night?" Remus insisted, curiosity piqued.

"Why on earth is that your business?" Severus sounded unusually snappy even for him.

"Well you missed an Order meeting and we all assumed that as you weren't to be found you must have been summoned to the Dark Lord, as you say you weren't I'm understandably curious as to where you were?"

"I was somewhere you didn't look, obviously," the Potions Master evaded the question.

"Severus, people get understandably edgy when they can't find you on the grounds that you might have been caught and killed!"

"Don't call me Severus, it implies a level of intimacy, and for that matter of simple tolerance, which we most certainly and thankfully do not share."

Remus growled in frustration, "Fine, Snape! I just wondered why you were off gallivanting around while the rest of us were working!"

Severus finally seemed roused to anger, "I was **not **gallivanting around and I did not know there was an Order meeting that evening as I had gone out before it was called!"

"Gone out where, Dumbledore couldn't find you anywhere?" Remus persisted, suspicious of the man's disinclination to answer him.

"I was at Malfoy manor," Snape stated simply.

Remus' eyebrows shot up in horror, "Why? Is Lucius out of Azkaban?"

"No! It was Narcissa I was there to see." Severus found himself oddly annoyed at the fact that the elegant woman was always overlooked in favour of her husband and wasn't sure that the fact she didn't mind made it any better. "Now is your insufferable nosiness satisfied?"

"No. What were you going to see her for?" Remus asked bluntly.

He had gone to see her to assuage the guilt he felt at his forced invasion of her already troubled mind by offering her a chance to talk about her son and forget her troubles for a while over a drink, but Severus wasn't going to admit that to anyone. He gripped his wand tightly, "I suggest you cease talking before I ensure that you cease breathing. I have a life outside this Order. I do not simply spend my days spying, counter spying, brewing potion after potion for those who get literally snappy at certain times of the month, and teaching ungrateful students!"

"I just wondered why you would want to spend any more time with the Death Eaters and their associates than you have to?" Remus said injecting his words with a genuine note that was truly felt, he did not enjoy seeing Severus forced to deal with the other Death Eaters.

"I need to ensure they trust me, avoiding them is a fairly foolish thing to do on that basis," Severus snapped.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like to see you sticking your neck out when you don't absolutely have to."

"I can assure you I was in no danger, sorry to disappoint." The Potions Master smiled sarcastically.

"I was genuinely concerned! If you were just having a nice social evening in with Narcissa Malfoy then you're right, what business is it of mine?" Remus said hotly.

"None whatsoever," Snape replied calmly, "Could you pass this parchment onto Thornfield for me?"

Remus reached to take it without thinking before saying sharply, "How do you know I'm going to see her?"

Severus snorted in disgust, thrust the parchment into his hands and swept away in a swirl of black robes.

ooooooo

Severus had of course been entirely right as to Lupin's plans for the day, he was indeed headed over to the ministry that afternoon to see Druscilla. How Snape had known that though was beyond Lupin. Lucky guess, probably, he thought.

Snape however, and the conversation they had had that morning, were so much on Remus' mind that it was the first topic he raised with Druscilla when he arrived in her office. He explained the situation to her as she listened intently, frowning at some points and rolling her eyes at Remus' inability to understand the parting request and look from Severus.

Seeing the woman look sceptical Remus finished with, "Surely you can see why I'd find it all a bit strange and be worried by it?"

"Not really," she responded. "That is I can't understand why you should find it strange, I can however see why you might express concern."

"What, you think it's perfectly natural he'd want to socialise with Death Eaters when he won't even socialise with the Order or his colleagues at Hogwarts?" Remus looked so bewildered Druscilla couldn't hide a smile.

"Actually, yes, and you should perhaps bear in mind that Narcissa Malfoy is not a Death Eater and has in fact never taken any known action at Voldemort's request or shown any inclination for supporting him aside from who her husband is."

"She attacked Ginny Weasley, nearly killed her in fact!"

"That was part of her own agenda, nothing to do with the Dark Lord. Angry mothers are dangerous creatures when they feel their children are threatened. I don't think Snape enjoys seeing the young mister Malfoy hurt either, though I certainly would not suggest he'd sympathise with her methods he does seem somewhat attached to the boy. His connection with that family seems far harder to dissolve than some of us might like it to be."

"I still don't see how he can find her desirable company."

Druscilla sighed, "She is part of a world where, I would imagine, Snape was first accepted in life. From what I know of him, his home life was hard, his school life a lesson in suffering outside of his own house and even Slytherin, from what I remember, did not bother to defend him. To the Death Eaters he would really have been worth something. His abilities in potions and the dark arts and his general level of power and skill would have brought him respect of a kind previously very likely unknown to him. In short, Narcissa, or at least her husband, was likely once his friend. No matter what our friends do you of all people should know that, though we may wish to tear them to shreds, we almost always maintain an interest in and concern for them. We never really stop caring where once we've begun."

Remus was stunned into silence for a moment, "I suppose I didn't think of it like that."

"Of course you didn't, you're a Gryffindor, house allegiances, (and mind-sets), apply," she said simply. "I'm a Slytherin, I know how members of that house can be treated and how hard it can be to bring yourself to disown those you knew, particularly if you cared for them."

Druscilla was quiet for a moment but Remus sensed she had more to say and waited while she gathered her thoughts and continued in a small, sad voice. "I once had to arrest a Death Eater who I had sat beside throughout my NEWT level Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. The two of us had laughed, squabbled, flirted and I've never hated my job more than at the moment I knew I had to condemn him. However," she smiled nostalgically with just a hint of bitterness, "Just to prevent any further house stereotyping I'll take the opportunity to point out that the boy was a Ravenclaw. Don't worry about Severus, I think he likely knows what he's doing."

"But if he says something suspicious…!"

"His very absence from those he's supposed to be aligned with will be taken as suspicious!" Druscilla interrupted, "Stop worrying about him, he can look after himself, he's a very capable person."

Remus looked difficult, "I wasn't worrying, why would I be worrying?"

"You care about him," she stated flatly.

Remus frowned, "Why would I do that?"

She smiled again, "Because you're a caring, compassionate individual and he's one of your oldest acquaintances and sparing partners." She didn't think she'd get away with the word friend though she couldn't help but think it, after all friendship was about much more than cosy chats.

"Well, maybe," Remus acquiesced grumpily.

"Anyway," Druscilla stood up, "We have a job to do, I've had enough for one day with Meadows back at work and avoiding me like the plague even though I apologised. The only reason Fudge isn't trying to fire me is because he didn't suspect that damned Andrews woman either. You're here because you're supposed to be helping me look for a potential location for the Dark Lord's hideout; you are not supposed to be using me as a free counselling service!"

Remus snorted, "I pity the person who mistakes you for a counsellor!"

She grinned, "Oh, I don't know, the men who end up on my couch invariably walk away with a smile on their face." She winked provocatively.

Remus tried not to blush, "You know Ron Weasley thinks you're a man-eater? He was advising me to be careful around you."

She raised an amused eyebrow, "You're taking romantic advice from a teenage boy?"

"He's a smart kid! Not that I'm taking romantic advice from him!" Remus quickly amended his statement.

Druscilla rolled her eyes, "Of course not. Now, unless you were after a session on my couch, shall we get to work?"

ooooooo

From the time of Angelina's death to the beginning of the Christmas holidays Hogwarts seemed much quieter than usual, the Gryffindor common room especially so. Few people were staying over Christmas, everyone wanted to go and be with their families. Hermione was headed home to her parents and Harry was to join the Weasleys for their family Christmas celebrations. Ron had a feeling though that Harry was going to be the last person to do any celebrating if his recent demeanour was anything to go by. He had been moody and reclusive, unwilling to enter much into conversation or jokes and driving Ron to distraction in his search for something that might bring Harry out of himself once more.

Ron was personally greatly relieved that Remus had said he would talk to Harry over the holidays as he couldn't help but feel that some adult intervention was necessary. Harry was more distant from his best friend than he had ever been during the times they'd fought. Harry seemed to have an almost genuine indifference to the people around him, something Ron was unable to be anything but hurt and concerned by.

All in all, the Christmas holidays were welcomed by everyone at Hogwarts and the closer the Hogwarts Express got to London the livelier and more raucous it became.

ooooooo

Platform nine and three quarters was crowded with anxiously waiting parents. Amongst them Arthur and Molly Weasley stood silently together with Remus Lupin.

Mrs Weasley glanced around her, looking at the other parents. Few were speaking, few indeed were having anything to do with each other. The troubles of their world were pulling people apart in suspicion, no one wanted to talk with anyone they didn't know well. Molly's eyes finally alighted on a woman stood alone but showing no trace of fear, only anticipation as she awaited the train, looking eagerly out for the Express in clear delight at the thought of seeing her child again.

"She's here!" Molly exclaimed, "I can't believe she'd dare show her face!"

Before Arthur could hold her back, his wife was storming across the platform to face the petite, coldly beautiful figure stood awaiting her son's departure from the train, which was now in view and fast approaching the station. "How could you? I know you did it!"

Narcissa Malfoy smiled condescendingly, "That was the idea, you were supposed to know. It's not much of a deterrent to make you steer clear of my family if you don't know who attacked you and why, is it now?"

"She's a little girl!" Molly gasped at the woman's clear lack of concern, "You're twisted in insanity just like your sister!"

Narcissa simply shook her head, "Molly, I did warn you, dear. There is **nothing** as important in this world as my son, and I won't allow any threat to him to continue unabated. Perhaps my actions were a little harsh but I will sleep easier knowing that my son is not under threat from you and yours. Family is **everything **to me."

"Sirius was your family." Remus said coldly, coming across with Arthur to stand beside Molly.

Narcissa's eyes darkened with pain and she seemed to momentarily lose her composure. "Sirius was an accident," she said quietly, "He wasn't supposed to be there."

"It never occurred to you that he might not like the idea of you killing his Godson? A child the same age as your own!" Molly snapped.

Narcissa's expression hardened, "I didn't harm anyone and I'd guarantee that I've caused less pain over the years than some people you consider so very laudable!"

Molly snorted in clear disbelief. "Really! How much pain do you think you caused by hurting my child?"

"And how much pain do you think it has caused me to see your children attack mine without excuse or regret and, even worse, seeing you decide that because of myself and Lucius our son was unworthy of being treated in a humane manner?" Narcissa asked emotionally. "Look to your own behaviour before you criticise mine."

Remus was shocked by the emotion he had seen revealed in Narcissa's frosty grey eyes and the deeply held sorrow and even guilt that had seemed to be revealed. However in another moment he would be reeling with shock from an entirely different source.

ooooooo

Arthur and Remus had abandoned their wait for the train as it pulled into the platform and followed Molly as she hurried to accost Narcissa Malfoy and so they missed Ron's descent from the train with his two best friends.

Ron was trying to aid Hermione in getting her large bag off the train, and swearing he would never understand why girls required so much stuff for just a couple of weeks. After a quick hug Hermione dashed away to embrace her nervous looking parents, tears just visible in her mother's eyes as she clutched her daughter tightly to her. Harry glanced swiftly around for the Weasleys. Before he could spot them however something unbelievable caught his eye.

Sirius was stood by the barrier to the muggle station.

Harry rubbed his eyes and shook his head but he was still there, grinning at his astonished Godson. He beckoned Harry across before placing a finger on his lips to indicate not to say anything and disappearing through the barrier. Clearly Sirius wanted to surprise the others. Without thinking, Harry ran through the barrier after his godfather.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed as he reached the other side, throwing his arms round the man, tears falling from his eyes.

Strong arms encircled him and suddenly he felt a tugging sensation behind his navel.

A portkey? Where was Sirius taking him? He didn't care, he had his Godfather back, things could only get better.

Meanwhile on platform nine and three quarters Remus Lupin was staring in shock at where a figure had been stood on the near side of the barrier. Stirred into life by Harry's sudden movements and the fleeting glimpse he'd caught of his dead friend, he rushed through to the muggle station only to head into pandemonium.

* * *

A/N: I'll update again soon, in the meantime drop me a review if you're still with me.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and any characters JK doesn't.

A/N: Is anyone reading this? I mean the story not this note? I wouldn't actually blame you if you'd all wandered away while I wasn't updating in about a year but I'm curious to see if anyone's still there because no one reviewed. I'll admit though, I totally deserved that. However, still not abandoning the story. If you could let me know if you're out there though it would totally make my day. Huge thanks though to Crazy109 who favourited this and reassured me that there's someone reading. :)

A Subtle Change

Chapter 18

Still shocked beyond anything he could ever have imagined and happy beyond anything he had been for years, Harry suddenly felt floor underneath his feet again. Opening his eyes he found he was in a dimly lit room with no windows, a fire blazing in the stone hearth and a few antiquated chairs scattered around.

"Where are we, Sirius?" Harry asked curiously.

The only answer he received was a blow to the head, knocking him to the floor, consciousness fast slipping away from him.

When Harry next awoke Sirius was stood over him, "I can't believe it took you a quarter of an hour to wake up! You are a weakling, aren't you?" The strange mocking voice was nothing like Sirius'.

"What?" Harry felt dazed and bewildered. "Sirius, what's going on? Did you **hit** me?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," a smile spread across Sirius' features but looked like no expression Sirius would ever have worn, "Even in the wizarding world, people don't come back from the dead. I disposed of your beloved Godfather months ago!"

Harry raised a hand to his aching head, "No, but…Sirius, what are you saying? I don't understand!"

"Not very bright are you?" The voice issuing from Sirius' mouth had become noticeably frustrated. "I'm not Sirius, Sirius is dead and gone and you'll never see him again," this was spoken in a patronising tone before the figure frowned and added thoughtfully, "Well, you might I suppose in a few days time. It all depends on what you think happens to you after you die, which you will."

Harry's head was spinning madly, tears were threatening to spill from his wide and disbelieving eyes. His brain was having a hard time reconciling the fact that he could see Sirius in front of him, but it wasn't Sirius' voice and it certainly wasn't acting like him. One word forced it's way to the surface of his mind. A word that brought with it memories of a vile taste, girls bathrooms and a face in the mirror that wasn't his.

"Polyjuice," he whispered in despair.

"Oh, you finally worked it out did you? It seems I was wrong all these years for thinking my cousin had no use."

Desperate to focus on a more practical side of things, desperate to stop sobs from breaking forth, Harry kept talking to the figure whose words and voice had identified them as Bellatrix Lestrange. "How did you make the Polyjuice? He's dead, how could you find something of him to use, there was no body." Harry couldn't honestly say he cared but he had to keep his mind from giving in to the grief by giving it something else to focus on.

"Well, much as I'd love to take credit, that wasn't down to me. Our Lord decided that I was too well known to be allowed to attempt a retrieval of something to use for the potion." Bellatrix nodded towards Harry's right, "Tell him how you did it."

Harry noticed for the first time the room's other occupant, who he could have sworn had not been there when he had arrived, a petite blonde woman with grey eyes and delicately pointed features. Even if he hadn't met her before, her resemblance to her son, a resemblance he cursed himself for forgetting, would have told him instantly who she was.

Narcissa Malfoy was sat in a high-backed chair, a book resting on her lap, looking at him with a coolly curious expression on her beautiful face. She lacked the arrogance he had seen her with at the World Cup and instead had dark circles under sad-looking eyes. She smiled slightly and began to speak in a low, soft voice with a deeply aristocratic tone, "Well, the mentally challenged members of that quaint little Order of the Fireplace…"

"Phoenix!" Bellatrix snapped, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Whatever," Narcissa continued unconcerned, lips curling upwards in amusement at her sister's frustration, making Harry wonder if she had been attempting to provoke Bellatrix. "Anyway, they seem to think that all their funny little charms and wards can stop people from finding and gaining access to their headquarters. Also known as the home of our late aunt. However the catch with these spells is that if you already know where the house is finding it isn't much of a problem."

"But even if you knew where it was how did you break through the protection spells?" Harry asked in astonishment, "Sirius told me that it would be practically impossible to find anywhere better protected."

"It would," she conceded, "However, you forgot who you were dealing with. The house at Grimmauld Place has sheltered the Black family for generations. It allowed me in for the simple reason that according to it I had every right to be there."

Harry shook his still aching head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the house recognised me, it is a magical residence after all, and would have recognised Bella as well, as a member of its family. All it took was a little magical manipulation of the wards and then it was just a case of casting a disillusionment charm on myself, finding Sirius' comb and collecting a couple of hairs. We assumed you'd all have been too sentimental to throw anything of his away and we were right."

Harry had a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. The woman's strong resemblance to her son, coupled with the fact he had known so little about her, had caused him to make what was looking to be a rather fatal mistake. He had thought it was Draco Malfoy who Voldemort had asked to collect a potions ingredient in the vision he'd had weeks before, he understood now that it had been Narcissa and the potions ingredient had been Sirius' hair.

Bellatrix Lestrange was still smirking and seeing the look of cruelty on Sirius' face was deeply unnerving. It seemed Harry was not the only one who felt this way as Narcissa suddenly snapped at her sister.

"For God's sakes, Bella, how long until that infernal polyjuice wears off anyway? I'm not too happy about having our cousin of all people stood around like he's returned from the dead to judge us!"

"Not feeling squeamish are you?" Bellatrix taunted the smaller woman.

"Now, now, ladies, don't fight." A deep voice with an aristocratic tone to match Narcissa's own drew the attention of all three of them to the doorway. Lucius Malfoy stepped through it, a smirk dissolving into a smile as he set eyes on his astonished wife.

Narcissa waited only a moment before jumping to her feet, her book falling forgotten to the floor. "Lucius!" Narcissa's annoyance had faded instantly as she ran to throw her arms around her husband's neck. Harry was surprised to see the usually cold man return the embrace just as enthusiastically, holding his wife as tightly as she was holding him.

With everyone's attention briefly directed away from him Harry took the opportunity to look for his wand, but it was gone from his pocket.

"Oh yes, Harry, of course we'd have left you your wand!" Bellatrix laughed viciously.

Lucius spared Harry a glance for the first time. "You got him then, Bella."

"Did you really think I'd fail?" her arrogance seemed calculated to irritate the couple.

"You have before," Narcissa put in snidely.

Bellatrix scowled at that unwanted reminder and altered her course of attack. "Nice to see you out of Azkaban, Lucius. What took you so long?"

Lucius merely shrugged, "Some of weren't quite ready to exchange sexual favours with Dementors for an escape route."

Narcissa turned to lay her head on her husband's chest, hiding a smile. Bellatrix looked furious, "Hilarious, Lucius! Some of us just happen to know enough about the Dark Arts to find Dementors less problematic."

"Ah but you had the advantage did you not? After all, Bella, you had suffered them before, Lucius has always kept himself out of trouble with the ministry." Harry looked up in horror at the low snakelike hiss that he recognised instantly. It was the same voice he heard over and over in his nightmares.

Lord Voldemort, looking just as cruel and snakelike as ever, was stood in the doorway flanked by numerous figures in black robes. Harry tried to stand on still unsure legs, his dizziness threatening to send him tumbling to the floor again. However, in the event, it was a wand movement from Bellatrix that made him hit the floor.

"You will stay where you are! You are not worthy to stand in the presence of Our Lord!" she spat.

Voldemort smiled cruelly, "So my two favourite ladies were successful." He swept through the room, stroking Narcissa's hair as he passed to stand in front of Bellatrix and place a hand on her cheek, "A show that the Black family has more talent than your worthless cousin, Bella."

Whereas it had seemed all Narcissa could do not to recoil from his touch, Bellatrix smiled and gazed adoringly at the man who had once been Tom Riddle all but rubbing against his hand like a purring cat.

"Sirius was not worthless!" Harry yelled, determined not to allow them to see how upset he had been by their deception.

"I was talking about Regulus Black, your mongrel Godfather has in fact proved himself useful in his most gratifying death." A flicker of pain, so brief Harry wasn't sure if he'd imagined it, seemed to cross Narcissa's delicate features at the mention of Regulus' name.

Harry was boiling with rage and climbed once more to his feet. Voldemort signalled to the others present to let Harry stand. "You're nothing but a common murderer!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, Harry. I'm so much more than you realise. Hence the fact that you are here and at my mercy despite all Dumbledore and his pathetic rabble could do to defend you. Now, be a good boy and be quiet, _Silencio._"

Harry glared at finding himself unable to speak.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, (and what would Dumbledore say to your lack of manners, Harry?), I was offering my congratulations to two remarkable young women. I must say I do find it amusing that these two succeeded where so many of you have failed, perhaps this job required a woman's touch from the start."

Bellatrix looked ridiculously pleased with herself while Narcissa still had eyes only for her husband who had a protective arm around her waist.

"As you can see, however, I myself have not been lax, the loyal have been liberated from Azkaban and stand with us once more. I will likely summon everyone together tonight. Until then, throw our guest in a cell." Voldemort turned to go then halted and said without looking back, "Oh and do remove the silencing spell, I'll enjoy hearing him when he starts to scream and cry."

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction!" Harry yelled after Voldemort's retreating figure as soon as his speech was restored.

Bellatrix once again knocked him to the floor, "Oh, you will, trust me," she said before grabbing his arm and pulling him through the dark, stone building they were in and downwards towards the cell intended for him.

XXXXXXX

The triggering of a Portkey in the middle of a muggle station took several hours for the ministry to hush up entirely, what with the panic the sudden disappearance of a man and boy had produced. However, no one could be said to more deeply disturbed by the occurrence than Remus Lupin. The brief sighting of his dead friend had pained him almost as much as the realisation that Harry had disappeared.

As soon as it had become clear that Harry was gone, an emergency meeting of the Order had been called together at Grimmauld Place. It's members sat around the large kitchen table with emotions running high.

Molly Weasley was in tears and Arthur was trying to comfort her while much of the Order was either sat in shocked silence or arguing amongst themselves.

"Can't Snape go and find out what's happening?" Molly asked through her tears.

"I can't go until I'm summoned," Severus responded simply.

"He's right, he can't," McGonagall agreed, "It'll look like we sent him."

"But isn't You-Know-Who supposed to think that we think that he's working for us so technically couldn't we send him?" Remus looked like even he was having trouble following his own logic.

"Remus, I doubt the Dark Lord's reasoning is quite as bizarre as that, demented though he may be!" Severus snapped.

"Sorry, I was just asking," Remus muttered and sank his head to rest on his clenched hands.

Dumbledore sighed and called loudly for silence, which he quickly received. "I leave it to Severus to deal with his relationship with Voldemort and the Death Eaters and we'll talk no more of it here," he said decisively.

"We don't actually know **they've** got him," Tonks pointed out, optimistically.

"Short of Sirius Black actually having come back from the dead, what else could have happened?" Druscilla Thornfield said as she lounged back in her chair, "I think we have to face reality, they've finally got him." She saw Remus wince at her words but she had no remorse for them. In her opinion these people spent too much time hoping for the best and not enough time planning for the worst or there would have been a contingency plan ready to spring into action in these circumstances. A short sharp shock of reality was in her opinion more likely to bring Remus round to usefulness than anything else was.

"It is true that we do not know for certain that Voldemort has found a way to take Harry prisoner, but I cannot see a more likely explanation," Dumbledore said solemnly. "So for the moment that is the assumption we will work under and we can only hope to be proved wrong in it."

There it was again, hope. _The last refuge of the damned_, Druscilla thought, frustrated. _And yet without it we're all damned anyway…_

XXXXXXX_  
_

Upstairs, Hermione and Ginny were sat on the bed in Ginny's room as Ron paced up and down manically.

"Ron, you're going to drop through the floorboards if you carry on like that!" Hermione snapped. Guilt vied with her concern for Harry as she recalled the helpless expression in her parents' eyes when she had told them she had to go with the Weasleys. One more Christmas apart to add to all the other events and holidays they'd missed each other on since that letter had arrived five years ago and turned their lives upside down.

Ron looked about to respond when he instead sat down, seeing the barely contained tears in Hermione's eyes. He placed a hand on her arm, "We'll get him back, Herm."

Hermione nodded resolutely without saying a word, she seemed slightly calmed by her friend's reassurance. Ron wished fervently that he could inspire the same confidence in himself.

"We should be down there, they're not telling us anything!" Ginny protested, frustratedly. Her frustration stemming in part from the fact she could still not safely get down the stairs unaided.

"They probably don't know anything," Ron said gloomily. "Dad'll come and talk to us soon, I'm sure."

However, it was not Arthur but Percy Weasley who eventually came to interrupt their worrying.

"Percy!" Ginny cried out and ran to hug her brother, almost falling into his arms and having to be helped back to a chair.

Percy smiled solemnly at Ron and Hermione, "Hello, it's nice to have you home."

"What's going on down there?" Ron asked cautiously, not sure he'd want the answer. While Percy didn't tell him anything he could happily assume that they knew exactly where Harry was and were at that very moment mounting a rescue to get him back.

Percy sighed, "The meeting's just finished, mum sent me to come and get you. We don't know much. We're assuming, as I'm sure you are, that it was a Death Eater who took him using some sort of illusory spell or maybe even polyjuice potion to take on Sirius' appearance."

"It can't have been polyjuice potion," Hermione said quietly, "When Sirius died there was no body so they couldn't have got a piece of him for the potion."

"That's the issue we hit up against. Snape's going to try and find out exactly how they did it but really, Hermione, there is no spell that I know of that can reproduce a person's likeness so much as to fool their Godson and one of their oldest friends."

"Well it must have been one you haven't heard of then," Hermione responded coolly, assured as always of her own knowledge.

Percy simply shrugged, "That may be the case. Anyway, as I was saying, Snape's obviously going to see if he can find out where Harry is but he has to wait until Voldemort summons him in order to avoid creating suspicion, so for the moment I'm afraid all we can do is wait."

Ginny groaned, "Oh god."

"It'll be alright, Ginny," Percy squeezed her shoulder, "Now come downstairs all of you and see Mum, she's very upset and desperately needs someone to mother and fuss over. I'll carry you down, Gin."

"I don't need carrying," she objected before attempting to stand and falling once again. Ron caught his little sister whose frustration showed clearly across her pale face when Percy lifted her up as though she weighed nothing. Indeed Percy couldn't help but note she still weighed very little and her bones were clearly defined even through pyjamas and dressing gown.

Ron and Hermione followed Percy and Ginny silently down the stairs and were greeted at the bottom by Molly Weasley, trying to plaster a smile on her tearstained face.

"Hello, dears." She hugged them all to her in turn, Percy included. "I'm making a bit of dinner in the kitchen so you come in there with me and have something to eat. You too, Percy."

Percy was about to protest that he wasn't hungry and couldn't possibly eat at that point when he remembered his own assertions that she needed someone to fuss over and hadn't the heart to disappoint his mother. "Ok, mum, dinner sound's like a good idea."

XXXXXXX

As soon as the Order meeting was over, Dumbledore and Druscilla flooed straight to the ministry to further explain the emergency owl Druscilla had sent to alert them of Harry's disappearance. Snape and McGonagall returned to the school to supervise those students remaining there over the festive season, which was now looking unlikely to be particularly festive.

Snape was looking especially sour as they entered the empty staff room and Minerva placed a hand on his arm, "What is it, Severus?"

"I'm damned if I go and damned if I don't! I'm sick of playing these guessing games!" he hissed in annoyance.

She smiled sadly, "I don't know what to tell you, Severus."

Snape calmed and said simply, "You don't need to tell me anything, I know you want me to go and find out if he's alive."

"No." McGonagall disagreed with his assessment. "I want you to do what will keep you safe because without you he doesn't have a hope, and nor do the rest of us."

The man gave an ironic smile, "I've never really wanted to be summoned before."

"You do now?"

"It would relieve me of the decision about whether or not to go. The Dark Lord does not like people taking the initiative and showing up unasked for without good reason, but then he does want me to carry on making you believe I am on your side and therefore he may **expect** me to go at your behest." Severus hated himself for repeating Lupin's logic.

"This is insane," McGonagall snapped, "This shouldn't be happening. You shouldn't be put in this position and neither should Harry!"

Disturbed by the fact the woman looked to have tears in her eyes, Severus tried to reassure her, "I put myself in this position, Minerva. Don't waste your pity on me."

She smiled suddenly, "Oh I don't pity you, Severus. I pity whoever's stupid enough to stand in your way."

He returned her smile, surprised and pleased by her comment. "I seem to recall **you've **done that a few times."

She nodded, "Yes, but I like to think that at the end of the day we're fighting on the same side."

Severus gave a snort of amusement, "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"You did. Albus is not the only one with faith in you, you know."

Severus looked uncomfortable and shrugged in an awkward gesture very much unlike his usual refined movements. "Your faith is appreciated but I assure you misplaced."

"Oh, I don't think it is, Severus." She hesitated for a moment, "Make your own decision as to whether you go or stay, you're the only one of us with the experience to make that decision and it's your life that's on the line."

"Not just **my** life," he pointed out.

"You're no use to Harry dead."

"He might disagree with that."

"He might, but if there is one attribute Harry severely lacks sometimes it is the ability to put his personal feelings aside," McGonagall frowned, "I don't believe however that he would wish you dead."

"No, just horribly maimed probably, he'd want to triumph over me," Snape said thoughtfully.

"Severus!"

The man smirked, "Just thinking out loud, Minerva, and as I'm the one who puts their life on the line here I think I have the right to speak my mind about the boy as you know that I **can **put aside personal feelings for what needs to be done."

"I know. I'm just so worried for him."

"Don't be, it won't help." Severus' face suddenly tensed and he flinched, reflexively grabbing his left arm. "Be careful what you wish for, my for once wanted summons arrives. I'll be back with news one way or the other." He strode away from her without another word.

Minerva watched him go but didn't bother to order him to be careful as she wished to, knowing it would simply be patronising to assume he would be otherwise. Severus wouldn't still be alive if he didn't know how to be careful around Voldemort.

XXXXXXX

* * *

Next chapter'll be another few weeks but I promise it'll get here. Next time there's an addition to the Order and Harry's not faring well at Voldemort's hands.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I just own the plot and the original characters.

Author's Note: I have no good excuses, no reasonable reasons and am thoroughly (actually) ashamed of myself for this unforgivable delay. I genuinely did not realise how long it had been since I updated this and was shocked when I checked. Anyway, I can offer only my apologies and this update.  
Thanks to Annibal and Severus Rabe for respectively following and favouriting, seems someone out there's still reading me and I totally don't deserve it!

A Subtle Change

Chapter 19

Harry sat staring at the locked door to the cell-like room he had been thrown in. There were no windows, four very sturdy looking walls and the door. The door, he knew from experience, was not going to budge without the aid of magic or somebody far stronger than himself, anger had kept him pounding on it and throwing himself against it for hours after Bellatrix Lestrange had pushed him roughly in and slammed it behind him. Eventually however exhaustion had left him slumped glaring at the door and trying desperately to think of some way out of his current situation.

The door being swung open by Lord Voldemort flanked by several Death Eaters was not the change of circumstances he had been hoping for, however it was the change Harry was suddenly confronted with.

"Good Evening, Harry," Voldemort hissed. Harry had scrambled to his feet and stood glaring at his captor too angry even to speak. "Nothing to say? And I was hoping we could have a little chat all about your friends in the Order of the Phoenix." He shrugged, "No matter, it can wait."

"I'll never tell you anything about the Order!" Harry blurted out.

Voldemort ignored him, turning to the only Death Eater with him who was unmasked, "You know what to do, Bella," he hissed, caressing her face with his claw like hand, "I have more important things to attend to." He dropped something to the ground, "Deal with this," Voldemort turned and swept regally from the dungeon leaving Harry alone with four Death Eaters.

One of the Death Eaters was finding the day particularly interesting. Severus Snape had never expected to find Harry alive, if he found him at all, and yet here he was.

"Someone break his wand," Bella ordered, gesturing at the object Voldemort had flung to the ground as he left. Harry watched in horror as a Death Eater stepped forward and picked up his wand.

Snape knew it was petty, knew he should have had more sympathy with the boy's capture and pathetic appearance, knew that in no other circumstance would he ever respond to an order given by Bellatrix, but it was as though his feet moved of their own accord as he stepped forward and picked up the wand.

Harry was struggling not to fling himself forwards at the Death Eater as he saw the masked figure twirl his wand between long, slender fingers but with Bella's wand still trained on him common sense warned there was nothing he could do that wouldn't make his situation worse.

It was with a small, sadistic surge of pleasure that Snape saw Harry's eyes close in pain as he snapped the wand viciously in two. There was a moment of regret as he saw those eyes open again and saw the obvious dread ill-concealed in them before they went blank. Severus allowed his mask to hide a small appreciative smile, it seemed Potter actually **had** practiced his Occlumency. Well, well, well, wonders would never cease.

Severus' guilt dissipated easily, if he hadn't done it someone else would have. Besides he was probably going to end up risking his life more than usual because Potter couldn't think before he reacted to things so frankly he may as well take his pleasures while he could. Besides, feeling sorry for Potter was the first step on a road that he felt could only lead to madness.

"Now, Harry," Bellatrix continued in a sickeningly sweet voice which reminded Harry of Umbridge, "I hope you're finding everything here to your liking. Comfortable?" she laughed.

Harry remained stubbornly silent and, Severus was pleased to note, blank of expression and unreadable of thought. Bellatrix however was far less pleased by this. "A few days here will loosen that tongue of yours, and if not I can always cut it out. You know the Dark Lord doesn't actually need you to speak to take information from you? He'll just tear it out of that tiny little mind of yours. All in all, most prefer to speak in the end. Begging's so much more effective when you plead aloud."

"I won't plead to you!" Harry spat angrily.

Bellatrix turned her wand on him in a wave of anger and threw him back against the far wall fiercely enough to knock his glasses from his face; Harry winced at the sickening crunch as her heavy boot came down upon them.

"Whoops!" she laughed and stalked from the cell like a cat bored of toying with its prey.

The silent three with her followed, one lingering slightly longer than the others as though wanting one last look at the great Harry Potter finally brought to his knees.

Severus looked back as he swept from the cell and refused to believe the uncomfortable feeling inside him was sympathy for the boy.

Harry was left feeling vulnerable and defenceless. The loss of his wand had been a severe blow; it had been by his side through everything and saved his life fairly dramatically upon Voldemort's resurrection.

Defenceless as the loss of his wand had made him feel though the loss of his glasses was far worse. His vision was blurred and nothing more than a foot away from him was at all clear, he felt helpless and exposed at the idea that he couldn't see properly. What was left of his glasses on the floor was useless, there was no repairing them without a wand and possibly not even with one. The dimness of his cell only made things worse and as the light faded strange shadows appeared on the walls, shadows he could not identify.

Harry clenched his eyes tightly shut and buried his head in his hands, curling up against a wall. Left alone in the cell and deprived of his wand and ability to see clearly he felt tendrils of fear grip his heart. He'd been in bad situations before but he had to admit that things had probably never looked worse than they did right now. He felt a tear leaking from his eye and angrily swiped it away. He had to be strong.

He had to stay strong; Dumbledore was expecting it of him. Dumbledore expected him to be able to do this; he couldn't let everybody down. No matter how frightening things had suddenly become.

XXXXXXX

Professor Dumbledore could not recall a more solemn assembly of the Order than the one he now presided over. Even the deaths of Harry's parents, marking as they had the end of Voldemort's first attempt at power, had not hit this hard.

The Order members were quiet, irritable and in some cases, namely Molly Weasley and Hagrid, red eyed and looking close to further tears.

The novelty of a new face at the table seemed to be a welcome distraction however. Oliver Wood was seated between Percy and George Weasley looking stressed and a little self-conscious under all the attention he was receiving.

"You've joined us at the worst possible time I'm sorry to say, Mr Wood," Dumbledore managed a small, weary smile, "Though you are certainly a welcome addition."

"Hmm," Moody grunted, "Though I'm not sure exactly what a quidditch player's going to bring to this organisation?"

"Well if nothing else he certainly improves the scenery," Druscilla smiled lasciviously at a suddenly blushing Oliver, causing both Remus and Percy to give her disapproving looks.

"Oliver's much more than just a quidditch player," Percy argued, "He's a brilliant strategist and his skill on a broomstick could well prove useful to us."

"And he's easy on the eye," Druscilla laughed. "Sorry," she sobered at the looks she was receiving, "People tell me I deal with stressful situations in inappropriate ways."

"Quite!" Remus snapped, "I would have thought that in the current situation you could stop flirting with everything and everyone for at least a few minutes!" The room fell silent and Oliver began to look increasingly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," Remus continued quietly, "I'm just worried about Harry."

Percy couldn't help but wonder if concern for Harry was really all that had motivated the man's irritation at Druscilla's flirtatious behaviour.

"We are in a serious situation and we need to pull together, not argue about who's doing what," McGonagall frowned.

Oliver interjected eagerly, "I just want to help, don't worry about wasting time catching me up with everything, just tell me what I can do."

"Professor Dumbledore," Percy spoke up, "With your permission, I'll get Oliver up to date on everything."

"Oh great, he'll be mailing murderers to Hogwarts in no time," Fred rolled his eyes and George gave a snort of laughter.

"Well, let's say I know what it's like to be the only one not up to date with what's happened," Percy said archly.

"Am I missing something?" Oliver hesitantly asked.

"I'll tell you everything at some point," Percy quietly responded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well, that's very good of you Percy, I'm sure you'll do a most thorough job."

Percy nodded gratefully and Dumbledore continued, "I'm afraid, there's not much new to bring to this meeting, we know nothing more of Harry's disappearance than you doubtlessly have already heard. Information seems to have filtered through to everyone since Severus' return last night. Harry is alive and in Voldemort's hiding place. A prisoner, though he is as far as we can ascertain, as yet unharmed."

"We know that but the part we don't know is why?" Moody put bluntly what was likely the question in the minds of many more people around the Grimmauld Place dining table.

"He wants the prophecy," Severus answered simply. "He expects Potter to give it to him."

"'Arry wou' never do that!" Hagrid began to sob again, causing Druscilla Thornfield to place a comforting hand on his arm and Severus to roll his eyes.

"He might if it were to be tortured out of him," the potions master pointed out coldly.

"Oh!" Molly burst into tears and Arthur glared at Severus' unfeeling turn of phrase.

Hagrid was whimpering softly into an expensive looking silk handkerchief that Druscilla looked sorry she'd presented him with.

"Severus, that was not a helpful remark," Dumbledore chided, desperate to avert further argument.

"It was however a true one," Severus sighed. "I'm wanted again tomorrow, the Dark Lord is apparently going to try to starve the answer out of him. He thinks Potter should be softened up a little before he questions him. Potter's alive and going to stay that way for at least the next few days, in the meantime I believe there's little to be done but to continue the search for where the Dark Lord is holding him."

"I'm afraid I agree," Dumbledore said sadly, "There is nothing else we can do at present. We should be grateful for Voldemort's fixation on the prophecy, for the moment it's keeping Harry alive."

"But we have to do something!" Molly choked out.

Remus sank his head into his hands and Druscilla, sat between him and Hagrid, placed an arm delicately about his shoulders while still trying to recover her silk handkerchief from the sobbing giant.

"Molly," Dumbledore said gently, "At the moment there is nothing to do."

"He's right, Molly," McGonagall spoke for the first time, she was seated quietly between Severus and Dumbledore and seemed to draw strength from their presence. "We shall have to leave things in Severus' hands for the next day or so and I feel sure he will acquit himself admirably."

Severus scowled at the sudden praise and Moody gave a disbelieving snort but even he had not the heart for starting a real fight with the potions master.

The meeting eventually disbanded in no better spirits than it had started out. Molly and Hagrid were still sobbing as they proceeded to the kitchen to make some tea, and in Hagrid's case to slip something decidedly stronger into his own.

Much of the rest of the Order followed the two distraught members with a few exceptions. Severus left immediately with McGonagall and Dumbledore, it seemed none of them could bear company at present much beyond their own. Remus too seemed unwilling to be amongst his friends and slipped quietly into a small sitting room on the first floor with Druscilla following stealthily at a distance.

XXXXXXX

Further along the first floor corridor in a large bedroom the scene amongst Ron, Hermione and Ginny was little changed from the previous day. Ginny was sat on the bed leaning back against the cushioned headboard with her legs stretched out before her. Hermione was perched at her side swinging her legs distractedly against the side of the bed. Ron was sat at the other end, back against the footboard and legs curled up to his chest, heedless of the dirty shoes he was putting on the clean quilt. They were sat in a subdued silence, Ginny's fingers playing idly with a loose thread on the heavily embroidered pillowcase.

"Sounds like the Order meeting's over," Hermione said dully as footsteps were heard on the stairs and a door slammed further along the hallway.

"You two should go down and see what's going on, they'll all be in the kitchen," Ginny sighed.

"What about you?" Ron asked.

"I'm not really feeling up to it today, I had a bad night and I feel exhausted, the healers warned me that to overdo it now could set me back months in my recovery." Ginny sighed, "Not worth the risk, if there'd been anything really worth hearing we'd have heard it already."

"Don't be daft, I'll carry you," Ron offered.

"Thanks, but I really don't feel up to all those people. You two go."

"We could stay here with you, after all you're right about there obviously being no big news as we haven't heard anything," Hermione pointed out.

"Go!" Ginny insisted, "You want to and frankly I could use some rest. You can catch me up on things later tonight."

Ron nodded and he and Hermione left reluctantly.

Ginny sighed and curled up on the pillows, her physical and mental exhaustion acting to shield her from much of the current stress and sorrow. The difficulties of her own situation were sufficient to involve more of her worry in herself than in the wider world, a circumstance she found herself encouraging as it served to keep her from the encroaching panic she felt in those around her.

XXXXXXX

Remus had hoped for some time alone with his thoughts, unpleasant as those were, but he had barely been sat down a minute before the door to the sitting room opened and Druscilla wandered in.

"Thought you might like some company." She sat down beside him before he could agree or disagree. "You look awful."

"What do you expect?!" He was still rankled by her comments in the meeting.

"Sorry. Tactless." She placed a soft hand on his arm, "Stay hopeful, Remus. Don't give up."

He gave her a grateful smile, finding it hard to stay annoyed when she was so clearly trying to be supportive. "I won't."

They sat for a while in easy silence, Remus more grateful than he would have supposed to simply have her at his side, her presence radiating a comforting quiet strength.

After a few minutes she spoke up, "I've been thinking about Harry's family, has somebody informed them?"

"I doubt they'd care if they knew."

"It's not about whether they care," Druscilla said with a sigh, "They are his legal guardians and the school is under an obligation to inform them of this."

"They've never been told of any of the other encounters with Voldemort."

Druscilla snorted in a most unladylike manner. "Yes but the previous encounters were all over within a matter of hours, he is being held by a homicidal maniac! You have to tell his family, they may not like him much but I feel sure they won't want him dead."

"I have been thinking about informing the Dursleys," Remus admitted. "It would be best done in person, but they won't welcome any of us into their home."

"Well whatever you do it has to be done soon. He could die and we need to face that, we can't just never speak to them again and have them wonder what had happened. I'm sure they would wonder even if they didn't care," she pondered. "Anyway as his relations they have a right to know."

Remus nodded tiredly, "You're right, I'll talk to Dumbledore and he'll probably go himself or send McGonagall."

"I think you should go," Druscilla said decisively.

"Why me?" Remus was surprised.

"Because next to them you're the closest thing the boy has to family, you were his parents' friend and this is his mother's sister, it just seems like your place to me." Also you need something to do to keep you busy, it'll help you cope, was what she tactfully didn't add to her argument aloud.

Remus was quiet for a moment, mulling over her words, "Maybe you're right. I'll speak with Dumbledore and see if he agrees with you."

"I think he will."

"You always think everyone should agree with you," Remus frowned.

"But of course, I'm the only one who ever talks any sense!" she laughed and caused him to laugh softly with her.

"Thank you, Dru, you've actually been strangely supportive through this madness."

She smiled with ill-concealed pleasure, "Believe me, you're actually helping to keep me sane too."

XXXXXXX

Harry tried to remember how long it had been since he had eaten. Time had little meaning in the dark, windowless cell with the only change in lighting coming from under the door. Harry remembered the light he could see was coming from torches rather than any natural source so even that was useless as in indication of the passing of time.

By a rough estimate it had been more than a day since anyone had come to speak with him. He had been asleep more than once and he was damning the fact he had not been wearing his watch when he had left the train. Funny that at a time like this one of his major regrets should be not having his watch on. He gave a subdued snort of amusement.

His eyesight had thankfully adjusted a little, both to the dark and to the lack of his glasses, not that there was anything to look at but shadows on the walls. He had long ago ceased to shout or even to search for an exit, he was slumped against the cold wall desperately trying to hang on to the anger that might keep him from sinking into despair.

Anger proved not to be a problem as the door was opened by someone Harry hated almost more than Voldemort himself. Bellatrix Lestrange gave him a lazy smile, "Come on, Harry, look lively, everyone's waiting for you!"

Before he could respond he found himself in a full bodybind being dragged along by the laughing woman.

She dragged him through a series of dark corridors and, rather painfully, up and down a few stone flights of stairs eventually entering a large stone hall, lit by flaming braziers, with boards over the windows.

In a chair at the far end of the room, flanked by an alarming number of Death Eaters, sat Lord Voldemort. Bella threw Harry to the floor, a few feet from Voldemort's chair. Ropes instantly coiled up from the floor as she released the body-bind, entangling him in bonds all his limited strength could not break free from. With a vicious stab of her wand his vision was restored, leaving his eyes stinging and watering but the room clear as it had ever been with his glasses.

Tom Riddle sat eating a bunch of deep purple grapes in a disinterested manner as though Harry were merely an irrelevance that might provide him with some small measure of entertainment. "How long is it since he's eaten?" Riddle asked idly.

Bellatrix shrugged sensuously, her dark eyes dancing with laughter, "A couple of days I think." She sashayed into place behind the Dark Lord's seat at his right hand side.

Riddle slowly placed another grape into his mouth, savouring the taste as he bit into the fruit. "These really are very good, Harry, you should try one," he extended his hand holding the grape far short of where Harry was desperately trying to get to the man in a futile wish to rip him apart with his bare hands.

"No? Not hungry?" he smiled and turned his hand palm up with the large purple fruit in the centre, "What about you, Bella?"

She bobbed her head and accepted the grape with her teeth, crunching it in exaggerated pleasure.

Harry strained against his bonds in frustration and disgust as much as actual hunger, his wish for food and had long been replaced by a dull ache in his stomach. His actions simply raised laughs along with scornful looks from the few unmasked Death Eaters in the room.

Strangely, it was the look on Lucius Malfoy's face that set Harry to abandon his anger and embark on more rational thought. The man was gazing at Harry in distaste and disdain for his lack of control, it was a look that reminded Harry of the looks Snape had so often given him when he had displayed uncontrolled emotion in their disastrous Occlumency lessons. Of course, he now had to admit that in some ways Snape had been right, emotional outbursts were wasting his energy and getting him nowhere and, more importantly in his mind, satisfying the Death Eaters far too much. It was with this in mind that he ceased his useless protests and sat down quietly, staring Riddle right in the eyes, his expression cold and emotionless as any he could ever remember receiving from Snape. He even noted out of the corner of his eye that Lucius Malfoy was looking at him with something approaching interest and suddenly lacking in scorn.

XXXXXXX

* * *

AN: I hope this was worth the wait, if anyone was indeed waiting. I would be delighted if anyone had any kind of comments to make on this. In the next Chapter Percy's got a new approach to finding Voldemort and we pay a little visit to the Dursleys.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: In my defence for this taking two months, I promised updates more regularly and this is at least more regularly. :p

Your reviews were all most encouraging and I hope to have 21 up sooner than this!

Review Responses:

Annibal - there are points where I feel like I need to go back and re-read the whole fic this has been going on so long! Bella is tremendous fun to write, which probably says worrying things about me! The balance thing between the Order and Harry as a captive has not been easy, I prefer my stories to flow where they will rather than constantly thinking 'I need a scene about such and such' but at this point I'm just trying to hold all the plot threads at once without dropping anything. Hopefully I've managed! Thanks for reviewing! :)

Adp1222 – Percy is wonderful, so's Ron and though I'm not a massive fan of the twins George was my favourite of the two. Thanks for the review! )

Huge thank you also to those who favourited or followed me. :)

A Subtle Change

Chapter 20

Harry was dozing, half-asleep/half-awake, his mind drifting through past events in an unconscious effort to escape present ones. His mind however brought up an incident the remembrance of which could only increase his current pain.

Harry was sat in a deserted common room late at night talking to Ron. It was soon after the attack on Ginny and his attempts to make the situation sound better had not been going well.

"It's a simple matter of numbers, Ron," he had tried to calm his friend, "What I meant was we were lucky she decided to go for one person on an individual basis. I'd have expected a Malfoy to reign down fire and brimstone if they were capable of it, which I wouldn't have expected her to be she didn't seem that impressive when we saw her."

"People are not statistics, Harry!" Ron all but exploded. "Of course I'm pleased no one else was hurt but I don't think that what happened regarding my sister could be described as lucky!"

"You know I don't mean it like that!" Harry began to get angry himself.

"Really and if she'd died would you still have said that?!" Ron snapped.

"Of course not, Ron, grant me some sensitivity!"

"So in other words you'd have thought it just not said it!"

"Ron, horrible as it is, individuals are dispensable right now!" Harry tried to bring back some rationality to the conversation, "You can't sacrifice hundreds of people to save one!"

"Well I don't see anything very moral about sacrificing one person to save hundreds!" Ron sounded more sad than angry now.

"I do." Harry insisted. "I'd sacrifice anyone, myself included, if it would stop Voldemort even temporarily!"

"Well I wouldn't, Harry!" Ron's eyes burned with emotion, "I couldn't and it's not because I don't see that of course in a way it's better one person die than hundreds or thousands but because I get the feeling that in that situation logic would be as far from my thoughts as it is possible to get! You can't detach from everything you feel! The moment death becomes an acceptable cost of getting what you want, that we can just brush something off as a lucky escape because we only lost one person, we're as bad as they are!"

"Don't ever say that!" Harry shouted.

"Well it's true!" Ron had yelled back.

Harry awoke from his half dreaming state with a jolt and found himself whispering Ron's name.

XXXXXXX

Druscilla was sat at her desk feeling glum, she was fiddling with the chain of her necklace and stabbing ink onto a report in the form of ideas, suggestions and, occasionally, ridicule at it's contents. This was not how she had envisioned spending Christmas Day even a week earlier. She was however not a woman to remain inactive as the world crashed to pieces around her and, Christmas Day or not, there was work to be done but at the moment her work seemed to have ground to a halt.

She sighed and jumped to her feet, the pressure from her elegant high heels causing shocks of pain to jolt her mind away from the encroaching despair she had felt. She needed to stop staring at reports for a while she decided, perhaps a visit to Percy's office would be a good idea. Like her, he had shown up first thing that morning with no reference to it being Christmas beyond the new-looking hand knitted jumper that had replaced his usual shirt and tie. He was most likely still in his office and she had always felt that Weasleys were exceptionally good at mindless optimism and she could certainly use a little at the moment.

Druscilla marched down the corridor, her heels muffled by the plush carpet. She opened Percy's door without bothering to knock and found him looking much like she must have done in her own office. He was sat at his desk, head bent over a report and a hand gripping his hair.

"This must be what going mad feels like," he muttered.

Druscilla sighed internally, so much for mindless optimism. "Well I tell you what, when we catch Bellatrix Lestrange you can ask her."

Percy jumped at the unexpected voice. "You look cheerful."

"If I don't laugh I'll cry," she said, responding to the note of disapproval she sensed rather than heard from him.

"Things not going well?" he asked.

"Well you won't be asking Bellatrix Lestrange your question any time soon I shouldn't think."

"Quite alright, I'm in no hurry to see her again," he still shuddered slightly at the memory of the encounter.

"Well personally I get much more edgy not knowing where she is."

"No progress then?"

" 'fraid not," she sighed. "Shall I take it from the going mad comment your research isn't a roaring success either?"

Percy shrugged, "Not really, I've a few theories I want to check out but nothing too promising. I thought it might help to talk to Snape and see if there's anything he can think of that might give us some clue what's in the vicinity."

"Good idea, it can't hurt."

Percy grimaced, "It could if he doesn't want to talk about it."

Druscilla laughed at the nervous expression on Percy's face. "He thinks rather highly of you you know, so I wouldn't worry too much."

Percy flushed in embarrassed pleasure at this comment.

"He's not the only one who thinks highly of you either. I've put a lot of pressure on you since you started working for me and you've coped admirably." She placed an affectionate hand on his shoulder in a way he would have found quite uncomfortably inappropriate when he had started working for her but he got used to her habits of touching people and had learnt that it was not always about flirtation. "We're all reaching breaking point at the moment but trust me you're not going mad quite yet," she squeezed his shoulder firmly before releasing him.

"Do you think we can stop them?" he asked quietly.

Druscilla sighed heavily, "We have to. There's no hope for this world until he's stopped. Don't worry too much, what's going to happen will happen, worrying will change nothing." She smiled with forced cheer, "And on that note we both have work to do. Merry Christmas, by the way." With this she left as suddenly as she had arrived.

Percy was accustomed to his boss wandering into his office when she felt in need of a break from her work but today he felt that what had brought her to his door was simply a need for companionship and support. The very idea of Druscilla Thornfield looking to him for support was a worrying indicator of just how bad things had become. Merry Christmas indeed.

XXXXXXX

Harry was once again woken from a disturbed sleep by a growing pain in his scar and the sound of footsteps approaching. He climbed to his feet as the door was swung open and Voldemort stepped inside, accompanied by a smirking Bellatrix Lestrange and two further hooded figures. His eyesight had been steadily fading once more after the events of the previous evening, though whether that was due to the spell wearing off or the pain his body had been subjected to in the Dark Lord's quest for 'entertainment' he wasn't sure.

"Harry," Voldemort smiled cruelly, "I was hoping we could have a nice friendly talk about things."

Harry stared defiantly at Voldemort, "I won't tell you anything," he said flatly, wondering how he was going to avoid having information tortured out of him or simply torn from his mind by a superior Legilimans who would doubtless swat his mental defences aside as he might a fly.

"Harry, Harry," Voldemort shook his head in mock sorrow, "Thus far you've proved less than cooperative, now that leaves me with several options as to how to proceed."

Harry refused to oblige Voldemort by asking what these were.

The Dark Lord smiled, "I could leave you with Bella for a while and see what she can do to persuade you, or I could simply rip the information out of your mind and probably destroy it in the process. Then there's option number three. Now this one is probably the most interesting. I've heard that since arriving at Hogwarts you've formed a close friendship with a classmate of yours, Ronald Weasley, yes?"

Harry frowned, his brain struggling to make sense of why Voldemort was saying this.

"So, Harry, how much do you care for him? Shall we find out? You see I have him locked up here, I can tell you he's not very happy about it, and if you don't tell me what I want to know he'll be even less happy. Do we understand each other?"

Harry couldn't find words, he understood all too well.

Bellatrix laughed at the horror shown in Harry's eyes. "Can I do it, my Lord? I'll make him talk! Please!" she sounded like an impatient child, hanging off his arm and gazing adoringly at the Dark Lord in a stomach-churning manner.

"Now, now, Bella, don't be impatient. I don't think we're going to need your talents here. Are we Harry? Or shall I just let Bella play with Ron instead?"

"If you've got Ron, prove it to me!" Harry blurted out.

Voldemort smiled, "I don't really think you're in a position to be making demands, do you?"

Harry shook his head defiantly, "Then I don't believe you have him."

The man's smile broadened, "Then you won't object to Bella having some fun."

The woman writhed in pleasurable anticipation and turned large dark eyes on Voldemort, "Please," she purred.

"Well as Harry seems to want to play things that way, I suppose you get your fun. A nice little Christmas present for you." They turned to leave.

"Stop!" The word was out of Harry's mouth before he knew what he was thinking.

Voldemort stopped but did not turn, "Ready to tell me what I want to know, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip in indecision; of course he couldn't tell Voldemort the things he knew, but what about Ron?

"Well why don't we give you some time to think about it?" Voldemort laughed, a high cold sound that raised the hairs on the back of Harry's neck, and left with Bella hanging on his arm.

After the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters had left, (and Harry was not quite so far gone as to fail to find amusement in the fact that Voldemort still hadn't faced him alone), he sank to the floor, knees clutched to his chest.

Only that morning he had been telling himself that he wouldn't tell them a thing no matter what they did or threatened to do but now things were different.

This was Ron, his first real friend not just in the wizarding world but in his life. Ron who had stood by him, fought at his side, laughed with him, argued with him, been there for him consistently over the last five years.

Everything in him was telling him that of course Voldemort didn't have Ron, that was why he wouldn't show him to Harry but there was a little voice inside him asking could he deal with the consequences if he took that gamble and was wrong? Of course then there was also the fact that if Voldemort had Ron and refrained from killing him now that didn't mean he wouldn't simply kill him after Harry had told him what he wanted to know. In fact Harry couldn't think of any further reason he'd have for keeping Ron around once he no longer needed him to manipulate Harry.

Harry's mind was pulled back to the Tri-Wizard Tournament (something that felt like a lifetime ago now) and to Dobby waking him the morning of the second task. Dobby had told him that they had taken the thing Harry Potter would miss most, his 'Wheezy'. _"Dobby cannot let Harry Potter lose his Wheezy."_ And Harry knew he couldn't do it, he'd said that if it came down to it he'd sacrifice anyone for the greater good, that no one life was that important. Ron had known better, he had known it wasn't a matter of one life being more important, he had known that in that situation logic was the first thing to jump out of the nearest window.

Harry knew that if they really did have Ron then whatever he did they'd most likely kill him but maybe this way he'd at least see him again, have a chance to tell him how sorry he was and much he valued his friendship and couldn't face the idea of losing him.

Something dripped from his nose and he raised his hand, fearing a nosebleed but finding he had begun to cry without even noticing it. Once the tears had started he couldn't stop them, all he could think was how he hoped the people who had been brave and died in this war could forgive him because he was about to betray everything they had fought for. But then if there was anything he'd learnt from what had happened with Percy it was that people were more important than principles. Even principles your parents and Godfather and countless others had died for.

XXXXXXX

Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts staff had made an effort to create a festive atmosphere for the students that had remained at school for Christmas. The halls were decked in holly, beautifully trimmed Christmas trees hid around every corner and even the dungeons had a festive helping of beautiful, shimmering icicles.

Despite all the trimmings of Christmas however, Percy still felt the atmosphere in the school remained as chilly as those icicles. There were few students about and those there were seemed to have caught their teachers' depressed spirits. He couldn't help but compare it to the Christmas he had once spent there and the marked difference between the two.

Perhaps though it was in part his own mood that was colouring his perception, he was certainly not relishing the task that had brought him here.

Percy hesitated at the open doorway to the potions room. Professor Snape was reading a scroll at his desk.

The Potions Master did not even glance up at his visitor before greeting him. "Good morning, Percy. What brings you here?"

"Good Morning, Sir," old habits died hard and, though calling Professor Lupin 'Remus' was something he had grown accustomed to, Professor Snape was very definitely still 'Sir'. Percy hesitated, wondering how best to phrase his request and also wondering if the man before him really did have eyes in the back of his head. He was by no means the first of Severus' students to have wondered this.

At the young man's continued silence Snape finally looked up from his text, a raised eyebrow suggesting that Percy would do well not to waste either of their time.

Percy ploughed on determinedly, "I was hoping to ask you a few questions. You know I've been researching the location of the Dark Lord, well I was wondering if you could think of anything that might help?"

Severus' expression was unreadable, a blank mask settled across his features to obscure whatever feelings the mention of his connection with the Death Eaters had produced. "I've never even seen the outside of the building, never mind the surrounding area, so I doubt I can be much help," he answered curtly.

"I was actually thinking of what you could possibly hear and smell of the outside? Any details of temperature or weather patterns?" Percy pressed.

"That's an interesting idea actually," Severus conceded, "I'll think about it next time I'm there."

"Thank you." Percy didn't move from the doorway.

"It's a good approach to the problem, well done."

Percy smiled awkwardly but did not take the hint that the interview was at an end.

"Did you want something else?" Snape enquired at Percy's persistent lingering in his doorway.

"Well, yes." Percy stepped as bravely as he could manage into the classroom. "It's just that you know the Dark Lord better than anyone else we have." Severus' face was a mask behind which the mere mention of this fact brought about a turmoil of seething emotions. Much of his anger was directed at the young man before him, but even more of it was directed at himself.

Sensing danger but pressing on purposefully, Percy continued. "So I was hoping you might be able to give me some insight into the kind of place he might use?" Percy waited nervously for Severus to respond.

"You want inner workings of the Dark Lord's mind from someone enough like him to understand him?" Severus' voice was like an iron fist in a velvet glove, soft on the surface masking deadly intent.

"No, no that's not what I meant!" Percy protested, taking an involuntary step backwards, (a mistake with a man who was simply further enraged by displays of fear).

"So you aren't interested in how the Dark Lord's mind works?" Severus smiled without a trace of humour.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…maybe I should just leave," Percy stammered, horrified at his own words and how easily they became twisted in Severus' mouth.

"Maybe you would be wise to," Severus hissed.

Percy backed out of the door and with a hasty, "I'm sorry," turned and strode briskly away.

XXXXXXX

Oliver Wood's life had changed significantly in the space of the past few days. A month ago he would get up in the morning, head to training, spend the day honing his quidditch skills, reading quidditch magazines and mooching about. Off the pitch his motivation was admittedly somewhat limited. On pitch however his hard work had paid off with a promotion to the Puddlemere United Keeper's position from the reserves.

Oliver was now spending all his off-pitch time consumed by the Order of the Phoenix. Percy had been bringing him up to date and Oliver was increasingly astonished at the way the Order had worked tirelessly and thanklessly against the Death Eaters, for the most part seemingly while fighting each other at the same time.

Percy had also, over the course of several conversations, haltingly poured out his own story of the last couple of years. He was clearly embarrassed by his own behaviour but determined Oliver shouldn't hear the truth from anyone else. Oliver however found himself in easy understanding with Percy, the quidditch player was no stranger to insecurity when it came to anything that didn't involve flying and he had often been faintly horrified at Fred and George's treatment of their brother.

Spending time with Percy again had proved undeniably pleasant, despite the circumstances that brought them together. The two had never been close at Hogwarts, different interests and obsessive behaviour that kept one indoors studying while the other was out on a broom in all weathers meant the time they spent together had been limited. Nevertheless an easy friendship had sprung up between them from the first time Oliver had helped Percy finally get his broom off the ground without falling off it.

Now however a common goal served to bring the two of them closer than they'd ever been whilst sharing a dormitory. It was amazing however how much you absorbed through simple osmosis when living with someone and Oliver felt he probably knew Percy as well as most people could claim to if not better and he was beginning to think Percy was hitting breaking point.

You'd need to be an idiot to miss how intelligent Percy was. What less people noticed was how fragile that intelligence was, filled with self-doubt and Percy's desperate need to prove himself.

Privately Oliver had begun to wonder how long it would take before someone had to talk the redhead down from a window ledge and he had a sneaking suspicion it was going to be him. His family mostly seemed oblivious to Percy's internal struggles and Druscilla was as likely to give him a push and say the fall would teach him not to do it again as she was to actually spend her time convincing him things weren't as bad as they looked.

He was therefore not terribly surprised when he showed up at Percy's office on Boxing Day to find him in a complete panic, "We can't do this, _I _can't do this. We're just not going to find him in time!" Percy blurted out before Oliver had even managed to ask what was wrong.

"Hey, calm down," Oliver took away the pile of parchment that Percy had been twisting in his hands and seemed of the verge of tearing apart. "You've got closer than anyone else ever has to finding You Know Who's hiding place."

Percy shook his head a little wildly, "No, Thornfield did, she gave us the area to search and I just attempted to compile what would likely have been useless data from a man who now hates me and it got me nowhere!"

"Who?" Oliver looked confused.

"Snape, I may have upset him while asking for his advice."

"I'm sure Snape doesn't hate you."

"I implied he would know how the Dark Lord thought because he was the same kind of person," Percy looked wide eyed and desperately guilty.

"Oh, Snape's paranoid and guilt-ridden! He reads 'you're a murdering bastard' into 'would you like a biscuit'!"

Percy gave a sudden snort of laughter, partly at the image of Oliver deciding to offer Snape a biscuit and the likely response this would receive.

Oliver smiled, "That's better, lighten up a little bit, there are plenty of places left to try."

Percy sighed and slumped down at his desk, "That's the problem, there's too many! We have to find it soon or there's no point in finding it at all! If Harry dies, the Order, the Ministry, **everything**, is going to go to pieces – he is the symbol they need! He gives them hope."

"You'll find it. Come on, Head Boy, you're brilliant and you know it. That damned intellect of yours just needs to get a grip and believe in itself. Go with your guts, pick somewhere and try it, and then try another, and another, until you get it and you will!"

Percy snapped his head up, "Good God, please tell me you don't believe any of the crap you just spouted."

Oliver grinned, "What do you want me to say? We're all gonna die?" He gave a shrug, "I do believe you can do this."

"I'm glad one of us does."

"Well I'll do the blind optimism bit so long as you do the brain work and find us somewhere to go."

Percy nodded, "Right, well so far I've got the entire west coast of Scotland to search."

"Ok, maybe we should try and narrow that down a little before you start sending out the search parties."

"That's what I was trying to do while talking to Snape and I blew it!"

"Give him some space and he'll help you if he can, it's not exactly in his interests not to."

Percy looked doubtful.

"Trust me," Oliver insisted. "Why don't you talk to him again after the Order meeting tomorrow?"

"Because I like my limbs attached," Percy grimaced.

XXXXXXX

Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey was, Remus felt, not an especially welcoming place. The sun was shining on a perfectly manicured front lawn which was looking verdant even in December and how they did that without magic was certainly impressive. The car in the drive was gleaming, as were all the windows in the house with their frilly net curtains looking starched and spotlessly white. It all felt terribly clinical somehow as though it might benefit from a bit of cracked paint or a few dead leaves on the lawn.

Not that anything in the house's appearance would change how difficult what he was here to do was. He walked briskly up to the smartly painted front door with its beautiful festive wreath and knocked with more confidence than he felt.

He remembered that Lily Evans had had a photograph with her at Hogwarts that she had showed him once of herself and Petunia as children, she had looked at it with a wistful expression and explained to him that the two of them rarely spoke now. That was the only picture he had ever seen of Petunia but he still felt a sense of recognition when a tall, skinny woman, impeccably dressed but wearing a frilly apron that offended even his limited fashion sense, opened the door and regarded him and his worn robes doubtfully.

"Good Morning, Mrs Dursley, my name is Remus Lupin, I'm here about your nephew." She looked as though she was going to shut the door again, previous doubts confirmed, so he pressed a foot inside, "Can I come in? Please. It _is_ important."

The woman seemed to weigh up the danger of letting a wizard into her home as opposed to leaving a man in robes on her doorstep for all the neighbours to see. A twitch, possibly merely imagined by her nerves, of a nearby net curtain decided her.

"Come in. Quickly!" she snapped as her unwelcoming tone made him hesitate.

Petunia Dursley slammed the door behind him and called out in a voice more irritated than afraid, "Vernon, come quickly!"

A red-faced heavyset man came down the stairs, stopping short as his gaze fell on Remus. "Who is this?"

"He's here about Harry." Petunia's statement brought about a groan from her husband.

"What's the brat done now? You can't expel him! I'll not have him here all year round frightening the neighbours!" Vernon growled.

Remus withheld the urge to draw his wand, "Please, can we perhaps sit down to discuss this?"

Petunia seemed to have trouble resisting the urge to place a protective cloth on her sofa before allowing the slightly scruffy wizard to sit on it but nodded tersely, "Yes, do sit down a moment." The tone suggested that a moment was all he would remain welcome for.

Remus sat gingerly on the indicated seat, finding Petunia's fastidiousness catching even under the circumstances. Vernon was fuming at the continuation of the man's presence in his house but for once his wife seemed to show no interest in letting him deal with the situation.

After a moment of debate Remus chose to address himself to Petunia, hoping to find common ground to start this difficult conversation from. "Mrs Dursley, I was a close friend of your sister and her husband."

This had clearly not been the right thing to say as Petunia Dursley gave him an even more distasteful look than she had been already.

Vernon Dursley began to look nervous, "You're not that criminal Godfather of his are you?"

Remus winced at the mention of Sirius, "No, I'm not his Godfather."

The man looked slightly less nervous, Remus noticed that Petunia showed no trace of nerves but was more interested in sniffing at his much-mended clothes.

"Why are you here, Mr Lupin?" she asked superciliously.

"I suppose it's about something that good for nothing nephew of ours has done?" Vernon Dursley glared at the intruder into his otherwise normal home.

Remus paled noticeably. "It is about Harry, yes, but not so much about what he's done."

Petunia looked almost curious at the wizard's expression and her voice seemed almost to thaw a degree, "What is it?"

"You know about the man who killed Harry's parents, your sister?"

"Humph!" Vernon snorted, "You mean the Bastard who meant we had to raise that juvenile delinquent."

Remus decided that arguing Harry's supposed delinquency was not worth it at the present time. "Yes, Mr Dursley," he said, a hard edge entering his voice, "the same Bastard, I assure you, the same murdering Bastard who is now holding your nephew, my friends' son. And I think you've hit on the ideal way to refer to him even if your reasons could hardly be worse!"

Remus had leapt to his feet at some point during his anger and now towered over the seated Vernon who appeared to be trying to get his chair to disappear though the wall – an interesting ambition for a man so opposed to magic. "Now you listen here, you can't speak to me like that…" his voice cracked and trailed off as Remus interrupted him.

"Yes, I can. The only connection I have left to my best friends is being held by, as you accurately termed him, a 'bastard' so I am going to speak to you in any way I want," the werewolf's voice was a low growl as he settled back onto the sofa.

"Why?" Petunia's voice cut across his thoughts, sounding as though she still hadn't fully realised what she'd been told.

Remus turned to the woman, "I'm sorry?"

She shook her head, "Why are they holding him? What do they want? More to the point, what do _you_ want?"

"I don't think you understand, they don't want anything from us, he **is** what they want."

She frowned, possibly unable to grasp the concept of someone wanting Harry, "In what way?"

"They want him dead." Remus was determined to get through to these people.

Petunia hesitated before speaking slowly and carefully, "They want to kill him? Then what makes you think he'd be alive? Why keep him captive, it makes no sense."

The shocked confusion in her voice made Remus hold back for once from snapping at the woman he knew had failed to be any kind of mother figure to Harry, "That's what we're all puzzling over I'm afraid, he said quietly, "But we do have a dependable source with information as to his well being."

Vernon was still sitting in shocked silence.

"I should go, I just felt you should be informed of what was happening." Remus stood up and let himself out the house without further comment.

"Wait," a voice commanded him imperiously as he reached the end of the driveway. He turned to see Petunia walking out after him. She hesitated briefly before saying, "Mr Lupin, you will inform me of how things turn out?"

He nodded, "Yes, of course we will."

"They'll be no reason for you to return here in person, you might be seen by the neighbours. If you could send a letter in the _normal_ way," she placed a great stress on the word 'normal', "it would be appreciated." Petunia Dursley turned immediately and went back into the house, closing the door firmly behind her.

Lupin shook his head in confusion. He had no idea what to make of the woman he'd met, she could hardly have been more different to her sister but then he had expected that. Her cold attitude though hid an awareness of what was happening that her husband clearly lacked, this was a woman who had some understanding of who Voldemort was and what it meant for Harry to be held captive by him and unless Lupin was very much mistaken she was genuinely hoping the boy would be alright.

XXXXXXX

Severus Snape joined Professor Dumbledore moments before the older man was about to floo to Grimmauld Place that evening.

"Severus, you're back, I wasn't sure you were going to make the meeting."

"Neither was I. He has the prophecy."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Harry…"

Severus sighed, "Alive still, but somewhat demoralised shall we say."

Dumbledore nodded grimly, "Let's get on with this, you can brief the Order and I at the same time." Severus followed the elderly wizard through the fireplace and into the large kitchen at Grimmauld Place where he took his familiar seat at McGonagall's side.

They were the last to arrive and things already looked tense Dumbledore noted, the divisions between the people he had brought together were becoming clearer by the day. He waited less than half a minute for silence though, a rather good time when the Weasley twins were in the room.

"Before we get into anything else, Severus needs to brief us all so I'm going to hand straight over to him."

Remus's eyes flew to Severus' face in a silent but desperate question that met with a curt nod from the Potions Master. Druscilla noticed the exchange with interest at how well the two men read each other.

Molly Weasley however was not as good as interpreting Severus' inexpressive body language, "Is Harry alright?" she asked in a tremulous voice.

Snape sighed in irritation, "Yes, yes, Potter's still alive. He has however been rather adversely affected by his stay at the Dark Lord's country get-away and has given him the contents of the prophecy along with a few other pieces of information he was privy to."

Molly looked shocked, "He wouldn't do that."

Remus' hands gripped the table so tightly his knuckles had turned white, "Molly I believe the Dark Lord could make someone do just about anything." He felt he really didn't want to know what had finally broken the young boy but he was damned sure Harry hadn't given up easily.

Severus continued, "The Dark Lord, in his rather singular reasoning, has something of an interesting take on the Prophecy that may work in our favour however."

"What's that then?" Moody asked gruffly, forgetting to be rude to Snape in his interest at the information.

"I take it we are all familiar with the wording of the prophecy?" Snape paused while some of the younger Order members gave him the sort of embarrassed look he often received in classes that affirmed that they did not in fact remember the information but they were not going to be the first to admit it.

Dumbledore had got very good at recognising that look too and stepped in. "The prophecy states, 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'"

"A trifle overly dramatic, but then prophecies do tend that way," Druscilla commented.

"Well the part that has caught the Dark Lord's attention is unsurprisingly 'either must die at the hands of the other'." Snape continued, "What is surprising is the way he interprets this. He thinks that it means that for as long as Harry is alive he is the only one the Dark Lord is vulnerable to, that in fact keeping Harry alive could be in his interests until a more likely threat has been dealt with."

"A more likely threat? You mean the Ministry?" Druscilla frowned.

"Hardly," Snape sneered, "He means the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore is the only person left who can frighten the Dark Lord and he believes that while Potter is alive the boy is the only one who can kill him, meaning Dumbledore cannot. His general plan appears to be to keep Potter alive and incarcerated until you," he looked at Dumbledore apologetically, "are dead, preferably at his hand."

"Could the prophecy mean that?" Tonks asked in confusion.

"Goodness knows," Severus snapped, "Divination is about as inexact an art as you can find."

"This is crazy!" Druscilla interrupted, waving her quill wildly, patience clearly gone and unwilling to debate the finer points of divination.

"Do you have something constructive to add?" Moody snorted, irritated by the interruption.

"We're all sat around here waiting for this prophecy to fulfil itself and now Voldemort's joined us!" A good potion of the room winced collectively at the name. "We've all been **waiting **for sixteen years! I say it's time to stop waiting. Time to take some action for a change. Let's face it we don't know what this prophecy really means and we certainly can't trust to fate to save us all!"

"The prophecy sounds pretty clear cut to me," Bill said doubtfully.

"But that's just it," Druscilla gesticulated even more wildly than before, " It's not! Look at the interesting new spin Voldemort's just placed on it! Prophecies are never clear cut, sometimes they are played out in ways you can never predict and events you never see coming are often predicted years in advance!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Fred said flatly.

"Stop sayin' tha' name!" Hagrid moaned unhappily.

Druscilla did not look happy at these comments. "For god's sake the future isn't written in stone, it's as open to interpretation as anything else in this world! Do you really want to sit here and wait for Snape to come back and tell us that Potter's dead and we still have a Dark Lord to deal with? Because that is, like it or not, what's going to happen. He is a child, an exceptional one maybe but a child nonetheless and when it comes to simple power he is no match for the Dark Lord!"

"Druscilla!" Remus exclaimed.

"I am afraid I must agree in that I would not expect Harry to hold out for long against Voldemort, few could and a child least of all. He's too easily provoked and affected by things," Kingsley Shacklebolt came calmly to his colleague's defence.

Druscilla frowned, "To stand your ground against a man like Voldemort you need to be almost as detached from people and the world as he is. No offence meant, Severus."

"None taken, I understand your meaning and I certainly would not expect Potter to last much longer than he already has."

"It's true! He'll die if we don't do something to intervene!" Molly started sobbing again at Druscilla's words.

"Well what do you suggest?" Snape's voice carried a quiet weight that silenced the squabbling Order and forced Druscilla to calm herself a little; sometimes a teacher's voice could be useful outside of a classroom as well as in it.

The woman took a deep breath, "As soon as we find out where he is we launch an attack."

"Are you mad?! There's not enough of us and if we go storming in there he'll kill Harry for sure!" Bill protested.

"We need to take a risk or we'll lose everything," Druscilla argued, "The time for sitting back and gathering information and hoping we can hold him off for another year is over. We have to defeat him not just stall him this time. The only way the boy's coming back alive is if we go and get him out."

Remus nodded grimly, "You're right, we're the only hope he has, we can't leave him there."

"We need to find out where **there** is before we do anything else," Minerva said reasonably.

"We're working on that, you'll have a report when we're ready," Druscilla glanced meaningfully at Percy.

"That and what we do once we get there! We can't take on all the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who! There aren't enough of us," Moody cautioned.

"No there aren't," Druscilla agreed. "You don't have enough people and the Ministry doesn't have enough information. I suggest a pooling of resources. If we work together we can try and put an end to this before Harry ends up dead and the prophecy is fulfilled in a way none of us want it to be. Because let's face it however you look at that prophecy it sounds like the minute one of them dies…game's over."

"We still need a better plan than we've got," Moody persisted.

"Then we'll come up with one," Dumbledore's tone was decisive, "We will not give up on Harry."

After the meeting Percy found himself instantly cornered by his boss. "Ok, so no pressure but we need the Dark Lord's location and we need it yesterday, Percy."

"I do know that," the young redhead responded quietly a note of reproach in his voice.

"Anything you need, anything you want to follow up or research just take whatever resources you deem necessary," Druscilla insisted.

"I **have **been doing," Percy ran a hand distractedly through his hair.

Druscilla nodded, "Keep trying, no one else is making any progress so you could say I'm pinning my hopes on you for this plan to work."

"Right," Percy muttered as she wandered off to speak with Remus, "So no pressure then."

Severus watched as Percy Weasley leaned heavily against the wall, a look of encroaching panic on his face. It was a lot to ask of anyone to out-think a wizard capable of cheating death itself and though Percy was certainly exceptional Severus was well aware it was not a task he could fulfil alone. Of course Percy himself knew that and had asked for help, help that Severus had all but refused due to the boy's tactless way of asking. He sighed, he had told Minerva he could set aside his personal feelings to do what had to be done and yet he had allowed them to get in the way.

"Gulls," Snape's velvety tones took Percy by surprise.

"What?" he snapped his head up from where he had been staring vacantly at the floor, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

Snape's expression was unreadable, "You asked what I might have heard or smelt of the outside world during my visits to the Dark Lord's current residence. I can hear gulls there and what little air gets in from the outside smells salty like we're on the coast, and there was a large storm there last night."

"Thank you," Percy smiled in relief at the man's attitude that was a good deal friendlier than when they had last met. "That's fantastic, it definitely narrows it down."

"The building itself is old," Severus continued, "A few hundred years at least, the layout and architecture suggest a small castle or fortified keep. The Dark Lord is drawn to power and things with a sense of permanence; anything old that endures interests him so the site's age doesn't surprise me. He's also not above using a muggle structure, though if there were a wizarding history to the building he'd like it even more. Oh, and don't underestimate his arrogance, hiding under people's noses is something that would amuse him greatly." He gave a sardonic smile, "Enough insight for you?"

Percy tensed, "I'm sorry I had to ask you but that information might well help us. I didn't mean that I thought you were anything like him, merely that you're one of the few people on our side who have encountered him and survived."

"Yes well don't be expecting a best selling autobiography of 'My time with the Dark Lord' should we get out of this alive." Severus smirked, he knew it was wrong but the idea that Harry Potter was even now languishing in a cell really did make the world feel like a better place. Shame he felt compelled to get the brat out of there in one piece.

Percy grinned, "I won't."

"I must return to Hogwarts, I have work to do, I hope I've been able to help you."

Percy nodded, "You've given me something to work from when I was at a dead end, we'll just have to see where it goes. I'm not giving up, we will find him."

"With that attitude, Mr Weasley, perhaps you will."

XXXXXXX

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, the next chapter will be up soonish I hope and in it things are getting tense amongst the Order members.

I'd love to hear what you thought of this one.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I seem to have taken to two-monthly updates, it's really bad that that's an improvement!

Thank you to everyone who favourited or started following me, it really helps me keep going.

A Subtle Change

Chapter 21

Oliver had over the past week begun to make a habit of meeting Percy for a late lunch after a morning spent in the air. These lunches, as well as providing him with very pleasant company, allowed him to keep a close eye on Percy's state of mind. The Order was still yet to give Oliver anything specific to do; Dumbledore had smiled, welcomed his presence and given the vague instruction to 'help Percy'. Oliver was beginning to wonder if what he had actually meant was 'keep an eye on him', especially after that mini-breakdown Percy had appeared to be on the verge of a few days previously.

The door to Percy's office was open when Oliver arrived. There was a huge map of Scotland on the wall covered with scribblings in different colours. Percy stood in front of it muttering about weather systems and circling an area of the west coast with his wand.

"Could get you a kilt to go with that map but I'm not sure if you've got the legs for it," Oliver's soft Scottish accent laughed at him from the open door.

Percy turned round with a manic expression, wearing the same clothes as the previous day and looking the worse for wear on too much coffee and no sleep. "I've got it, this stretch of coastline – here!" he stabbed emphatically at the map with his wand, wafting his hand at it distractedly when it produced a little smoking hole. "It has to be somewhere here! Go get Thornfield! Go on!"

Oliver found himself being shooed out the door and obeyed automatically, heading towards the large office down the corridor as Percy turned back to his map.

XXXXXXX

Druscilla glanced up from her work at a knock on the door, "Come in," she smiled as the door opened to reveal Oliver Wood. "Ooh, please tell me this is a belated Christmas present and someone sent a stripper!"

Oliver grinned, accustomed to the woman's risqué humour, "Well if you're going to start throwing money at me I'm all yours!"

Druscilla gave an evil smirk, "Careful, I'll take you up on that. Now why are you really here?"

"Er, Percy wants you, I think he's found something."

Druscilla jumped up, all business in an instant, and followed the young quidditch player back to her assistant's office.

Percy was leaning heavily against his desk. "It's somewhere there," he gestured tiredly at the area circled on the map. "I narrowed it down as far as possible from Professor Snape's information. It's that stretch of coast. I think we're going to need to go out there, start some kind of search pattern, we can't do any more from here."

She smiled with something approaching relief at the news of their progress, "Well then, you better get searching, you can have all the resources you need. Use the Aurors, I'll speak to Kinglsey. You'd be better sending out small teams of two or three people – whatever you do we must not alert Voldemort that we're getting close!"

Percy nodded, "I'll get right on it."

"Hold on," Druscilla stalked over to her employee and took his chin firmly in her hand, forcing him to look her in the eyes. She looked him up and down, taking in the discarded robes flung over the chair, the rumpled shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the tie askew. There was a smear of ink across Percy's cheekbone, which she wiped away with a gentle hand, his eyes were feverishly bright and far too alert despite his slumped posture. Definitely not been to sleep for a while, she thought. "You look exhausted. Go home, get a shower, get some sleep – I'll send out the aurors to start the search."

"I'm fine, I can get a coffee on the way," Percy protested.

"I think you've had too much coffee already!" she said, glancing at the row of discarded mugs on the cluttered desk. "Don't argue, go home! Oliver, take him home and put him to bed."

"Come on, Perce," Oliver took his arm and gently steered him towards the door, "You can carry on tomorrow, don't make me tell your mother you've been overdoing it."

Percy sagged gratefully against Oliver, enjoying the feeling of support from the other man's strong arms. "Alright, I surrender," he muttered and allowed Oliver to steer him out of the office.

Druscilla watched them go with a fond smile before turning her attention back to the map, expression desperately serious. "Finally."

XXXXXXX

Remus Lupin was stalking the high-ceilinged, dimly-lit rooms of Grimmauld Place, events of the previous day preying heavily upon his mind. Something about seeing the house Harry had grown up in and the people who had raised him, had brought home to Remus more than ever how much he had endured for one so young. Life had been consistently cruel to the boy, snatching away his parents and any hope of a normal life before he was old enough to remember and now threatening to snatch away his life altogether.

Combined with the encroaching full moon this left Remus restless and angry, desperate to do something but with nothing **to **do. He had barely slept the previous night after the disturbing Order meeting and had spent much of the day pacing the streets of London as he now paced the creaking floor of the old house. He had returned to Grimmauld Place, footsore and with a crazed plan forming somewhere in the back of his mind. Perhaps there was another way to deal with things but it was a way he had shied away from for years.

He halted suddenly, aware that whatever he decided it would be best decided with a clear head. If he intended the terrible indulgence that was tempting him perhaps he should start with the simpler indulgence of a cup of tea and a biscuit and a little time to consider.

Remus hadn't been sat down in the comfy armchair for long however before he heard the familiar whoosh of the kitchen floo and Moody wandered in to join him.

"Alastor," Remus greeted him politely but unenthusiastically, not keen on the idea of company.

Moody nodded in acknowledgment and gestured at a sealed bottle on the mantelpiece, "Snape left your Wolfsbane, he was here earlier, said he was sorry but he couldn't wait around for you."

Remus sighed, oddly disappointed by Severus' absence. Sometimes the other man felt like the only person who really understood things and though he would likely have blanched at what was in Remus' mind he was also the only person of Remus' acquaintance who he felt had a right to.

Moody frowned suspiciously at the expression on the werewolf's face, "What?"

The gnawing temptation in Remus' brain bit down hard and he heard himself say, "I might stay down in the cellar tonight."

"Why would you do that?" Moody asked suspiciously.

"It's the full moon." Remus did not care to elaborate.

Moody frowned in confusion, "Do you usually spend full moons in the cellar?"

"I do when there's a risk of me hurting someone if I don't," Remus wasn't sure if he wanted to be having this conversation or not.

"I just told you Snape had delivered your Wolfsbane." Moody growled in a dangerously even tone.

"Yes, you did," Remus' tone mirrored the ex-aurors in every nuance.

"So why would you need to worry about hurting someone?" Moody pressed.

"Just because it's here does not mean I'm going to take it," Remus snapped, reaching the end of his ever-shortening supply of patience at what felt like a demand to justify himself.

"Are you under the Imperius curse?" Moody had pulled out his wand now and his raised voice brought Arthur and Molly Weasley hurrying into the room.

"What's going on, Alastor?" Arthur said in a weary tone.

"Lupin here's thinking of tearing our throats out in the night," Moody growled.

"What?" Arthur mostly sounded confused.

"He may be under the influence of You-Know-Who!" Moody had positioned himself between Remus and the door as though he suspected Remus might make a run for it.

"I doubt that, Alastor, he'd probably have better things do to in that case than eat the last of the biscuits," Arthur grinned wryly at noticing the last of Molly's homemade cinnamon biscuits on a plate beside Remus' chair. No wonder he hadn't been able to find any in the biscuit tin.

"Sorry, Arthur," Remus smiled sheepishly, embarrassed by Arthur's easy attempt to diffuse the tension after his own outburst. He offered the plate, "Want one?"

Arthur smiled and happily took a biscuit, "Alright Remus, what have you done?"

Moody looked less than happy at the light-hearted turn the conversation was taking. Almost as though he thought biscuits weren't a major concern at this time. "It's what he's going to do!"

Remus sighed, "I can assure you, Alastor, I am neither under the influence of You-Know-Who nor plotting to tear anyone's throat out in the night."

"Then how do you explain not intending to take your Wolfsbane?"

"Remus!" Molly gasped, "You're not taking it?"

Remus sighed in frustration, "I merely said I was going to spend the night in the cellar. I don't know if I'm going to take it or not. I really can't explain."

"What's to explain?" Moody hadn't dropped his wand. "Either you're working against us or you're taking the potion to stop your little _condition_ from causing you to attack us all!"

"Listen to me very carefully, Alastor, how I manage my 'condition' is my concern and the day of the full moon is not a good time to pick a fight!" Remus warned, stepping aggressively towards the other man with no thought of going for his wand.

"Stop this!" Arthur Weasley stepped between the two fighting men, "We are all tired and stressed and worried and **this** is not helping. Alastor, Remus does not intend to kill us in our sleep. Remus, Alastor is simply worried that without your potion someone, most likely **you**, will get hurt."

Remus gave Arthur a guilty look, he knew he was picking a bad time to spark controversy but couldn't help the anger he felt at the fact that simply being himself was considered controversial. Moody looked unsatisfied and distrustful but as that was his normal state Remus supposed he couldn't have hoped for much more. "I'll let you handle this then, Arthur, if you think there's no need for concern," the ex-auror left, muttering to himself intently, with Molly Weasley following him trying to calm him down.

Remus sighed and sank into the chair again. After a moment he realised Arthur was still stood watching him silently. "I know you don't understand, Arthur, but please just leave me to make my own decisions."

Remus heard a long breath escape the other man as though he'd almost been poised for further fighting, "I'm sorry, we were just concerned."

Remus laughed humourlessly. "You were uncomfortable."

Arthur sat in the armchair across from him, "That wasn't what I said."

"But it **was** how you felt," Remus met his eyes again with a sad smile that showed no remaining anger or bitterness at the situation.

Arthur, unlike most people, did not deny it, "I know how you must feel you know. When Ginny went missing and...we thought the worst...and there was nothing I could do, I felt so helpless. A father should be able to protect his children but sadly we can't always be there when needed."

Remus' smile wavered, "Harry is not my son, Arthur."

"Perhaps not but he's the closest thing you have." Arthur stood and offered his hand, "Take care of yourself, Remus."

Remus stood and accepted the firm handshake gratefully, "I'll see you tomorrow, Arthur. I think it would be best if you stayed clear of Grimmauld Place tonight."

"Of course."

Remus watched as the other man left, heard him collect a confused Molly from the kitchen and sighed with relief as he heard the floo taking them away. It would be dark in a couple of hours.

XXXXXXX

Druscilla stared out of the large window in Fudge's office at the tremendous rainstorm outside. Not that there actually was a rainstorm but the weather regulation employees seemed to have caught the tense mood of the rest of the ministry and everyone's weather had gone haywire as a result. Except for her own of course, it paid to make friends with the right people. It was amazing how far a nice box of biscuits at Christmas and a friendly nod of acknowledgement in the corridors could go towards making people feel appreciated and willing to help.

"We really think we've found him?" Fudge sounded hopeful.

"Yes, it would seem so, well narrowed down the location to a pretty specific area anyway."

They shared a look of mutual relief, the positive news uniting them briefly.

"I suppose you'll be telling the Order?" Fudge sounded a little petulant about this.

"We're not meeting tonight but I was intending to owl Dumbledore, unless you'd rather do it yourself?" she offered.

Fudge snorted, "No, you've got the information you might as well do it."

"Very well. Kingsley and I made it very clear to the Aurors that the utmost discretion is expected of them."

Fudge nodded distractedly and said, suddenly as though he did not wish to so felt it was better to get it out as quickly as possible, "Thank you for your support lately, it has been noted and appreciated."

"You're welcome," Druscilla chose her next words carefully, "But I think you know why you have my support, now is not a good time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"I quite agree," Fudge offered her his hand which she shook warily.

"What's going on, Cornelius?"

"I was merely thanking you for your new cooperative outlook over the last few months. I can't even remember the last time we had a slanging match through Daily Prophet headlines."

She returned his grim smile with an amused one of her own, "Neither can I, does leave us both with rather more time to actually do our jobs doesn't it?"

"Yes, well we may not have the perfect working relationship but I just wanted you to know I am aware and grateful that you have been making an effort."

Druscilla was now somewhere beyond confused, she didn't think Cornelius had been this pleasant to her since her father's funeral almost ten years earlier. "Well, that's good. I should let you get on, it's getting late."

"Yes, yes," Fudge waved her away, "Why don't you go home for once, you seem to have moved in here, it's not your Ministry yet you know."

Yet. She paused in the doorway and looked back at the Minister but he was sat back at his desk and reading a scroll, completely ignoring her. She had definitely just been dismissed.

XXXXXXX

As evening began to draw in Remus retired quietly to the small cellar under the kitchen. The room was bare except for a chair and small wooden table upon which rested the Wolfsbane.

He stared at the bottle before him, mind racing so fast he couldn't grasp a thought long enough to focus on anything. Then a voice, almost sharp in it's clarity, cut through the maelstrom.

"You're thinking about not taking it aren't you?"

He turned and was somehow unsurprised to see Druscilla in the doorway, leaning against the frame, her elegant sling-backs dangling from her fingers, stocking-clad feet curling reflexively on the cold floor.

She shrugged at his questioning gaze, "Sore feet, these shoes look gorgeous but after a day pacing up and down the office they hurt like hell."

He gave a small smile, amused by her devotion to painful fashion, "I take it from your previous remark that you spoke to Moody?"

"No," she shook her head, "Did you talk to him about it?"

"Tried to, couldn't make him or anyone really understand. If you didn't speak to him then how did you know?"

"You're easier to read than the Daily Prophet – of course most things are. You're hurting and you want to get away from that, what's to understand? It's the way you plan on doing it that will trouble people, darkness always does. We can all be dark and twisted but most would rather not acknowledge that. That doesn't mean darkness is something you always need to run away from."

Her words struck a chord in the greying man and he looked at her in astonishment. To have her understand was never something he had expected somehow despite her ability to withstand his darker side.

Her expression softened, "Tell me how you feel, what's preying on your mind?"

He shook his head, determined not to answer her at first but as she began to look more impatient he started to speak, turning away from her so she couldn't see just how vulnerable he suddenly felt before her, like standing naked in front of her ever critical gaze. "It's just that for one mad moment I actually believed I'd got my best friend back, and I wanted to do exactly what Harry did and run after him. I suppose that makes me quite the old fool but at least if I'd gone to him instead of Harry the boy might be safe."

Druscilla was quiet for a moment before frowning and turning him to face her. "You're not foolish, Remus, you lost someone and that hurts beyond measure but there are still people in this world who care about you and I am selfishly very grateful that you did not run to him. Stop regretting the past, it's done. You need to start living again, for more than the idiotic reason that other people need you, _you_ need you! Stop holding everything back, drop the mild mannered façade for two minutes every now and again because I've started to see what's behind it and I like it because it's…" she paused to search for a word, "real."

He remained quiet, letting what she had said sink in. This woman, this amazingly annoying and occasionally hurtfully tactless woman, made it sound so appealing - the idea of really letting go. So many times since he'd met Druscilla she had forced his darker side to shine through and yet she'd never exactly gone running from it. In fact he could have sworn she liked it. He looked at her, eyes narrowed uncertainly.

She lifted the bottle from the table and handed it to him, "This is your decision and I can't make it for you but I know what I'd be doing if I were you. You told me that being a wolf, giving into it entirely, felt liberating. Well we're all trapped in a bloody nightmare scenario right now and if you've got a way out then I suggest you take your freedom while you can. In fact I envy you the opportunity."

He snorted, "I'll be sure to bite you sometime so you can experience the freedom for yourself."

She laughed, "Oh Remus, you can bite me any day," she raised her eyebrows and her dark eyes danced with the, none too subtle, innuendo. Her expression became more serious though as she turned and walked towards the door. "I'm locking this after me, what you do then is up to you. Do what feels good rather than what feels like your duty for a change would you?"

He smiled, or was it more of a smirk? He didn't usually smirk, but then ever since he'd met her he'd found himself doing more and more things he didn't usually do. "You Slytherins just revel in the darker aspects of life don't you?"

She grinned in a slightly feral way. "Remus, you of all people know we need our dark sides, they keep us sane, we're nothing without them. They contain the most primal parts of us, the fear, the passion, the hate and anger that fuel us when everything else tells us to lay down and die, and if there's one thing Slytherins never do it's _that_!"

He laughed suddenly and glanced at the small barred window at the top of the wall, "The moon's almost up, you should go. You don't want to see this."

"Actually a deeply twisted part of me does want to, but I do have other concerns than **you** you know! So I shall leave you to your agonising over whether you be the perfect good Gryffindor and take the potion and lie here stewing in your own misery until morning…or whether you give in to what you really want."

He watched her leave, heard her lock the door and remembered how likely it was that Harry was locked up somewhere a lot more unpleasant than this. It was that thought and the fact that he could not change that that decided him on his course of action. He raised the bottle and threw it against the door, pieces of glass and Severus' carefully made potion spattered across the stone floor. Remus thought about what the man would say to that, most likely he'd throw a hissy fit about how hard he had worked for nothing if he found out, but Remus had the odd idea that the man would understand and maybe even approve of his decision. After all, Severus was somewhat of an expert at giving in to the darkness within himself.

He could feel a tingling in his fingertips and across his shoulders and a sudden rush of adrenaline speeding up his heart rate. He unknotted his tie and pulled off his shirt. It was time and for the first time in many years he welcomed the change, wanted it, longed for it, needed to get back in touch with that other side of himself. Just because that side of him scared some people didn't mean he had to pretend it didn't really exist just to please them. This was part of who he was and it was a part of himself he wasn't sure whether he liked or not, but for once it was a part of him he revelled in giving in to.

XXXXXXX

Grimmauld Place had emptied out over Christmas, with the Weasley twins having returned to the Burrow at their father's urging to keep their mother happy. There was almost always an Order member or two in the house but on the night of the full moon Remus was left alone. Druscilla it turned out was the only person foolhardy enough to seek out a werewolf on the night of his transformation.

Molly was anxious however to return to the Order Headquarters as soon as possible the next morning to check on Remus. "He might be hurt, Arthur, we should go over as soon as I've got the children breakfast."

"Molly," Arthur sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea. Leave it a few hours, we'll go over this afternoon if no one's heard from him. He doesn't want to be checked up on."

"But, Arthur…"

"No, Molly!" Arthur said firmly getting tired of the cyclical argument they'd been having for the past twenty minutes, "Leave him be, he's never in a good state the morning after and if he didn't take the Wolfsbane then he certainly won't be in a mood to be fussed over."

Molly sighed and kissed her husband's cheek, "I suppose you're right, but I hope he did take that potion." She bustled off into the kitchen to cook breakfast as a large regal looking tawny owl tapped on the window. Arthur let it in and took the letter it was bearing before fetching it a piece of the bacon his wife was preparing to fry.

"Ron!" Arthur shouted up the stairs despite the fact that there was little chance his youngest son would hear him all the way at the top of the house, "There's a letter for you!"

"Arthur!" Molly scolded, "Go and tell him, you know I can't stand you all shouting up and down the stairs! You'll wake Ginny and she needs her rest! And tell them all breakfast will be ready soon!" she shouted after her husband as he headed up stairs.

Twenty minutes later Hermione and the Weasleys, with the exception of Ginny, were all sat at the kitchen table having breakfast. Ron was trying to both shovel bacon into his mouth and open his letter at the same time and was getting nowhere fast.

"Here, let me," Hermione huffed as she took the letter from him and broke the seal before offering it back to him.

"Can you read it?" Ron was reluctant to prise his attention from his breakfast.

Hermione snorted and unfolded the parchment, "It's from Neville." She read the letter out.

"_Dear Ron,_

_How is Ginny? Has she made as much progress as the healers hoped? Please give her my best wishes._

_I was hoping you might like to meet in Diagon Alley before we go back to school. You must know why, but I don't want to say anything further in a letter – my Grandmother's worried about people intercepting the post. I've heard from Luna too, she's desperate for some news but said she didn't like to contact you in case it upset Hermione. I suppose she's still upset about Luna kissing you after the quidditch match? That seems like an awfully long time ago now_. What on earth is he talking about, why should I care about that," Hermione had gone an interesting shade of pink and even Percy was looking amused at Neville's remarks. Fred and George looked like they'd just been told it was Christmas all over again.

Ron blushed at the catcalling and rude remarks this revelation brought about in the twins, "Well what else does he have to say?" he hurried Hermione along.

"_I'm meeting Luna in the Leaky Cauldron on the 31st, I hope you and Hermione will join us, Ginny too if she's up to it._

_Write back as soon as you can,_

_Neville._"

Hermione refolded the parchment and looked to Mrs Weasley to await the inevitable refusal to allow them out of her sight. She was not disappointed.

"Oh well I really don't think that's a good idea," Molly frowned, "I don't want you going out in the current…situation."

"Mum!" Ron groaned, "We'd be safe in the Leaky Cauldron!"

"Aw, Ronnie wants to go and see his girlfriend!" Fred received a furious glance from Hermione and a bread roll to the face from Ron.

"No!" Molly insisted, "I am not risking anything happening to any of you. Ron, stop throwing food, you'll be cleaning that up! Now if Neville and Luna want to come here, that's a different matter. They can spend New Year with us if they'd like"

"How about if Bill and I go with them?" Charlie suggested, "Ginny's obviously not well enough to go anywhere but we can go to the Leaky Cauldron with Ron and Hermione, meet Neville and Luna and escort them back here so they can visit Ginny."

Molly looked unhappy, "I'm not sure that Ron and Hermione should be going."

"Molly, Bill and Charlie will take good care of them," Arthur reassured her, "and it will be nice for Ginny to have some visitors. There's no danger in bringing either of them here, but I do think some one should fetch them rather than letting them make their own way."

"Well…" Molly hesitated for a moment but eventually nodded, "Alright, but I want you all to be extremely careful!"

XXXXXXX

Extremely careful was a phrase mostly unknown to Druscilla Thornfield who had shared Molly Weasley's idea of going to see Remus first thing that morning. Druscilla however had no one to persuade her out of this.

Remus simply wished he were in some way surprised when, hunched over a cup of sweet tea, he heard someone clearing their throat delicately and turned to find Druscilla leaning against the doorway, an apple in her hand. The fruit was a deep red, the sort of apple you could imagine the Wicked Queen offering to Snow White or the serpent tempting Eve with in Paradise. She bit into it sensuously, juice running down her long fingers. She ate with an obvious degree of pleasure before extending a long, pink tongue and licking the juice from her hand.

"Good morning, Remus." Her sensual tone stoked across his raw nerves.

He grunted a pained response.

"Back in touch with your inner-beast?" She growled playfully, letting out a laugh at a volume that seemed calculated to split his skull in two.

"Can't you ever behave?" Remus grumped, aching and raw after his change – this time of mind as well as body – the adversarial dominance of the wolf lingering close to the surface.

"Good girls are no fun, Remus," she grinned wickedly.

Her exuberance, coupled with a teasing wink, rubbed uncomfortably against his raw nerves and he found himself responding archly, "I would imagine it's been a few years since anyone referred to you as a 'girl'."

She let out a sharp exclamation of anger, "Mind your manners, I'm not going to take your crap just because you had a rough night!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot how touchy you were about your age."

"Touchy about my age! You're no spring chicken yourself!" She laughed, "Feeling all those aches and pains after a night of clawing at the walls?"

"Why are you here?!" he growled out, standing up abruptly, anger rising at her constant teasing.

"Percy's narrowed down the search area, we're getting there," she smiled. "I thought, you would like to know.

"Really?" The look of desperate hope in the amber eyes was quickly replaced by confusion. "Hold on, you must have known this when you were here yesterday. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why did you think I came looking for you? But then I found you busy with your agonising and I figured you had enough to think about."

"If I'd known I might not have felt so desperate to escape that I spent the night 'clawing at the walls'!"

She sneered at him, her eyes running up and down his body, taking in the ripped sleeve of his shirt and smear of blood on his neck. "You needed it."

"What?!"

"You. Needed. It." She stepped closer, right into his personal space and he noticed again how tall she was, in her usual killer heels she was barely an inch shorter than he was. "I watch you playing nice with everyone, so controlled, so restrained, so busy thinking of everyone else," from her tone it was clear she didn't see any of this as a positive thing. "You needed to lose that control before you lost your mind, Remus. You can't be what everyone wants."

"Just what **you **want?" he sneered.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"You manipulated me into doing what you wanted!"

"I left you with a bottle of Wolfsbane and a choice! **You** made the decision not to take it because it was what **you** wanted!" Anger was beginning to seep into her tone again.

"Are you sure it wasn't about what you wanted!"

"Why would it make one bit of difference to me whether you take your Wolfsbane or not? Claw at the walls all you like, Remus, doesn't bother me!"

Her mocking smile and cruel words were too much to take after a long and difficult night. The transformation might be liberating but it was also painful and unsettling, bringing to the fore the feeling he'd spent most of his life with that part of him was constantly fighting for control, control that he was now fast losing. He shoved Druscilla hard, causing her to stumble backwards suddenly dropping what remained of her apple. She looked at him in astonishment for a moment before doing the last thing he expected. She laughed.

"I see the human part of you seems to like things rough as much as the wolf does."

She was laughing, he had tried everything possible to make her take him seriously and yet she seemed unconcerned that she was in a room with a very angry and not entirely human creature that could crush her if he so chose. Part of him suddenly wanted to do just that, wanted to scare her, wanted her to be afraid. With this in mind he grabbed her and shoved her viciously into the wall a few feet behind her. She crashed into it hard, pain and shock and finally fear showing in her eyes. He was pressed up against her, his lower right arm pushing across her shoulders, just below her neck. Her fear was showing clearly but there was something else in her eyes, it was clear that she'd noticed the compromising nature of their position. At seeing that in her the thought occurred to him as well, adding to the confusing myriad of emotions the woman awoke in him. Was there more to that side of their relationship than her frustrating innuendo? He couldn't help acknowledging that sudden realisation. "That darkness you were so fond of last night, do you still like it now it's up close?" he growled, his face inches from hers.

His eyes were flashing with anger and she felt fear like she had not felt for a long time. His sudden actions, the final proof that the mild mannered exterior was only a part of who he was, had shocked and intimidated her and yet she couldn't help hearing the answer to his question screaming inside her head. Yes. That darkness was just as appealing up close, a lot scarier and not something she felt comfortable enjoying but she **was** enjoying it.

He watched her face take on a expression of shock and dismay but her eyes were suggesting that she was indeed still as fond of the darkness as she had been, her dilated pupils certainly indicating an interest.

She could see from his face that he knew exactly how she felt and she closed her eyes, letting her head turn away in an attempt to break from the intensity of the moment.

She opened her eyes to see him smirk suddenly before releasing her and walking away without a word.

Trembling she leant against the wall, her heart pounding and her head spinning. She was scared, excited and deeply confused but most of all she felt alive, alive like she rarely had before. Perhaps he was not the only one that needed to get in touch with his darker side, but could she really handle getting in touch with Remus Lupin's dark side? She could deal with her own demons but his demon was living and breathing very literally and seemed to have a limited amount of reserve when it came to getting rough with her.

Stumbling slightly, Druscilla made her way to the chair Remus had been sat in when she arrived and sat down heavily. She sipped at his abandoned tea, pulling a disgusted face at the realisation it had sugar in then quickly finishing the rest. They did say hot, sweet tea was good for shock she thought to herself with a shaky chuckle before realising she was laughing to herself in an empty kitchen and departing quickly for the Ministry and the sanctuary of her own office and hopefully Percy's steady supply of coffee.

XXXXXXX

It was early afternoon before Remus could stir himself to leave Grimmauld Place, a shower and clean clothes had eased his body but not his mind. The events of the morning kept replaying on a continuous loop until Remus knew he had to go and find Druscilla. He wasn't sure if he wanted to apologise for his behavior or repeat it. Part of him was still so angry with her and he knew better than to think it was the wolf that felt that way, the human part of him held as much of the 'darkness' Druscilla had enjoyed. That she had endured. He snorted, somehow it was impossible to see Druscilla as a victim.

"Good morning, Remus," Percy interrupted his thoughts as he stood in the doorway to the young man's Ministry office.

"Good morning, Percy," Remus found himself annoyed at the careful tone in Percy's voice, doubtless he had heard of Remus' conversation with his father the previous day and now felt the man needed treating with kid gloves, like he hadn't gone through the transformation a hundred times before.

"You looked miles away, are you alright?" the question was accompanied by a genuine if concerned smile and Remus felt instantly ashamed of his previous thoughts. He was acting oddly, no wonder Percy was concerned.

"Tired and distracted, that's all. Thank you, Percy."

"Seems to be catching, Professor Thornfield's been a little mentally absent since she arrived this morning - late as usual," Percy smiled, attempting to inject humor and Remus was aware that in no other circumstance would Percy ever have spoken like this about his employer to anyone. It was clear he felt that Remus would never use the information in a way detrimental to her.

Guilt made Remus irritable, "Where is her royal highness anyway?"

Percy's smile disappeared, "In a meeting with the Minister and don't call her that."

Remus was a little taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"She's in a meeting and if you wish to speak about her in that manner then you do it to her face and not to me. Thank you," Percy gave an embarrassed smile as he realised he was giving orders to a man he'd only recently ceased to refer to as Professor.

Remus couldn't hold back a smile at Percy's embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Percy, she and I had another run in and I was a bit annoyed. I should go," Remus sighed, aware that in his present mood it might be best not to see Druscilla anyway.

"Despite all her power and success she's a rather lonely woman I sometimes think." Percy spoke quietly as though he were talking to himself then looked up at Remus, who had stopped in the doorway, and continued. "She's got no near relations, she had a brother but he was killed in the last war along with his wife and children. She's never even come close to settling down with someone and though she does have friends she doesn't really instantly endear herself to most people. She doesn't really seem to have anybody some days."

"Well not that I don't feel sorry about that, but frankly it's rather her own fault that she doesn't instantly endear herself to people," Remus grumbled. "Why are you telling me this?"

Percy ignored his question, "Oh she can endear herself to people when she wants to. You mustn't mind her for being a bit snappy, she's used to getting her own way and she's under a lot of pressure at the moment. One serious slip-up and Fudge'll throw everything he has at her in an attempt to get rid of her."

"You've really come to respect her, haven't you?"

"Of course, she's an impressive woman." He smiled, "Not to mention she took a chance on me when I needed help. She knows what she's doing, Remus, and you two are more similar than you think."

Remus shook his head in amusement, "I'm not sure I see that but I'll try to calm down before I next speak to her."

"Good idea."

After Remus left Percy busied himself with the mound of work that his boss had dropped on his desk that morning before muttering something about seeing Fudge and blowing off steam and that the man had been so odd yesterday he deserved it. Percy had no idea what that was all about but he knew some of the work on his desk was definitely not something he should have been doing. He eventually reached an impasse with what he could achieve, there were decisions here only Druscilla could make and so he determined to seek her out.

Finding her did not prove difficult, she and Fudge were having quite the row outside of her office and had attracted a small crowd of assistants and secretaries that Percy dispersed as quickly and discretely as he could. What they were rowing about was unclear, something about Fudge being patronising and Druscilla being difficult and the Auror Office not being under her control and he swore he heard something regarding werewolf tagging again, but as they were both talking at once it was impossible to tell what was going on.

Stephen Meadows, Fudge's Junior Assistant, who had somehow survived the scandal of his secretary being a Death Eater spy with his job, if not his nerves, intact, was approaching from the other end of the corridor. He and Percy exchanged a glance, they were not accustomed to being on the same side but both realised it would be in their boss' interests to break this one up. Stephen approached Fudge with a piece of parchment as Percy approached Druscilla.

"Excuse me, Sir..."

"Professor, I'm sorry to interrupt..."

They were met with silence as arguably the two most powerful figures in the Ministry seemed to suddenly acknowledge they had been squabbling like children where anyone could hear. Fudge recovered first for once, Druscilla looking vindictively angry, and nodded at Stephen, "Ah yes, I believe we have a meeting in ten minutes." He walked away without another word, dismissing Druscilla with a viciously sharp nod.

As he left Percy realised his boss was almost trembling with some unspent emotion. "Professor..." he started gently, concerned by her odd behavior.

"Oh do be quiet, Percy!"

Watching him recoil slightly at her harsh tone, Druscilla seemed to get a grip on herself. "I'm sorry, Percy, can you give me five minutes and I'll see you in my office?"

"Of course, Professor," Percy's response was clipped and business like, making her further regret snapping at him.

Five minutes later Druscilla had splashed some cool water on her face and recomposed herself sufficiently that the first thing she said upon him entering her office was an apology for her temper.

Percy assured her it was fine and moved swiftly on to update her on the work he'd been doing, work she should have been doing herself. She agreed with most of what he said, promised to look over what he'd done and praised how thoroughly he'd completed everything he possibly could.

"Remus dropped by earlier," Percy mentioned once they'd dealt with the paperwork.

"Really," Druscilla affected disinterest. "What did he want?"

"To bite your head off I think, he seems rather unhappy with you." Percy's tone seemed polite yet critical. No doubt he had not appreciated the way she had instantly dumped everything on to him today in favour of working her temper out on Fudge and effectively ruining the brief, brittle peace they had been tolerating. So brief she hadn't even had time to tell Percy about it before it shattered.

"Oh," she sat down with a sigh.

Percy took in the dark circles under her eyes and the pretty scarf at her throat with its folds falling open slightly to reveal part of a bruise and felt himself soften. "Here," he conjured a cup of earl grey tea just the way she liked it (black with a single thin slice of lemon) and placed it on the desk at her elbow.

Dark eyes met his and the crimson lips curled into what looked to be an almost embarrassed smile.

He watched as she silently accepted the tea, raising it to her lips but not yet drinking, simply savouring the delicate aroma. That trace of embarrassment had been interesting, even now she was rearranging her scarf while she thought he wasn't looking. So something about the bruise (bruises?) embarrassed her. The only time Percy had previously seen any trace of such self-consciousness in his ever-confident employer was when she had realised her mistake in referring to a seriously ill child (his little sister) as a way to alter her own image in Remus' eyes.

It really was difficult to deny that Druscilla was sometimes self-centred and self-interested to an unpleasant degree. Her lack of sensitivity meant she could make tough decisions and weather unpleasant situations better and more practically than most but it also sometimes left her seeming cold and untouched by what went on around her. It was unfortunate, Percy thought, that the emotions she let out most were anger and passion, neither of which convinced people that there was a thoughtful person beneath the abrasive exterior and both usually served to make people uncomfortable.

XXXXXXX

Druscilla worked late, eating a sandwich and some soup in the office and tasting none of it. By the time she left she felt she might as well have not bothered at all, she seemed further behind than she had at the start of the day - or would have been had Percy not been doing her work for her.

Once at home she poured herself a glass of wine and went straight to bed, thinking as she did so that she it had been a long time since she had done this with somebody else. It seemed that almost since the moment she'd met Remus her attention had been focused on him, of course there had been other factors and possibly things would be this way even if she'd never met him but going by her past record she doubted it. She'd pursued men for longer than this before now, the chase was always fun, she thought to herself with a smirk, but this felt different. He had somehow grabbed her attention and wouldn't let it go.

She sighed, she wanted him and she was a little terrified by that. No one had ever made her feel the way he did. She was used to being in control of her relationships, she had always been the dominant party, always the aggressor, known for eating men for breakfast. He was the first person who had really stood up to her and he was certainly the first person to threaten her in any physical way outside of a duel or a battle. Part of her really didn't want to admit how much she had enjoyed that, how much losing control of the situation had excited her, part of her wanted to run and hide and push the man as far away from her as possible.

Standing before her full-length mirror she slipped her blouse from her shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor in a puddle of scarlet silk, exposing the bruising on her slender shoulders and across her collarbones. Bruising caused by a man she had once referred to as mild mannered. She touched a large bruise on her collarbone, wincing as she pressed too hard against it with her fingertips. The bruises were quite a variety of interesting colours, testament to how hard she had been pushed.

A chill of excitement crept through her as she traced her fingers along the bruises with just enough pressure to sting.

XXXXXXX

* * *

Next update wil be here as soon as I can manage. It's New Year's Eve next chapter and there may have been a few interesting discoveries made by the time the clock hits midnight. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: If I could only claim this was the longest I'd ever left between chapters… So sorry for the delay on this but it's a bit of a monster and the actual proofing took forever! It's also quite a significant one so I really wanted to get it right. Thanks as always to the followers and favouriters. Huge thanks to jadely31 and Fred for taking the time to review. The continued interest in this story astonishes and encourages me. :)

A Subtle Change

Chapter 22

Two days after the full moon, Remus once again tracked Druscilla to the ministry. Seeing the man in a much calmer frame of mind, Percy waved him through to Druscilla's office, promising to hold up her first meeting for a few minutes.

Remus watched Druscilla from the doorway for a moment as she paced the room reading a report. She had donned a pair of tortoiseshell reading glasses for the activity - a necessary concession to age - but even this had been turned to her advantage. The frames had clearly been chosen with some care, they were severe and traditional. Remus had noted on previous occasions that she had a habit of fixing her eyes on people over the top of them – a habit he found undeniably sexy.

Between the glasses, the hair piled atop her head in a matching severe style, and her long, stocking-clad legs, ending in vicious stilettos, Druscilla looked every inch the predator. Remus cleared his throat, wondering if she had genuinely not noticed his presence or if he was simply being ignored.

Druscilla looked up at the sound and raised a delicate, sharply defined eyebrow; "Yes? Can I help you?"

"You usually do, in your own funny way."

She relaxed into an almost self-conscious smile. It seemed his instinct to open the dialogue with a concession that she may have been right had paid off.

"Dru, I wanted to apologise for the other day. No matter how provoking you are, I overreacted. You did me a favour persuading me to make my own decisions about the Wolfsbane and I repaid you by losing my temper."

"I am somewhat provocative," she grinned cheekily.

He was unable to resist laughing at the relief he felt in seeing her smile and tease so readily. "Yes, you are."

Her expression became serious. "I manipulated you. I shouldn't have done that. I still think I was right, I still think you needed it," Druscilla insisted, "But that didn't give me the right to do it."

"And I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I could have really hurt you."

She shrugged. "Remus, I'm a witch not a cowering damsel, I promise if you ever really hurt me you'll know about it."

"I hope so," he said quietly.

"Remus," her soft tone dragged his eyes back to hers from the carpet. "Get out and let me work?" She gave him a sweet, amused smile.

Percy came in as Remus was leaving, just in time to see his employer sink her head into her hands and groan; "The man wears cardigans and makes them look **good**. What am I supposed to do!?"

Percy gave his boss the look he so often cast in her direction. The one that implied he was internally questioning her sanity. "I'm sorry?"

She sighed. "Never mind, not your problem. What can I do for you?"

"Just letting you know the aurors haven't found anything yet. I'm going out there myself tomorrow."

"OK, but take someone with you! No one is to go out there alone." Druscilla insisted.

Her employee nodded readily. "Of course. I have someone in mind actually." He shuffled through the large heap of parchment in his arms, "You need to sign a couple of things, then your ten o'clock's here, and you really need to attend a meeting with Fudge this afternoon - I've set it up for you."

Percy held up a hand as she started to protest, "You need to speak to him. He threw a fit when he heard about this search from the Auror office instead of from you!"

Druscilla threw up her hands in despair. "He already knew about it!"

"He didn't know it was going to involve the entire Auror office." Percy calmly clarified.

"Fine," she grumbled, signing her name in a flourish across the documents Percy had handed her. "I suppose we should at least try to make sure he knows what's going on around here. A lost cause in my opinion but we can give it a go..."

Percy nodded, "Three o'clock, his office, try not to kill each other."

"I'll play nice," she smirked at her retreating assistant and added in an undertone, "As long as he does."

Fudge was never the first person Druscilla wanted to see, but at this particular moment she felt even less inclined towards his company than usual. She was aware that her behaviour towards him the previous day had been deliberately aggressive. She had been looking for a fight because of her conflicted feelings regarding her encounter with Remus. She had behaved unprofessionally and possibly destroyed the improved working relationship Fudge seemed to have been trying to build between them. Quick as she usually was to apologise once she saw herself in the wrong, apologising to Fudge rankled.

It was, and Druscilla was half irritated and half amused by the thought, all Remus' fault. An increasing number of things were recently, and she had found him preying more and more upon her mind.

At what point had this slightly scruffy, irritatingly moral, deceptively mild-mannered man become essential to her happiness? When had he insinuated his way into her affections and the heart she hadn't been entirely convinced she had? More importantly, **how** had he done it when he clearly hadn't been trying to do anything of the sort? He had to be one of the only men she'd ever met who, when in a room with her turning on the charm, still wanted to talk business.

Well there was Percy, but God only knew what went through his head. She smiled and shook her head at her work-addicted assistant.

"I wonder who he's taking to Scotland with him?" She mused.

XXXXXXX

At three o'clock sharp Druscilla arrived at Fudge's office, bearing several scrolls of information on her investigations and as much good will as she had been able to muster.

"You're late." The Minister snapped as she came in.

Druscilla took a deep breath and reminded herself of her own behaviour the previous day. Let Fudge snap if it made him feel better. "I'm sorry, Cornelius, I can come back another time if you have somewhere else to be."

For a moment he seemed to be genuinely considering sending her away. "No, sit down. I want an update on what the hell you've been doing with the Auror office."

There followed a painful half hour of repeated explanations in which Fudge seemed as determined to needle her as she had been him the previous afternoon. For once in her life however, Druscilla bit her tongue and accepted his snide remarks without comment.

Even once the explanations were over however it seemed Fudge was far from done with her. Repeatedly she tried to interrupt as he ranted about the state of the ministry, making dimly veiled remarks about respect and cooperation that were clearly aimed at her.

Eventually Druscilla accepted that there was only one way to deal with this situation.

"Minister." That got his attention. It was a long time since she had used his title without a trace of sarcasm or disdain. Overly familiar as calling him Cornelius was, 'Minster' usually managed to sound even less polite coming from her lips.

"You don't normally call me that." Fudge commented, warily.

Druscilla grit her teeth before ploughing ahead. "I owe you an apology. My behaviour towards you yesterday was inexcusable. I was feeling frustrated and I took that out on you. I may not call you Minister very often, Cornelius, but I am well aware of the respect due to the office you hold. Yesterday, I behaved with no respect at all and I am sincerely sorry for that. When I think you're wrong I'll tell you, when I see you going in the wrong direction I will try and pull you back but, in future, you won't have to worry about any more childish provocation from me. The Ministry was formed the way it is in the interests of cooperation and it works best when we all work together."

"Are you writing a speech for your next campaign or apologising to me?" Fudge asked dryly.

She snorted in irritated amusement, "I'm apologising."

"Very well." The Minister nodded sharply. "Thank you for the apology. I'm growing tired of the merry-go-round of fights your hormones seem to lead us on."

Druscilla's grip on the papers in her hands tightened considerably. "Cornelius..." she warned.

"What happened to Minister?" Fudge seemed almost amused.

A small smile escaped her. "You're pushing it."

"If anyone should recognise pushing the boundaries it's you."

"Quite." Druscilla shuffled the papers in her hands and headed for the door. "Allow me to say you seem more on form today than you have been in some time. If you'd sparred this well through the Daily Prophet headlines you might have given me something to worry about."

"Druscilla, I don't need to give you things to worry about - you generally cause your own problems. I also don't deem it well-advised to sabotage my own staff."

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Well, I'll grant you the first of those points. I have work to do, I'll keep you informed of our progress."

Fudge nodded shortly, "That would be acceptable."

Druscilla bowed out while she still had a grip on her temper. She had to admit that had Fudge always played his hand and kept his temper as well as during this most recent power struggle, their rivalry would have been much more interesting. There was a sudden composure to the man that she couldn't remember seeing in years and she was clueless as to where it had sprung from.

XXXXXXX

Oliver was just sitting down to eat that night when he was disturbed by a knock at the door. His internal grumbling however ceased once he saw who it was.

"Percy," he grinned, "Come in, I was just making dinner. Well," his smile turned sheepish, "The pizza had just arrived to be honest but there's more than enough for two, I usually end up with some left over for breakfast."

Percy looked unimpressed, "Aren't you professional sports stars supposed to eat healthily?"

"I only do it every now and again, I'm not much of a cook," Oliver admitted sheepishly.

"You should come to the Burrow sometime, Mum would undoubtedly love to feed you."

Oliver's grin returned, "Sounds good to me. Good food, good company..."

Percy grimaced, "Just be on your guard against the twins slipping something into your dinner."

"Like being back at Hogwarts, really."

They both laughed and Oliver noted how relaxed Percy seemed. "You look better," he observed.

Percy smiled. "Thanks, and thank you for getting me home the other day, I really needed a good night's sleep."

"I could tell," Oliver smiled fondly, "You work too hard you know."

Percy was instantly defensive, "I like work! Besides, it feels like we may finally be getting somewhere."

"Have the Aurors got any promising leads yet?"

"Not really," Percy sighed, "I'm going out there myself tomorrow. Actually that's why I came over. I was hoping you would come with me. The area of Scotland I'm going to is a bit off the beaten track and you stand out rather less than most ministry workers. We absolutely must not call any attention to ourselves."

"I'll get you that kilt then," Oliver grinned.

Percy chuckled, "I think I'll leave the kilts to you, **I'm** not sure I have the legs for one."

Oliver looked him up and down, "Oh I don't know, I could have been wrong about that, hard to know what you're hiding under those robes!" He laughed as Percy flushed, "By the way, might want to ditch them before you wander around small-town Muggle Scotland!"

"Yes, thank you Oliver, I believe I am capable of finding something suitable." Percy huffed.

"Just as long as it's not a suit! Something casual, Perce."

Percy ignored this remark. "So I take it this is a yes to coming with me?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. It'll be nice to feel like I'm doing something useful finally."

"Oliver!"

"Oh come on, Perce, I'm not exactly crucial to the Order at the moment!"

"**Everyone** is. The more support we have the more chance we have of defeating You-Know-Who. And frankly you've been more than 'useful' to me!" Percy protested. "Without your support I think I'd have completely lost it by now, I was so close to cracking under the pressure of all this and you kept me sane."

This time it was Oliver who flushed, "You didn't need me."

Percy smiled, "Yes, I think I do. Now are you going to meet me at Grimmauld Place tomorrow morning or am I going to have to come over here and drag you along behind me all the way to Scotland?"

"I'll be there," Oliver assured him, "Now are **you** going to come in and help me eat this pizza?"

Percy looked genuinely regretful, "I can't, I told Ginny I'd spend some time with her this evening, that's the only reason I'm out of work this early."

"Early? Perce, it's half past six!" Oliver protested, unable as ever to understand just what would drive somebody to sit behind a desk for that long every day.

XXXXXXX

Oliver was unsurprised when Percy showed up at Grimmauld Place at 7 on the dot the next morning. What did surprise him was the sudden evidence that Percy owned a pair of jeans.

"Oh, you're already here." Percy exclaimed, clearly used to people being late - Oliver could imagine that getting the Weasley family anywhere on time was difficult. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting. I wanted to go into the office first."

"No, I've only been here a few minutes. I'm used to the early starts from training."

"You're not training at the moment then I take it? I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Percy, it's New Year's Eve and though I like to think Quidditch doesn't stop for anything, even I have to admit it's nice to take the holiday season off. I don't start training again until next week so until then my mornings are as at your disposal as the rest of my days."

Percy laughed. "In that case we'd better get going. We're flooing to Hogsmeade then apparating to a quiet stretch of coast and we'll work our way north."

XXXXXXX

Percy had long left The Burrow by the time Ron struggled out of bed, awoken by a firm knock on his bedroom door. He had not slept well since Harry had been taken and emerged from his room red eyed and exhausted to see Hermione, already dressed but with her hair still wilder than usual from sleep and in bare feet, brandishing a mug of coffee at him.

"I thought you might need this." She said.

He accepted it gratefully and took a gulp. It was just the right side of too hot, precisely as he liked it.

"We're meeting Neville and Luna in an hour, your mum's made bacon sandwiches. I convinced her not to wake you earlier, I was hoping you were finally getting some sleep."

"Thanks, Hermione." He glanced down at his faded pyjama pants that stopped several inches short of his ankles. "I'll be down in a few minutes, I'll just get dressed."

She looked oddly flustered for a moment, backing quickly out of his doorway. "Oh, yes, of course, sorry, I'll let you do that."

Ron watched her go, puzzled by the tinge of red that had crossed her cheeks.

XXXXXXX

By late morning Percy had seen more little Scottish fishing villages than he cared to name. Most of them were tiny hamlets, quickly dismissed, with nothing even close to matching the description of the building he was looking for. It had to be somewhere isolated but nowhere seemed isolated **enough**, the modern world was creeping in even here. The village they were currently passing through was a little larger than the others, almost a town really, and Percy would have avoided it altogether but he had heard in the previous village that there was a museum here with a collection of historic maps of the local coastline. If Voldemort was drawn to things with a sense of permanence then Percy felt anything marked on those maps might provide a way forward.

Percy sighed, he was clutching at straws he knew, but he couldn't just wander aimlessly along the west coast of Scotland all day. He had wandered a few yards ahead of Oliver, deep in thought, when he suddenly collided with someone coming the other way. The chuckle from behind him suggested that Oliver considered this quite a feat when they were the only three people on the entire waterfront.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Percy hastily apologised to the grumpy looking fisherman.

"That's quite alright but you should watch yourself, you young folk wander along with your head in the clouds like nothing can hurt you!" the elderly man scolded, much to Oliver's further amusement. "You'd best be careful," he continued, "Especially here!"

"Why especially here?" Percy was instantly curious.

"There's 'things' round these parts, like of which you wouldn't care to imagine and nor do I!"

Oliver let out a small snort of laughter.

The fisherman frowned, "Ay, you may snicker but I've been fishing these waters many years longer than you've been breathing so you'd best listen when I tell you there's something out there! I hear things when I've been out on the water at night, strange, terrible things! People crying out…" he shuddered and trailed off, shaking himself. "Ah but that were nigh on twenty years ago now, I don't go fishing at night no more. Not since those nights. There's something out there, you mark my words! Young people today they don't believe in nothing, but I believe! They've no time or use for the old tales and their warnings."

"What old tales?" Percy asked, strangely compelled by the old man's rambling.

"Old tales of an island and the evil that dwelt on it. A terrible witch they tell of, who kept demons as pets and lured in passing sailors to feed to them. Now I don't know about witches and demons but those stories were written for a reason and that reason's still out there in the fog."

"Ok, this reads like an old horror film – I'm waiting for ghostly pirates to get in on the action," Oliver murmured in Percy's ear. His eyes widened as a bony elbow connected sharply with his ribs and Percy cast a quick glare at him as he thanked the old man and made their polite retreat.

Oliver rubbed his side as they walked away, "That hurt!" he moaned.

"You were being disrespectful. I admit the poor old man was rambling a bit but what sounds crazy to muggles is very possible in our world."

Oliver looked unconvinced. "Not demons, Percy, in either world that's still an issue for the crazy and the overly religious."

"If you saw an Acromantula without knowing about our world wouldn't you think it was a demon?" He smiled, "Relax, I don't think there was anything in his tale, it just struck me as a little odd that it was 20 years ago – when Voldemort was last in power. However, I checked the coastal maps for miles on either side of this village and there's no island anywhere near here. It's one of those legends that is just a legend."

"This place seems like just another dead end," Oliver sighed. "Why don't we bunk off for the afternoon – get an ice cream or something?"

"Oliver! This is not school! This is serious – not that school wasn't serious, but this is life and death serious! We have to keep looking! We cannot stop because you want an ice cream!" Percy found himself laughing in spite of himself. "Anyway we're not done here yet, there's a small local museum I want to visit."

"Now who's bunking off!"

"They've got a collection of historic maps showing the local area – I'm hoping for inspiration." Percy pulled some muggle coins out of pocket and thrust them into Oliver's hand, "Here, go get yourself that ice cream, I don't need you whining all the way round this place. Talk to the locals, see if you can pick up anything that could help us, I shouldn't be more than half an hour."

Oliver grinned, "Wander along the coast with an ice cream instead of poring through some dusty old museum? Even in these temperatures that sounds preferable."

"You're the one who thinks that it's ice cream weather."

"It's **always** ice cream weather at the seaside."

Percy laughed, "Meet me back here in an hour if I haven't found you by then."

XXXXXXX

Several bacon sandwiches and two large mugs of coffee after Hermione's wake up call, Ron was following her and Charlie through the floo system to the Leaky Cauldron with Bill following behind. Neville and Luna were already there, it looked as though they had been there for some time as there were discarded breakfast dishes and a large teapot on the table beside them.

"Hi," Ron strode over to meet them with Hermione at his heels.

Luna smiled at their approach and Neville stood up to briefly hug Hermione. "Hi. You made it."

"Yeah, mum wasn't keen to let us out, we've got Charlie and Bill keeping an eye on us," Ron gestured over to the pair of older redheads now sat at the bar. They nodded in greeting and Neville gave a small smile while Luna waved enthusiastically.

"My grandmother wasn't keen on letting me out either but she's as desperate for news as I am. Please tell us you know something," Neville entreated as they all sat down.

Ron sighed, "I wish we could. No one's saying much but they're all looking really worried." He felt it might be better to have this conversation here rather than at the Burrow where Ginny or his mother might become distressed.

"My dad was hoping you might have something for the Quibbler," Luna said.

"The Order's not saying anything right now," Hermione said quietly, "But if you want some advice for your dad tell him to contact Professor Thornfield at the Ministry through Ron's brother Percy rather than going through their media offices."

Luna smiled, "I'll tell him, he's spoken to her before when there were all those rumours of proposed werewolf tagging but at the moment no one at the Ministry's telling him anything other than 'it's all under control'. They won't even confirm Harry's missing."

Ron snorted, "Trust me, Luna, it is **not** under control."

The girl's large eyes turned to him with a quiet anguish and unshed tears and he found himself grasping her hand where it lay on the table. "Don't cry, they're not giving up."

Luna forced a small smile and squeezed his hand in return, "I know. We'll find him, it'll be ok."

Hermione cleared her throat and Ron released Luna's hand quickly without being quite sure why. "Mrs Weasley said if you two would like to come back to The Burrow and visit Ginny you'd be very welcome."

Neville nodded, "That would be nice. How is she?"

Ron's smile seemed genuine for the first time, "She's not good but she's making progress. You can tell she's getting better." He waved Bill and Charlie over. "Neville and Luna are going to come back to The Burrow with us."

"Nice to meet you both," Bill offered a hand to each of them while Charlie clapped Neville on the shoulder and gave Luna a warm smile.

"Shall we then?" Charlie gestured to the fireplace.

At the Burrow they were all greeted fondly by Molly Weasley who, within minutes, had produced a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Here you are dears, take this up to Ginny's room with you," she passed the tray to Ron, "She's dressed and expecting you but she finds the stairs very tiring so it's easier if you go up to her."

Ginny was indeed dressed and out of bed, sat in a low, comfortable chair by her bedroom window through which she'd been watching the garden gnomes scrapping with each other and tormenting Crookshanks. She smiled delightedly at the company, "Luna! Neville! It's so good to see you!" She gave a sigh, "It's so good to see **anyone** actually!"

"How are you feeling?" Neville asked while Luna gave her a gentle hug before joining him in perching on the immaculately made bed.

"It's a good day," she smiled wanly, "One of the few times I've been out of pyjamas since the attack. I can feel myself getting stronger again but I'm still so tired." She pointed at a chessboard set up mid-way through a game on a nearby table, "Tried to play against Percy last night but I got too tired to even finish the game."

Ron grinned, "Were you white?"

Ginny nodded.

"Hate to tell you but I don't think it would have lasted much longer anyway, he's got you practically in checkmate there and there's not much of a way out left," her brother chuckled.

Ginny smiled fondly, "I know, he keeps trying to let me win to make me feel better but I'm really not good at chess!"

"Don't feel too bad, he even beats me sometimes when I get distracted. Play him at Gobstones, once you've got him covered in goo the first time he's too disgusted to focus properly and you can beat him easy!" Ron grinned.

Hermione shuddered, "It's a revolting game!"

"I like it," Luna piped up.

Hermione glared at her, sometimes she felt Luna's sole aim was to oppose her every view. Neville and Ron both seemed oblivious to the girls' interaction.

"So what news is there?" Neville asked quietly.

"Not a lot. We know the Death Eaters have Harry and that he's still alive and relatively well for the moment. Percy's making progress on where they might be holding him, God knows how he's done it but he seems have cracked whereabouts You-Know-Who is. The Death Eaters are making less attacks since the Azkaban breakout but…"

"Azkaban breakout?" Neville interrupted, "What breakout?"

"There was another mass breakout on the same night they took Harry. Lucius Malfoy and several others are at large again." Hermione explained.

"That's not been in the Prophet!" Neville looked shocked.

"No, they're trying to keep it hush hush, they're terrified of a panic," Ron explained. "Percy said people are getting nervous enough as it is, they keep getting reports of fights that have nothing to do with Death Eaters because people are so on edge they're jumping at shadows. Dad said it got like this last time, no one trusted their neighbours, or their colleagues, or even their friends."

"I still think people should know, they have a right to the truth," Hermione insisted.

Ron looked gloomy, "Even if they're just going to bludgeon each other over the head with it?"

"If you start using the lying to people 'for their own good' excuse where do you stop?" Hermione asked tiredly.

It was clear despite their words that Ron and Hermione were in no hurry to fight with each other at present. Neville couldn't help but notice how much closer they were sat together than usual and that Hermione had neatly placed herself between Ron and Luna.

XXXXXXX

The dim, dusty little museum Percy had been so keen to explore was so quiet that, in the low light, he at first thought it was deserted. He consequently jumped violently upon the plump, cheerful little woman behind the desk bidding him good morning.

"Sorry, dear, didn't mean to make you jump. I was pleased to see someone, you're the first visitor we've had all morning," she welcomed him.

"Really?" Percy wasn't exactly surprised but thought he'd rather talk about falling museum visitor figures than focus on the fact he'd nearly pulled out his wand on a harmless muggle.

She nodded, "The perils of running a small museum, especially out of season."

He smiled sympathetically, "Do you charge an entrance fee?"

"No, but if you enjoy our exhibitions all donations are gratefully received," she gave a cheerful smile in return, though it seemed edged with the despair of one who knows that a 50 pence donation isn't going to solve her problems.

Percy approached the desk, "I was told you have a collection of historic maps of the local area?"

She nodded, interest firing in her eyes, suggesting her work in the museum was a labour of love. "Yes, we do, I'll show you them myself if you like as we're not busy."

"Thank you, I'd be very grateful." Percy followed the woman up a narrow staircase, through a room containing a collection of oil paintings by local artists. The next room was the map room.

Jean, as the woman had introduced herself, gave a short but informative talk about the various maps the museum housed before asking if there was anything in particular he wished to see.

Percy seized on the opportunity of local knowledge, "Yes actually, can I see any maps you have showing this stretch of the coastline?"

"Of course, these over here all show the coast and there's a modern Ordnance Survey map for comparison. Not searching for our mysterious island are you?" she chuckled.

"Would that be the same island one of the fishermen was telling me about?"

"Very likely, there's an old local legend talking about an island, hidden out there in the fog, inhabited by a witch and her pet demons. Lot of nonsense really but a couple of the old sailors really are scared by the idea. If you're interested in maps then let me show you this," she opened a glass cabinet and removed a stained and curling piece of paper. "This is the oldest map we have here, it shows the coastline just around the village as it was in the late 18th century, it was drawn by a local fisherman who also painted several of the works you saw in the previous room." She handed him the map, "Now be careful with this, I shouldn't really let you handle it but it's so nice to have someone take an interest that far be it from me to discourage you."

Percy took the map reverently and stepped closer to the window to see it in better light. The paper was clearly old, almost crumbling in his suddenly trembling hands. It was simple, nothing more than an ink sketch, but there, clearly marked if a little faded, was the mysterious island of local legend. His pulse quickened even as he told himself it still might mean nothing.

He looked to Jean in amazement, "Is this the island they talk about?" He pointed at the map as she frowned in confusion, "Just there."

Jean scanned the map with her eyes which suddenly widened in disbelief. "You're right," she gasped, "and yet I must have looked at this map dozens of times but I never noticed it until now. This must be the island the old fishermen talk about, there's no other island along this stretch of coast, the legend's obviously been around even longer than I'd realised."

"Would you mind if I sketched a copy of this?" Percy asked setting the map down gently on its case and pulling a notepad from his bag.

"No, go ahead," she smiled, "Just don't go out looking for an island of witches and demons."

"Oh damn!" a pen dropped from Percy's bag and rolled across the room.

"I'll get it, don't worry, you carry on sketching."

As the woman turned around to pick the pen up Percy whipped out his wand and created a replica of the map in his notebook. By the time she handed him his pen his wand was back in his bag, he had flipped the pages of his notepad to a blank page, and he was sketching a rough image of the coastline as shown on the map. For Percy the woman's reaction had clinched what he had already begun to suspect. There had to be something more to this island story than just local legend. This was not a woman who pulled out a map like it was a prize possession of the museum and then turned out to have been missing the glaringly obvious on it until a wizard came along and pointed it out. It had to be a spell of some sort, if the island were unplotable then perhaps all the legends were based in truth and it really was out there.

"The man who drew this map, you said some of his paintings were in the room next door, could you point them out to me?" It was just a hunch, but it seemed his hunches were playing well today.

"Of course." Jean took the map and carefully stored it back in its display case. "I think you'll like his subject matter," she grimaced, "the last painting we have of his might well have been inspired by the legends."

He followed her eagerly back to the room with the paintings and, now that he was paying attention, saw instantly which one she had been talking about. The small watercolour she stopped in front of showed a castle-like structure with an air of decay, but what drew the focus of the picture was the pack of dogs in the foreground, all with forked tails, all baring their teeth and looking ready to pounce.

"Crups." Percy exclaimed quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Jean asked.

"Nothing, I was just muttering to myself," he moved closer to the painting in astonishment.

She showed him the three other paintings they had by the same artist but they were of little interest to him, amateur watercolours showing the local coast and fishing boats. "He didn't paint anything more after this last one?" Percy questioned.

"Not that anyone knows of, he died not long after I think, he had become a bit of a recluse by his later years."

Suddenly, with the eerily painted Crups snarling at him from the frame in the dimly lit room, Percy felt desperate to get outside again. "Thank you, that was very interesting but I really should get going."

"It was my pleasure," Jean assured him as she lead him back down the narrow staircase to the entrance. "It's so rare for someone to take an interest in all of this."

"Oh I definitely found it interesting," he smiled and dropped the rest of the muggle money he had on him (not much but a gesture at least) into the donation box as he hurried back out into the cold.

XXXXXXX

It didn't take long to find Oliver, who had been wandering close at hand along the waterfront with some chips.

"Decided it was too cold for ice cream after all?" Percy's normally low appetite seemed to wake up at the salty smell and fresh air.

"Nah, already had an ice cream, then I spotted the chip shop!" Oliver looked very pleased with himself.

Percy shook his head and laughed, "Well it's good to know you're working hard. I suppose it is getting past lunchtime, I was longer in there than I expected."

Oliver looked guilty and held out the newspaper parcel as a peace offering, "Chip?"

Percy accepted the offer, "Mmm, why do chips taste better from newspaper by the seaside?"

Oliver shrugged, "Do you have to question everything?"

"Usually." Percy walked alongside Oliver down the front, staring out at the sea and occasionally picking at the chips. "I think I've found something," he said eventually. "The island the old fisherman was talking about, it's a local legend, there's even a painting of it in the museum showing magical creatures inhabiting it. And there was a map, it had an island marked off the coast of the village, the lady who runs the museum must have seen the map hundreds of times, it's the prize of the collection due to its age, but until I pointed the island out she'd never noticed it." Percy pulled the copy out of his bag and handed it to Oliver.

Oliver took the map and looked at Percy questioningly. "You think there's an unplotable island out there? Maybe one that's been unplotable so long that the magic's fading to the point where it's no longer invisible to wizards, just muggles?"

Percy was pleased by how quickly Oliver had followed his train of thought. "Yes, and I have idea of how to find out for sure, but I need your help and I don't know if you're going to like this."

Oliver grinned, "I've never been one to back out of a bad idea, what's your plan?"

Percy took a deep breath as though bracing himself. "I want you to fly me out there. Out over where that island should be so we can find out if there really is anything in this."

Oliver was secretly pleased at Percy's use of the phrase '**we **can find out'. This had been Percy's project from the start but he always referred to Oliver as though this was an equal partnership, rather than him doing the work while Oliver alternately ate ice cream and annoyed him with daft questions. It had always been that way with Percy though, he never treated Oliver as some dumb quidditch obsessive which was the attitude he had often received from others. Percy could be very good at helping people feel involved and appreciated. Oliver had a shrewd suspicion that was due to him so rarely feeling that way himself.

However all this was, in Oliver's opinion, a damn good reason to say no on this occasion. "No. No way, you have no idea what's out there! If you're right, and you usually are, it's a bunch of Death Eaters and a crazy Dark Lord! How is that a good idea? Besides, I left my broom at home," he pushed the map back into Percy's hands and continued to walk onwards, leaving Percy a little way behind as he stopped to store the map in his bag again.

Percy ran after the exasperated quidditch player, placing a hand on Oliver's arm to get his attention. "You can apparate back and get it. Please Oliver! I just have a hunch about this place and the information we could get would be invaluable."

"**You're** invaluable and I'm not going to help you get yourself killed!" Oliver protested.

"I'm not invaluable, don't be dramatic." Percy scolded, withdrawing his hand.

"You are to me," Oliver sulked, his words bringing a quiet smile and light blush to Percy's face.

Percy smiled softly, "Well who better than Oliver Wood to get me there and back safely? I'm asking you because if I go alone I'll probably crash into a Death Eater or just end up in the sea!"

Oliver sighed, "Are you saying that if I don't help you you'll go alone?"

Guilty as Percy felt about manipulating the other man like this, the issue was too important to allow that to stop him. "I have to, Ol, I need answers. We **all** need answers. Harry's running out of time."

Oliver shook his head firmly, "I'm not letting you do this alone."

"I wouldn't ask for your help if I thought this was going to get us killed." Percy was quite sincere in his words; he might be desperate for answers but dying for them? Not quite. "If we find the island I'm not planning on landing."

"We most certainly **won't **be landing! I'll do it on the condition you don't turn out to be a back-seat flyer! This is **my **area of expertise so I decide what's safe and how we go about this, ok?" Oliver had rarely sounded so authoritative and Percy could tell what he was seeing was what had so frightened the Gryffindor quidditch team in to line.

It didn't frighten Percy in the least but it did reassure him. "I put myself entirely in your hands," Percy agreed, smiling inwardly as he remembered how much more confident Oliver always was in the air. On the ground he might be happy to follow Percy's lead but if Percy wanted to enter his territory it involved relinquishing control and trusting Oliver to call the shots.

"Well I still don't like it," Oliver grumbled, "But I suppose apparating back will give me a chance to drop something else off at my place. Don't suppose you're the only one who had a productive morning, look what I discovered."

Percy looked up hopefully as Oliver opened a plastic bag he'd been carrying, only to see him produce a bottle of whisky. "How is that helpful?"

"It's the good stuff, found a fantastic little shop." He smiled apologetically at Percy's stern expression, "Well, it's New Year's Eve, what were you planning on drinking tonight?"

"I believe champagne is traditional, not whisky, and actually I don't think I'm in the mood to celebrate. I don't think we're doing anything much at The Burrow. Ron and Ginny have got a couple of friends round and I think they're staying the night, though I imagine Ginny will be long asleep by the New Year. This is the first time she's even been up to visitors since she got home. Even Dean, her boyfriend, hasn't been round yet."

"I thought you might just want to spend a quiet evening in. Come over and have a New Year's drink with me. You can't just go to bed alone on New Year's Eve."

Percy was puzzled, "Are you not going home, I thought New Year was a big deal to you Scots?"

"Exactly why I won't let you spend it being miserable, despite the less than ideal circumstances. I suppose I feel like a quiet one myself but New Year alone is just pathetic and I'd love your company."

Percy was touched by the offer, "Alright, I'll join you. But first, go get your broomstick, stash that Whisky somewhere safe, and I'll meet you up the coast out of sight."

XXXXXXX

Oliver managed to complete Percy's instructions faster than Percy could make it to their prearranged meeting place himself as he had decided to walk. The less magic used on this trip the less likely they were to attract any attention. He found Oliver waiting atop a deserted cliff looking out over the stormy sea. He had his broomstick in hand and a grim look on his face.

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?" It wasn't even really a question, Oliver knew the answer already and was on his broom before Percy answered.

"Not a chance."

Oliver sighed in resignation. "Right, sit behind me and hang on. To **me**, Percy," Oliver quickly clarified as Percy sat gingerly behind him, trying not to crowd him, "Hang on to me, not the broom, and move closer, I need the weight to balance. Here, put your arms round my waist," Oliver grabbed Percy's hands and linked them around him. "Now hold on tight, I remember what you're like on a broomstick and I don't want you falling off!"

Percy closed his eyes as they took off, his stomach giving its usual lurch as it lost its connection to the ground. He gripped Oliver tighter and eased himself even closer to him.

"Calm down," Oliver laughed, "You're in safe hands."

"I know."

Oliver smiled to himself, pleased by the quiet trust in Percy's voice. For a control freak who didn't like flying, to be on a broom with someone else in charge wasn't easy and feeling the redhead relax against him was a definite vote of confidence.

"I'm going to need to stay pretty high until we're out of sight of the shore," Oliver explained as he soared upwards, "Not that I don't have complete faith in your disillusionment charm but I'm not taking any chances!"

They both remained silent as they flew out over the grey coloured ocean, Oliver concentrating on steering towards where Percy thought the island should be and Percy concentrating just as hard on not being sick down Oliver's back. Oliver felt the redhead's breath against his neck start to hitch as he pulled them about rather sharply to avoid flying through a cloud and risk creating a trail.

"Just keep breathing, Perce, you're ok."

"Of course I'm alright," Percy muttered but lacking his usual authority, "Aren't we there yet?"

Oliver frowned, "I don't know, we're close to where you thought it was but whoever drew that map was no cartographer. I can't see an island."

Percy raised his head from where he had laid it against Oliver's back in an attempt to block out the fact they were a few hundred feet in the air above the sea. "What's over there?" he gestured as best he could without letting go of his death grip on Oliver's waist.

"It's just a bit of mist over the water, there's likely some rocks not far below the surface kicking up some spray."

"Go closer." Percy ordered.

Oliver followed Percy's directions and then stopped when they were hovering still some distance from what was now unmistakably something jutting out of the sea.

"You need to take us closer."

Oliver hesitated, "If that's really what you think it is, that may not be a good idea."

"Well I can't tell anything from here!" Percy argued.

Oliver sighed and descended some way further towards the misty shape.

"It **is** an island," Percy pulled his wand from pocket, forgetting all about hanging on to Oliver in fright now that he had a distraction. He cast a spell Oliver couldn't hear over the wind and a green light travelled down towards the misty island before suddenly seeming to rebound and bounce back at them. "Magical wards," Percy was rooting around in his bag again and pulled out what Oliver was astonished to see was a pair of omnioculars. "Present from Harry to Ron, I borrowed them," Percy said in explanation, focusing them on the island and fiddling with one of the many dials to zoom in.

It zoomed far too quickly of course leaving Percy staring a very detailed patch of mud. He altered the dial. No mistaking it there was definitely a castle or keep on the island, small and built of rough stone but large enough to house a few dozen death eaters and with no visible windows, exactly as Snape had described. Percy still needed further proof though, he was contemplating asking Oliver to set them down on the island despite what he'd said earlier when he noticed a flicker of movement amongst the rough marram grass covering the island. Closer inspection revealed a snake of truly terrifying size. "Nagini," Percy breathed.

"What?" Oliver looked worried.

"You-Know-Who, oh sod it, Voldemort's pet snake."

Oliver nearly sent the broom spiralling down at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "Percy!" He steadied them quickly. "Are you sure?"

"Well it's a magically protected island matching the location and description of the Dark Lord's current base of operations and there's a giant snake on it. No, I'm not sure of anything, won't be until I can get in there, but I'm sure enough to want to try."

"Oh no," Oliver kicked the broom quickly upwards, "Not just the two of us."

"Of course not," Percy burst out once he'd recovered his breath. "Now hold still, one last thing." He cast another spell and the air around the island seemed to crackle and glow a faint shade of red. "There's dark magic here."

"I can't say that's a surprise. Percy, if that is what it seems to be, we can't stay here." Oliver was adamant but still waited until Percy had nodded his agreement to quickly turn the broom around and speed back in the direction of the distant shore.

The flight back was a blur. Oliver was flying far faster than Percy was comfortable with but he hardly noticed, feeling giddy with discovery and holding onto the other man for dear life.

When they landed on a small concealed beach he almost tumbled off the broom, staggering slightly and needing to be steadied by a fondly amused Oliver, who was suddenly taken by surprise by Percy throwing his arms around him in a tight hug and laughing delightedly.

"We did it! We've found it!" Percy seemed to suddenly realise what he was doing and quickly withdrew from the other man, blushing a shade that clashed delightfully with his hair. "Sorry, just a little overexcited."

"No need to apologise." A surprisingly gentle hand brushed the unruly, windblown curls from Percy's face. The taller boy flinched at the unexpected contact and automatically drew away. Something in Oliver's gaze was unnerving him, reminding him of situations he hadn't been in in **so** long. At the sudden thought that Penelope used to look at him like that, his vocal chords shocked back into order. "I need to go. I'll just apparate, it's easier," and with an odd hand movement that appeared caught between a fond wave and a gesture of dismissal, he was gone, leaving Oliver feeling oddly rejected.

The quidditch player frowned and wondered how much he had been misreading things.

Apparating directly outside the Ministry, Percy stumbled and almost collided with a wall. He felt oddly off-balance, a feeling he was desperate to ascribe to the broomstick ride, and he had to stop a moment to collect himself before he hurried on into the Ministry's Grand Foyer.

It was quiet at this hour and Percy quickly found himself alone with his turbulent thoughts. Before he had pulled away it had seemed like Oliver was about to…he hesitated to complete that sentence even in his head, the implications were too unsettling. Instead he slumped against the interior of the lift and started straightening the events of the day out in his head into a suitable verbal report for Professor Thornfield.

XXXXXXX

Druscilla had, against all odds, managed a fairly quiet day at the office and was just packing up her briefcase to leave when Percy Weasley came striding in with a slightly manic look in his eye that she wasn't at all sure she liked. This feeling was quickly submerged by the information he concisely and carefully communicated, only to resurface when she noted that he was alone.

"So where is Oliver?" she asked.

Percy coloured suddenly, causing Druscilla's unease to grow. "Oh, I left him in Scotland , it seemed quicker to apparate."

She frowned, "Why didn't he come with you?"

Percy hesitated, "I didn't ask him to, I just told him I had to go and I left. I'm sure he understood the pressing nature of this information and it's not like he could have added anything further."

Druscilla raised an unfriendly eyebrow at the officious note in her employee's voice. "So, having got what you wanted from him, you judged him to be of no further use and left him alone in the near vicinity of Voldemort," she emphasised the name in the way she had that was calculated to make people flinch and achieved the desired result from the tall redhead. Her tone aside from this had remained worryingly neutral.

"I…no, it wasn't…it's not like that!" Percy protested.

"Then what is it like?" she asked calmly. As her employee groped for an answer, she continued with an exasperated shake of her head, "I know you haven't had anything beyond the most basic of training out in the field but I was fairly confident that you understood that we do not leave people behind if we can possibly avoid it! What the hell happened, Weasley?! You better have some better explanation than you didn't need him anymore!"

Percy had unconsciously recoiled from the attack, "I just, I wasn't thinking, I'm sure he's fine. I wasn't **using **him…"

"Don't ramble, it's not attractive," she cut him off decisively. "Go. Go home, it's late, I'll check on Oliver myself." There was clearly something more here than her employee was willing to say and she was determined now was not a time for odd or secretive behaviour.

"Check him out more like," Percy was horrified to find himself muttering aloud. He wasn't sure entirely what had provoked him but he was beginning to feel ever more defensive and irritable.

"What?" She responded simply in the same flat tone of voice she used on Fudge when he had really enraged her and for some reason this infuriated Percy. He'd done the impossible for this rude, demanding, woman and this was her thanks, like everyone else in his life, to worry about someone else.

"Well I can't help but wonder if you'd be so keen to check up on Oliver personally if he wasn't an extremely attractive young man," he said coldly.

She smiled like a hunter watching an animal blunder into a trap. "Oh I'm fairly sure that we wouldn't be in this situation if he wasn't."

Percy had a bad feeling that she meant something rather different to him.

"You could always check on him yourself?" she suggested.

Percy knew what his employer wanted, knew he was supposed to say yes and go and sort this out, but the idea of seeing Oliver again made him want to keep running. He shook his head, "I don't think…" he trailed off quietly and shook his head once more.

"No, I didn't think so either." She watched as he retreated stiffly, uncertain and unconcerned if her suspicions were well founded. She had more important issues than being let down by her staff, however personally irritated she might feel by his childish disrespect for the basic safety protocols of the Ministry. She shrugged it off as best she could and quickly dashed off a letter to Dumbledore, Kingsley and Remus explaining their progress. Then, after a moment's deliberation, she sent a copy to Fudge.

An Owl to Oliver to check he was alright received a prompt, if somewhat abrupt, response that he was at home safe and with that she decided that work had had quite enough of her time lately and stormed out of her office, slamming the door. The elation she should have felt at such a strong lead on Voldemort, and therefore Harry's, whereabouts had transformed into a bone deep dread that finding them wasn't enough and she couldn't shake the doubt that the Order or Ministry were up to dealing with this.

XXXXXXX

Despite the Weasleys' kind and often repeated invitations, Remus had decided to spend the New Year quietly at Grimmauld Place. He knew it was important for the others, and particularly for Ron and Hermione, to stay hopeful and upbeat and he knew that he would be no use at all at present for that. They would almost certainly do better without him. Even Druscilla's letter, bringing the news that they had found the likely location where Voldemort was holding Harry, couldn't raise his emotions anything beyond a desperate, quiet hope that would hardly have made him suitable company.

He had therefore expected a quiet evening alone and yet was somehow unsurprised when the doorbell rang loudly and he found Druscilla stood outside with a bottle of wine dangling from one hand and an expression that said she most definitely did not want to talk about the contents of her letter. "I feel bad. I had to shout at Percy. Cheer me up." She barked her orders and brushed past Remus into the house. "Anyone else in, or are we alone?" she wiggled her eyebrows in an irritatingly provocative manner and sashayed her way to the kitchen in search of a corkscrew.

Remus threw up his hands in defeat and followed his friend. "Yes, we're alone. The Weasleys are all at the Burrow, they asked me to join them but I didn't much feel like company." His hint fell on deaf ears. Druscilla was already rooting in a cupboard.

"Ah ha!" she pulled out a pair of mismatched wine glasses and set them down beside the wine bottle. "Corkscrew." She held out a hand expectantly and Remus found himself complying with her command and passing her the desired implement.

Dru, in typical fashion, did not bother to say thank you but busied herself opening the wine and passing Remus a glass.

A few minutes later they were settled in an upstairs sitting room with a fire burning in the grate. Dru had abandoned her tailored jacket and her shoes and was curled up like a cat in an armchair across from Remus. She had said nothing further to explain her bad mood and was simply sipping her wine in a sullen manner.

"So come on, what did you shout at Percy for?" Remus pressed.

She snorted, "He's messing things up with Oliver, needed a good kick up the backside."

"Messing things up with Oliver? What exactly were you trying to **do** with Oliver?" Daft question really, he thought to himself, what did she usually do with handsome young men?

Druscilla laughed, "Oh Remus, **I **am not thinking of doing anything with Oliver." She sighed, "Of course at this rate I wouldn't place any bets on Percy doing anything either."

Remus frowned, oddly pleased to hear she wasn't in fact pursuing the young quidditch player but a little confused about where Percy came into any of this. "What? Dru, what are you talking about? I thought from your letter that Percy and Oliver's assignment was complete."

"Oh Remus, this is not about an assignment!" She laughed again and shook her head, "Never mind, we'll have to wait and see if he pulls his head out of his arse on this one. I just hate having to yell at him."

"You two seem to make a good team," Remus commented.

"When he's not busy being idiotic he's quite brilliant!" Druscillla sipped at her wine. "He'll go a long way, he has all the talent and determination I had at his age but it's combined with a strong sense of right and wrong that I'll admit I may not have had at **any** age."

"You're certainly quite similar in some respects. You're both very intelligent, dedicated, work-orientated people."

"Work-orientated," Druscilla pulled a face, "That sounds like a nice way of saying workaholic."

"Well, you do both put your jobs before your personal lives a lot. I mean, you clearly chose a career over settling down and having a family and I could see him doing the same thing."

"Well, certainly the way he's going about things at the moment," Druscilla muttered moodily. The thought of there being similarities between herself and her workaholic, uptight assistant was not a pleasing one. Much as she liked Percy she'd be the first to admit that his personal relationships tended to leave a lot to be desired and having just kicked him up the arse about his inability to get a grip on his personal life she wasn't keen to discover she might need the same thing herself. "And I never wanted to settle down and have a family so there wasn't really a choice to make. Anyway, I like to think I'm rather more fun than poor Percy."

Remus laughed, "Well you certainly don't have his restraint!"

"Restraint! Hah!" She gestured emphatically with her wine glass, "I can be restrained, I haven't actually killed Fudge yet!"

They both laughed, "Yes, but in recent months I got the distinct impression that was because Percy had stopped you!" Remus grinned.

"What can I say, I maybe partly employed him to be my professional conscience."

"Are you implying you have a personal conscience of your own because I've not seen much evidence of this," Remus' eyes sparkled with mischief.

She smiled, "Yes you have, every time you look in a mirror." She sighed, stood up and wandered over to adjust the collar of his shirt, "Though by the looks of it, you don't do that that often. Certainly not often enough." She smirked at the shocked expression on his face. "What? Thought you were just someone I liked to entertain myself with when I had nothing better to do?"

His expression said that that was exactly what had crossed his mind at times. "Oh, Remus, have a little self-confidence, after all there's nothing sexier on a man."

He shook his head at her and laughed quietly, "You really **can't **behave yourself for long can you?"

"You'd get bored if I did," she winked and poured them both some more wine.

XXXXXXX

At The Burrow there were no New Year's celebrations, most of the family were sat downstairs with Neville and Luna awaiting midnight and trying to be cheerful. Percy's somewhat edited account of his day and the success he and Oliver had had in locating Harry had certainly helped with this. Indeed the only person looking less happy afterwards was Hermione and Neville strongly suspected that had to with Luna having hugged Ron impulsively. She had also hugged Neville, which had left him a little flustered, but had drawn back from hugging Hermione at the look on the other girl's face.

Percy had declined his family's invitation to join them and retreated alone to his room, ostensibly for an early night but in reality he had been sat at his desk attempting to work ever since; anything to stop himself from dwelling on the events of the day. He could hear the clock downstairs chiming midnight, ringing in the New Year and he hoped Oliver had changed his mind and gone to see his family in Scotland. He knew what it was like to be alone at New Year, he had been for the previous New Year as well. The memory of sitting in his dreary little London flat, staring at the clock and beginning to wonder where it had all gone so wrong, was still all too clear.

As the last chime sounded Percy threw down his quill. He'd twisted it through his fingers so many times that it was now almost useless and his hands were covered in ink. He was vaguely aware that the only thing keeping him from not being alone was himself but it just seemed easier to go to bed, sleep it off and ignore the uncomfortable train of thoughts his mind was trying to process.

XXXXXXX

Alone in his comfortable apartment Oliver had drunk at least a third of the bottle of whisky and was amazed he hadn't nodded off on the sofa yet. Even as the clock started to strike he found himself still hoping that Percy would turn up or even send an owl with an explanation. Even a transparent excuse would at least imply Percy cared enough to contact him, but at the last chime Oliver was still as alone and confused as at the first. He was aware that his actions on the beach had driven Percy away but he wasn't sure why, had he really misread things that completely? Percy had been warm, friendly, responsive and, for Percy, frankly even a little flirtatious. He'd accepted the invitation to spend New Year with Oliver but then when Oliver had touched him he'd jumped back like he'd been burned.

Oliver sighed and poured another glass of whisky. His bed was too far away and, to be blunt, too empty for him to bother removing himself to it. New Year's Eve alone on the couch, this whole glamorous world of professional sport was at times not all it was cracked up to be.

XXXXXXX

Remus Lupin had nodded off in a chair long before midnight but Druscilla had found herself content to sit quietly across from him and read a book as the fire crackled and popped cosily. As the midnight chimes started she got to her feet and stretched like a cat, smiling as she put on her shoes. She stopped by Remus' chair on her way out and draped a tapestried throw over him before bending down and kissing his cheek softly, "Happy New Year, Remus."

He stirred a little in his sleep as her breath ghosted over his ear making her long to stay but she would need to be in the Ministry early come morning, it was a New Year and she had only one resolution in mind. They were getting Harry back.

XXXXXXX

In the cold dark of a dungeon cell Harry Potter had lost track of the days so was unaware of the New Year celebrations now taking place across the country. He slept on obliviously, desperate for the escape sleep could bring. The nightmares that had once driven him to stay awake were now nothing compared to the waking world.

XXXXXXX

* * *

A/N: I really hope that was worth the wait. I'm not going to set dates for when you'll get the next chapter because I'm rubbish at sticking to things like that but I promise I'm working on it. The next one has Snape which always makes me happy.

In case anyone's interested, here are shortened versions of the entries from 'Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them' for the mentioned magical creatures.

Acromantula – The Acromantula is a monstrous eight-eyed spider cap[able of human speech. It originated in Borneo, where it inhabits dense jungle. Is distinctive features include the thick black hair that covers its body; it's leg span, which may reach up to 15 feet; its pincers, which produce a distinctive clicking sound when the Acromamtula is excited or angry.

Crup – The Crup originated in the southeast of England. It closely resembles a Jack Russell terrier, except for the forked tail. The Crup is almost certainly a wizard-created dog, as it is intensely loyal to wizards and ferocious towards muggles.

If you'd like to leave me a review I'd be delighted as always. :)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello everyone, so this two monthly updating thing is becoming an awfully bad habit. Sorry...again!

Review responses:

Guest: You thoroughly guilted me into to getting a move on with the proofing of this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. :)

1CharmedPhoenix: I am blushing from the flattery! :D I know you've waited a long time, I'm overwhelmed that anyone is still waiting! Percy, Snape and Neville are my personal favourites too and I have become very fond of Druscilla so I promise not to abandon them all. Hope you enjoy the update and thank you for the lovely reviews! :)

A Subtle Change

Chapter 23

Percy awoke early on New Years Day after a night of troubled sleep and was careful to leave for work before anyone else was up. He was certain he couldn't face anybody's questions about why he had refused to join them the previous night and why he looked so shattered this morning.

He was relieved to make it into his office without having to speak to anyone. Most of the Ministry was taking the day off but he knew that Professor Thornfield would likely show up at some point. He wandered into her office with some papers, intending to leave them on her desk, only to find her sat working with a look of deep concentration.

She looked up briefly, "Are those the maps I wanted?"

He nodded, "Yes."

She took them with a brief thank you, the accompanying tight-lipped smile emboldening him enough to add "Happy New Year."

She raised a dubious eyebrow, "Quite."

He started to retreat but was called back. "Oliver got home safely last night." she said pointedly.

Percy couldn't find a response. At his silence she snorted and turned back to her desk.

"Weasley, I need the Departmental Accounts file." She didn't even glance up.

"Of course, Professor."

"Did you want something?" She looked up as he lingered, wanting to alter the atmosphere between them.

Courage failed him and he shook his head, unwilling to address the issue for fear of what she might say, "No, I'll get it for you now."

"Coffee as well," she called after him.

Percy's shoulders slumped, this was the relationship he'd been accustomed to having with his boss before he'd come to work for Druscilla Thornfield, the relationship he'd thought he wanted with her – respectable, professional, distant. Now he found he was missing her 'unprofessional', overly familiar manner. Her cold attitude from the previous night was showing no signs of thawing. He didn't quite understand, normally when she wasn't happy with someone she was only too happy to go into why with them, whether they wanted it or not, but this time she had so far made it clear that she wasn't going to acknowledge a problem if he didn't. Of course acknowledging a problem meant acknowledging what had caused it and he wasn't sure he was ready to do that. So he'd fetch her her file and her damn coffee and then retreat back to his office to wade through the paperwork he was so keen on and try to ignore the fact that he was pretty certain no one would be arriving at lunchtime to drag him out and make him eat something.

XXXXXXX

Percy was not the only one who had not been sleeping well. Severus Snape repressed a yawn as he entered the Headmaster's office.

"Good Morning, Severus."

"Good Morning, I got your message requesting me to come and see you. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I didn't get back until the early hours of this morning."

The man looked tired and worn as Dumbledore passed him Druscilla Thornfield's letter. "They think they've found him."

Snape read quickly through the letter before handing it back to the headmaster. "It does sound convincing. How can we verify it?"

"That is exactly what I've been wondering. As you saw, Professor Thornfield included the results Percy got when he scanned the island. If we could compare them with a similar scan performed from inside Voldemort's current residence…"

Severus understood instantly. "Of course, Headmaster. I'll go back this afternoon."

"Severus, you do not have to rush back, this will be dangerous enough if you are caught, perhaps arriving unsummoned would not be for the best," Dumbledore cautioned.

"No," Severus disagreed, "If I've been summoned it will all the harder to slip away from his notice. I have a small potions lab there where I am unlikely to be disturbed."

"Severus, we are so close to ending this, it is not a time for extra risk."

"Headmaster, please trust me to handle this as you normally do." There was a hard note in Severus' voice suggesting his patience had been pushed too far already recently.

Dumbledore quickly acquiesced, knowing that Severus was the only person with the experience to make an informed decision and trusting him as always not to take unnecessary risks, but some risk was inevitable. He watched the other man leave his office with the usual pang of guilt.

XXXXXXX

Snape had made his way as quickly as possible to the Dark Lord's lair, he was starting to think it had earned such a melodramatic term.

Something in Dumbledore's caution had left the potions master feeling reckless and restless all at once and it had seemed best to get the necessary information before his nerve or temper faltered. The scans of the wards were simple, non-invasive and should pass unnoticed but the Dark Lord's ever growing paranoia had Severus decidedly on edge. The more time he spent here without good reason the greater the chance that awkward questions would be asked.

He gathered the required information as quickly as possible and was about to leave when he heard approaching footsteps. With no time to retreat Severus simply composed himself as best he could and unconsciously tightened his grip on his wand as Lucius Malfoy rounded a corner.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Lucius didn't wait for a response, "Never mind, it doesn't matter, I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to thank you," he continued without preamble, "Narcissa told me you took care of her while I was…" Lucius seemed, for almost the first time since Severus had known him, to be noticeably uncomfortable. Azkaban had clearly left its mark and Severus felt awkwardly obliged to break the silence.

"There's really no need to thank me, Lucius, I didn't do anything," he slipped his wand surreptitiously back into his pocket.

Lucius' gratitude seemed only to increase, "Don't be modest, she told me that you came to see her, more than once, and that you looked after her when she fainted."

Severus experienced a sharp stab of guilt at the reference to his assault on Lucius' wife, made so much worse by the man's clear belief that he had been taking care of her. His intention had been to get rid of Lucius as fast as possible but instead he found himself asking, "How is she?"

Lucius smiled, he almost always smiled when talking about Narcissa, "She's doing well, delighted to have Draco home, and she'll be even better once things here are…concluded." It was amazing how in the space of a short sentence the man went from talking in a loving tone about his family to trying to find a tasteful way of talking about killing a boy the same age as his own son.

Severus briefly wondered, and found he could not remember and indeed no longer cared, if the man had always been like this. Either way it did not lessen his own sense of guilt, or the nagging question of Draco. Whatever happened next, Harry was not the only young boy whose life was set to change.

XXXXXXX

Druscilla's frosty air had not thawed throughout the day. Percy had fetched and carried and filed and minuted to the best of his, quite superior, abilities but she remained unmoved. It did in one respect have its advantages, he supposed as he told her he was leaving for the day. His desire to be distracted by work had finally been outweighed by the nagging guilt that he had not yet seen his family since midnight and that he probably at least owed them a 'Happy New Year'.

Normally if he left before his boss he'd be called back with a 'get me a coffee before you go?' but not today. Today she simply nodded, "I'll see you at the Order meeting later, I hope you're ready to deliver the report. I wasn't there after all so it'll have to be yourself or Oliver," there was a glint in her eye he didn't at all like when she mentioned the young quidditch player.

He was about to respond with a choice remark of his own when a memo whisked through the door and dropped on to his boss' desk. It was sealed, always an unusual and rarely a good sign. Druscilla ripped it open, read it, swore, leapt to her feet and passed it to him to read. "I suspect we won't be making that meeting after all."

XXXXXXX

Druscilla and Kingsley met in the Ministry lobby on the afternoon of the 2nd January both looking haggard and angry. Kingsley was in the same robes he'd had on the previous day and Druscilla's hair had collapsed from it's 'up do' and hung about her shoulders in wilder than usual curls. They nodded their hellos before Druscilla took the auror's arm gratefully and allowed him to guide her through the floo system to Grimmauld Place.

"Did you send them news, tell them about Percy's discovery?" Kingsley asked as they emerged into the drawing room with the bloodstained ceiling.

Druscilla looked momentarily as though that had been the last thing on her mind in the preceding 24 hours. "I sent the same letter to Dumbledore that I sent to you, so doubtless he has shared the information with the Hogwarts staff, and I spoke with Remus myself on New Year's Eve." Kingsley raised an eyebrow at this information. "However I was intending to update the Order at the meeting last night before..." she trailed off, gesticulating in a way that suggested Kingsley already knew why this had not happened. The head Auror nodded his understanding. "And on top of everything else I now have an intern buzzing about the office," she grumbled. "She turned up this morning."

"Should that not have been rearranged for another time?"

Druscilla sighed, "I promised her father, and I strongly suspect he's beginning to worry there won't** be** another time."

Kingsley looked grimly amused, "Good to know morale's running high."

"Oh absolutely. Everything's simply marvellous right now. New year, new positive attitude from everyone," her voice dripped with angry sarcasm.

Kingsley placed a calming hand on her arm before she could storm from the room, "You're not the only one angry about last night, but I think we would do well to remember that attitudes are contagious."

"You mean I should calm myself before I infect the more impressionable members of the Order with my rampant outraged cynicism?"

"Yes." Kingsley responded, softening his blunt tone with a gentle hand at the small of her back as he guided her through into the large kitchen that the Order had made its official meeting place.

They were the last to arrive and took their seats at the large table just as Dumbledore began. He nodded in greeting, "I was about to start without you as you are certainly already aware of what I'm afraid I have to say first. For the benefit of those not from the Ministry, and in explanation of why we were forced to postpone this meeting from yesterday evening, the Death Eaters decided to celebrate New Year's Day in some style. They attacked a group of muggles last night who were holding a bonfire on a beach on the South Coast. The Aurors responded swiftly but things did not go well. The Ministry was being quite sparing with information so I judged it best to wait until we were all assembled to raise the matter." Dumbledore had indeed cancelled the meeting the Order had planned the previous night with nothing more than a one line note to the Order members that had implied a need to postpone due to the Ministry staff members being called back into work for an unstated reason.

"I'm afraid we were all a little busy dealing with the fallout," Kingsley sounded, unusually, a little reproachful.

"What was the fallout?" Emmeline Vance sounded sure that she didn't want to know but was asking out of necessity.

"There are ten aurors dead and a further fifteen were treated by St Mungo's for varying degrees of injury," Kingsley responded quietly. At his side Tonks looked more serious and sombre than anyone in the Order had ever seen her, even her hair was a simple, straight brown, plaited out of her way.

"And the Muggles?" McGonagall asked warily.

"Dead. All of them."

There was silence around the table at Druscilla's blunt words.

"They're getting too bold," Moody growled.

"Too bold? I'm not so sure. Five Death Eaters were killed or taken into custody. Given the losses on the Ministry's side it would seem the attack was less **bold **and more **well planned**. They don't fear the Ministry. Why should they?" Severus' tone was worryingly neutral and it crossed several people's minds to wonder where **he** had been the preceding night.

Druscilla smiled for the first time since entering the room, and indeed for much longer than that, but it was not a pleasant sight. Her smile, her whole facial expression, had taken on a sadistic edge. Someone was going to pay for the events of the previous evening and she was going to enjoy it.

"I think we can give them a reason to. Percy, perhaps you'd care to relate your findings."

Percy had been sat quietly, isolated at one end, between Bill and his father instead of in his usual place at Druscilla's side. He hesitated for a moment before speaking up. "I believe we've found where they are keeping Harry."

Severus nodded, "Dumbledore showed me the Professor's letter. You research is sound, if somewhat recklessly carried out towards the end. Dumbledore and I carried out a test of our own yesterday and it would seem you are right."

"What test?" Druscilla frowned.

"We compared the magical signature and readings Mr Weasley took from the air with some I took from inside the building the Dark Lord has been using. They are a perfect match."

Remus paled, "Couldn't you have been detected doing that?"

"Yes, but we could see no other way to be sure," Severus responded simply, effectively cutting across any further discussion of risk to himself by continuing, "It seems Mr Weasley and Mr Wood's hard work paid off."

Percy looked awkward and Fred frowned, "What did Oliver have to do with it?"

"I wound up needing someone who could fly in order to investigate my lead. Oliver was the obvious choice." Percy quickly attempted to change the subject, "Harry appears to be being held on a small island off the North West coast of Scotland."

"And you flew out there?" Even Fred was beginning to look impressed, while Percy was looking ever more uncomfortable.

"We did, yes."

"Why didn't you ask Charlie?" George looked curious.

"I…" Percy looked momentarily flustered before ploughing on, "Oliver was already with me, he'd been helping in my research."

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to help Percy out," Oliver cut smoothly in, "And I was only too happy to. Hopefully this information means we can get Harry back."

"While this is certainly a significant step forward, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We know where they are, but getting in there is another matter." Kingsley sounded grim.

"Severus and I are working on that, we will report back to the Order when we are ready." This effectively ended both that line of enquiry and the meeting, with Dumbledore standing and saying that if no one had anything further to add (and the implication was clear that they hadn't) he and the other teachers needed to return to Hogwarts.

As Molly announced she was putting on a pot of tea for everyone that wanted it, Druscilla approached Percy, "Wait for me before you go back to the Ministry."

"Yes, Professor." It was the last thing he wanted to do, he was keen to leave, but he assumed she would at least not be long.

Twenty minutes later his patience was fast running out.

Oliver and Charlie were sat by the brutally carved stone fireplace, drinking large mugs of tea and demolishing huge slices of Molly's home-made cake. Ron had once told Percy that he was sure Hermione's philosophy was 'when in doubt, go to the library'. Percy felt his mother's was 'when in doubt, put the kettle on and start baking'. Oliver was gesturing with his cake, covering himself with crumbs that Percy itched to brush off, and looking more relaxed than Percy had seen him since their trip to Scotland. The young quidditch player was now chatting animatedly to the older Weasley after having looked so reserved throughout the meeting. It seemed that Charlie had noticed this unusual quiet behaviour and, in his typically friendly manner, had drawn Oliver into conversation.

Percy had always known that Oliver sort of hero-worshipped his older brother for his Quidditch skills. In the past he had found it variously amusing and endearing but now he found something else entirely flaring hotly at the sight of the two of them laughing so comfortably together.

"You could have played for England!" Percy heard Oliver protesting in disbelief, "How could you throw it all away like that?!"

Charlie laughed good-naturedly, "It wasn't what I wanted. I loved Quidditch but working with dragons is..." words seemed to fail him. "It's just something else, I can't even begin to describe what it's like."

"But, but what about Quidditch!?" Oliver spluttered, unmoved by the passion on Charlie's face as he spoke about his chosen profession and completely unable to comprehend someone choosing **anything** over Quidditch.

He wasn't sure what it was but seeing Oliver like that with Charlie, laughing comfortably and looking so at ease, made Percy's stomach clench unpleasantly. He walked purposely over to the two men, "Excuse me, Oliver, I need a word with Charlie."

"Of course," Oliver gave him one of his easy smiles, though there was something less open in his expression than Percy was used to. It was the first time they'd spoken since the moment on the beach and nothing in the other man's attitude had changed, it was the same friendly behaviour as always. "Happy New Year by the way."

Percy nodded stiffly, not knowing what to say and noting that the longer he stayed quiet the more pained the expression in Oliver's eyes became until eventually after a long moment he moved away from the two brothers.

Charlie watched the stilted exchange with some curiosity, "What did you want, Perce?"

"Oh," Percy floundered for a moment, he had acted on impulse to break up the cosy chat he'd been witnessing and he suddenly realised how strange that was. He'd been jealous of his own brother talking to a man he had _rejected _only days before. A man he'd tried to convince himself was of no interest to him. "I just, well…You really think now is the time to be talking about Quidditch?"

Charlie looked at him in concern, "Are you alright, Percy?"

"I'm fine, why would I not be fine? I just think we've all got bigger concerns than idiots whizzing around on broomsticks!" Percy snapped irritably.

"Everyone needs to unwind, Perce, even you." Charlie spoke carefully as though approaching a wounded and snarling dragon, wanting to help but suspecting he was likely to get burned in the process. "Especially you. You've been quiet and snappy the last couple of days and when I asked Oliver about it he just got this funny look on his face and changed the subject. Have you two had a fight?"

"No, of course not. Why? Did he say we had?" Percy's expression was certainly more manic than Charlie liked to see on anyone, least of all his already occasionally high-strung little brother.

"No," Charlie was quick to calmly clarify his meaning, "He just looked upset when I mentioned you. In fact he's been looking rather less like his usual self for the same length of time as you've been biting people's head's off and refusing to talk to anyone. I put two and two together."

"And got five. It's **nothing**, Charlie. I'm just stressed, we all are!" Percy's voice was raised in something that sounded like irritated condescension but Charlie recognized as a pained uncertainty.

"Yes, Percy, we all are and it's starting to pull this group apart!" Charlie hissed, tugging Percy out of the room and away from the looks the rest of the Order were giving them. He maintained his grip on Percy's arm but altered it's intent to a reassuring squeeze, "We can't fight the Death Eaters if we're too busy fighting each other," he hesitated, "Or ourselves."

Percy pulled his arm away and brushed imaginary creases from his sleeve, "I'm not interested in fighting with anyone, Charlie, including you." He straightened himself up primly, "I have to get back to work."

"Percy!" Charlie reached out again, "Come on, there's so clearly something wrong, just talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Percy snapped, "I really need to go. I'll see you at home, Charlie."

Percy retreated with all speed to the Ministry but was only afforded a few minutes' peace before Druscilla stalked into his office.

"Percy I asked you to wait for me, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, I…" he trailed off, unwilling to tell his boss that he'd just needed to get out of there and away from everyone.

"Weasley, when I ask you to do something I do not consider it a suggestion." She shook her head, "Pull yourself together and find me these papers."

Percy watched as she thrust a list at him and stormed out before he collapsed into the chair at his desk. He glanced down at the list of reports, statutes and documents Druscilla wanted and sighed, this was going to take hours. Oh well, he thought, it wasn't as though a distraction would be unwelcome.

XXXXXXX

Dumbledore left Professors Snape and McGonagall as soon as they reached Hogwarts, "I need a little time to think, I will likely need to speak with you both later." He swept away to his office without another word, wearing a deeply troubled expression.

Minerva was surprised when her colleague fell into step beside her as she wandered back to her own office, not veering off at the dungeons as he normally would. He followed her right into her office and stood gazing out of the window with his back to her.

His next remark confused her, seeming to come out of the blue. "The Malfoys weren't involved last night, they were apparently spending the evening with Draco. I spoke with Lucius yesterday afternoon," the man sounded troubled.

"Severus?" Minerva McGonagall had learnt through years of careful friendship with the difficult man that pushing for information was not the way to get it. Severus would open up only if he chose to. He seemed almost **keen** to say something however and she had a feeling he would rest easier once he had.

As it was it nearly exploded out of him in a sudden rush, "He thanked me for taking care of his wife. His wife who I assaulted and then wiped her memory! She was **terrified **of me."

"You didn't have a choice, Severus."

"They trust me," Severus' voice was filled with a pained disbelief, his face still carefully turned away from her, "After everything they still trust me."

"Yes." She remembered back to her earliest days of teaching, to Severus as a troubled young boy and the strange friendship that had sprung up between himself and Lucius. The two could not have been more different. Lucius was dedicated, a top student with impeccable manners and an ability to sail through trouble and scandal without it ever touching him. Severus on the other hand had never been out of trouble, a brilliant student in some classes and hopeless in others because he simply wouldn't try. He had gone from sneering at Lucius' disdain for everyone else to somehow winding up as the other boy's friend, the few years gap between them making it all the stranger. She'd felt at the time that though the friendship appeared genuine it was unlikely to lead to anything good for either one of them. That Lucius Malfoy could still trust his old school friend with his beloved wife when he had always seemed so paranoid about the rest of the world somehow did not cause her the same surprise it did Severus. "People create bonds at Hogwarts that tend to linger long after. Just look at Remus and Sirius, or for that matter Remus and yourself."

"I beg your pardon?" he turned around with an indignant expression, clearly not caring for who she had associated him with.

She smiled knowingly, "I can't help but think that neither one of you would truly like to see the other come to harm, you may never be friends but you'll never be indifferent to each other."

"No, indifferent is not the word I would use." The implication was clear that the word he **would** use was not polite. Unusually however, he allowed the matter to drop. He sighed deeply, "Thank you."

"Whatever for?" As much as she wanted to help the troubled man in front of her, Minerva was sadly aware that she could not.

His smile managed to be both bitter and genuine all at once. "For not believing that there is something you could say or do that might improve the situation."

"If I thought there was I would do it. You go through too much."

As with all expressions of concern or affection, Severus brushed her words quickly aside. "I'm going to see the Headmaster. We both know why he wanted to be alone. He's wondering if he can ask me to do what he needs me to and it will be easier for him if I go and suggest it."

"Yes," she nodded, "I wish there was another way."

"I'm not sure I do."

"No, I'm sure you **don't**. One day, Severus, if you want to take up living again, you may have to stop looking for new and interesting ways to punish yourself." To her friend's shock she sounded on the verge of an uncharacteristically emotional outburst. "Go and speak with Albus, but for heaven's sake could you make just the smallest effort to stay alive!"

"Minerva," he took her arm gently, "I assure you, if working alongside you all these years hasn't prompted my demise then my chances with the Dark Lord are better than they have any right to be."

She returned his dry smile and shook her head, "Severus, you are as impossible as the day you first set foot in my classroom and you still worry me just as much."

As he departed he shot back, "You know you only turned out to be slightly less annoying as a colleague than you were as a teacher." He couldn't hold back the smile of amusement as he heard her fuming behind him.

Severus' smile faded long before he reached the Headmaster's office. His genuine respect and affection for the older man was still constantly at war with his resentment of Dumbledore's manipulation of people, including Severus himself. He did not wait for a response to his knock but let himself in to find Dumbledore sat at his desk staring intently at the letter Druscilla had sent the other night as though it might yet yield new information. Severus knew him well enough though to recognise that his attention was far from being on the piece of parchment in his hand.

The Headmaster gave him a look of quiet reproach, "Severus, I was hoping for some peace and quiet to think things through."

Severus' annoyance with the other man evaporated when he saw how tired the Headmaster looked. Instead of respecting his wishes and leaving though, he closed the door and came to sit opposite Dumbledore at his desk. "I know what you're thinking about. You don't need to ask me, I'll find a way. Give me a few days and I'll see what I learn about the wards, from what I already know of them I'm sure I can find a way to bring them down."

"I wasn't going to ask you." A lie and an obvious one, Severus wasn't even sure Dumbledore wanted him to believe it.

"You would have, eventually. How else can you get Potter out?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "I don't want to have to ask you to do it. The chances of you being caught are higher than ever and there is no way you'll be able to bring those wards down without him knowing, whatever happens afterwards you won't be able to stay hidden."

"When I first came to you I said I would do anything, that I wasn't asking you to shelter me, I was offering to help you. It won't take him long to work out who brought the wards down once I do it but things will likely quickly descend into chaos and, after far too many years of teaching here, I am accustomed to chaos. The greater worry to my mind is what you intend to do once the wards are down."

XXXXXXX

Percy's day had not improved after his scolding from Druscilla. He had not seen her again and by the time he had tracked down all the papers she had requested she had left for the night. He looked at his watch and realised that if he left immediately he should get home before dinner was off the table.

Instead, he sat back at his desk, conjured himself some coffee and sighed deeply. Going home would mean facing Charlie and he was in no hurry to do that. He might be having trouble preventing himself from thinking about things but he could damn well prevent himself from having to talk about them.

Charlie's kind words of concern had made one thing horribly clear though: he'd hurt Oliver. He'd hurt the boy who had refused to laugh at him with the other students because Percy preferred studying to quidditch, the friend who'd believed in him as few other people ever had, the man who'd tried to kiss him on the beach.

Percy had been dodging around that one even in his own head, but he had no doubt that that was what Oliver had intended. But how could he explain that to Charlie, or to Thornfield, or to **anyone**...

He didn't want to think about any of it.

More than once Percy had wondered at the Sorting Hat's placement of him in Gryffindor. Proud as he had been to be part of, and indeed to lead, that house it had never quite felt like a proper fit. The impulsive Gryffindor nature, perfectly exemplified in Oliver Wood and his mad idea to attempt to kiss Percy without so much as a by your leave, was almost entirely foreign to the young Weasley. Of course, Percy wasn't sure a 'by your leave' would have helped very much. There was no way Oliver could have approached him that would not have led to his hasty retreat. It had always been Percy's instinct when uncomfortable or unsure to pull away.

Percy knew he was intelligent, knew that there were few things he couldn't master with a little time (flying being a notable exception), but sometimes he felt that other people and their interactions were a riddle beyond him. He could solve the most complicated arithmancy equation, translate Ancient Runes into perfect modern English and brew a potion even Snape couldn't scowl at (though he **had**, Percy **was** still a Gryffindor) but he found even the simplest of human interactions hard work.

Oliver's actions had shocked him in more ways than one. Percy had never considered what Oliver Wood might look for in a partner (though certain assumptions such as 'female' had simply been a given in Percy's mind) but he was certain that if he had indulged in such an exercise the person he would have imagined would have been nothing like himself. He'd have expected someone who played or loved or at least **vaguely understood** quidditch for a start. Someone open and passionate (about people instead of pieces of paper), someone relaxed and fun. Someone as completely opposed to Percy Weasley as Oliver was himself. It seemed, however, that Percy's assumptions on Oliver's tastes, all the way from female to 'must like quidditch', had been proven doubtful in that moment on the beach.

Of course he had no idea what Oliver had wanted from him. What that kiss would have been about. A declaration of love, or lust, or something in between. Percy supposed that if it had merely been an idle impulse in a heated moment Percy's skill with a broomstick was irrelevant. It wasn't as though he had encouraged this behaviour though, aside from that hug he rarely initiated physical contact with Oliver (or with anyone) and he certainly hadn't done anything else to imply Oliver's actions would be well received. So if it were merely a warm, willing body Oliver was seeking there had to have been better options.

Some of his own acquaintance in the Ministry would have declared that a warm body was **all** people like Oliver were looking for. He winced at the phrasing, even as he wondered if he hadn't heard that judgement pronounced too many times to dismiss it as fast as he should.

Pulling away from Oliver had been instinctive, the motto he'd taken to living by to preserve his career, the same motto Druscilla Thornfield seemed to live to flout, 'Don't get yourself into compromising situations'.

The same strategy he'd used to justify walking out on his family.

Cowardice had made him run on the beach but it was something far worse that kept him running, a cold, calculating thought that this was an issue that could only lead to difficult situations and which if he dropped Oliver would drop right along with him. A gnawing feeling in the pit of Percy's stomach told him that for once his logic was flawed and a contemptuous voice in his head told him his behaviour was selfish and cowardly and more than a little cruel.

However what was the alternative? To tell Oliver politely that he was not interested but that of course he supported him in whatever lifestyle he might choose to pursue? Replaying the last sentence back in his mind, Percy groaned and sank his head into his hands, "I sound like Fudge!"

Indeed the head-in-the-sand strategy he seemed to have adopted was strongly reminiscent of the Minister. He found Fudge a hard man to respect much of the time. Mr Crouch had been misguided and immovable in his ideas but he had at least held the courage of his convictions. Percy was well aware there were worse things to be than wrong. Fudge seemed to have a constant overriding concern for the way he appeared in the eyes of others, a concern Percy could not honestly claim had never motivated **him**. Could not even claim it wasn't motivating him now, leaving him too afraid to question why the idea of telling Oliver that he had misread the situation felt so hard.

Druscilla would probably have suggested there was much more to his current turmoil than a disinclination towards an inevitably awkward conversation.

Percy felt sure that a blind man could tell how attractive Oliver was. His pleasantly muscular physique radiated a quiet and reassuring strength. The outdoor life, and presumably good genes, meant that Oliver appeared to have a healthy glow all year round and his warm hazel eyes seemed forever to be sparkling with energy and mischief. His whole attitude was so open and friendly that he put people at their ease almost at once and his smile was quite simply infectious. It was no surprise that 'Witch Weekly' kept doing features on him even when he hadn't been playing. Percy was also aware that he was in danger of sounding like one of the fan girls Oliver had undoubtedly attracted since embarking on his professional career. He'd certainly had enough of them at school, though Percy could never remember him paying particular attention to any of them, the other man had seemed to view romance as an unnecessary distraction from the purity of quidditch. Now Percy couldn't help but wonder if his lack of notice of the girls might have been for another reason as well.

He recalled one particularly painful occasion when Marcus Flint had made some remark about how even Percy could get a date and yet the Gryffindor Quidditch team were such losers no self-respecting girl would be seen on the arm of their captain. Which was rubbish as there were any number of girls who'd have ripped each **other's** arms off to be on Oliver's, but Marcus never had been one for insightful insults. Oliver however, instead of becoming angry or embarrassed, had simply responded that clearly intelligence was sexy thus explaining perfectly why Marcus himself was still single, as he led a blushing Percy firmly away before the Head Boy could attempt to remonstrate with the Slytherin.

At that time Percy had been dating Penelope Clearwater, she remained the only person he'd dated. Romance had never particularly interested him but dating Penny had seemed like the thing to do, she had (surprisingly boldly) expressed an interest and thus the first move (like every move that followed it) was made for him.

Penny was clever, respectful, considerate, tactful and very pretty besides. She had felt like the perfect partner for a life in politics, though he wasn't sure he had ever really expected the relationship to last. She was however the kind of person he'd seen himself with, a respectable wife from a good background with intelligence and ambition to match his own.

That was who he was supposed to end up with, who he should want, and what everyone would expect of him. So it was difficult to admit just how much he had enjoyed the opportunity to put his arms around Oliver on the broomstick.

Of course, he reasoned, enjoying human contact wasn't that strange and he had been lonely. He'd been lonely for as long as he could remember, always the outsider amongst his family and his peers and (despite marathon efforts to fit in) at the Ministry too. Penny had helped with that for a while and lately Oliver had been doing the same with his easy familiarity and open, honest smile that always made Percy feel just a tiny bit better about everything.

Despite his charming manner and ability to seemingly like almost everyone (except the Slytherin Quidditch team) Oliver had all the bluntness the Scots were famed for. That only made it worse that he was still smiling at Percy, clearly not happy but not blaming the other man for it. It was the first time Oliver's smiles had made him feel worse, his stomach clenching and internal voice berating him for his behaviour.

Percy reached out blindly for his cup of coffee, gulping at it unthinkingly and pulling a disgusted expression as he realised it was stone cold. He glanced at his watch, it was late, far too late to be here really but the ministry had long ago become his refuge. It was somewhere quiet to think, somewhere he could be alone. Percy was almost always trying to be someone else when he was around others, the perfect son, the perfect student, the perfect employee. He had rarely felt the need to do that around Oliver, never felt like he was falling short of some unwritten standard he was expected to meet. Even Penny hadn't been able to make him feel like that.

The truth was Oliver made him feel things no one else had ever managed to. In Oliver's company he'd felt relaxed, welcome, wanted. He was desperate to be able to say that the gratitude he felt for that was entirely to blame for any other feelings the man had inspired, that he was simply carried away with the thrill of being desired. But Druscilla flirted with him often enough (including at least one occasion early on when it had seemed a serious attempt to entice him into bed) to assure him he might be lonely but he did not respond to every overture of affection like this.

XXXXXXX

Alone in his cell Harry had no idea how far his friends had got in trying to find him.

He had begun to wonder if they were looking at all. Perhaps they thought he was dead - it wouldn't be far from the truth.

He hadn't seen another person in what felt like days.

He was beginning to hope that they'd all forgotten about him, that he might just be allowed to rot peacefully down here. He no longer felt hungry or thirsty or even cold; he simply felt defeated.

XXXXXXX

* * *

A/N: I won't make promises about when the next update will be but I will endeavour to make it as soon as I can. I have absolutely no intentions of abandoning this story. Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)


End file.
